EL HECHIZO DE UN HIGLANDER
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Esta es una adaptacion de libro del mismo nombre, escrito por Karen Marie , los personajes los e cambiado por los de serie de Candy Candy , propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi
1. Chapter 0

**NOTA:**

Gracias a todas las chicas que han leído mis historias, aun cuando han sido solo adaptaciones de algunos de los libros que he leído, esto lo tomo como un alago, ya que lo mío es mas la poesía erótica romántica, mas haya de lo que se podría publicar en este lugar, para eso tengo mis propias creaciones en una pagina dedicada para eso.

Por otro lado, mi comentario muy personal en relación a si los libros que elijo después de los ya terminados, son aburridos o no, es cuestión de cada una de las chicas o personas que deseen leerlos como , ya que en esta pagina se encuentran un sin fin de aportaciones muy interesantes en las cuales se puede apreciar la creatividad y esfuerzo de cada una de las personas que participan en el. Sin importar si se equivocan en palabras , letras o guines, no somos escritores de preofesion además de que solo somos aficionados a la lectura de al anime de Candy Candy.

Seguiré realizando algunas adaptaciones, con libertad de cada una de las personas de esta pagina para leerlas o no, solo es un pasatiempo el cual tengo por ratos de tiempo libre poco empleado y petición de mi hija, que es una enamorada del amor de la serie de Candy Candy, asi como de muchas otras del tipo Manga japonés.

Continuo reiterando mi agradecimiento a todas las personas que han leído hasta ahora mis adaptaciones...

**Algunos hombres nacen con buena estrella. **

**Colmado de atenciones femeninas desde el esperado momento de su nacimiento en el seno de una familia de siete hermosas muchachas, pero, no hay, ningún varón, su padre había muerto en un accidente de caza dos semanas antes, al llegar al mundo Terrence MacBaker pesaba cinco kilos y ya era laird del castillo. **

**Es fácil que algo así se le suba a la cabeza a un bebé. **

**Al madurar y hacerse hombre, Terrence heredó los rasgos físicos típicos de los Keltar: corpulento y de hombros muy anchos, sus músculos ondulaban en un cuerpo magnífico coronado por el rostro oscuro y salvajemente hermoso de un ángel vengador, ojos arrebatadoramente hermosos de un color azul intenso, que dejaba a las mujeres sorprendidas con solo verlos. Sus nobles antepasados celtas, con su agresiva herencia de guerreros aristócratas, también le legaron una tremenda sexualidad; un intenso erotismo que sólo esperaba la ocasión de ser liberado daba forma a sus andares, y estaba presente en cada uno de sus movimientos. **

**A los treinta años, Terrence MacBaker era el Sol, la Luna, y las estrellas. **

**Y lo sabía. **

**Por si esto fuera poco, además era un druida. **

**Y, a diferencia de la inmensa mayoría de sus ancestros, siempre serios y meditabundos (algo en lo que luego serían superados por la plétora de figuras realmente sombrías que aún tenían que nacer), a él le gustaba serlo. **

**Le gustaba todo lo que llevaba aparejado ser un druida. **

**Le gustaba el poder que sentía latir en sus venas. **

**Le gustaba pasar largas horas en la biblioteca de la cámara subterránea del castillo Keltar, en compañía de un buen whisky y la gran colección de artefactos y textos de la antigua sabiduría, para estudiar el conocimiento arcano, combinar un hechizo de resultados imprevisibles con una arriesgada poción, y así ser cada vez más fuerte y poderoso. **

**Le gustaba recorrer las colinas cubiertas de brezo después de una tormenta mientras pronunciaba las antiguas palabras que curaban a la tierra y a las pequeñas criaturas salvajes. **

**Le gustaba celebrar los ritos de las estaciones, esas noches en que cantaba bajo la gran luna anaranjada de las cosechas mientras el viento de las Highlands le enredaba los largos cabellos oscuros y convertía en pilares de fuego las hogueras sagradas que había encendido, porque sabía que los todopoderosos tuatha dé danaan dependían de él. **

**Le gustaba seducir a las mujeres hermosas y hacerlas suyas bajo su cuerpo firme como la roca, y en esos instantes siempre recurría a sus artes druídicas para hacerles sentir la clase de placer ilimitado que se murmuraba sólo un exótico amante del pueblo mágico podía dar. **

**Incluso le gustaba que una gran parte de su mundo no pudiera evitar tenerle un poco de miedo, al ser él un druida Keltar y haber heredado la vieja y aterradora magia de los Antiguos. **

**El laird responsable de la continuación del sagrado legado Keltar a finales del siglo IX era oscuramente seductor y nadie podía resistirse a su encanto, y no había existido un druida más poderoso que él. **

**Terrence MacBaker no había tenido que hacer frente a ninguna clase de oposición o desafío, y nadie le había superado. En honor a la verdad, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que un día algo o alguien pudiera hacerla. **

**Hasta aquel maldito Samhain de su trigésimo año. **

**Algunos hombres nacen con buena estrella. **

**Terrence MacBaker no. **

**Poco después de aquello, la cámara subterránea que contenía la biblioteca quedó sellada para no volver a ser mencionada nunca, y todas las referencias a Terrence fueron borradas de los anales escritos de los Keltar. **

**Los Keltar de la actualidad suelen enzarzarse en apasionados debates sobre si ese ancestro tan controvertido existió en realidad. **

**Y nadie sabe que ahora más de mil cien años después, Terrence MacBaker aún vive. **

**Si a la existencia infernal que lleva ahora se la puede llamar vida. **


	2. Chapter 1

**capitulo1 **

**_Viernes, 6 de octubre _**

**La llamada que cambió el curso de la vida de Candace White llegó la noche de un viernes sin nada de particular, que no difería significativamente de las otras noches de viernes sin nada de particular de su excesivamente predecible existencia, que y ése era uno de los temas sobre los que Candy prefería no hablar se caracterizaba por no tener nada de particular. **

**Sentada en la escalera de incendios junto a la ventana de la cocina de su apartamento, en el tercer piso del 222 de Elizabeth Street, Candy disfrutaba de un anochecer más cálido de lo habitual en otoño. **

**Estiraba el cuello hacia la esquina del edificio de piedra rojiza sin molestarse en disimular que había salido a fisgar y observaba a toda la gente que, a diferencia de ella, tenía tiempo para vivir su vida hablaba y reía en la acera ante el club nocturno que había al otro de la calle. Ya hacía unos minutos que no podía apartar la vista de una pelirroja piernilarga y su novio, un guaperas con tejanos y camiseta blanca de pelo oscuro, piel bronceada y montones de músculos. El guaperas hizo retroceder a la pelirroja hacia la pared y en cuanto la tuvo atrapada allí, le levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza y la besó como si el mundo fuera a acabarse ese día, con todo su magnífico cuerpo concentrado en la labor. (¡Y menudo ajetreo de caderas! El guaperas se restregaba contra su chica con tanto entusiasmo que era como verlos hacer el amor en plena calle.) **

**Candy tragó aire. **

**Dios, ¿la habían besado así alguna vez a ella? ¿Como si el hombre estuviera impaciente por penetrarla? ¿Como si quisiese devorarla, tan lleno de deseo que no pararía hasta habérsele metido en la piel? **

**La pelirroja apartó las manos de la pared para posarlas sobre el trasero del guaperas, y Candy apretó los puños cuando la vio curvar los dedos sobre aquellas nalgas tan musculosas. **

**Cuando las manos del guaperas subieron hacia los pechos de la pelirroja y empezaron a apretarle los pezones con los pulgares, Candy sintió endurecerse los suyos como dos pequeñas perlas. Casi podía imaginar que era ella quien estaba besando aquel pedazo de hombre, que era ella la que estaba a punto de ahogarse en un mar de tórrida pasión animal. **

**«¿Por qué no puedo tener esa clase de vida?», pensó. **

**«Claro que puedes tenerla le recordó una vocecita interior, pero antes tienes que sacarte el doctorado.» **

**El recordatorio distó mucho de ser tan efectivo como cuando acababa de matricularse en la universidad. Candy estaba harta de dedicar la mitad de su existencia a la facultad, de tener que hacer equilibrios para llegar a fin de mes, de correr constantemente de sus clases a su agotadora jornada laboral como ayudante del profesor Keene y luego correr a casa para ponerse a estudiar de nuevo o, si realmente tenía uno de sus raros días de suerte, para permitirse cuatro o cinco horas de sueño antes de levantarse de la cama y volver a empezar. **

**Su horario estaba tan rígidamente organizado y exigía tanto de ella que no le quedaba tiempo para llevar una vida social. Eso siempre había sido un problema, y Candy lo llevaba peor que nunca. Había parejas dondequiera que fuese y todas estaban muy pendientes de mostrarle al mundo que eran una pareja, y parecían pasárselo maravillosamente bien mientras lo hacían. **

**Pero Candy no. En su vida simplemente no había tiempo que dedicar a una pareja. **

**Candy no era una de esas afortunadas que pueden pasar por la universidad con todos los gastos pagados. Ella tenía que ahorrar, hacer toda clase de economías, y asegurarse de sacar el mayor provecho a cada centavo y cada momento. **

**No sólo tenía que hacer frente al programa académico y a una larga jornada laboral, sino que además daba clases. **

**Eso apenas le dejaba tiempo para comer, ducharse y dormir. **

**En las infrecuentes ocasiones en que intentaba salir con alguien, sus hombres enseguida se hartaban de que Candy pudiera verlos tan poco a menudo yeso, combinado con lo muy abajo que parecían estar en su lista de prioridades y lo poco dispuesta que se mostraba a acostarse con ellos nada más conocerlos (la mayoría de los universitarios parecían convencidos de que si a la tercera cita aún no habían conseguido anotarse el tanto, debía ser porque a aquella chica le pasaba algo raro con los hombres), hacía que no tardaran en buscar pastos más verdes. **

**Aun así, pronto todo habría valido la pena. Por mucho que algunas personas pensaran que llegar a ser arqueóloga y dedicar el resto de tu vida a jugar con cosas viejas, llenas de polvo o a menudo muertas, no era una perspectiva particularmente emocionante (o al menos eso pensaba su madre, quien detestaba la especialidad académica elegida por Candy y no entendía por qué su hija no estaba felizmente casada y traía al mundo un bebé tras otro como hacían sus hermanas), Candy no podía imaginar una carrera más apasionante. **

**Quizá no encabezase la lista de sueños de otras personas, pero ocupaba el primer lugar en la suya. **

**Doctora Candace With St. James. ****Estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo con las puntas de los dedos. Otro año y medio y habría terminado de preparar el doctorado. **

**Entonces saldría con todos los hombres que se le pusieran a tiro, y se apresuraría a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Pero hasta entonces, no había trabajado tan duro y contraído tantas deudas para cepillarse a lo primero que encontrara sólo porque su sistema hormonal se emperrase en hacer horas extras. **

**Dentro de unos años, se consoló Candy sin apartar la mirada de la concurrida calle, los que ahora iban a ese club probablemente seguirían yendo a él, sin que sus vidas hubieran cambiado gran cosa, mientras que ella viajaría a lugares lejanos para desenterrar restos del pasado y vivir grandes aventuras. **

**Y a lo mejor el Señor Apropiado la estaría esperando en alguno de esos futuros yacimientos arqueológicos. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que le hubiese tocado en suerte la clase de vida que lleva retraso en el plan de vuelo, y ahora tendría que armarse de paciencia mientras veía despegar a los demás antes de que llegase su turno. **

**Madre de Dios, el guaperas acababa de meter la mano en los pantalones de la pelirroja. Y ella acababa de ponerle la mano encima de la… ¡Oh, allí donde Dios y el mundo entero podían verlos! Más allá de la ventana, en algún lugar de aquel apartamento tan pequeño y lleno de cosas al que no le iría mal que bajaran la basura y una buena limpieza a fondo, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Candy puso los ojos en blanco. **

**La mundanalidad de su existencia siempre sabía elegir los momentos menos apropiados para entrometerse. **

**_Ring. Ring. _**

**Candy se zampó una última ración ocular de aquella descarada exhibición de sexo en la acera, y luego se encaramó de mala gana al repecho de la ventana de la cocina para entrar en el apartamento. **

**Sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento por despejar la mente y luego bajó la persiana. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. O al menos no mucho, en todo caso. **

**_Riiing. _**

**¿Dónde estaría ese dichoso teléfono? **

**Finalmente lo localizó en el sofá, casi enterrado bajo un montón de cojines, envoltorios de caramelos y una caja de pizza que contenía –puaj— algo erizado de pelitos que relucían con un verdor fosforescente. Mientras apartaba con cautela la caja, Candy titubeó y su mano quedó suspendida en el aire sobre el teléfono. **

**Por un instante, el más breve y peculiar de los interludios, Candy experimentó la inexplicable pero muy intensa sensación de que no debería cogerlo. **

**Que debería dejarlo en el sofá para que sonara y sonara. Quizá durante todo el fin de semana. **

**Más tarde, se acordaría de aquella sensación. **

**El tiempo pareció detener su curso durante aquella extraña porción de segundos preñadas de significado, y Candy sintió que el universo contenía la respiración a la espera de ver qué sería lo próximo que hiciese ella. **

**La idea era tan ridícula y ego céntrica que arrugó la nariz sólo de pensarlo. **

**Como si el universo hubiese reparado alguna vez en Candy White St. James. **

**Cogió el teléfono. **

**William Albert Andry iba y venía ante el fuego que ardía en la chimenea. **

**Cuando empleaba el sortilegio de un hechicero para ocultar su verdadera apariencia —cosa que hacia siempre que había alguien presente—, William Albert Andry era alto, apuesto, de constitución aún muy robusta a los cuarenta y pocos años que aparentaba, y su abundante cabellera rubia tan sólo mostraba un poco de plata en las sienes. Era el tipo de hombre que hacía que las mujeres volvieran la cabeza para mirarlo, y los hombres retrocedieran instintivamente para cederle el paso. Su porte decía una cosa: « ¿Poder? Yo lo tengo, y tú no. y si piensas lo contrario, ponme a prueba.» Sus rasgos eran puro Viejo Mundo, y sus ojos azul hielo eran tan fríos como las aguas de un lago escocés bajo un cielo de tormenta. Su verdadera apariencia era mucho menos atractiva. **

**William Albert había acumulado una tremenda cantidad de riqueza y poder en el curso de su existencia, que había sido considerablemente más larga que la de la mayoría de los humanos. Tenía participaciones mayoritarias en muchas empresas de distinta naturaleza, desde bancos hasta medios de comunicación y compañías petrolíferas. Poseía residencias en una docena de ciudades. **

**Tenía a su servicio a un selecto grupo de hombres que habían sido sometidos a un adiestramiento muy peculiar, así como a unas cuantas mujeres a las que recurría de vez en cuando para sus asuntos más privados. **

**A su izquierda, sentado en un gran sillón, uno de aquellos hombres permanecía inmóvil en una tensa espera. **

**—****Esto es absurdo, Román —gruñó William Albert. — ¿Por qué diablos estáis tardando tanto? **

**Román se removió en su sillón, a la defensiva. Con sus facciones tan clásicamente apuestas como las de una moneda antigua y su pelo largo y rubio, verlo era como contemplar a una estatua de la Roma clásica que hubiera cobrado vida. **

**—****Tengo a varios hombres trabajando en ello, señor Andry—Dijo, con la sombra de un acento ruso. — Los mejores hombres de que disponemos. El problema es que han seguido una docena de direcciones distintas. Las vendieron en el mercado negro. Nadie tiene nombres. Hará falta tiempo... **

**—****El tiempo es algo de lo que no dispongo —lo interrumpió William Albert con aspereza—. Cada hora, cada momento que pasa, hace menos probable que se las llegue a recuperar. Esas malditas cosas deben ser encontradas. **

**«Esas malditas cosas» eran las Consagraciones Oscuras o «Invisibles» de los tuatha dé danaan, artefactos dotados de un inmenso poder creados por una antigua civilización que había pasado a figurar, siglos antes y de manera completamente errónea, en los libros de historia del hombre como una raza mítica: los daoine sidhe o fae.**

**William Albert creyó que no podía haber un sitio mejor donde guardar sus tesoros que la bien custodiada residencia privada que tenía en Londres. **

**Estaba equivocado. Terriblemente equivocado. **

**No estaba seguro de qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente hacía unos meses, mientras él estaba fuera del país siguiendo una pista que esperaba pudiera llevarlo hasta el Libro Negro, la última y más poderosa de las cuatro Consagraciones Invisibles, pero en algún lugar de Londres —y su epicentro tuvo que estar en el este de la ciudad, porque William Albert aún podía sentir los últimos residuos de poder— había ocurrido algo que reverberó a través de toda Inglaterra. Un poder inmenso y muy antiguo había aflorado por un breve período de tiempo, y sus descomunales emanaciones neutralizaron todas las otras clases de magia en la Gran Bretaña. **

**Este hecho hubiera carecido de importancia para William Albert, pues lo que quiera que fuese aquello volvió a esfumarse tan deprisa como había llegado, de no ser porque su repentina aparición había hecho añicos las formidables, supuestamente inatacable s, defensas que protegían sus posesiones más preciadas. Las protegían tan bien que la idea de complementarlas con algún moderno sistema de seguridad siempre le había parecido risible. **

**Ahora ya no le parecía tan risible. **

**Se había apresurado a hacer instalar el sistema más avanzado disponible de la actualidad, con cámaras que barrían todos los ángulos en cada una de las habitaciones, porque mientras él estaba fuera del país, un ladrón había irrumpido en el museo privado de su residencia y robado artefactos que William Albert tenía en su poder desde hacía siglos, entre ellos sus insustituibles Consagraciones: la caja, el amuleto y el espejo. **

**Por suerte unos vecinos vieron al ladrón mientras se marchaba con su botín. Desgraciadamente, cuando el personal cuidadosa mente seleccionado por William Albert consiguió identificar al bastardo y seguirle el rastro, éste ya le había vendido los artefactos al primero de una larga serie de escurridizos intermediarios. **

**Artefactos como aquéllos, de una naturaleza tan fabulosa y cuya procedencia no podía ser localizada, inevitablemente terminaban en uno de dos lugares: en manos de las autoridades de algún país después de que se los hubiera interceptado en tránsito, o vendidos en el mercado negro por una pequeña fracción de su valor antes de desaparecer, a veces durante centenares de años, hasta que se volviese a oír hablar de ellos en algún vago rumor. Pudieron obtener unos cuantos nombres que, además, obviamente eran falsos del ladrón antes de que muriese. Los hombres de William Albert llevaban meses siguiendo un rastro que había sido deliberada y astutamente enturbiado. Y el tiempo empezaba a ser vital. **

**—****... aunque hemos recuperado tres de los manuscritos y una de las espadas, no hemos podido averiguar nada acerca de la caja o el amuleto. Pero parece que quizá tengamos una buena pista acerca del espejo —estaba diciendo Román. **

**William Albert se envaró. El espejo. El Cristal Oscuro era la única Consagración que necesitaba con urgencia. ¡De todos los años en que podía haberlo robado, había tenido que ser precisamente en éste, cuando había que pagar el diezmo! Las otras **

**Consagraciones Oscuras podían esperar un poco más, si bien no mucho: eran demasiado peligrosas para que anduvieran sueltas por el mundo. Cada Consagración confería a su poseedor un don a cambio de un precio, siempre que el poseedor contara con el conocimiento y el poder necesarios para utilizarla. El Don Oscuro del espejo era la inmortalidad, siempre que su poseedor cumpliera las condiciones impuestas por el espejo. William Albert llevaba más de mil años cumpliéndolas. Y no tenía ninguna intención de dejar de hacerlo. **

**—****Un envío que se rumoreó podría corresponder a lo que andamos buscando salió de Inglaterra con rumbo a Estados Unidos a través de Irlanda hace unos días. Creemos que irá a parar a alguna universidad de Chicago, a una... **

**— ****¿Y entonces qué haces sentado aquí, joder? —dijo William Albert fríamente—. Si cuentas con una pista sobre el espejo, la que sea, quiero que la sigas personalmente. Ya. **

**Tenía que recuperar el espejo antes del Samhain. O de lo contrario... **

**Ese «o de lo contrario» era una eventualidad en la que William Albert se negaba a pensar. El espejo sería encontrado, el diezmo sería pagado: una pequeña cantidad en oro puro pasaba a través del espejo cada cien años; según la forma de medir el tiempo que usaban los Antiguos, lo que equivalía a más de un siglo de acuerdo con la cronología moderna, exactamente a medianoche de la festividad de Samhain, o Halloween, como la llamaba el siglo actual. **

**El diezmo debía pagarse en un plazo de veintiséis días, al cabo de los cuales el espejo volvería a estar en poder de William Albert... o El Pacto que obligaba a su cautivo quedaría roto. **

**Mientras el hombre rubio recogía su abrigo y sus guantes, William Albert reiteró su posición en lo que concernía a las Consagraciones Oscuras. **

**—****Nada de testigos, Román. Cualquier persona que llegue aunque sólo sea a vislumbrar una de las Consagraciones... **

**Román inclinó la cabeza en silenciosa aquiescencia. **

**William Albert no dijo nada más. No hacía falta. Román sabía cómo le gustaba a él que llevaran sus asuntos, al igual que lo sabían todos los que trabajaban a su servicio y aún estaban vivos. **

**Pasado un rato, poco después de medianoche, Candy volvía al campus por tercera vez aquel día, al ala sur del Departamento de Arqueología. Abrió la puerta del despacho del profesor Keene con su llave. **

**Se preguntó irónicamente por qué se había molestado en irse de allí. Dado su horario de trabajo, más le valdría llevar un catre a ese viejo trastero, al final del pasillo, para dejado entre todas aquellas fregonas, escobas y cubos que llevaban años sin usarse. Así no sólo conseguiría dormir más, sino que ahorraría en gasolina. **

**Cuando el profesor Keene la llamó desde el hospital para contarle que había tenido «una colisión sin importancia» mientras volvía al campus en su coche —«unas cuantas fracturas y contusiones sin importancia, nada por lo que haya que preocuparse», se apresuró a asegurar—, lo primero que pensó Candy fue que el profesor iba a pedirle que se hiciera cargo de sus clases durante los próximos días (lo que significaría que su ventana de sueño quedaría reducida de sólo cuatro o cinco horas a un enorme cero), pero su jefe la informó de que ya había llamado a Mark Troudeau y acordado que él se encargaría de las clases hasta su regreso. «Pero tengo que pedirle un pequeño favor, Candace. Estoy esperando un paquete. Tenía que recibirlo en mi despacho a primera hora de la noche», le había explicado el profesor Keene, con aquella voz tan profunda suya, que, incluso después de veinticinco años lejos de Country Louth, Irlanda, nunca había perdido su acento. **

**Candy adoraba esa forma de hablar tan musical. Soñaba con el día en que pudiera oírla de labios de todos los parroquianos de un pub mientras daba buena cuenta de un estofado irlandés, una gran rebanada de pan de centeno y una Guinness con la cantidad justa de espuma. Después, naturalmente, de pasar un día entero en el Museo Nacional de Irlanda contemplando con ojos llenos de deleite tesoros tan fabulosos como el broche de Tara, el cáliz de Ardagh y la colección dorada Broighter. **

**Con el teléfono apretado entre la oreja y el hombro, Candy miró su reloj y el día luminoso le indicó que pasaban diez minutos de las diez. **

**— ****¿Qué clase de paquete es ése para que lo entreguen a una hora tan tardía?— se preguntó Candy. **

**—****Oh, tú no te preocupes por eso. Firma el acuse de recibo, cierra con llave y vete a casa. Es todo lo que necesito que hagas. **

**— ****Claro, profesor, pero ¿Qué...? **

**— ****Tú firma, cierra con llave y olvídate del asunto. Una pausa, un silencio muy significativo, y luego: No hay razón para que se lo menciones a nadie. Es un asunto personal. No tiene nada que ver con la universidad. **

**Candy parpadeó, un poco sorprendida; nunca había oído ese tono en la voz del profesor. Las palabras habían sido articuladas con una extraña precisión, y sonaron un poco a la defensiva, casi..., bueno, como si el profesor tuviera algo que ocultar. **

**— ****Pierda cuidado, que yo me encargaré de todo. Usted descanse, profesor. No se preocupe por nada— se apresuró a tranquilizarlo, tras llegar a la conclusión de que el pobrecito tenía que estar un poco alterado por los calmantes que le estarían dando en el hospital. Candy aún se acordaba de la vez que tomó Tylenol con codeína, y luego tardó horas en dejar de sentirse irritable y tener picores por todo el cuerpo. Con todas esas contusiones múltiples, estaba segura de que al profesor le habrían dado algo más fuerte que un poco de Tyleno13. **

**Se detuvo bajo los fluorescentes que zumbaban suavemente en el techo del pasillo de la universidad y se frotó los ojos al tiempo que bostezaba aparatosamente. Estaba agotada. Se había levantado a las seis y cuarto porque tenía que dar una clase a las siete y veinte y para cuando consiguiera llegar a casa esa noche —bien, esa mañana —y volver a meterse en la cama, tendría que hacer frente a otra jornada de veinticuatro horas. Una más. **

**Candy hizo girar la llave en la cerradura, empujó la puerta del despacho, buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz y lo accionó. Entró en el despacho del profesor e inhaló, saboreando la mezcla de olor a libros, cuero y pulimento para madera que flotaba en el aire junto con el aroma del tabaco de pipa favorito del profesor. Algún día ella también tendría su propio despacho, y se parecería mucho a ése. **

**La espaciosa habitación tenía estanterías que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo y unos grandes ventanales que, durante el día, bañaban de sol una antigua alfombra tejida con una intrincada urdimbre de hebras rojas, marrones y ámbar. El mobiliario de teca y caoba era ceremoniosamente masculino: un majestuoso escritorio cuyas patas terminaban en forma de garras; un suntuoso sofá de cuero Chesterfield en un color grano de café intensamente tostado; dos sillones a conjunto. Había numerosos aparadores de cristal para curiosidades y unas cuantas mesas auxiliares con las réplicas más valoradas por el profesor. La reproducción de una lámpara Tiffany completaba su escritorio. El ordenador, con su pantalla plana de veintiuna pulgadas, era lo único que parecía fuera de lugar en aquel ambiente. Bastaría con quitarlo, y Candy hubiese podido estar en la biblioteca de una casa de campo inglesa del siglo XIX. —Aquí dentro —dijo a los repartidores por encima del hombro. El envío resultó no ser exactamente lo que ella esperaba. Por el modo en que el profesor le habló de él, Candy se había imaginado un sobre muy grueso, quizás un pequeño paquete. **

**Pero en realidad se trataba de una caja de madera enorme. Era alta, ancha, aproximadamente del tamaño de un..., bueno, de un sarcófago o algo por el estilo, y acarrear aquella mole a través de los corredores de la universidad no estaba resultando nada fácil. **

**—****Con cuidado, hombre. ¡Inclínalo! ¡Inclínalo! ¡Ay! Que me aplastas el dedo. ¡Retrocede un poco y ponlo en ángulo! **

**Una disculpa con voz ahogada. Más gruñidos. **

**—****Esta maldita cosa se resiste horrores. El pasillo es demasiado estrecho. —Ya casi han llegado dijo Candy a modo de ayuda—. Sólo un poquito más. **

**De hecho, unos instantes después los dos hombres se bajaban con cuidado de los hombros la caja oblonga y la depositaban sobre la alfombra. **

**—****El profesor me dijo que tendría que firmarles algo —dijo Candy, sin disimular su intento por darles prisa. Tenía por delante un día entero de trabajo y estudio mañana..., ejem, hoy. **

**—****Necesitamos algo más que eso, señora. Este envío no se puede dejar en destino hasta que haya sido verificado. **

**— ****¿Verificado? —Repitió Candy—. ¿Y eso qué significa? **

**— ****Que este envío vale un montón de pasta, y la aseguradora con la que contrató su póliza el transportista necesita disponer de una verificación visual y una condonación de responsabilidades. ¿Ve? Aquí lo pone. El repartidor más corpulento le alargó una tablilla para sujetar papeles en la que había unas cuantas hojas. A mí me da igual quién lo haga, señora, con tal de que alguien me quite de encima los formularios. **

**Así era, porque en la hoja de envío estaba estampado en grandes letras rojas VERIFICACIÓN VISUAL Y REQUIERE CONDONACIÓN, Y luego había dos páginas de pedante y pomposa jerga legal con toda una serie de términos y definiciones que detallaban los derechos de la naviera y el comprador. **

**Candy se pasó la mano por sus cortos rizos oscuros y suspiró. Al profesor no iba a gustarle nada todo aquello. Había dicho que era algo personal. **

**— ****¿Y si no dejo que abran el envío y lo inspeccionen? **

**—****Entonces volverá al sitio del que ha venido, señora. Y le aseguro que el transportista se cabreará muchísimo. **

**—****Sí. — Dijo el otro hombre. — Asegurar esa cosa ha costado un riñón y parte del otro. Si hay que devolverla, su profesor tendrá que correr con los gastos del viaje de vuelta. Él también se cabreará muchísimo. **

**Los dos repartidores se quedaron mirándola con expresión desafiante, remisos a echarse al hombro por segunda vez aquella caja tan difícil de maniobrar, llevarla por el pasillo, meterla en la camioneta y devolverla al almacén, para luego volver a hacer la entrega pasado un tiempo. Ni siquiera le habían hablado a sus pechos, algo que los hombres solían hacer, sobre todo en el primer encuentro, lo que le dejó muy claro que estaban impacientes por librarse de aquella carga y reanudar sus vidas. **

**Candy miró el teléfono. Luego miró su reloj. **

**No sabía el número de la habitación del profesor y sospechaba que si llamaba a la centralita del hospital nunca le pasarían con él a esas horas. Aunque el profesor había insistido en que no tenía nada grave, Candy sabía que los médicos no lo habrían ingresado si las lesiones no hubiesen sido bastante serias. Los hospitales de hoy en día daban las altas al mismo ritmo que los ingresos. **

**¿Se preocuparía más el profesor si ella abría la caja, o si rechazaba la entrega y luego le costaba una fortuna tener que cargar con los costes de volver a transportarla? **

**Candy suspiró de nuevo, tan temerosa de abrir la caja como de no hacerlo. **

**Al final fue la universitaria que nunca tenía un centavo la que se encargó de tomar la decisión. **

**—****Perfecto. Pues entonces hagámoslo. Abran la caja. **

**Veinte minutos después, los repartidores habían puesto a buen recaudo la firma recelosamente garabateada por Candy y se habían marchado, llevándose consigo los restos de la caja. **

**Y ahora Candy, de pie ante el objeto, lo contemplaba con curiosidad. No era un sarcófago después de todo. De hecho, la mayor parte del contenido de la caja resultó ser un relleno protector acompañado de una gran cantidad de envoltorio. **

**Los repartidores rebuscaron entre capas y más capas de relleno mezclado hasta extraer un espejo y, después de preguntarle a Candy dónde quería que lo pusieran, fueron hacia las estanterías y lo dejaron apoyado en ellas. **

**Treinta centímetros más alto que Candy, el marco del espejo relucía con suaves destellos dorados. **

**Formas y símbolos tallados de tal uniformidad y cohesión que parecían implicar un sistema de escritura cubrían hasta el último centímetro de aquel gran adorno. **

**Candy entornó los ojos y se puso a examinar las tallas, pero su especialidad no era la lingüística, y los símbolos no se correspondían con nada que, sin rebuscar en libros o anotaciones, pudiera identificar como una letra, palabra o glifo. **

**Dentro del aparatoso marco dorado, los bordes exteriores del cristal plateado se hallaban enturbiados por lo que parecía ser alguna clase de nebulosa mancha negra, pero aparte de eso, el espejo era asombrosamente límpido.**

**Candy imaginó que en algún momento de su existencia se habría roto y sido sustituido, con lo que al final resultaría ser siglos más joven que el marco. Ningún espejo de la antigüedad había logrado alcanzar semejante nivel de claridad. **

**Aunque los espejos artificiales más antiguos descubiertos hasta el momento por los arqueólogos se remontaban al año 6200 a.c., no estaban hechos de cristal, sino de obsidiana pulida. **

**Los primeros espejos de cristal de un tamaño realmente significativo —paneles de metro por metro y medio— no se hicieron hasta 1680 por el cristalero italiano Bernardo Perrotto para el Salón de los Espejos del palacio de Versalles, encargados por el extravagante Rey Sol, Luis XlV. Los excepcionales espejos de cristal de las dimensiones del que Candy tenía delante —con sus impresionantes casi dos metros de altura— generalmente resultaban tener sólo unos cuantos cientos de años, en el mejor de los casos. **

**Habida cuenta de lo prístino que parecía el azogue de aquél, debía de tener menos de un siglo de antigüedad, y nadie había enloquecido o muerto al envenenarse lentamente por mercurio mientras lo hacía. Muchos sombrereros y fabricantes de espejos habían pagado con la vida su manera de ganarse el sustento, pero por suerte eso ya pertenecía al pasado. **

**Candy volvió a entornar los ojos, pensativa, y sometió al espejo a un minucioso escrutinio. La arqueóloga que llevaba dentro se moría de ganas de conocer la procedencia de aquella pieza, y ya empezaba a preguntarse si el marco estaría datado con exactitud. **

**Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Para qué podía querer el profesor un espejo, en todo caso? Esa clase de objetos no se correspondían para nada con sus gustos habituales, decantados hacia las reproducciones de armas y relojes antiguos como el astrolabio alemán del siglo XVI que adornaba su escritorio. Y ¿cómo podía permitirse el profesor adquirir con su salario académico algo que valía «un montón de pasta»? **

**Candy se sacó la llave del bolsillo de los tejanos y dio media vuelta para irse. Había hecho lo que le había pedido el profesor. **

**Ella ya había cumplido. **

**Apagó la luz y en el momento en que se disponía a salir por la puerta sintió un escalofrío. El vello de la nuca se le erizó de golpe con un súbito hormigueo, como si acabara de electrizarse. El corazón empezó a palpitarle frenéticamente, y tuvo la súbita y terrible certeza de que la estaban observando. **

**Del modo en que se observaba a una presa. **

**Con un estremecimiento, Candy se volvió nuevamente hacia el espejo. **

**Tenuemente iluminado por la pálida claridad azulada del salva pantallas del ordenador, el artefacto presentaba un aspecto fantasmal. **

**El dorado se había vuelto plateado; el azogue del espejo se había oscurecido y estaba poblado de sombras. **

**Y entonces algo se movió dentro de aquellas sombras. **

**Candy tragó aire con una inspiración tan brusca que se atragantó y empezó a toser mientras manoteaba en busca del interruptor d la luz. **

**Un súbito torrente de claridad cayó del techo e inundó la habitación. **

**Candy clavó la mirada en el cristal oblongo y se apretó la garganta con una mano al tiempo que tragaba convulsivamente. **

**Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Pasado un instante, Candy cerró los ojos. Luego los abrió de gol pe. Volvió a mirar en el espejo. **

**Sólo se vio a sí misma. **

**Un escalofrío tras otro le subía por la espalda. El pulso le latí frenéticamente en el hueco del cuello bajo la palma de la mano. Candy abrió mucho los ojos y recorrió la habitación con la mirada, entre nerviosa y asustada. **

**El despacho del profesor estaba exactamente como debía estar. Pasado un instante que se le hizo eterno, Candy intentó reír. Pero lo que hubiese debido ser una carcajada se convirtió en un jadeo entrecortado que resonó por todo el despacho con un sinfín de eco desagradables, como si la cantidad de metros cuadrados disponible y el espacio realmente ocupado no coincidieran del todo. **

**— ****Candy, se te han empezado a aflojar los tornillos —susurró. Estaba en el despacho del profesor, a solas con un espejo y su imaginación hiperactiva. **

**Candy sacudió la cabeza, se volvió, apagó la luz y esta vez cerró la puerta enérgicamente y sin mirar atrás. **

**Cruzó el pasillo con rápidas zancadas, salió al aparcamiento de la parte de atrás y se encaminó hacia su coche, tan deprisa que dejó a su paso una estela de hojas rojas y doradas. **

**Cuanto mayor era la distancia que interponía entre ella y el edificio, más ridícula se sentía Candy. **

**¿Cómo había llegado a asustarse de esa manera sólo porque era de noche y estaba sola en el campus?. Algún día trabajaría en alguna excavación arqueológica de cualquier rincón perdido del mundo, muy probablemente a altas horas de la noche y a veces sola. No podía permitirse esa clase de fantasías. **

**Había momentos, sin embargo, en los que la imaginación empezaba a hacerte de las suyas, sobre todo cuando tocabas un broche druida de hacía dos mil quinientos años o examinabas una espada fabulosa del período de La Tune. Ciertas reliquias del pasado parecían contener pequeñas cantidades de energía, el residuo de las vidas llenas de pasiones de quienes las habían tocado o poseido. **

**Aunque nunca nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que ella creyó ver hacía unos instantes. **

**— ****¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? —masculló, al tiempo que sentía un último estremecimiento—.Dios, está claro que llevo el sexo metido en el cerebro. **

**Ver en acción al guaperas y su pelirroja hacía un rato parecía haberla afectado profundamente. Eso, combinado con el agotamiento y la poca luz, decidió Candy firmemente mientras abría la puerta de su coche y se sentaba al volante, tuvo que ser demasiado para su mente y, por un instante, le había hecho tener una especie de alucinación/fantasía con los ojos abiertos. **

**Porque por un instante había estado convencida de ver a un hombre medio desnudo un dios del sexo hecho hombre, a decir verdad de pie en el despacho de Keene, que le devolvía la mirada. **

**Se había dejado engañar por la luz, algún extraño juego de sombras, eso debía de ser. **

**Un hombre imponente, oscuramente bello y musculoso, que rezumaba poder. **

**Y avidez. Y sexo. La clase de sexo del que nunca llegan a disfrutar las chicas buenas. **

**« ¡Oh, cariño, necesitas encontrar novio!» **

**Aquel hombre la miraba como si ella fuese Caperucita Roja y él el gran lobo malo después de una larga temporada de ayuno. **

**Sí, no cabía duda de que se había dejado engañar por la luz. La miraba desde dentro del espejo. **

**En un lugar que no era un lugar, y aun así era lo bastante lugar para utilizarlo como fortaleza prisión de la que no podías fugar un lugar tan aterrador que un hombre corriente hubiese enloquecido sólo con verlo, casi dos metros de Highlander del siglo IX se agitaron dentro de su jaula. **

**Un sonido bestial vibró en las profundidades de su garganta. Tal como pensaba: había olido a una mujer. **

**# **

**_Unos días después... _**

**Cuando Candy volvió a usar su llave del despacho del profesor —ya entrada la noche del lunes—, una parte distante de su cerebro notó que algo no estaba del todo bien, algún detalle insignificante que no llegó a advertir, porque en ese momento bastante tenía con ser la invitada de honor en su propia y animadísima fiesta de autocompasión. **

**Se le pasó completamente por alto que primero había hecho girar la llave para luego volver a hacerla girar, con lo que en realidad hizo fue cerrar la puerta y abrirla de nuevo. **

**Si no hubiera estado tan enfrascada en lamentarse del deprimente enorme montón de trabajos de fin de trimestre con el que la obligaba a cargar la ausencia de su jefe —unos trabajos que habría tenido tiempo de empezar a calificar si la noche anterior el Profesor Keene no le hubiera dejado en el contestador un mensaje con una larguísima lista de publicaciones y fuentes diversas que quería le llevara al hospital después de recogerlas en una docena de sitios distintos, a fin de tomar notas para el libro que había empezado a escribir en su convalecencia—, Candy habría sido lo bastante consciente de lo que la rodeaba para pensarse dos veces si debía volver a entrar en ese despacho.**

**Entonces quizás hubiese vuelto a cerrar la puerta, hubiese dado una vuelta de llave y luego hubiera ido en busca del servicio de seguridad del campus. **

**Desgraciadamente, absorta como estaba en su propia desdicha Candy no se dio cuenta de nada. **

**Plantada ante la puerta entreabierta, se apartó unos mecha de la cara con un vigoroso bufido y se cambió de sitio la mochila llena a reventar que llevaba al hombro para que sus libros ya dejaran de clavársele en la parte posterior de las costillas. **

**— ****¿Ciento once trabajos? ¿Por qué no se conforman con pegarme un tiro y al menos así dejaré de padecer? —Candy había contado los trabajos con incredulidad después de que Mark Troud se los entregara con una amplia sonrisa. **

**Adiós a toda esperanza de dormir aunque sólo fuese una hora durante los próximos días. **

**«Eh, acordamos que yo daría las clases de Keene, Jesús, y ya sabes lo apretado que tengo el horario. Él dijo que tú te encargarías de calificar los trabajos.» **

**Candy sabía exactamente por qué su jefe había dicho que ella encargaría de calificar los trabajos. **

**Porque, sin duda, Mark lo había llamado durante el fin de semana para «sugerirle» que fuese ella. Mark no dejaba de complicarle la vida desde el año pasado, cual intentó ligar con ella (sin éxito) en la fiesta navideña del departamento. **

**Candy no soportaba que los hombres intentaran entablar conversación con sus pechos en cuanto la conocían, como si por encima de ellos no hubiera nada en lo que valiese la pena fijarse, y en Mark era un caso particularmente patético. **

**Ella no iba por ahí hablando a la entrepierna de los hombres. **

**Como era de esperar, el profesor le había dejado otro mensaje mientras ella daba una clase —con lo que en las últimas veinticuatro horas el total de comunicados ya ascendía a cinco (por Dios, que alguien le quite el teléfono a ese hombre o lo dejara inconsciente con una buena dosis de sedantes) —, para agradecerle que fuese «una ayudante tan simpática y dispuesta a ayudar a los den Mark está ocupadísimo, y le dije que no te importaría echarle una mano». **

**Claro. **

**Como si Candy pudiera elegir. Y como si Mark estuviera todavía más ocupado que ella. **

**Pero el mundo académico aún era como el resto del mundo en muchos aspectos, un coto masculino y cada vez que Candy empezaba a olvidarlo, la vida invariablemente se apresuraba a administrarle alguna clase de recordatorio Candy empujó la puerta con la cadera, entró en el despacho y la dejó entornada. Luego rodeó el escritorio y fue directamente hacia una de las paredes de estanterías. **

**No se molestó en encender la luz, en parte porque ella misma se había encargado de organizar el despacho y sabía exactamente dónde encontrar los dos libros sobre los celtas de las Galias que quería el profesor Keene, y en parte porque estaba decidida a no dejarse distraer por el espejo y el hormiguero de preguntas que había hecho aparecer en su mente. **

**Procuraba no pensar en el extraño efecto óptico que padeció el viernes, y había llegado a la conclusión de que todo fue cosa de la poca luz combinada con el agotamiento. Pero se moría de ganas de saber si el espejo era una auténtica reliquia. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado el profesor para hacerse con él? ¿Habría alguna forma de establecer su origen? ¿Se había llevado a cabo alguna datación realmente fiable? ¿Qué eran esos símbolos, en todo caso? **

**Candy tenía la clase de memoria a la que siempre se le pegan las cosas una habilidad extremadamente útil en el campo académico que había elegido, y bastó con aquella rápida inspección inicial para que algunos de los símbolos quedaran grabados en ella. Su subconsciente no había dejado de darles vueltas desde entonces, y estaba muy ocupado preguntándose por qué le resultaban tan familiares y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo le parecía que no deberían estar allí. **

**Candy intentaba determinar dónde había visto. Algo similar anteriormente. Su especialidad era la arqueología de Europa desde el paleolítico hasta la Edad del Hierro «celta». **

**Aunque estaba claro que el espejo era de manufactura reciente, no podía evitar sentirse fascinada por la posibilidad de que en realidad el marco pudiera remontarse a algún momento de finales de la Edad del Hierro. **

**Se conocía lo bastante bien a sí misma para saber que si esa noche le echaba otro vistazo a la reliquia, la curiosidad podría más que ella y se pondría a rebuscar en los libros de referencia del profesor para intentar determinar qué eran aquellos símbolos al tiempo que se estrujaba el cerebro para establecer una fecha. «Tampoco sería la primera vez», pensó sardónicamente. **

**Ya había perdido la cuenta de las noches que había pasado en vela sin darse cuenta, concentrada en examinar un artefacto u otro, sobre todo en aquellas raras y gloriosas ocasiones en que la universidad tenía la suerte de que algún coleccionista le confiara una pieza durante unos días para que fuese estudiada o verificada.**

**Al día siguiente siempre lo pagaba con creces. Con esa infernal pila de trabajos esperándola, no podía permitirse perder ni un instante. **

**Entrar y salir, rápida y eficiente, era: plan y se atendría a él. **

**Se disponía a coger del estante los dos gruesos volúmenes que venía a buscar cuando oyó el suave chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse tras ella. **

**Candy se quedó inmóvil, con la mano suspendida en el aire. Luego soltó un bufido y cogió el primer libro. Una corriente de aire. Sólo había sido eso. **

**—****Olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? No pienso asustarme sólo porque de noche y vuelvo a estar sola en el campus. Ese dichoso espejo sólo es un espejo—. Le dijo firmemente al estante. **

**—****En realidad, no lo es —murmuró detrás de ella una voz que hablaba con un leve acento—. Es mucho más que un mero espejo ¿Quién más sabe que está aquí? **

**Candy dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada y se volvió tan de prisa que el libro se le escapó de la mano, chocó contra la pared cayó al suelo con un ruido que la hizo estremecer. **

**Sabía que el profesor Keene adoraba sus libros, sobre todo los de tapas duras, y pondría hecho una furia si el descuido de Candy provocaba que aquél acabara con el lomo partido. **

**Al otro extremo del despacho, a la tenue claridad que emanaba del ordenador, pudo entrever la silueta de un hombre apoyado contra la puerta, mirándola con los brazos cruzados encima del pecho. **

**— ****¿Q…qué…, quien…? —tartamudeó Candy. **

**La habitación quedó inundada de luz. **

**—****La he asustado —dijo el hombre dulcemente, al tiempo que apartaba la mano del interruptor de la pared. **

**Después Candy se daría cuenta de que no se había tratado de una disculpa, sino del mero reconocimiento de un hecho. **

**Volvió a parpadear, todavía un poco deslumbrada por el súbito incremento en el voltaje, y miró al hombre. **

**Tranquilamente apoyado en la puerta, había vuelto a cruzarse de brazos. Alto y con una constitución magnífica, era extremadamente atractivo. Sus largos cabellos o rubios recogidos sobre la nuca revelaban un rostro clásico impecablemente afeitado. Llevaba un caro traje oscuro hecho a medida, una camisa recién planchada, una corbata muy elegante. Su acento sonaba claramente eslavo, tal vez ruso, pensó Candy. ¿Un joven profesor extranjero en visita académica? ¿Contratado por la universidad para que diera algún curso, quizá? **

**—****No sabía que hubiera nadie más en esta ala del departamento—dijo—.Busca al profesor Keene? **

**—****El profesor y yo ya hemos pasado un rato juntos esta noche—replicó él con el fantasma de una sonrisa. **

**Una manera bastante extraña de expresarlo; el comentario pasó por la mente de Candy sin que llegara a percibirlo, porque aún estaba asimilando el ámbito de apertura del visitante. **

**El tema le interesaba demasiado, así que decidió centrarse en él. **

**— ****¿Qué quería decir con eso de que es mucho más que un mero espejo? ¿Qué sabe usted acerca de él? ¿De dónde procede? ¿Ha venido aquí para autentificarlo? ¿O ya ha sido autentificado? ¿Qué son esos símbolos? ¿Lo sabe? **

**Él se apartó de la puerta y dio dos pasos hacia el interior del despacho. **

**—****Tengo entendido que lo trajeron el viernes pasado. ¿Lo ha visto alguien más? **

**Candy reflexionó unos instantes y luego negó con la cabeza. —Creo que no. Los que trajeron el envío abrieron la caja, pero aparte de eso, sólo lo he visto. Yo. ¿Por qué? **

**Él recorrió el despacho con la mirada. **

**— ****¿No han entrado a limpiar desde entonces? ¿Alguna otra persona que tenga una llave como la de usted? **

**Candy frunció el entrecejo, un poco perpleja ante el curso que tomaban las preguntas. Y un poco irritada al ver que el hombre no respondía a ninguna de las suyas. **

**—****No. El servicio de limpieza viene los miércoles y la única razón por la que tengo una llave es que soy la ayudante del profesor Keene. **

**—****Comprendo —dijo el hombre, al tiempo que avanzaba otro paso. **

**Fue entonces cuando Candy lo sintió. **

**Como una amenaza. **

**Como un aura impalpable que emanaba de él. Al principio no la había percibido, desarmada por su apostura, curiosa acerca del artefacto, distraída periféricamente por sus propias cavilaciones. **

**Pero estaba ahí, un lobo oculto bajo el disfraz de oveja. Pese a toda su apariencia de educado interés, había algo frío y peligroso debajo de aquel traje tan elegante. Y ahora su mirada es puesta en ella. **

**¿Por qué? ¡No tenía ningún sentido! **

**Y de pronto ese minúsculo detalle que se le había pasado por alto cuando hizo girar la llave en la cerradura emergió de las aguas cenagosas del subconsciente de Candy. ¡La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave! ¡Aquel hombre tenía que estar dentro del despacho, y se ha escondido detrás de la puerta cuando ella la empujó con la cadera! **

**«Haz que siga hablando», pensó mientras intentaba no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Respiró hondo. **

**La adrenalina ya había entrado en acción, acelerándole el ritmo cardíaco y haciendo que sintiera pequeños temblores en las manos y las piernas. Candy se concentró en ocultar que, aunque tarde, por fin había reconocido el peli. La sorpresa podía ser la única ventaja de que disponía. **

**En algún lugar del despacho había algo que podría usar como arma, algo amenazador que un libro. Tenía que hacerse con ese algo ante que aquel hombre supiera que lo había descubierto. Candy miró disimuladamente hacia la derecha. **

**¡Sí! Tal como pensaba, una de las réplicas de cuchillos antiguos del profesor estaba expuesta en una mesita de curiosidades cerca de ella. Aunque era una reproducción, hecha de acero y no de oro incrustado con piedras preciosas, sería tan mortífera como el original. —Bueno, ¿Y qué antigüedad tiene ese espejo? –preguntó, al tiempo que adoptaba su mejor expresión de ojos abiertos al máximo y perdone—pero—es—que—soy—un—poco—tontita. **

**Por un momento el hombre pareció meditar si debía responderle o no, y luego se encogió de hombros. **

**—****Usted probablemente lo situaría en la Antigua Edad de Piedra. **

**Candy tragó aire, y por una fracción de segundo se olvidó del miedo. ¿La Antigua Edad de Piedra? ¿Le tomaba el pelo o qué? **

**Un momento, un momento. ¡Pues claro que no lo decía en serio! Era patentemente imposible. ¡Las primeras formas de escitura, la cuneiforme y los jeroglíficos, no habían aparecido hasta un período situado entre mediados y finales del siglo IV antes de la cristiana! Y esos símbolos tallados en el marco del espejo en alguna clase de escritura. **

**— ****Ha, ha. Oiga, que no soy tan idiota. — Bueno, admitió Candy una mueca de consternación, lo cierto era que hoy daba la ilusión de serlo, en prácticamente todos los frentes, pero normalmente ella no era así. **

**Normalmente ella sólo padecía uno o dos frentes de estupidez, pero no esa especie de atontamiento generalizado que la envolvía por todas partes—.Eso lo situaría antes del año diez mil de la era cristiana —se mofó, mientras robaba unos cuantos centímetros más. ¿Se habría dado cuenta el hombre de lo que intentaba hacer ella? De ser así, lo disimulaba muy bien. **

**—****Sí, lo situaría justo ahí. Considerablemente «pre» —dijo él mientras daba otro paso adelante. **

**Candy consideró la posibilidad de gritar, pero estaba casi segura de que no había nadie más en el ala sur a aquellas horas de la noche, y sospechaba que más valía que ahorrara energías para invertirlas en defenderse. **

**—****De acuerdo, pongamos que decido aceptar eso como punto de partida dijo, al tiempo que se desplazaba unas cuantas fracciones de centímetro. «Sólo un poquito más. Que no deje de hablar.» ¿Se atrevería a saltar sobre el cuchillo—. Usted asegura que el marco pertenece a la Antigua Edad de Piedra. ¿Correcto? Y las tallas fueron añadidas después, y el espejo fue insertado en el marco alrededor del siglo pasado. **

**—****No. La pieza entera, en su totalidad, es de la Antigua Edad de Piedra. **

**Candy se quedó boquiabierta. Se apresuró a cerrarla, pero sintió que se le volvía a abrir. Escrutó el rostro del hombre y no detectó ningún indicio de que estuviera tomándole el pelo. **

**— ****¡Imposible! ¡Símbolos aparte, eso es un espejo de cristal! **

**Él rió suavemente. **

**— ****No... del todo. Nada es... exactamente lo que parece en una pieza invisible. **

**— ****¿Una pieza invisible? —repitió ella con cara de perplejidad—.Me temo que no estoy familiarizada con esa clasificación. Curvó los dedos, lista para lanzarse sobre el cuchillo mientras su mente iniciaba la cuenta atrás. Cinco..., cuatro..., tres... **

**—****Casi nadie lo está. Indica que nos referimos a ciertas reliquias tan especiales que pocas personas llegan a verlas y son todavía menos las que viven para contarlo. Antiguas consagraciones hechas por los tuatha dé danaan más tenebrosos. Guardó silencio un instante. — No te preocupes, Candace White... **

**Oh, Dios, aquel desconocido sabía su nombre. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a enterarse de eso? **

**—****... haré que suceda lo más rápido posible. Apenas sentirás nada. — Su sonrisa era aterradoramente amable. **

**— ****¡Madre de Dios! Candy saltó sobre el cuchillo en el mismo instante en que el hombre se abalanzaba sobre ella. **

**Cuando una teme por su vida, observó Candy con el sereno distanciamiento propio de un sueño, los acontecimientos tienen una extraña forma de fingir que transcurren más despacio, aunque sepas que en realidad corren vertiginosamente hacia ti como un tren expreso decidido a aplastarte. **

**Fue consciente de cada detalle de la acometida del hombre, como si la viera proyectada en un minucioso desglose de instantáneas: sus rodillas se flexionaron, su cuerpo se tensó sobre sí mismo como un resorte a punto de saltar, una mano entró en un bolsillo y salió de él con un cable muy delgado cuyos extremos estaban envueltos en cuero, los ojos se enfriaron, el rostro se endureció, e incluso reparó en la sombra de blancura que apareció alrededor de sus fosas nasales cuando éstas se dilataron de pronto bajo los efectos de una aterradora e incongruente excitación sexual. **

**La percepción de su propio cuerpo experimentó una dicotomía similar. Sabía que respiraba con bruscos jadeos entrecortados y el corazón le latía muy deprisa, pero sentía las piernas pesadas como el plomo y los pocos pasos que logró dar parecieron requerir una vida entera. **

**El hombre apretó los labios en una mueca burlona y, en esa sonrisa que cortaba como una navaja, Candy vio la súbita certeza de que aunque consiguiera llegar a armarse con el pequeño cuchillo, daría absolutamente igual. La muerte aguardaba en aquella sonrisa. Él ya había hecho aquello antes. Muchas, muchas veces. Y era todo un experto en ello. Candy no tenía ni idea de cómo lo sabía, simplemente lo sabía. Mientras el hombre venía hacia ella, los extremos envueltos en cuero del cable ya extendidos alrededor de sus manos, el destello plateado del espejo, apoyado en las estanterías más allá de la mesa, atrajo la mirada de Candy. **

**¡El espejo, claro! **

**Si bien era seguro que nunca podría vencer a aquel asesino en un enfrentamiento físico, daba la casualidad de que se encontraba justo entre él y lo que quería. **

**Y lo que quería era muy frágil. **

**Candy prácticamente cayó sobre la mesita de curiosidades y, al coger el cuchillo, lo apartó y aferró la gruesa base de peltre de una lámpara que había a su lado. Luego giró en un movimiento sinuoso para encararse con el hombre, retrocedió hasta que sintió que el espejo le rozaba la espalda, y alzó la lámpara como si fuese un bate de béisbol. **

**— ****¡Quieto ahí! **

**El hombre se detuvo tan abruptamente que habría debido caer de bruces, lo que decía mucho sobre la enorme cantidad de músculo letal que había debajo de aquel traje. Oh, sí, en cuanto la tocara podía darse por muerta. **

**—****Da un paso más y haré añicos el espejo —dijo Candy, al tiempo que blandía la lámpara amenazadoramente. **

**¿Era el sonido de una brusca inspiración lo que acababa de oír tras de ella? ¿Seguido por un juramento en voz baja? **

**¡Imposible! **

**Candy no se atrevió a volverse. No se atrevió a apartar los ojos de su atacante aunque sólo fuera por un momento. No se atrevió a dar paso al sollozo de miedo que intentaba trepar por su garganta. **

**Un destello de furia ardió en los ojos del hombre cuando miró más allá del hombro de Candy, y luego volvió a clavar la mirada en su rostro. **

**—****No lo hará. Usted no destruye la historia, sino que la preserva. Esa cosa no tiene precio. Y es todo lo antigua que he dicho que era. Podría ser la reliquia más importante jamás vista por arqueólogo alguno. Desmiente miles de años de esa supuesta historia suya. Piense en el impacto que podría llegar a causar sobre su mundo. **

**— ****¿Sobre el mío personalmente? Caramba, pues, uh, ninguno, si estoy muerta. Retroceda, señor, si no quiere ver hecho trocitos ese espejo. Y creo que usted quiere que siga entero. Porque me parece que roto ya no tendría absolutamente ningún valor para usted. — Si iba a matarla, daba igual que redujera el espejo a un millón de diminutos fragmentos plateados; por mucho que la historiadora que llevaba dentro protestara violentamente ante semejante sacrilegio. Si iba a morir allí, Candy se llevaría consigo lo que aquel hombre anhelaba poseer. Si iba a estar muerta, por Dios, él iba a ser desgraciado, también. **

**Un músculo tembló en la mandíbula del hombre. Sus ojos fueron de Candy al espejo y volvieron a clavarse en ella. Su cuerpo se tensó como si se dispusiera a dar un paso adelante. **

**—****No lo haga —le advirtió Candy—. Hablo en serio. —Sopesó la base de la lámpara, lista para incrustarla en el espejo en cuanto el hombre empezara a respirar de una forma que no fuese de su agrado. Eso quizás haría que empezaran a forcejear encima de los trozos de cristal; él resbalaría, se cortaría y no tardaría en morir desangrado. Parecía improbable, pero cosas más raras se habían visto. **

**—****Tablas —murmuró él—.Interesante. Tiene más agallas de lo que pensaba. **

**—****Si quieres vivir, muchacha —dijo detrás de ella una voz muy profunda que hablaba con acento escocés—, más vale que me llames ahora mismo para que pueda salir de aquí. **

**Candy se estremeció, y sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. **

**Igual que había sucedido el viernes, de pronto el despacho pareció sufrir una extraña alteración. Ya no tenía el tamaño y la forma que se suponía debería tener. **

**Era como si una puerta —que según todas las convenciones de la realidad no podía estar allí— acabara de abrirse súbitamente, y las dimensiones conocidas del mundo que habitaba Candy hubieran dejado de estar en su lugar habitual. **

**—****Cierra el pico —gruñó su atacante, con la mirada todavía fija más allá del hombro de Candy—, o yo mismo te descuartizaré. **

**Una oscura y burlona carcajada resonó detrás de Candy. El sonido la hizo estremecer. **

**—****No te atreverás a hacerlo, y lo sabes muy bien. Por eso no te has abalanzado sobre ella. William Albert te envió aquí con unas instrucciones muy precisas. Tienes que traerlo de vuelta intacto, ¿no? La mera posibilidad de que el espejo pueda quedar hecho añicos te hiela la sangre, ¿verdad? Porque sabes lo que te haría él entonces. Suplicarías la muerte. **

**—****Vale ya, ¿no? —susurró Candy, con los ojos muy abiertos. Podía sentir cómo se le demudaba la cara, y sabía que estaba blanca como la nieve—.No puedo creerlo. —Tragó aire con una trémula inspiración—.**

**Es que no puedo creerlo... La lógica insistía en que no podía haber nadie detrás de ella, ¡Y mucho menos dentro de un espejo, por el amor de Dios! Pero la parte más visceral de Candy no era de la misma opinión. **

**Esa parte percibía la presencia de un «Hombre», con hache mayúscula, detrás de ella, y ese hombre emitía el calor de una pequeña fragua, lo bastante intenso para que Candy sintiese que de pronto hacía un terrible frío delante y a los lados de ella. El cuello empezaba a dolerle por el esfuerzo de mantener la mirada fija en el hombre que quería asesinarla y reprimir el impulso de girar la cabeza para mirar el espejo. Candy podía sentirlo detrás de él. Algo. Alguien. Poder enjaulado. Sexualidad enjaulada. No sabría decir qué era lo que había detrás de ella, pero fuera lo que fuese tenía que ser formidable. **

**—****No te des la vuelta, mujer —le aconsejó él, ello o lo que quiera que fuese aquella presencia—. No apartes los ojos de él y habla después de mí... **

**—****No se lo aconsejo —la advirtió el hombre rubio mientras la miraba a los ojos—.No tiene ni idea de lo que dejaría salir de ese espejo si lo hiciese. **

**Candy volvió a tragar aire con otro jadeo entrecortado. Podía sentir la furia que el rubio se obligaba a mantener a raya y sabía que si él llegaba a pensar, aunque sólo fuese por una fracción de segundo, ella no iba a romper el espejo después de todo, ya podía darse muerta. **

**No se atrevía ni a pestañear, porque temía que el rubio aprovechara ese fugaz instante de vulnerabilidad para abalanzarse sobre ella. Y a su espalda había algo que no podía estar ahí, al menos no según ninguna de las leyes de la física tal como las entendía Jussieu. Estaba dispuesta a admitir que había unas cuantas leyes de la a que no entendía, pero se sentía lo bastante segura de las que había conseguido llegar a entender para decidirse a protestar con un de voz: **

**—****Esto es una locura. **

**—****Dejarlo salir sí sería una locura —dijo el rubio—. Apártese del espejo. Haga lo que le digo y me aseguraré de que él no le haga ningún daño. **

**—****Oh, como que me lo voy a creer. ¿Ahora ha decidido ser mi protector? **

**—****Llámame para que pueda salir de aquí, mujer— ordenó la voz espejo—. Tu protector soy yo. **

**—****Esto no está pasando—. Candy intentó convencerse de que aquello no podía ser verdad. **

**La sensación de estar viviendo un sueño aumentaba por momentos. Candy sentía como si estuviera de pie, perpleja, en un escenario, mientras los actores interpretaban sus papeles alrededor de ella, y si alguien tenía un programa de mano con esas pequeñas sinopsis que te ayudaban a seguir la obra, ella no los había visto. **

**Por ninguna parte. —Te matará, muchacha —dijo la profunda voz escocesa a su espalda—, y tú lo sabes. Pero no sabes que yo vaya a matarte. Muerte segura o la posibilidad de morir, la elección es muy simple. **

**— ****¿Y es de supone que eso tiene que tranquilizarme?—masculló Candy secamente por encima del hombro, en una réplica dirigida a lo que fuese que estaba allí pero que realmente no podía estar allí. **

**El rubio sonrió fríamente. **

**—****Oh, él la matará, y mucho más brutalmente que yo. Apártese de ahí y la dejaré vivir. Cogeré el espejo y me iré. Le doy mi palabra. **

**—****Váyase —replicó Candy, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—. Ahora. Y no romperé el espejo. **

**—****No se irá, muchacha, hasta que estés muerta. No puede hacerlo. Está obligado a servir a alguien que lo castigaría si te dejara con vida ahora que has visto el Cristal Oscuro. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para convencerte de que debes confiar en mí. Tendrás que fiarte de tus instintos. Él o yo. Elije. Ahora. **

**—****Es un asesino implacable, y hubo que encerrado ahí porque no había otra manera de detenerlo. Fue hecho prisionero porque era un peligro para el mundo. Hizo falta todo el poder de unos druidas formidables... **

**— ****¡Mujer, elije! ****Repite esto: ****_Lialth bree che bree, Terrence MacBaker, drachme sesidh! _**

**Candy no vaciló en repetir las extrañas palabras apenas las oyó. **

**Porque al fin había entendido qué era lo que estaba pasando. **

**Sus instintos no la habían engañado, porque nada de todo aquello estaba sucediendo. **

**Lo que estaba sucediendo era que había entrado en el despacho del profesor Keene y, en vez de ir directamente al estante para coger los libros como creyó que había hecho, se había sentado un instante en el mullido sofá de cuero Chesterfield porque notaba los ojos un poco cansados. **

**Pero terminó en una posición demasiado horizontal. Ahora estaba profundamente dormida, y tenía el más extraño de los sueños. **

**Y todo el mundo sabía que daba igual lo que pudiera ocurrir en sueños. Al final siempre te despertabas. Siempre. Así pues, ¿por é no dejar salir del espejo a aquel hombre? **

**Candy repitió el extraño encantamiento dos veces, sólo para estar segura. Hubo un fogonazo de intensa luz dorada, el calor se incrementó marcadamente detrás de ella, y de pronto el despacho pareció demasiado pequeño para todo lo que había en él. La sensación de distorsión espacial se agudizó hasta volverse casi insoportable. La lámpara fue extraída de sus dedos sin fuerza y depositada en in sitio. **

**Unas manos muy fuertes se cerraron sobre su cintura desde atrás. La levantaron del suelo y la depositaron detrás del propietario de las manos, de modo que quedara resguardada por su cuerpo **

**Entonces fue cuando lo olió. Oh, Dios, ¿Había sentido ella alguna vez un olor semejante? **

**Los músculos de la feminidad se le pusieron rígidos con un súbito espasmo. Allí no había ningún vestigio químico de desodorante o loción para después del afeitado. Nada artificial. Sólo hombre en estado puro: una combinación de cuero calentado por el sol en contacto con la piel, un beso aderezado por oca de clavo o algún otro condimento exótico, un hálito de sudor, y la muda promesa del sexo sin ataduras de ninguna clase. **

**Si el dominio sexual masculino tenía un olor, aquel hombre parecía estar hecho de él y su proximidad hizo que Candy sintiese como si acabaran de administrarle una dosis masiva de feromonas, porque tanto los pezones como la ingle se le tensaron de golpe en un súbito despertar sexual. **

**Miró arriba. Y un poco más arriba. **

**Era el mismo hombre altísimo, imponente y lleno de músculos fantasía de la noche del viernes; su larga melena negra un ende docenas de trenzas, ceñidas con cuentas de oro, plata y cobre le cubrían la mitad de la espalda. Su desnuda, aterciopelada y oh—tan—hermosa espalda. **

**—****Buff —jadeó Candy. En todas sus incursiones voyeurísticas, nunca había llegado a ver un hombre tan salvaje y espléndidamente masculino. **

**Creía que esa clase de hombres sólo existían en su subconsciente. **

**Entonces se le ocurrió pensar que dado que todo aquello era obra de su subconsciente, ya iba siendo hora de que intentase transformar ese perverso sueñecito hoy—todo—el—mundo—intenta—matar—a—Candy en algo que fuese más de su agrado: un sueño abrasadoramente sexual, por ejemplo. **

**Normalmente hasta al más intratable de los sueños le bastaba con un empujoncito de nada. **

**Bueno, pues entonces empujaría un poco. ¿Que había que empujar a aquel hombre que parecía una fantasía hecha realidad? Lo haría de buena gana. Con sumo placer, incluso. **

**Candy puso las manos sobre aquella espalda perfecta, y se concentró en sentir la presencia de cada uno de los músculos bajo sus palmas mientras las subía lentamente por ella. **

**Cerró las manos sobre aquella magnífica melena oscura. Se restregó contra aquel hombre, amoldando el cuerpo a ese musculoso trasero tan deliciosamente apretado. **

**Y lo lamió. Subió lentamente la lengua por su espalda. Paladeó el sabor a sal, hombre y calor masculino. **

**Notó que todo el cuerpo de él se convulsionaba con una violencia que le habría parecido aterradora, si estuviese despierta y algo de todo aquello fuese real. **

**Lo oyó tragar aire con un siseo entrecortado, como si acabara de sentir un dolor exquisito. Luego se quedó completamente inmóvil, y emitió un sonido gutural. **

**—****Pruébame, mujer —siseó. **

**Echó la cabeza atrás con un brusco tirón que liberó sus trenzas de las manos de Candy. Cruzó el umbral en dos zancadas y cerró de un portazo. **

**Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Candy de que su atacante tampoco estaba allí. **

**Habría huido en cuanto ella liberó al hombre del espejo. **

**Con un ruidoso suspiro, Candy fue al sofá y se sentó. **

**Pasados unos instantes, se tumbó, estiró las piernas y cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca. **

**Cruzó las piernas. Las descruzó. Se frotó los ojos. Se pellizcó experimentalmente un par de veces. **

**Dios, estaba excitadísima. No recordaba haber estado tan excitada en toda su vida. Nada más apretarse contra el cuerpo de él había sentido como una especie de..., descarga, a falta de una palabra mejor. **

**La recorría de pies a cabeza, y enseguida estuvo lista para el sexo. Con las bragas mojadas, dispuesta a ir directamente al grano sin necesidad de preliminares, e impaciente por entrar en acción. **

**Así que esto es lo que llaman un sueño húmedo, pensó con un resoplido de diversión. **

**Un sueño húmedo preocupantemente vívido y detallado, pero bueno al fin y al cabo. **

**Ahora despertaría en cualquier momento. **

**Ajá. En cualquier momento. **

**# **

**Candy despertó aterida de frío, con los músculos entumecidos y el inicio de lo que prometía ser un espantoso dolor de cabeza. **

**Le dolía el cuello por haber dormido en una postura rara y en algún momento de la noche debía de haber tirado la almohada al suelo, porque no había nada ni remotamente mullido debajo de su cabeza. **

**Abrió los ojos y se incorporó, con la intención de tomar un poco de Advil, recuperar la almohada perdida y pasar otro rato acostada, pero, nada más abrir los ojos, tuvo que añadir a su lista de quejas el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de cuál era su ubicación actual dentro del universo. Estaba perpleja. **

**Desgraciadamente, el respiro de la realidad que le proporcionó el que aún no se hubiese despertado del todo fue demasiado breve. Porque apenas se hubo incorporado, Candy descubrió que no estaba en su cama, sino en el sofá del despacho del profesor Keene, y los acontecimientos de la noche anterior estallaron como una bomba de acción retardada dentro de su cerebro. **

**Candy gimió, dejó caer la cabeza y se la apretó con las manos. Acontecimientos imposibles: un desconocido que había intentado matarla en el despacho; una absurda historia de que el espejo se remontaba a la Antigua Edad de Piedra; un hombre dentro del espejo al que ella había liberado, sin importarle que supuestamente fuera un asesino implacable. Pura locura. **

**— ****¿Qué me está pasando? —gimoteó Candy con el rostro entre las manos. **

**Pero ya sabía lo que le estaba pasando; era dolorosamente obvio. Se le habían empezado a aflojar los tornillos, eso era lo que pasaba. **

**Y la suya no sería la primera mente que sucumbía bajo el peso de una carga demasiado ambiciosa en el curso de postgrado. **

**Raro era el trimestre en que no hubiese uno o dos estudiantes que se daban por vencidos. Los supervivientes siempre sacudían la cabeza y cotilleaban implacablemente acerca de cómo fulanito o fulanita «no había podido aguantar la presión». Candy lo sabía, porque estaba presente cuando decían esas cosas. **

**« ¡Pero yo puedo aguantar la presión! ¡Obtengo unos resultados realmente magníficos, no hay más que echarle un vistazo a mis calificaciones académicas!», protestó para sus adentros. **

**«Claro, claro. Pues entonces —replicó la lógica sin inmutarse— ya me dirás qué otra explicación puede haber para todas esas alucinaciones, o sueños, o lo que quiera que sean, que no has parado de tener durante los últimos días.» **

**Candy suspiró. Tratar de negado no serviría de nada, porque lo cierto era que durante los últimos días había tenido un par de episodios de..., bueno, algo..., durante los que no sólo había sido incapaz de distinguir la realidad de la fantasía, sino que era como si ni siquiera fuese ella la que creaba la fantasía. **

**«Lo que no parece justo», pensó mientras se tragaba una burbuja de carcajadas que hubiesen sonado casi histéricas. Si una chica estaba perdiendo el juicio, ¿no debería al menos disfrutarlo un poco? ¿Por qué demonios iba a conjurar al espécimen masculino ideal, el más incendiario de los guaperas, sólo para luego convertirse a sí misma en la víctima indefensa de algún extraño plan de asesinato? **

**—****Es que no lo entiendo. —Candy se llevó los índices a las sienes palpitantes y se las frotó cautelosamente en lentos círculos. A menos que realmente hubiera sucedido. **

**—****Claro. Ya. Un hombre dentro del espejo. Seguro. **

**Con los índices todavía en las sienes, Candy levantó la cabeza y paseó la mirada por el despacho tenuemente iluminado, en busca de pistas. No había ningún indicio de que alguien más hubiera entrado allí aparte de ella. Oh, la lámpara estaba en el suelo, en vez de sobre su mesita habitual, y había un libro tirado en la alfombra junto a la pared, pero eso no probaba que anoche hubiese alguien más en el despacho con ella. Uno podía caminar dormido mientras tenía los sueños más vívidos. **

**Candy se obligó a mirar en el espejo. Directamente dentro de él. Duro cristal plateado. Nada más. Se obligó a levantarse del sofá e ir hacia el espejo. Puso sus frías palmas sobre el aún más frío cristal. **

**Duro cristal plateado. Nada más. Era imposible que algo hubiera salido de ahí. **

**Candy se puso firme y le dio la espalda a la reliquia. **

**Con gestos lentos y envarados, recogió su mochila del suelo, fue a buscar los libros que le había pedido el profesor, se los metió en el bolso, salió del despacho y cerró la puerta con llave. **

**Por primera vez en toda la historia de su carrera académica, Candy hizo lo impensable: se saltó las clases, fue a casa, tomó unas cuantas aspirinas, se puso su camiseta favorita de Godsmack, se metió en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con las mantas. **

**Y se quedó escondida allí. **

**Ella nunca se daba por vencida. Nunca renunciaba a sus planes y al programa que se hubiese fijado. Nunca intentaba eludir responsabilidades. Por muy sobrecargada de obligaciones que pudiese llegar a estar, Candy sabía que bastaba con dejar que una sola de ellas se retrasase o quedara por atender para que una docena más se vieran afectadas. Un pequeño lapsus de nada podía dar inicio a una imparable caída en barrena hacia los abismos sin fondo de la entropía. Por lo tanto, todo tenía que ser atendido y completado de la manera planeada. **

**El invierno anterior, Candy había ido a clase durante una de las tormentas de nieve más brutales que se recordaban en Chicago, temblando de pies a cabeza con los violentos escalofríos de un inicio de gripe y encontrándose tan mal que sentía como si le hubieran clavado un alfiler en cada uno de los millones de diminutos poros de su piel. **

**En más de una ocasión había dado clases mientras incubaba una laringitis que casi la había dejado sin voz, ayudada únicamente por un té que sabía fatal hecho con aceite de oliva, mondas de naranja y otras ingredientes inmencionables que aún la hacían estremecer cuando pensaba en ellos. Había calificado trabajos con casi cuarenta grados de fiebre. **

**Pero la locura no era una tarea pendiente que uno pudiera quitarse de encima para volverle la espalda y pasar al próximo proyecto. **

**Y Candy no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer para vérselas con ella. **

**Nada más cruzar la puerta de su apartamento pensó que el chocolate podía ser un buen primer paso, así que cogió una bolsa de Hershey Kisses que reservaba para las emergencias (por ejemplo, algún desastre particularmente grave en el pelo, el síndrome de tensión premenstrual, o el típico día en que no aguantabas a los hombres), y se puso a dar buena cuenta de aquellos deliciosos bocaditos de cacao en su cálido capullo debajo de las mantas. **

**Después de haber devorado la bolsa entera, se quedó profundamente dormida. **

**Durmió sin parar hasta las nueve de la noche. **

**Al despertar se encontraba mucho mejor, tanto que se le ocurrió que tal vez lo único que necesitase fuese diez horas seguidas de sueño sin interrupciones. Que, ahora que empezaba a hacerse mayor —después de todo, tampoco era como si acabara de matricularse en la universidad. ¡Ya tenía veinticuatro años!—, sus frecuentes noches en vela quizá ya no fuesen tan llevaderas como en el pasado. Que quizá debería empezar a tomar vitaminas. Beber más leche. Comer verduras. **

**No estaba loca, se dijo, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza y sonreía levemente ante lo absurdo de la idea. Los dos sueños/alucinaciones tan intensamente vívidas que había tenido no eran más que un episodio aislado de estrés combinado con falta de sueño, y no tenía por qué hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. **

**—****Sólo estaba agotada —murmuró para sí, con un asentimiento de cabeza lleno de optimismo que no venía muy a cuento. **

**El chocolate y unas cuantas horas de sueño habían bastado para hacer que se sintiera un poco más animada. Le dieron las fuerzas que necesitaba para partir de cero. **

**Candy se sentía lista para volver a empezar desde el principio, hacer frente al día, o a la noche, lo que le tocara en suerte, y demostrarse a sí misma que no le ocurría absolutamente nada. **

**Al menos así era como se sentía antes de encender el televisor. **

**####**

**Venganza. **

**Ésa era la posibilidad que había impedido que Terrence MacBaker enloqueciese durante los 1.133 años que pasó cautivo en el Cristal Oscuro. **

**Desde fuera, el cristal parecía poco más que un espejo recargado de adornos. **

**Desde dentro, era una prisión de piedra circular, con quince pasos de diámetro desde cualquier punto por el que uno escogiera recorrerla. Y Terrence la había recorrido muchísimo. Había contado cada maldita piedra. Suelo de piedra. Muros de piedra. Techo de piedra. Gris. Monótona. Fría. **

**Había logrado no sucumbir al paso de los siglos gracias a un único pensamiento, que ardía en sus venas como fuego líquido. **

**Venganza. Terrence vivió ese pensamiento, lo respiró y llegó a convertirse en él, mientras esperaba dentro de aquella jaula, desde el día en que William Albert Andry, un hombre al que antaño tenía por su mejor amigo y un gran compañero en las artes mágicas, lo había atado al Cristal Oscuro, con lo que consiguió la inmortalidad para sí mismo. **

**Habida cuenta del inmenso poder de los hechizos de aprisionamiento que William Albert había usado contra él—unidos a que el estar prisionero en el espejo hizo que Terrence quedara reducido a la impotencia, porque sólo podía salir de él si alguien que estuviese fuera del espejo le otorgaba unos breves instantes de libertad entonando un hechizo de invocación—, algunos hombres podrían haber renunciado a toda esperanza de vengarse por considerarla imposible. **

**Pero al ser un druida, y además un Keltar, Terrence sabía que las cosas que parecían imposibles rara vez lo eran. **

**Porque en realidad «imposible» significaba «lo que aún no ha sucedido». **

**Una gran verdad que quedó demostrada cuando, tres meses y medio antes, un ladrón había entrado en la fortaleza que Andry tenía en Londres —lo que en sí mismo ya era una imposibilidad y se llevó la mitad de las reliquias más apreciadas del bastardo, el Cristal Oscuro entre ellas, cuando sólo faltaban unos meses para pagar el diezmo que ataba a Terrence a la Consagración. **

**El azar por fin había decidido favorecerlo. William Albert había perdido la posesión del espejo justo cuando más necesidad tenía de él. **

**Ahora era el décimo día del décimo mes, y a Terrence le bastaba con no caer en poder de William Albert durante veintidós días más —hasta que diese la medianoche en la víspera del Día de las Consagraciones, el aniversario de su encarcelamiento original— para poder saciar esa sed de venganza que no había dejado de consumirlo durante un milenio. ¡Y por todos los diablos, ardía en deseos de hacerla! **

**Ahora que William Albert tenía una pista sólida sobre el Libro Oscuro, la más peligrosa de todas las Consagraciones Invisibles, era aún más vital que Terrence rompiera el maldito Pacto que lo aprisionaba. **

**El Libro Oscuro permitía invocar la magia negra más letal jamás conocida por la humanidad, por lo que en manos de cualquier hombre era una receta infalible para la destrucción cataclísmica. **

**En las de William Albert Andry, podía desencadenar el fin del mundo tal como lo conocía la humanidad. **

**Si lograba descifrar algunos de los intrincados hechizos que contenía el libro, William Albert podría reescribir la historia y cambiar el tiempo. Terrence tenía que evitar que se hiciera con él. Tenía que derrotar a su antiguo enemigo de una vez por todas. **

**Al principio había pensado que la batalla ya casi estaba ganada. **

**El Cristal Oscuro llegó a pasar por tantas manos y fue enviado tan lejos que Terrence creía que William Albert nunca conseguiría encontrarlo a tiempo, pero lo sucedido ayer le había dejado muy claro que no iba a ser así. **

**William Albert había logrado dar con él, y eso quería decir que a Terrence se le acababa el tiempo. Reconoció al asesino ruso apenas éste entró en el despacho. **

**Ya había tenido ocasión de vislumbrado varias veces en el pasado cuando Román visitaba la residencia que Andry tenía en Londres, donde Terrence estaba colgado en una pared del estudio privado de su enemigo desde la que lo torturaba la vista ofrecida por un muro de ventanales, que daban a una calle muy frecuentada en un mundo en el que él nunca volvería a vivir. **

**Al menos tenía una vista. Si William Albert lo hubiera colgado vuelto hacia la pared, quizá ni siquiera el anhelo de venganza habría impedido que Terrence llegase a enloquecer. Tampoco habría tenido ocasión de llevar a cabo toda clase de pruebas con el espejo cuando su carcelero estaba fuera, y así aprender a materializar dentro de él los objetos inertes que quedaban en su línea de visión. **

**De ese modo, había podido mantenerse al corriente del paso del tiempo y de los cambios que traía consigo el progreso. **

**Terrence devoró cada uno de los libros, periódicos y publicaciones que habían pasado por el estudio de William Albert a lo largo de los siglos, y a veces hasta pudo ver un poco la televisión, mientras el paisaje se metamorfoseaba más allá de la ventana y dejaba de ser una verde ladera para convertirse primero en un pueblo y, finalmente, en una sofisticada ciudad. **

**Muy parecida a aquel «Chicago» que había recorrido la noche anterior. **

**¡Gracias a Dios, por fin podía volver a andar libremente! ¡Sintió el tacto de la hierba aplastada bajo sus botas y saboreó la caricia del viento en su cara! **

**Dentro del espejo hubo días en los que Terrence de buena gana se hubiera cortado el brazo derecho con tal de poder aspirar una bocanada de un fuego de turba lleno de fragantes gavillas de brezo, o llenarse los pulmones unas cuantas veces con el aire que olía a sal en alguno de los acantilados de Escocia.**

**O tumbarse en lo alto de una colina para mirar los cielos, nunca tan próximos a los ojos que allá en Escocia, y ver cómo el crepúsculo se adueñaba de ellos para llenados de franjas violetas y carmesíes, hasta el momento en que pasarían a ser un dosel de terciopelo negro salpicado de diamantes estrellados. **

**Terrence llevaba 1.133 años sin ver su amada Escocia. Tener que vivir exiliado de su tierra natal era el infierno para un highlander. **

**Aunque William Albert lo liberaba ocasionalmente a cambio de que Terrence lo ayudara con un hechizo particularmente difícil o alguna oscura acción que quería llevar a cabo —y entonces el muy bastardo siempre se mantenía dentro de una intrincada red de protecciones mágicas, con lo que Terrence no podía tocarlo—, la última liberación había tenido lugar hacía más de ciento veinte años, y esos períodos de libertad duraban muy poco. **

**La magia del Cristal Oscuro siempre lo reclamaba pasado un tiempo, pese a toda la resistencia que le oponía Terrence. **

**Daba igual lo lejos o lo deprisa que huyera, daba igual cuáles fueran las protecciones druídicas que llegara a urdir alrededor de él, porque pasado un tiempo —y el intervalo nunca era el mismo; una vez, un día entero; en otra ocasión, sólo una hora—, simplemente ya no se hallaba dondequiera que estuviese: en un momento determinado era libre; al siguiente, volvía a estar encerrado en su prisión. **

**La noche anterior Terrence había tardado un buen rato en dar con el rastro de Román y, porque temía que el espejo lo reclamara antes de que lograra localizado, aplicó todos sus sentidos a la labor. **

**Estaba seguro de que otro de los hombres de William Albert no tardaría en llegar. Y luego llegaría otro y después otro más," ad infinitum", hasta recuperar el espejo y todo vestigio de persona que hubiese llegado a entreverlo por un instante fuese eliminado. **

**Aquella clase de hombres —los que recurrían a la magia, tanto la blanca como la oscura, los que practicaban el draiod heacht siempre se aseguraban de que cosas como las Consagraciones permanecieran ocultas a los ojos del mundo. Terrence lo hacía porque el hombre corriente no debía verse turbado por la existencia de tales cosas.**

**William Albert, en cambio, lo hacía porque en el mundo había otros muchos hechiceros (y todos se mantenían escrupulosamente alejados de los demás) que no se detendrían ante nada con tal de robar las codiciadas y peligrosas Consagraciones Oscuras, si llegaban a descubrir que las tenía en su poder. **

**En contra de la creencia general, el número de hechiceros y brujas no paraba de crecer. **

**Un druida Keltar hubiese urdido un complicado hechizo de memoria que —siempre que fuese concebido con el debido cuidado— borraría el conocimiento prohibido de las mentes de quienes hubieran estado expuestos a él, sin causarles ningún daño durante el proceso. **

**Pero William Albert no. Matar era más sencillo, porque permitía combinar un mínimo de esfuerzo con un máximo de placer y beneficio. **

**William Albert quería sentir que la vida y la muerte dependían de él. Siempre le había encantado ser capaz de ejercer ese poder. **

**Terrence sonrió amargamente. **

**Todos los que se interpusieran en el camino de William Albert podían ser sacrificados, y la mujer era un obstáculo. **

**Ahora corría un peligro mortal que nunca podría entender y al que no podía sobrevivir. **

**Sus pensamientos se volvieron más delicados y al mismo tiempo más feroces cuando pasaron a centrarse en ella. Apasionada, valiente y llena de brío, era una mujer impresionante, con aquellos cortos rizos rubios que se apartaban suavemente de las delicadas facciones de un rostro en forma de corazón, y los pechos más perfectos, abundantes y deliciosamente redondos que Terrence había visto nunca. **

**Un trasero precioso, también. Los tejanos azules y aquel suéter de color melocotón tan ceñido que llevaba le habían permitido distinguir las curvas más íntimas de su cuerpo. Incluso pudo entrever una parte de sus bragas —que no cubrirían más de una fracción de su generoso trasero, hechas con unas finas cintas de tela—, asomando hacia arriba desde la cintura de sus tejanos. **

**Una mariposa de color rosa adornaba la tenue prenda anaranjada en la base de la columna vertebral de la mujer, con lo que parecía como si aquellas bragas hubieran sido diseñadas para sobresalir por encima de sus tejanos y capturar la mirada de un hombre. **

**«Los hombres de este siglo tienen que ser un auténtico dechado de compostura —pensó Terrence mientras miraba fijamente el delicado retazo de tela alzándose entre los globos gemelos de su trasero—, o una miserable pandilla de eunucos.» Piel cremosa besada por el sol, ojos del color del jade verde y la boca de una tentadora sensualidad, se llamaba Candace. **

**«Candace», la había llamado el asesino enviado por William Albert. **

**Como Terrence esperaba, Candace se esforzó por convencerse a sí misma de que la noche anterior nunca había sido real. **

**Las pocas veces en que los no iniciados tenían ocasión de ver al prisionero del espejo, culpaban a lo que fuese con tal de negar la posibilidad de su existencia. **

**Él, en cambio, estaba dispuesto a recordar todas las veces que hiciera falta un instante de la noche anterior, porque quería convencerse de que realmente había acontecido. **

**Candace se había restregado contra él y lo había saboreado. **

**Apretó los magníficos globos de sus pechos contra la espalda de Terrence, de modo que él pudo sentir la presencia de los pezones endurecidos a través de la lana, y luego lo lamió. **

**Como si anhelara sentir la sal de su piel en la lengua. **

**El miembro de Terrence había despertado de golpe con una erección tan violenta que el movimiento arrastró consigo a los testículos, y poco faltó para que la semilla saliera disparada de ellos. **

**La desesperación con que la sentía apretarse contra su espalda afectó a Terrence de un modo que nunca había experimentado antes, y de pronto fue como si una tremenda convulsión le desgarrara el alma. **

**Por un instante temió no ser capaz de obligarla a apartar las manos que ella había enredado en sus oscuros cabellos para irse de aquel despacho. **

**Necesitó recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzarse sobre ella, tumbarla en el suelo y poseerla allí mismo. **

**Para olvidarse por completo de su atacante. **

**Para enterrarse dentro de ella y permanecer allí hasta que la magia oscura lo arrancara de aquel cuerpo tan magnífico. **

**Pero sabía que no debía hacer eso, porque Terrence no sólo no iba a permitir que la vida de Candace White St. James quedara extinguida como una frágil vela atrapada en la mortífera tempestad que ella misma había creado, sino que además la necesitaba. **

**—****Veintidós días —murmuró. **

**Después de más de un milenio de espera, ahora su venganza dependía de un número de días risiblemente finito. **

**Candace White St. James aún no lo sabía, pero lo ayudaría a hacerse con las herramientas que necesitaba. **

**Si no voluntariamente, por obra de las artes oscuras que conocía Terrence. **

**Y había llegado a conocer muchas. **

**Había practicado la mayoría de ellas. Y en todas destacó. **

**William Albert no era el único que había codiciado el Cristal Oscuro. **

**#**

**_Castillo Keltar, Escocia _**

**—****No te lo vas a creer, Drustan —dijo Dageus MacBaker al tiempo que alzaba la mirada hacia su hermano gemelo, tres minutos mayor que él, cuando éste entró en la biblioteca del castillo Keltar. **

**—****Me parece que ya no queda mucho que pueda sorprenderme después de todo lo que hemos llegado a ver, hermano, pero inténtalo —dijo Drustan secamente. Fue hacia un magnífico mueble bar de caoba, elegantemente incrustado en una de las secciones de estanterías, y se sirvió un poco de Macollan, un excelente malta escocés. **

**Dageus pasó unas cuantas páginas más del tomo encuadernado en un cuero lleno de rozaduras que sostenía, lo dejó a un lado y luego estiró las piernas y entrelazó las manos detrás de la nuca. El cielo color cobalto empezaba a teñirse de violeta más allá de los grandes ventanales enmarcados por cortinajes de terciopelo, y Dageus guardó silencio un instante mientras saboreaba la hermosura de otro ocaso en las Highlands. **

**— ****¿Te acuerdas de que siempre habíamos creído que Terrence MacBaker nunca había existido, que no era más que un mito?—Sí —replicó Drustan mientras iba a reunirse con él cerca del fuego—o El legendario y terrible Trrence: el único antepasado del clan MacBaker que cruzó voluntariamente la barrera que nos separa de las artes oscuras... **

**—****Eso no es del todo cierto, hermano. Yo también lo hice —lo corrigió Dageus **

**Suavemente. **

**Drustan se envaró. **

**—****No, tú actuaste movido por el amor; eso es algo muy distinto. Ese Terrence, que muy probablemente sólo sea una fábula urdida para fortalecer nuestra fidelidad a los juramentos que prestamos, obró impulsado por una insaciable sed de poder. **

**—****Puede que sí y puede que no. —Una sombra de cinismo flotó en la sonrisa de Dageus—. Prefiero no pensar en lo que nuestra progenie puede llegar a decir de mí dentro de mil años. —Señaló el tomo—. Éste es uno de los diarios de Terrence MacBaker. **

**Drustan se detuvo, a medio camino de uno de los sillones y el vaso ya muy cerca de sus labios. Ojos plateados que brillaban de fascinación buscaron la mirada dorada de su hermano. Bajó el vaso y se acomodó lentamente en el sillón. **

**— ****¿De veras? **

**—****Sí. Aunque muchas de las páginas han sido arrancadas, las anotaciones fueron hechas por un tal Terrence MacBaker, que vivió a mediados del siglo noveno. **

**— ****¿Es el diario que dijiste que encontró nuestro padre en la cámara subterránea de la biblioteca secreta, la última vez que fuiste al siglo dieciséis con Chloe a través de las piedras? **

**La biblioteca subterránea era la larga y estrecha cámara abierta en la roca debajo del castillo donde se guardaba la mayor parte de la sabiduría ancestral y las reliquias de los Keltar, incluida la lámina de oro sobre la que estaba grabado El Pacto entre los tuatha dé danaan y el hombre. La entrada ocultada había sido sellada detrás de una chimenea, hacía más de un milenio. **

**Con el paso de los siglos, la existencia de la cámara había quedado completamente olvidada. **

**Existían vagas historias de que en un lejano pasado los Keltar poseyeron una porción de la sabiduría mucho mayor que la que conservaban ahora, pero eran pocos los que creían en dichas historias y todavía menos los que intentaron encontrar la cámara perdida, siempre infructuosamente. **

**No fue hasta que Nell, el ama de llaves del castillo —que posteriormente se casó con el padre de Dageus y Drustan, Silvan, y se convirtió en su madrastra—, activó inadvertidamente el mecanismo de apertura mientras quitaba el polvo un día, cuando la cámara fue descubierta. **

**Pero Nell no habló de ella, porque creía que Silvan ya conocía su existencia y pensaba que no le haría ninguna gracia que ella estuviese al corriente de los asuntos privados de su clan. **

**Probablemente nunca se lo habría mencionado a Silvan, si Dageus no se hubiera visto en tales apuros. **

**Su padre había abierto la cámara por un breve período de tiempo en el siglo XVI, pero luego volvió a sellada con la esperanza de que eso evitaría que los acontecimientos que tendrían lugar entre los siglos XVI y XXI sufriesen alteraciones. Recientemente Drustan había accedido a hacer que volviera a ser accesible para las generaciones futuras. Desde la reapertura de la cámara subterránea, Dageus había empezado a ocuparse de ella y ahora traducía los pergaminos de mayor antigüedad, sacaba copias de los documentos más frágiles, y descubría muchas cosas referentes a sus antiguos benefactores durante el proceso. Y ahora, acababa de descubrir unas cuantas sobre uno de sus antiguos antepasados. **

**—****No. Ese diario no era más que un registro donde se consignaban los últimos acontecimientos: ayunos, nacimientos, muertes. Este diario habla de los estudios en las artes druídicas que llevó a cabo Cian, y una gran parte de él fue escrito en un código cifrado. Estaba escondido debajo de una losa resquebrajada con la que tropezó Chloe. Sospecha que puede haber más ocultos por la cámara. **

**La esposa de Dageus, Chloe, era una ávida historiadora cuya mayor ilusión era compilar un catálogo sistemático del contenido del depósito subterráneo. Como Dageus no soportaba estar separado de ella mucho rato, ya se había resignado a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo (lo que quería decir, probablemente, hasta el momento en que su bellísima esposa, que estaba embarazada, estuviera a punto de dar a luz) en aquel recinto subterráneo lleno de polvo, y de ahí la función de escribiente que se había asignado a sí mismo. **

**Sonrió. Antes una fría y húmeda cámara subterránea en compañía de su adorada Chloe que el más hermoso rincón de las Highlands en un día soleado sin ella. «Ay —se corrigió apasionadamente—, antes el infierno con Chloe que el cielo sin ella.» Tan grande era el amor que sentía por la mujer a la que tomó cautiva en la hora más oscura de su existencia y que le había entregado su corazón a pesar de sus acciones, a pesar del oscuro mal que Dageus llevaba dentro en aquel entonces. **

**— ****¿Qué nos cuenta acerca de ese antepasado nuestro este diario? —dijo Drustan con curiosidad. **

**Dageus soltó un bufido al ver tan bruscamente cortado el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se había hecho la esperanza de que habría mucho más, y se dijo que debería rebuscar en la cámara para ver qué otras cosas podía descubrir acerca de aquel épico antepasado suyo. **

**Creía que uno necesitaba tener una buena comprensión del pasado para asegurarse un brillante futuro, y que quienes olvidaban el pasado estaban condenados a repetirlo. —A juzgar por lo que he leído en las partes que he podido descifrar, poca cosa aparte de que Terrence MacBaker fue un hombre que existió realmente, no una mera fábula, y que la cámara no fue olvidada sino que se nos ocultó deliberadamente. **

**Nuestro padre creía que debió producirse una batalla o alguna plaga que se cobró muchas vidas abruptamente, incluidas las de todos aquellos que sabían de la existencia de la cámara. Pero no fue así. **

**La última entrada del diario no fue escrita por Terrence MacBaker, sino que es una advertencia acerca del uso de la magia. Quienquiera que escribiese esa entrada también tomó la decisión de sellar la cámara subterránea, y luego mandó alterar las estancias superiores para que permaneciese siempre oculta. **

**— ****¿De veras? —Drustan levantó las cejas. **

**—****Sí. Pero al diario le han arrancado tantas páginas que no he podido averiguar qué fue eso tan terrible que hizo Terrence MacBaker, o cuál fue su destino, pero la última entrada deja muy claro que la cámara fue sellada a causa de él. **

**—****Hummm —murmuró Drustan pensativamente, mientras bebía un sorbo de Macollan—. ¿Qué pudo llegar a hacer un hombre para que fuera preciso adoptar medidas tan drásticas? Sellar la cámara separó a todas las generaciones futuras del baluarte en el que guardábamos nuestro conocimiento y nuestro poder. Tuvieron que pensárselo muy bien, ya que sabían que el hacerla nos privaría de nuestra herencia. **

**—****Cierto —dijo Dageus con ceño—o Uno no puede evitar preguntarse qué sería lo que hizo Terrence. **

**#####**

**— ****¡Es que no me lo puedo creer, colega! Alguien le rompió el cuello a ese tío y luego dejó tirado el fiambre allí, en uno de los jardines del campus. **

**—****Estupendo. Lo que nos faltaba, ¿eh? Más crímenes. Ahora la universidad ya tiene la excusa que necesitaba para apretarnos las tuercas y volver a subir las tasas. **

**Candy sacudió la cabeza y se abrió paso entre el grupo de estudiantes que mataba el tiempo en la cafetería. Mientras pedía en la barra, se preguntó si ella también había intentado presumir de experiencia cuando tenía la edad de ellos y si lo haría igual de mal. Esperaba que no. **

**El campus era un hervidero de rumores. La policía apenas había proporcionado detalles, así que todos fingían saber algo. Lo más gracioso era que Candy realmente sí sabía algo acerca de ese «cadáver sin identificar», rubio y bien vestido que habían encontrado el día antes en uno de los jardines del campus, y era la única que no hablaba del asunto. **

**Y no pensaba hacerla. Cuando había puesto la televisión la noche anterior, sólo para ver que en el informativo local hablaban del asesinato de uno de los dos hombres que no habían dejado de ocupar sus pensamientos durante la mayor parte del día mientras se esforzaba por auto convencerse de que nunca habían sido reales, Candy se quedó tan atónita que no pudo apartar la mirada de la pantalla hasta un buen rato después de que hubieran—pasado a hablar de otros temas. **

**La policía estaba investigando el asesinato del rubio. No llevaba encima ninguna clase de identificación, y habían pedido que cualquier persona que pudiera saber algo acerca de él se pusiera en contacto con la policía. **

**Lo que planteaba una pregunta: si el resto del mundo podía ver al rubio, ¿Significaba eso que ella no se había vuelto loca después de todo? **

**¿O significaba que el hombre rubio era real, pero que había imaginado al hombre dentro del espejo y todos los acontecimientos que lo acompañaron? **

**¿O significaba que había llegado a tales extremos de locura que ahora imaginaba el informativo local en un patético (aunque, eso tenía que admitirlo, admirablemente determinado e impresionantemente coherente) esfuerzo por conferir algo de credibilidad a sus delirios? **

**Buff. Preguntas difíciles. **

**Candy pasó horas dando vueltas a esas elucubraciones, hasta que finalmente, cuando ya faltaba poco para que saliera el sol, alcanzó una cierta apariencia de calma a través de una firme resolución: estaba metida en un buen aprieto al que haría frente del mismo modo que si se tratara de una investigación arqueológica, aplicando los meticulosos métodos de una analista científica. **

**Haría acopio de todos los hechos a los que pudiese echar mano y, sólo después de que hubiera acumulado la mayor cantidad de material posible, empezaría a jugar con esos hechos como si fueran las piezas de un rompecabezas para obtener una representación de la realidad lo más precisa posible. **

**No se volvería a hablar de locura, o a pensar en ella, hasta que la investigación hubiera terminado. **

**Vital para su investigación: una conversación con el profesor Keene. Candy necesitaba hacerle unas cuantas preguntas acerca de esa reliquia sobre la que deseaba no haber puesto nunca los ojos, como por ejemplo de dónde diablos había salido. **

**Aunque en realidad quizá no fuese una reliquia, pensó, súbitamente animada por la posibilidad, sino una mera imitación, algo que se les había ocurrido a los del departamento de efectos especiales en un episodio de Stargate o alguna otra de esas series de ciencia ficción que podías ver vía satélite en canales como SciFi. **

**O quizá le habían instalado el último grito en conexiones audiovisuales, hábilmente disimulado en el marco, y en realidad todo el enigma se reducía a un minúsculo Y' extraordinariamente sofisticado sistema de proyección sobre pantalla. **

**Lo que..., ejem, no explicaba la interacción entre el atacante y el hombre prisionero en el espejo. Pero ahora había que concebir posibilidades, examinarlas e ir descartándolas una por una hasta encontrar la solución. **

**Posibilidad: el espejo quizás estaba..., ejem, bueno, ejem..., maldito. **

**¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir pensar eso? Su analista interior nunca se hubiese puesto en ridículo de esa manera. **

**Con todo, hacer el ridículo siempre era preferible a estar como una cabra. **

**La noche anterior Candy había utilizado la línea directa con la habitación del hospital facilitada por el profesor en uno de sus numerosos mensajes, pero éste no respondió a la llamada. **

**Lo primero que hizo por la mañana fue volver a intentarlo, pero tampoco hubo suerte. Aún estaría durmiendo, supuso Candy. **

**Ella siempre había sido muy pragmática. Sabía pensar con lógica sin dejarse arrastrar por las fantasías, y eso era lo que le había permitido llegar tan lejos en la vida. Candy era el tipo de chica lo—que—tengo—en—la—mano. Y después de intensas reflexiones, decidió que no se sentía loca. Se sentía perfectamente normal respecto a todo salvo por aquel estúpido incidente con el espejo. **

**Quizá debería romper el espejo, pensó de mal humor. Así se acabarían los problemas, ¿no? **

**No necesariamente, por desgracia. Si realmente estaba loca, su dios sexual ilusorio se limitaría a mudarse a otro objeto inerte (lo que hizo que se le ocurrieran unas cuantas ideas bastante curiosas, sobre todo la que tenía que ver con algo que guardaba en el cajón de la mesilla de noche). Si no estaba loca, cabía la posibilidad de que al romper ese espejo destruyera una de las reliquias más fundamentales jamás descubiertas. **

**—****Parece que tendré que ir a la caza de los hechos —dijo con un suspiro de irritación. **

**Sacó su móvil del bolso, lo abrió con un rápido giro y miró la pantalla. No tenía mensajes. Había esperado que el profesor la llamara antes de que las clases la mantuvieran ocupada durante todo el día. **

**Ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Candy apagó el móvil, volvió a guardarlo en el bolso, cogió su café de la barra, lo pagó en caja y salió a toda prisa. **

**Tenía una clase tras otra hasta las 16:45, pero en cuanto hubiera terminado con ellas iría directa al hospital.**

**A las 17:52. **

**El Dan Ryan Expressway a hora punta era un nivel en el infierno de Dante. **

**Candy estaba atrapada en un atasco de tráfico consistente en paradas—y—avances donde había muchas más paradas que avances (tantas que, de hecho, llevaba media hora poniendo al día el trabajo pendiente) cuando sonó su móvil. **

**Arrojó a un lado las notas que había empezado a tomar, hizo que su coche recorriese a paso de tortuga la impresionante distancia de treinta centímetros, sacó el móvil del bolso y respondió a la llamada, con la esperanza de que sería el profesor. **

**Pero era Mark Troudeau. **

**La lengua de Candy ya había empezado a dar forma a una furiosa negativa a aceptar ni un solo trabajo que calificar más cuando Mark la cortó en seco diciéndole que la llamaba para comunicarle que la policía del campus acababa de informarlo de que el profesor Keene había muerto. **

**Candy empezó a temblar, apretó el volante con las manos y exhaló un sollozo. **

**—****Y agárrate, Jesús: lo asesinaron —le soltó Mark sin detenerse a tomar aliento, claramente fascinado y ajeno al hecho de que ella se había echado a llorar, a todos los ruiditos de sorber aire por la nariz que había empezado a hacer. **

**A veces los hombres podían ser tan increíblemente idiotas. **

**Candy fue vagamente consciente de que el tráfico había vuelto a ponerse en movimiento. Apartó el pie del embrague. Se pasó la manga de la chaqueta por la cara. **

**—****Y por lo que dice la poli, parece que Keene estaba metido en algún asunto bastante turbio. Dijeron que hace poco sacó un montón de dinero del fondo para la jubilación e hipotecó su casa a lo bestia. Me he enterado de que tenía unos terrenos en algún lugar de Georgia, y también acababa de venderlos. La poli no tiene ni idea de para qué pudo necesitar tanto dinero de pronto. **

**Candy se dio cuenta de que el coche que tenía delante acababa de volver a quedarse inmóvil, así que pisó el freno y consiguió detenerse abruptamente a un par de centímetros de su parachoques trasero. El tipo que tenía detrás tocó el claxon furiosamente. No una sola vez, sino muchas y entre un buen acompañamiento de gestos hechos con la otra mano. **

**—****Claro —masculló Candy entre sollozos, al tiempo que hacía un gesto de su cosecha en el espejo retrovisor—, como si yo tuviera la culpa del tráfico. Olvídame. **

**El tráfico era lo que menos la preocupaba. Cerró los ojos. **

**Así que al parecer se trataba de una auténtica pieza arqueológica después de todo, si bien era cierto que —ahora Candy lo veía bastante claro— había sido comercializada de manera completamente ilegal a través del mercado negro. Al parecer, el profesor estaba inmiscuido en un asunto bastante turbio. **

**—****Agarrotado —decía Mark—. Lo agarrotaron. Ahora ya nadie hace eso, ¿verdad? ¿Quién hace ese tipo de cosas hoy en día? **

**Candy puso la mano sobre el micrófono de su móvil y miró el mar de coches detenidos sin verlo. **

**— ****¿Qué demonios está pasando? —susurró. Mark siguió hablando, un zumbido distante. **

**«El profesor y yo ya hemos pasado un rato juntos esta noche», había dicho el rubio. Candy había ignorado el comentario bruscamente, porque bastante tenía ella con sus propios problemas. **

**Y ahora el profesor estaba muerto. **

**«Corrección», pensó Candy con un escalofrío, porque según lo que acababa de contarle Mark —la muerte había acaecido a las 18:15 del lunes—, el profesor ya estaba muerto antes de que ella fuese a recoger sus libros aquella noche. **

**Y lo había estado todo el tiempo mientras ella estaba en su despacho. **

**—****Ahora viene lo más gordo de todo —dijo Mark, que no había parado de hablar—. Ellis, el jefe del departamento, me dice que tendré que hacerme cargo de las clases del profesor durante el resto del trimestre. Es que son de lo que no hay, ¿verdad? Como si no pudieran permitirse contratar un... **

**—****Oh, a ver si creces de una vez, Mark —siseó Candy, mientras pulsaba el botón de apagado con el pulgar. **

**Cuando por fin logró escapar del décimo nivel del infierno, Candy se metió por una serie de calles laterales y luego se dirigió hacia el campus. **

**Los pensamientos rodaban a través de su mente en una atropellada confusión. Entre todos ellos sólo había uno que estuviese claro, y la atraía como un faro. **

**Necesitaba volver a ver el espejo. Por qué, no tenía ni idea. **

**Se había puesto a pensar en lo que debía hacer, y eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Se sentía incapaz de ir a casa. **

**Estaba tan nerviosa que se subiría por las paredes. N o podía ir al hospital; ya no había nadie a quien visitar. Tenía unas cuantas amigas íntimas, pero todas tendían a trabajar tanto como ella, así que no les haría ninguna gracia que Candy se presentara sin avisar, y además, incluso en el caso de que lo hiciese, ¿Qué les diría? «Hola, Ginger, ¿Cómo va todo? Por cierto, o me he vuelto loca, o mi vida ha decidido que quiere ser una aventura de Indiana Jones, con misteriosas piezas arqueológicas, villanos extranjeros y espectaculares efectos especiales incluidos.» **

**Cuando llegó al despacho, Candy vio que había una cinta policial en la puerta. **

**Eso la detuvo por un momento. Entonces observó que era una cinta de la policía del campus y la arrancó. Violar los procedimientos universitarios no parecía un delito tan grave como violar una ley en el «mundo real». **

**Mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura, no sin haberse asegurado antes de que esta vez la puerta realmente se encontrara cerrada con llave, Candy se preguntó a sí misma qué pensaba que iba a hacer una vez dentro. **

**¿Entablar conversación con una pieza arqueológica? ¿Poner las manos sobre el cristal? ¿Tratar de invocar un espíritu? ¿Hacer como si el espejo fuese un tablero ouija o algo por el estilo? **

**Pero el destino quiso que no tuviera que hacer absolutamente nada. **

**Porque en cuanto abrió la puerta, Candy vio que un haz de luz entraba desde el pasillo y caía directamente sobre el cristal azogado. **

**Sus pies dejaron de obedecerla. Sus manos se quedaron rígidamente inmóviles sobre la puerta. Hasta su respiración se detuvo a mitad de una inhalación:" Candy no hubiese podido asegurarlo, pero le pareció que su corazón también dejaba de latir durante un largo v denso instante. **

**Aquel hombre imponente, medio desnudo y absolutamente irresistible que parecía un dios del sexo estaba de pie dentro del espejo, y la fulminó con la mirada mientras decía: **

**—****Ya era hora de que volvieras, muchacha. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Candy estuvo a punto de morir cuando tenía diecisiete años. Había ido a uno de esos gimnasios donde puedes hacer escalada en interiores (porque su mejor amiga la telefoneó para decirle que ese jugador del equipo de fútbol universitario por el que estaba colada r sus amigos estarían allí), y tuvo una caída tan terrible que se rompió bastantes huesos y sufrió una fractura de cráneo. **

**Eso la obligó a perderse los mejores momentos de su último año en el instituto, porque tuvo que pasar la recuperación en casa —con la cabeza afeitada en el sitio donde tuvieron que ponerle una placa metálica para que su cráneo volviese a estar de una pieza—, mientras escuchaba las historias de fiestas, graduaciones y bailes que le contaban otras estudiantes. **

**Y el tipo por el que bebía los vientos ni siquiera había estado en el gimnasio de escalada ese día. **

**La experiencia le había enseñado unas cuantas cosas.**

**Una: el viejo adagio que aseguraba que el hombre proponía, la mujer disponía y luego venía el diablo y todo lo descomponía no podía ser más cierto. Ella no había podido ir a animar a su equipo de fútbol en las finales estatales el único año que consiguieron llegar a ellas durante los últimos siete; no había podido lucir el precioso vestido rosa que aún tenía colgado en el armario; no había lanzado su gorra al aire; no había asistido a una sola de las fiestas que organizaron los del último curso. **

**Y dos: cuando las cosas se ponían feas, a veces el sentido del humor era lo único que podía salvar a una persona. Podías reír o podías llorar, y llorar no sólo te hacía sentir aún peor, sino que además hacía que tuvieras todavía peor aspecto. **

**Y mientras estaba de pie allí, sin poder apartar los ojos de aquella —osa dentro del espejo que no podía estar dentro del espejo, en un despacho donde no hacía mucho que habían intentado matarla —con el anterior ocupante de dicho despacho recientemente asesinado—, se le ocurrió pensar que los acontecimientos de los últimos días parecían indicar que las cosas empezaban a ponerse muy feas. **

**Comenzó a reír suavemente. **

**No pudo evitarlo. **

**Los oscuros ojos azules del dios del sexo se entornaron y frunció el entrecejo. **

**—****Esto no es para tomarlo a risa. Entra aquí y cierra esa puerta. Ahora. Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar y el tiempo es absolutamente esencial. **

**Candy rió más fuerte, y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras se agarraba a la jamba de la puerta con la otra. «El tiempo es absolutamente esencial.» ¿Quién podía ser capaz de hablar así? **

**—****Por el amor de Dios, muchacha, pronuncia las palabras que me permiten salir del espejo —dijo él, ahora claramente exasperado—. Necesitas que alguien te explique lo sucedido. **

**—****Oh, me parece que no —logró decir Candy entre risita y risita, sin importarle que éstas hubieran empezado a sonar un poco histéricas—. Y no soy ninguna muchacha —le informó altivamente. Luego volvió a reír. **

**Él gruñó suavemente. **

**—****Mujer, la otra noche pronunciaste las palabras que me permiten salir del espejo y no te hice ningún daño. ¿No quieres volver a confiar en mí? **

**Candy rió con desdén. **

**—****La otra noche creía que estaba soñando. No tuvo nada que ver con la confianza. **

**—****Maté al hombre que intentaba matarte. ¿No te parece que eso es razón suficiente para que confíes en mí? **

**Candy dejó de reír. Bueno, ahora ya lo sabía. El hombre del espejo era el que le había roto el cuello al rubio y luego había dejado tirado el cadáver en aquellos jardines del campus. Aunque una parte del cerebro de Candy ya sabía que tenía que haber sido él—tanto si esos acontecimientos habían tenido lugar en un mundo ilusorio como si habían acontecido en el mundo real—, su observación hizo que le mirara las manos. Unas manos muy grandes. Perfectamente capaces de romper cuellos. **

**Después de un instante de vacilación, Candy entró en el despacho con mucha cautela. Otra pausa, y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí. **

**Las risitas se habían esfumado. Un millar de preguntas no. **

**Candy metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus tejanos y clavó la mirada en el espejo. Cerró los ojos. Apretó los párpados. Abrió los ojos. Luego lo intentó un par de veces más, sólo para estar segura. **

**Él aún estaba allí. «Oh, mierda.» **

**—****Podría haberte dicho que eso no funcionaría —dijo él secamente. **

**— ****¿Me he vuelto loca? —susurró ella. **

**—****No, no has perdido el juicio. Estoy aquí. Esto está sucediendo realmente. Y si quieres sobrevivir, tienes que dar crédito a lo que te cuento. **

**—****Nadie puede estar dentro de un espejo. Es imposible. **

**—****Eso díselo al espejo —replicó él, al tiempo que golpeaba el interior del cristal con el puño para dar más énfasis a sus palabras. —Muy gracioso. Pero no resulta convincente. **

**— ****¡Oh, verlo golpear el espejo desde dentro había sido realmente extraño! —Eso te corresponde decidido a ti. Y te aconsejo que lo decidas de una vez antes de que otro asesino venga a matarte. **

**El tono displicente de la respuesta bastó para que Candy por fin lo tuviera todo claro. Él sabía que era real, y que si ella era demasiado idiota para no aceptarlo, entonces allá ella con su problema. Una ilusión seguramente haría lo que fuese con tal de seguir existiendo, ¿no? **

**Pero ¿cómo podía ser real? **

**Candy carecía de precedentes con los que hacer frente a lo inexplicable. «Acumular el mayor número posible de hechos. Lo único que puedo hacer es explorar lo que está pasando, y no emitir ningún juicio hasta que sepa algo más.» **

**Con vistas a eso, arrojar un poco más de luz sobre las cosas, extendió la mano hacia el interruptor de la pared y encendió los fluorescentes del techo. **

**Y pudo ver al hombre del espejo realmente bien por primera vez. «Puñetas», pensó mientras abría mucho los ojos para que no se le pasase nada por alto. Las dos ocasiones en que pudo entreverlo antes, sólo había podido mirarlo durante unos instantes y el despacho estaba lleno de sombras. Candy sólo había tenido tiempo de hacerse una impresión general de él: un hombre enorme, oscuro e intensamente sexual. **

**No había visto los detalles. **

**¡Y menudos detalles! **

**Se quedó tan atónita que bajó los ojos. Luego volvió a subirlos. Los bajó. Después su mirada volvió a subir. Muy despacio. **

**—****Tómate tu tiempo, muchacha —murmuró él, en un tono tan bajo que Candy apenas lo oyó. El comentario que hizo a continuación quedó deliberadamente por debajo del nivel de audición de ella—: Yo planeo tomármelo contigo. **

**Era tan alto que llenaba el espejo de uno a otro extremo del marco. Tremendamente corpulento, con hombros muy anchos y músculos ondulantes, se había envuelto la cintura con una tela negra y escarlata —un auténtico kilt escocés, si no estaba equivocada—, lucía relucientes brazaletes metálicos alrededor de las muñecas, y calzaba botas de cuero negro. **

**No llevaba camisa. Runas tatuadas con finos trazos negros y escarlata cubrían todo el lado izquierdo de aquel pecho esculpido, empezando por el extremo inferior de su caja torácica para subir por encima de un pezón, atravesar el hombro y terminar en el inicio de su mandíbula. Una banda de runas tatuadas en los mismos colores circundaba cada poderoso bíceps. Una sedosa a senda de pelos oscuros nacía en sus abdominales justo encima del ombligo para desaparecer debajo del kilt. **

**Oh, Dios, ¿intentaba tentarla? ¿Era una protuberancia eso que levantaba el kilt? **

**La mirada de Candy quedó atrapada allí por un incómodo instante. Abrió los ojos un poco más. **

**Luego tragó aire con una brusca inspiración y consiguió apartar la mirada. Un súbito rubor le calentó las mejillas. **

**"****Acababa de comerle el pene con los ojos"!. **

**Plantada ante el espejo, se lo había contemplado sin ningún disimulo. El tiempo suficiente para que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Estaba claro que a ella le pasaba algo. Sus hormonas se habían salido fuera de control. Lo suyo era quedarse embobada ante los artefactos arqueológicos, no ante los penes grandes y erectos. **

**Candy se obligó a subir la mirada hacia su rostro. Era tan pecaminosamente hermoso como el resto de su persona. Tenía los rasgos orgullosos y como tallados a cincel de un antiguo guerrero celta, mandíbula y pómulos firmes, una nariz aristocrática arrogantemente dilatada en las aletas, y una boca tan sexy y tan besable que los labios de Candy se apretaron instintivamente y luego se separaron, sólo con mirarlo, como si saborearan un beso. **

**Candy se los humedeció con la lengua, y por un instante sintió que le faltaba la respiración. El oscuro principio de barba que cubría aquella mandíbula esculpida hacía que sus firmes labios sonrosados parecieran todavía más sensuales entre toda aquella áspera masculinidad. **

**Vio que su pelo no era tan negro como le había parecido en la oscuridad, sino de un reluciente color caoba con hebras de oro y cobre que rielaban suavemente. Llevaba la mitad de la melena recogida en docenas de finas trencitas, y relucientes cuentas metálicas ceñían sus puntas. Sus ojos eran tan azules, que parecían dos piedras preciosas y relucientes, su piel suave terciopelo dorado. **

**Todo él rezumaba un poder primigenio y elemental y parecía tan antiguo como el espejo, una regresión a un tiempo en el que los hombres habían sido hombres y las mujeres hacían" Lo Que Se Les Decía". **

**Candy entornó los ojos. Nunca había podido aguantar a esa clase de hombres. Machistas y dominantes, se creían con derecho a manejar a las mujeres a su antojo. **

**Lástima que su cuerpo no pareciera ser de la misma opinión. **

**Lástima que su cuerpo pareciese estar interesadísimo en las distintas órdenes que podía llegar a recibir de aquel hombre, como por ejemplo: «Quítate la ropa, mujer; deja que te saboree con mi lengua... » **

**Tampoco ayudaba en nada que él pareciese la clase de hombre que nunca aceptaría un no por respuesta, que no toleraría ninguna clase de inhibiciones por parte de una mujer; la clase de hombre que, en cuanto conseguía llevarse a la cama a una mujer, no la dejaba levantarse hasta hacerle todo lo que tenía planeado, hasta que la hubiera fallado tan a conciencia que ella apenas podría andar. **

**—****Di las palabras que me harán salir del espejo, mujer —fue la seca orden, embellecida por aquel acento escocés tan sexy, que recibió de él. Aquel hombre tenía una voz tan increíble como su apariencia, profunda y embriagadora como un ponche de ron, y Candy la sintió bajar hacia su estómago para ponerse a arder lentamente dentro de él. **

**No replicó con un hilo de voz. No volvería a dejar suelto a aquel... lo que quiera que fuese saturado de testosterona.**

**— ****Entonces te ruego, mujer, que dejes de mirarme así. **

**— ****¿Cómo te estoy mirando? **

**— ****Como si quisieras volver a usar tu lengua sobre mí persona y esta vez sobre algo más que mi espalda. — dijo él, al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior y le dirigía una sonrisa diabólica. **

**— ****No pretendía lamerte.-replicó ella a la defensiva. **

**—****Ya te he dicho que creía que sólo eras un sueño. **

**— ****Seré lo que tú quieras soñar, mujer. Lo único que has de hacer es llamarme para que salga del espejo. — La recorrió con una mirada abrasadora que dedicó especial atención a sus pechos y sus muslos. **

**Candy sintió que le ardía la piel allí donde se había detenido su mirada. **

**— ****Eso... no... Va... a... suceder... **

**Él se encogió de hombros, un ondular de poderosos músculos. **

**— ****Como quieras, muchacha. Muere innecesariamente. Y luego no digas que no te ofrecí mi ayuda. **

**Dio media vuelta dentro del espejo. El cristal azogado que lo contenía pareció ondular, la mancha negra que había alrededor de los bordes fluyó y se estremeció como si la superficie se hubiera y vuelto líquida, y de pronto Candy se encontró ante un espejo como cualquier otro. — ¡Eh, espera!— chilló, presa del pánico—. ¡Vuelve aquí! — Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando. Qué era el espejo; cómo era posible que estuvieran sucediendo todas aquellas cosas; quién intentaba matarla; ¿realmente enviarían más asesinos por ella? **

**— ****¿Por qué?— preguntó aquella voz profunda y suave desde algún lugar dentro del espejo. **

**— ****¡Porque necesito saber qué está pasando! **

**— ****En este mundo todo tiene un precio, mujer. **

**— ****¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó Candy a la lisa superficie plateada. Ahora conversaba con un espejo. Pronto podría quitarle el puesto de trabajo a Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. **

**— ****No puede estar más claro, ¿verdad? Yo tengo algo que tú necesitas. Tú tienes algo que yo quiero. **

**Candy se quedó paralizada. Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Se humedeció unos labios súbitamente resecos. **

**— ****¿Q…qué? **

**— ****Necesitas mi protección. Me necesitas para seguir con vida. Yo sé qué está **

**sucediendo, quién quiere matarte, y cómo detenerlos. **

**— ****¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio?— preguntó ella cautelosamente. **

**— ****Ay, muchacha, muchísimas cosas. Pero intentemos no complicarnos la vida y empecemos por la libertad. **

**Candy sacudió la cabeza. **

**— ****Ni hablar. No sé qué... **

**— ****Sabes todo lo que necesitas saber —la interrumpió él secamente. — Sabes que morirás sin mí. No pienses que podrás manejarme a tu antojo. Llevo demasiado tiempo atrapado dentro de este maldito espejo para andarme con miramientos. Este cristal es la única prisión que padeceré. No pienso permitir que construyas otra prisión para mí, mujer. **

**El acento escocés se había vuelto más marcado, y prácticamente escupió las últimas palabras. Candy tragó saliva audiblemente. Tenía la boca tan seca que oyó como un crujir de cosas minúsculas cuando la nuez le subió y le bajó en la garganta. Carraspeó. **

**De pronto volvió a verlo en el espejo, plantado ante ella mientras la miraba entre un remolino de ondulaciones plateadas que se agitaban como las aguas de un mar embravecido. **

**Aquella boca tan sexy y arrogante se curvó en una sonrisa. Si pretendía tranquilizarla, pensó Candy con un estremecimiento, no podía haberlo hecho peor. Era una sonrisa llena de poder contenido y fuego encadenado, y enseguida sabías que tanto el poder como el fuego podían quedar libres en cualquier momento. **

**Entonces se le ocurrió pensar que, si hubiera podido verlo bien la otra noche, probablemente nunca lo habría liberado, tanto si creía estar soñando como si no. El asesino que tan aterrador le había parecido no era nada comparado con aquel hombre. Simplemente no estaba a su nivel. **

**Romperle el cuello al rubio probablemente le habría resultado tan fácil como hacer un gesto para ahuyentar a una mosca. Saltaba a la vista que aquel hombre tenía algo de lo que las personas normales simplemente carecían. Candy buscó a tientas el picaporte detrás de ella. **

**— ****Déjame salir— dijo él, en voz baja pero intensa. —Di las palabras. Seré tu escudo. Me interpondré entre ti y todos los demás. Es lo que necesitas, y tú lo sabes. No seas tonta, mujer. **

**Candy sacudió la cabeza e hizo girar el picaporte. **

**— ****¿Va a ser no, entonces? ¿Prefieres morir? ¿Antes que tenerme a tu lado? ¿Qué es lo que temes que pueda hacerte que sea tan terrible? **

**—****La forma en que su mirada abrasadora se detenía en ciertas partes de Candy dejaba muy claro algunas de las cosas que tenía intención de hacerle. **

**Lo que hizo que Candy también se pusiera a pensar en ellas, con toda clase de detalles. Y unos segundos después volvió a notar esa leve humedad en las bragas. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba? ¿Sería que sus ovarios se habían quedado atascados en un ciclo permanente de ovulación? ¿Habían decidido soltar óvulos en un constante bombardeo indiscriminado que (y eso era lo peor de todo), parecía volverse más entusiástico cuanto más horrible fuera el hombre que tenían delante? **

**Abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió al pasillo. **

**— ****Necesito pensar —masculló mientras se iba. **

**— ****Piensa rápido, Candace. No dispones de mucho tiempo. **

**— ****Estupendo, sencillamente estupendo. Todo el mundo sabe cómo me llamo. —Con una expresión de ferocidad, Candy cerró la puerta tan fuerte que hizo temblar el marco. **

**— ****El próximo asesino puede aparecer en cualquier momento— dijo la profunda voz de él a través de la puerta del despacho—, y será mucho más sofisticado que el último. Acaso sea una mujer. Dime, muchacha, ¿Crees que tendrás tiempo de ver cómo vas a morir? **

**Candy estaba tan furiosa que le dio una patada a la puerta. **

**— ****No te alejes demasiado. Vas a necesitarme— prosiguió él. Candy se encaró con la puerta y masculló una obscenidad que él no habría podido oír, pero la oyó. Se echó a reír y dijo— Eso es una imposibilidad física, mujer, o, créeme, la mayoría de nosotros los «gilipollas» lo haríamos. **

**Candy puso los ojos en blanco y esta vez no se molestó en cerrar con llave. **

**Sabía que seguramente no serviría de nada, pero antes de irse arrancó el resto de la cinta que había puesto que la policía del campus hizo una bola con ella y se la metió en el bolsillo. **

**Quizá tendría suerte y alguien robaba aquel maldito espejo y libraba de él. **

**OPCIONES **

**1. Ir a la policía. Contárselo todo y solicitar protección. **

**2. Contactar con el transportista original, mandar de vuelta espejo al sitio del que vino y esperar que eso lo arregle todo. **

**3. Huir del país. **

**4. Ingresar en un hospital para enfermos mentales y confiar en que, con todos esos cerrojos y paredes acolchadas, sea más seguro que los hospitales normales. **

**Candy se terminó el café, apartó la taza, contempló su patética listita y suspiró. **

**Aún estaba un poco alterada, pero escribir la lista de opciones al menos había servido para calmarla un poco, obligándola a ser re lista ante una situación que no podía ser más irreal. **

**La número cuatro quedaba descartada: sonaba demasiado a dejar que el azar se encargara de decidir por ella y, a fin de cuentas, tenía que verse involucrada en un accidente automovilístico, prefería ser la que iba al volante cuando ocurriera. Por aquello de intentar controlar tú destino, más que nada. **

**La número uno quedaba descartada. Lo primero que harían en la comisaría sería echarse a reír si intentaba explicarles que sabía quién había asesinado a su hombre sin identificar: un imponente, altísimo y tenebroso dios del sexo que quería ser libre, ya que daba casualidad de que estaba atrapado dentro de un espejo hecho hace más de diez mil años, porque cabía la posibilidad de que fuese l criminal sin escrúpulos que había sido ... , ejem, confinado por m dios paranormales dentro de dicho espejo para que ... , ejem, el mundo estuviera a salvo de él. **

**Ya. Buff... Hasta a ella misma le parecía que había que estar muy loco para decir esas cosas. **

**Eso dejaba los números dos y tres como soluciones potenciales. **

**Aunque puestos a pensar, huir del país y no volver a poner los pies en él al menos no hasta que estuviese razonablemente segura de que se habían olvidado de ella costaría muchísimo más dinero que tratar de devolver el espejo al sitio del que provenía, incluso con el exorbitante precio del seguro incluido, y Candy tenía que creer que si devolvía aquella pieza arqueológica, la persona que quería hacerse con ella la dejaría en paz. **

**Después de todo, ¿qué iba a hacer ella? ¿Dar publicidad al asunto? ¿Empezar a hablar a la gente de ese artefacto imposible una vez que se hubiera esfumado? ¿Desacreditarse completamente y renunciar a cualquier posibilidad de que algún día pudiera llegar a tener un futuro prometedor en el campo de la arqueología? **

**Lo que cada vez parecía más improbable, por cierto. Seguramente podría persuadirlos de eso, quienesquiera que fuesen. **

**Cualquier persona que tuviese dos dedos de frente enseguida se daría cuenta de que ella nunca iba a hablar de aquello. **

**Candy paseó la mirada por la cafetería de la universidad; los reservados de madera con las paredes tapizadas estaban muy poco concurridos a aquella hora de la noche, y no había nadie sentado lo bastante cerca para poder oírla. Así que cogió su móvil, lo abrió, llamó a información y le dieron el número de Allied Certified Deliveries, el nombre que había visto estampado en los lados de la camioneta de reparto. **

**Ya eran las 20:55 y Candy no esperaba que la atendiesen, por lo que en un primer momento sólo pudo balbucear un poco antes de lograr expresar el propósito de su llamada: había recibido un paquete que quería devolver, pero no le habían dado ninguna copia de la hoja de envío, así que no sabía adónde tenía que enviarlo. **

**Sin hacer el menor esfuerzo para disimular su irritación, la mujer al otro extremo de la línea le informó de que las oficinas ya estaban cerradas, y que si había respondido era sólo porque estaba hablando con su esposo cuando se cortó la comunicación, y pensó que era su esposo quien volvía a llamar. **

**— ****Vuelva a intentarlo mañana dijo— impacientemente. **

**— ****¡Espere! No cuelgue, por favor —exclamó Candy, presa del pánico. Mañana podría ser demasiado tarde. Necesito que vengan a recogerlo a primera hora. Tengo que devolver esa cosa lo antes posible. **

**Silencio. **

**— ****Enviarla sale realmente caro —explicó Candy al silencio, con esperanza de que el dinero mantendría a la mujer en la línea y la motivaría a mostrarse servicial. —Probablemente sea uno de los envíos más caros que han hecho ustedes. Cruzó el mar y requirió un transporte especial. **

**— ****¿Va a pagar para enviarlo al punto de origen, o intenta hacer que los gastos corran por cuenta del transportista? preguntó la mujer suspicazmente. — Pagaré —dijo Candy sin vacilar. Aunque aborrecía por completo la idea de tener que gastar dinero en algo que no le repondría nada que luego pudiera enseñar, al menos así estaría viva para pagar los plazos. Su Visa tenía un límite de crédito realmente aterrador; la cantidad de cuerda que los bancos estaban dispuestos a dar a los universitarios para que se ahorcaran con ella nunca dejaba de asombrarla. **

**— ****¿Tiene el número de factura? **

**— ****Claro que no. Acabo de decirle que no tengo la hoja de envío. Sus empleados se olvidaron de darme una copia. **

**— ****Nunca nos olvidamos de dar copias de la HDE se encrespó la mujer. Debió de guardarla en cualquier sitio y ahora no recuerda dónde. **

**Candy suspiró. **

**— ****De acuerdo, habrá sido eso. El caso es que no la tengo. **

**— ****Señora, nosotros hacemos cientos de entregas a la semana. Sin un número de factura, no puedo saber de qué entrega me habla.**

** —****Bueno, siempre puede buscarla por el apellido, ¿no? **

**— ****Los ordenadores ya están apagados. Se desconectan a las ocho. Tendrá que volver a llamar mañana. **

**Fue una entrega bastante poco habitual — insistió Candy. — Quizá se acuerde de ella. La trajeron muy tarde por la noche. A poco. Puedo describirles a los hombres que la trajeron. — Detalló rápidamente a la pareja de repartidores. **

**Hubo otro largo silencio. **

**— ****Señora — dijo al cabo la mujer—, a esos dos hombres los asesinaron este fin de semana. A garrotazos, igual que ese profesor del que han hablado en todos los informativos de la televisión. La policía no nos deja en paz. —Una nota de amargura se infiltró en su voz—. Se comportan como si la empresa de mi marido hubiera tenido algo que ver con el asesinato, como si estuviéramos metidos en negocios turbios o algo por el estilo. — Una pausa, luego—: ¿Cómo ha dicho usted que se llamaba? **

**Candy colgó con la sensación de que acababan de darle una patada en el estómago. **

**No acudió directamente a él. Se negaba a hacer eso. **

**El que la derrota hubiera tardado tan poco en llegar le dolía. **

**Los últimos días habían supuesto un auténtico curso de humillación para ella. **

**Nada había salido ni remotamente de acuerdo con "El Plan Candy White St. James " Para Una Buena Vida, y tenía el horrible presentimiento de que las cosas seguirían así durante mucho tiempo.**

**Así que se quedó tercamente sentada en la cafetería de la universidad hasta que dieron las doce y media de la madrugada, y tomó mucho más café del que convendría a sus nervios en carne viva mientras saboreaba los que sospechaba iban a ser sus últimos momentos de casi normalidad en mucho tiempo, antes de inclinarse ante lo inevitable. **

**No quería morir. **

**Puñetas, pero si apenas había llegado a vivir. **

**«La vida es lo que te ocurre mientras estás ocupado en hacer otros planes.» Su amiga Ginger le había dado un tazón con esa cita escrita en él hacía unos meses. **

**Si le dabas la vuelta, en el otro lado ponía « ¿Cuándo el tener una vida se convirtió en un acontecimiento que necesitabas programar?» Candy había metido el tazón en el fondo de su alacena y no volvió a mirarlo, porque esa triste verdad describía demasiado bien la clase de existencia que llevaba ella. **

**No ciertamente no estaba lista para morir. Quería al menos otros sesenta o setenta años de vida. **

**Ni siquiera había llegado a las partes buenas de la existencia. El problema era que no estaba segura de su capacidad para, como lo había expresado tan sucintamente el hombre del espejo, «tener tiempo de ver cómo vas a morir». **

**Aún no había terminado la carrera universitaria, nada menos que arqueología. Las personas nunca habían sido su fuerte. **

**No las vivas, en todo caso. Había acumulado bastante experiencia con las que estaban muertas, como las momias o los seres humanos fosilizados, no la llevaría demasiado lejos con un asesino. **

**La triste verdad de la muerte probablemente podría ir hacia ella guadaña en ristre y a Candy ni siquiera se le ocurriría intentar huir, porque estaría demasiado distraída intentando determinar la antigüedad, origen y la composición de la guadaña. **

**Por consiguiente, tanto si le gustaba como si no —y santo Dios, no le gustaba nada—, necesitaba al hombre del espejo. **

**Daba igual lo que pudiera ser. El profesor estaba muerto. Los dos empleados de la agencia de transportes estaban muertos. Ella sería la siguiente. Tres de las cuatro personas a las que era preciso eliminar ya había caído. Candy se sentía como una de esas heroínas despistadas que aparecer en las novelas de misterio, o en esas novelas Román cas donde todos andan detrás de algún secreto oculto; el cabo su tú que había que atar, la que el psicópata acosaba implacablemente La ingenua jovencita indefensa. **

**Y ella nunca se había considera indefensa. Un poco ingenua quizá, pero no indefensa. **

**Ahora, de nuevo ante la puerta del despacho del profesor Keene, Candy hizo acopio de valor y se preparó mentalmente p implorar la misericordia de un ser imposible. **

**O él la protegería tal como había asegurado, o realmente era villano cósmicamente malvado, encarcelado con toda justicia, que mentía como un bellaco porque en realidad planeaba matarla a juzgar por cómo le habían ido las cosas a ella últimamente de alguna forma particularmente horrible y con mucha sangre, en cuanto lo liberase de su prisión. **

**En ese caso, estaría perdida tanto si lo ponía en libertad como si no, con su fallecimiento pendiente únicamente de que se decidiera cuándo y dónde iba a producirse, así que probablemente lo mejor que podía hacer era no pensárselo más y seguir adelante con ello. **

**Candy miró su reloj y vio que pasaban cuarenta y dos minutos de las doce. **

**Adiós a la vida tal como la conocía; hola caos. Con la esperanza de que no fuese sólo despedirse de la vida, empujó la puerta y entró en el despacho. **

**— ****Bueno — dijo a la superficie plateada con un suspiro, creo que podemos hacer un trato. **

**Él ya estaba allí antes de que Candy acabase de articular la palabra «creo», y terminó el resto de la frase un poco entrecortadame. **

**Luego vio cómo una sonrisa exultante curvaba lentamente los labios del hombre del espejo. — Déjate de tratos mujer, sácame de aquí ahora mismo.**

**############**

**— ****No me vengas con excusas.— Gruñó William Albert por el teléfono— .Román ha muerto. Necesito a Eve en Chicago ya. **

**Se puso en pie, fue hacia los ventanales de su estudio y contempló el amanecer londinense mientras las primeras pinceladas de sol empezaban a disipar la niebla. A lo lejos el cielo aún estaba lo bastante oscuro para que William Albert viese su reflejo superpuesto sobre el cristal coloreado. **

**Cuando estaba a solas nunca se molestaba en recurrir a ningún hechizo para ocultar su apariencia. **

**Su cráneo era un miasma de runas trazadas en negro, su lengua se agitaba como un ala negra dentro de su boca tatuada cuando hablaba, y un fulgor rojizo brillaba en sus ojos de fiera. **

**Era jueves por la mañana. Le quedaban veinte días. **

**Volvió la mirada hacia el círculo de colores más intensos en el empapelado de seda pintada donde el Cristal Oscuro había permanecido colgado durante tanto tiempo. **

**La cautividad de Terrence había sido una constante fuente de diversión para William Albert: el Keltar legendario, el druida más poderoso que jamás hubiera existido, hechizado por un tal William Albert Andry. **

**Cerró los puños y apretó la mandíbula. Aquel lugar vacío pronto volvería a estar lleno. William Albert volvió a concentrarse en la conversación y dijo: **

**— ****Ahora la señorita Candace White St. James sabe que corre peligro. No sabemos cómo reaccionará, así que necesito que se ocupen de ella inmediatamente. Pero antes que nada, necesito recuperar ese mal espejo. **

**Román dijo que estaba en el despacho del profesor. Haz que Eve lo envíe a mi residencia privada nada más llegar a Chicago. Luego tendrá que encargarse de la chica y de todos los que hayan visto el espejo. **

**—****Maldito Román. La policía hacía demasiadas preguntas y sospechaba que al menos uno o dos agentes habían visto el cristal Oscuro, lo que significaba que habría que retirar del servicio activo a un par de miembros del departamento policial.**

**En el pasado nunca le había negado a Román su preferencia por el estrangulamiento, con tal de que fuese allí, despachase a los testigos sin la policía encontrase los cuerpos, y luego se fuera rápidamente, antes de que se abriera una investigación. **

**Pero esta vez Román no había sabido hacer lo que se esperaba de él. No pudo ocuparse de la mujer, y acabó muerto. **

**Lo cual daba mucho que pensar a William Albert. **

**¿Cómo había ido a parar Román a unos jardines del campus universitario con el cuello roto? William Albert sólo sabía de un hombre fuese lo bastante fuerte y diestro para romperle el cuello al ruso como si rompiera un hueso de pollo: Terrence MacBaker. **

**Y de ser así, alguien tenía que haberlo dejado salir del espejo en el que estaba prisionero. Lo que era realmente grave. **

**La única persona que se le ocurría que podía haber hecho esa era la señorita Candace White St. James. **

**Según Román, cuando fue a investigarlo por última vez, en Chicago había cuatro personas que habían llegado do a ver el Cristal Oscuro o, como el doctor Lima Keene, sabían suficiente acerca de él para que hubiese que considerarlas peligrosas, y Candace White St. James era la última a la que habría que desparecer, William Albert tenía muy presente que los Keltar siempre habían sabido tratar a las mujeres. **

**William Albert arrugó el labio superior despectivamente. Tantos dones inapreciables desperdiciados en un montañés primitivo, un highlander, nada menos. **

**No sólo apostura, fortaleza y carisma, sino " Gía en estado puro". **

**La clase de poder que a él le había exigido le duraban docenas de vidas para llegar a adquirirlo en una mera porción de su potencial, ese Keltar lo había tenido centuplicado desde que nació. **

**Si la señorita Candace White St. James realmente se había dejado seducir por el Keltar, entonces William Albert acababa de enviar a Eve a la muerte. No tardaría en tener su respuesta. **

**Si Eve no volvía a dar señales de vida, sabría que tenía entre manos un problema mucho más serio de lo que se había imaginado. **

**— ****Dile a Eve que deje su otro contrato para más adelante. La necesito ahora. —Una pausa, seguida de un gruñido. — No me creo eso de que no tienes forma de ponerte en contacto con ella. Encuentra una. Haz que Eve esté en Chicago hoy mismo o de lo contrario... **

**William Albert escuchó unos instantes con el teléfono lejos de la oreja. Después de una larga pausa, dijo en un tono aún más seco que antes: **

**—****Me parece que no lo entiendes. La quiero allí ahora. Te aconsejo que le transmitas mis órdenes y dejes que sea ella la que decida. — Pulsó el botón que ponía fin a la comunicación. **

**Ya sabía lo que haría ella. Eve se ganaba la vida traficando con la muerte y había muy pocas cosas que le dieran miedo, pero temía a William Albert. Ella y William Albert habían tenido una pequeña aventura hacía unos años. Eve conocía su verdadera naturaleza. Obedecería. **

**William Albert se frotó la mandíbula y entornó los ojos. Samhain se aproximaba demasiado deprisa. Por primera vez en siglos, William Albert sintió un tenue murmullo de inquietud. Había sido intocable, prácticamente invencible durante tanto tiempo, que casi no reconoció la emoción. **

**Al menos sabía exactamente dónde estaba el espejo. Eso aliviaba una gran parte de su inquietud. **

**Con todo, si no estaba en su poder dentro de muy poco, no le quedaría más remedio que ir a buscarlo personalmente. **

**Cosa que hubiese preferido no tener que hacer. **

**En las raras ocasiones en que había liberado al Keltar del Cristal Oscuro, William Albert siempre se mantenía en un lugar fuertemente protegido que se encargaba de neutralizar el inmenso poder del highlander hasta que el espejo volvía a reclamar a su cautivo. **

**Las intensas y complejas protecciones mágicas necesarias para mantener suprimido el poder de Terrence MacBaker requerían rituales minuciosos en los que era preciso invertir mucho tiempo. **

**William Albert se preguntó si él y sus hombres podrían proteger mágicamente los terrenos de la universidad alrededor del espejo. **

**Posiblemente. Sería arriesgado. Eran muchas las cosas que podían ir mal. Podían ser vistos. Podía cruzarse con otra magia, tanto antigua como nueva, que creara conflictos. La gente no lo sabía, pero la magia los rodeaba por todas partes. Siempre había estado presente, y siempre lo estaría. Ahora meramente se ocultaba a sí misma con mucha más sofisticación que antaño. **

**¿Se atrevería él a enfrentarse al highlander con todos sus poderes intactos en terreno no protegido? **

**William Albert se dijo que mil años tenían que ser suficientes para haber superado a Terrence MacBaker y poder tener la certeza de que ya no había ningún hechicero más grande que él. **

**Se apartó de los ventanales y pensó que ojalá pudiera estar seguro de eso. Pero no había sido su superioridad como hechicero la que puso al Keltar dentro de aquel espejo, sino una astuta combinación de engaños y traición. **

**Quizás el Keltar no había sido liberado después de todo. Cabía la posibilidad de que Román hubiera sido presa de otro asesino. A veces lo hacían, y empezaban a cazarse entre sí por dinero o por gloria o meramente por el reto que representaba hacerla. Dentro de uno o dos días lo sabría con certeza. Entonces decidiría su próximo movimiento. **

**##########**

**Terrence aguardaba con los puños apretados sobre los costados. Ya sabía que ella volvería. **

**Candace no era ninguna estúpida. Había sido lo bastante lista para identificar el espejo como el arma más efectiva cuando Román la amenazó, y Terrence no dudaba de que sabría ver lo acertado de su oferta. Pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tardaría en comprenderlo, y ahora el tiempo lo era todo para él. **

**Veinte días. **

**Eso era todo lo que necesitaba de ella. **

**No era, ni de lejos, todo lo que quería de ella. Todo lo que quería de ella hubiese hecho sonrojar hasta a la más experimentada de las prostitutas. **

**Ahora ella lo miraba a un par de metros más allá de su prisión, con sus oscuros ojos verdes muy abiertos y sus labios ligeramente separados, y esos pechos que eran como un sueño hecho realidad subía y bajaban con cada nerviosa inspiración que hacía. **

**Terrence estaba impaciente por saborearlos. Quería acariciarlos con las manos, y excitar los pezones con su lengua llena de pasión. Quería chupárselos, firme y profundamente. Unos pechos así hacían que a un hombre le entraran ganas de ver bebés ante ellos. Sus bebés. **

**"****Pero no demasiado a menudo, o no habría tiempo suficiente para él". **

**Sacudió la cabeza, oyó tintinear las cuentas de metal que adornaban sus trenzas y mantuvo a raya aquellos pensamientos llenos de deseo. **

**En cuanto Candace lo hiciera salir del espejo, usaría la Voz sobre ella. **

**La piel le hormigueaba con la necesidad de escapar del lugar en el que a esas alturas **

**William Albert seguramente ya tenía que saber que se hallaba. Terrence había matado al asesino la madrugada del martes. **

**Ya habían transcurrido veinticuatro horas desde entonces. Aunque prefería no pensar en cuándo había sido la última vez que pudo andar libremente por el mundo, gracias a los libros, las publicaciones y la vista desde los ventanales que había podido sustraer en el estudio de William Albert, Terrence tenía una idea bastante clara de la trama y el discurrir del mundo moderno. **

**Sabía que era horrorosamente enorme y a la vez sorprendentemente más pequeño de lo que nunca había sido antes, con una población de miles de millones de personas (ni siquiera un druida Keltar podía evitar sentirse un poco sobrecogido ante semejantes magnitudes), y, sin embargo, había en él teléfonos que podían abarcar continentes enteros en cuestión de segundos, ordenadores que podían recuperar instantáneamente cualquier clase de información y poner en contacto a las personas sin importar que estuviesen en extremos opuestos del mundo, y aeroplanos que podían atravesar continentes en menos de un día. **

**Era desconcertante. **

**Era fascinante. **

**Y eso significaba que tenían que moverse. Ya. **

**La Voz, el arte druida de la compulsión, era uno de los mayores talentos que poseía Terrence. **

**Cuando era un muchacho a las puertas de hacerse hombre ese momento de la vida en que los poderes de un Keltar se hacían visibles y solían fluctuar violentamente conforme se desarrollaban, durante una semana había ido por el castillo sin dejar de usar la Voz sobre cuantos se cruzaban en su camino, y siempre sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. **

**No reparó en ello hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarse por qué todo el mundo se desvivía por complacerle. **

**Entonces aprendió a tener cuidado, a escuchar sus propios tonos en busca de esa superposición de voces tan especial. **

**Sólo un imbécil, o un novicio con una pulsión de muerte, recurrían a la magia, inadvertidamente. **

**Liberado del espejo y en un terreno carente de protecciones mágicas, William Albert era el único que podía resistirse a su dominio de la Voz y eso únicamente porque había sido Terrence quien le enseñó a utilizarla. **

**Aunque William Albert nunca hubiese llegado a ser lo bastante adepto en ese arte, la práctica del druidismo hacía que tanto el mentor como el discípulo desarrollaran la capacidad de poder resistirse él un al otro durante el proceso de adiestramiento. **

**Candace White St. James se mostraría dócil, que era lo que hacían siempre las mujeres. Ellas eran suaves y delicadas, y no tenían la culpa de que la naturaleza las hubiera hecho tan maleables. **

**Terrence le ordenaría que lo llevara a un lugar seguro en el que pudieran esconderse y una vez allí... Oh, una vez allí, Terrence tenía siglos enteros de deseos por cosas que saciar muy alejadas de la venganza, y con sus generosas curvas, su delicada piel y sus relucientes cabellos dorados aquella mujer era la respuesta a todas ellas. **

**¿Qué mejor manera de pasar los últimos veinte días de su servidumbre que con una mujer tan delicadamente sensual, que satisfaría todos sus apetitos sexuales y le permitiría hacer realidad sus más secretos deseos y fantasías carnales? **

**En ese momento, la delicadeza sensual hecha mujer levantó barbilla. **

**Tercamente. **

**Incluso con lo que hubiese podido ser una chispa de fuego los ojos. **

**— ****No te dejaré salir hasta que hayas respondido a unas cuan preguntas— le informó fríamente. Terrence soltó un bufido de impaciencia. ¿Por qué había tenido que escoger precisamente aquel momento para llevarle la contraria? No cabía duda de que las mujeres tenían el don de la inoportunidad. **

**— ****Muchacha, no hay tiempo para esto William Albert sin duda ya ha enviado otro asesino que se acerca mientras hablamos. **

**— ****¿William Albert?— saltó ella. — ¿Es la persona que quiere recuperar el espejo? **

**— ****Sí. **

**— ****¿William Albert qué más? **

**Terrence se cruzó de brazos y la miró. **

**— ****¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces, tal vez? — replicó sardónicamente al tiempo que arqueaba una oscura ceja. Cuando vio que ella subía poco más la barbilla y lo miraba con furia, suspiró y dijo —Andry. Se llama William Albert Andry. **

**— ****¿Quién y qué eres tú? **

**— ****Pronunciaste mi nombre cuando me liberaste la primera vez —dijo él pacientemente. **

**— ****Soy Terrence MacBaker. En cuanto al qué, sólo soy un hombre. **

**— ****El rubio dijo que eras un asesino— replicó ella con una venenosa dulzura. — ¿Te acuerdas de él? El hombre al que asesinaste. Dios dijo él indignadamente, y la sartén le dijo a la tetera que se apartase porque la manchaba. **

**— ****También dijo que hubo que encerrarte para que el mundo no corriera peligro. **

**— ****Difícilmente. Tu mundo, Candace, estaría mucho más seguro conmigo en él. **

**— ****Bien, ¿y entonces por qué estás dentro de un espejo? — Se le iluminó el rostro, como si acabara de pensar en algo que la había puesto de buen humor. — ¿Eres una especie de genio? ¿Puedes conceder deseos? **

**— ****Si te refieres a los djinns, hasta un tonto de pueblo sabe que no existen. No, no concedo deseos. **

**— ****Sí, bueno, y todo el mundo sabe que no hay hombres dentro de los espejos. ¿Cómo acabaste atrapado en uno? **

**— ****Fui víctima de un engaño. ¿De qué otra manera iba a acabar un hombre atrapado dentro de un espejo? **

**— ****¿Cómo se te engañó? **

**— ****Es una historia muy larga. — Cuando vio que ella abría la boca para insistir en que se la contara, dijo—: Y no una de la que quiera hablar. Déjalo estar. **

**Los ojos de ella se entornaron como los de un gato. **

**— ****El rubio también dijo que el espejo había sido hecho por los invisibles. He buscado «invisibles» en la red. No es ninguna clasificación arqueológica. Me ha costado lo mío encontrarla, pero he descubierto que es una clasificación que se aplica a ciertas criaturas mágicas —dijo con una mueca desdeñosa. — ¿Qué, si eres tan amable de decírmelo, se supone que debo pensar que significa eso exactamente? **

**— ****¿Que te encuentras ante un artefacto increíblemente raro? —sugirió él jovialmente. —Mujer, ahora no tenemos tiempo para hablar de esas cosas. Responderé a todas tus preguntas en cuanto me hayas liberado y nos hayamos puesto en movimiento. **

**La mentira fluyó de su lengua sin ninguna dificultad. En cuanto ella lo hubiese liberado, acallaría todas sus preocupaciones con una simple orden administrada mediante la Voz. Se dijo que añadiría inmediatamente unas cuantas órdenes más, aparte él era un hombre, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin poder gozar de una mujer, y ardía en deseos de poner fin a aquella abstinencia. **

**Pensar en las órdenes eróticas que le daría bastó para que su miembro empezara a erguirse y se le apretaran los testículos. «Trae aquí ese culo tan precioso que tienes, Candace. Abre esa hermosa boca tuya y lame esto. Date la vuelta, mujer, y deja que me llene las manos con esos pechos tan espléndidos mientras te inclino sobre... » **

**— ****¿Por qué alguien iba a querer engañarte para que acabaras prisionero dentro de un espejo? **

**Bruscamente arrancado del lujurioso estupor de sus pensamientos, Terrence dio un paso atrás para que la plata del espejo envolviera la mitad inferior de su cuerpo y ocultara el súbito elevarse de su Kilt, debido a una notoria erección. **

**Dudaba que una prueba tan descarada de cuáles eran sus intenciones fuese a servir como persuasión para liberarlo. **

**¡Demonios, tenía que haber usado la Voz para hacerse con algo de ropa moderna cuando liquidó a Román la otra noche! Aquellos tejanos apretadamente ceñidos al cuerpo que parecían hacer furor tanto entre los hombres como entre las mujeres probablemente serían capaces de contener incluso un miembro tan grande como el suyo. **

**— ****Porque al atarme a este espejo, el que me engañó adquirió la inmortalidad. Cada reliquia invisible ofrece alguna clase de Oscuro poder. El don del Cristal Oscuro es vivir eternamente, no envejecer nunca, no tener que cambiar — gruñó. Por Danu, ¿Hasta dónde tendría que llegar para conseguir que aquella mujer lo sacara del maldito cristal? **

**— ****Oh—. Ella lo miró con cara de no entender nada. —Vamos a ver si me aclaro: ¿me estás diciendo que no sólo hay gente de espejos y criaturas mágicas escondidas no sé dónde que están muy ocupadas fabricando artefactos dotados de atributos paranormales, sino que también hay inmortales merodeando por mi mundo? **

**Él casi gritó de frustración— Dudo mucho que «merodeen», mujer. Y, que yo sepa, lo fae llevan milenios sin fabricar nada, no desde que se retiraron a sus reinos ocultos. Y deja de tomártelo a broma. Me limito a responder tus preguntas. **

**— ****Tus respuestas son imposibles. **

**— ****¿Es que ya no rige la máxima de que una cosa deja de ser imposible cuando sucede? **

**— ****Nunca he visto a un inmortal, y ciertamente nunca he visto a una criatura mágica. **

**— ****Eso es hilar demasiado fino. Me has visto a mí. Y reza para que nunca veas a ninguna de ellas. **

**— ****¿Por qué...? **

**— ****Candace !— dijo él en un tono suave y amenazador que hizo que el nombre de ella resonara con la promesa de infinitos peligros. — Voy a contar hasta tres. Si dejas que llegue a ese número sin haber iniciado el cántico para liberarme, rescindiré mi oferta. No moveré ni un dedo cuando el próximo asesino venga por ti. Me quedaré sentado y te veré morir de forma lenta y horrible. Empiezo a contar. Uno. Dos... **

**— ****No nos pongamos nerviosos— dijo ella con repentina inquietud. —Pensaba decirlo. Sólo quería aclarar unas cuantas cosas antes de empezar a... **

**— ****Tres… **

**— ****¡Vale, ya lo digo! ¡Lo digo! ****Espera… Lialth bree che bree… **

**— ****¡Demonios, muchacha, por fin! **

**—****... Terrence MacBaker, drachme se—sidh! — concluyó Candy entrecortadamente. **

**Luego retrocedió con nerviosismo, sin poder apartar la mirada del espejo mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho. **

**El azogue se ennegreció y fue invadido por una humareda que hervía de sombras, como un portal que da a una tormenta. **

**Luego la mancha negra alrededor de los bordes se expandió con velocidad hasta engullir toda la superficie. **

**Al mismo tiempo, un resplandor dorado irradió de las tallas del marco y pintó runas llameantes a través de la ropa de Candy, los muebles, las paredes del despacho. **

**La desconcertante sensación de distorsión espacial entre aquellas cuatro paredes creció hasta un nivel de uñas que arañaban una pizarra, y Candy sintió que se le ponían los nervios de punta. **

**Entonces, tan abruptamente como había empezado, el resplandor se atenuó y la negrura se disipó de golpe, para revelar una franja acuosa que bailaba y ondulaba como la superficie del lago Michigan en un día de viento. **

**Un pie calzado con una bota se abrió paso a través de la franja acuosa y luego Candy vio aparecer un robusto muslo, conforme la imagen unidimensional atravesaba una especie de umbral de cuento de hadas y se transformaba, fragmento a fragmento, en el mero reflejo de un hombre tridimensional. **

**Era imposible. Era aterrador. Era la cosa más emocionante que Candy había visto jamás. Después aparecieron aquellas caderas envueltas en un kilt y aquel abdomen que hacía pensar en un paquete de seis latas de cerveza, y luego le tocó el turno a aquel torso esculpido sobre el que ondulaban montones de músculos llenos de tatuajes negros y escarlata. **

**Lo último en aparecer fue el rostro pecaminosamente hermoso, un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos azul obscuro y los dientes muy blancos tallados en una sonrisa exultante. **

**El hombre del espejo sacudió la cabeza en un movimiento lleno de majestuosidad, y las cuentas de metal que adornaban sus trenzas tintinearon mientras acababa de salir de su prisión. **

**La sensación de distorsión espacial se disipó de golpe, y el cristal volvió a ser una lámina plateada que reflejó aquel trasero tan apretado y la magnífica musculatura de su espalda. **

**Candy se armó de valor, e intentó consolarse con el pensamiento de que si iba a morir ahora, al menos tendría derecho a una última ración de manjar para la vista. **

**Aquel hombre hubiese tenido que estar en el escaparate de la Galería de Machos Irresistibles Llenos de Músculos. **

**Puñetas, probablemente era el dueño de la galería o, si no, había hecho de semental para las madres de la mitad de los ejemplares. **

**Dentro del espejo ya se lo veía bastante grande, pero fuera parecía aún más enorme. Aquel hombre tenía presencia, esa cualidad indefinible que dotaba a ciertas personas de un extraño magnetismo que atraía a los demás, incluso contra su voluntad. Y él lo sabía. **

**A la vista de la presuntuosa arrogancia con que se comportaba, siempre lo había sabido. **

**"****Cerdo presumido." **

**Pero ¿Era el tipo de cerdo presumido que además es capaz de matar? Ésa era la pregunta importante. **

**— ****Si vas a matarme, te agradece... **

**— ****Deja de hablar, muchacha. Ahora traerás aquí ese trasero tan precioso que tienes y me besarás. **

**Candy se quedó boquiabierta. Cerró la boca. Volvió a abrirla. De pronto sintió un extraño picor en la cabeza justo debajo de la piel, encima de la placa metálica. Se frotó el cuero cabelludo. **

**— ****Ni lo sueñes. — Quiso que las palabras fueran un siseo de indignación, pero sonaron más bien como un graznido. Estaba claro que a ese hombre le gustaba mucho su trasero, ya que acababa de oírle decir que era precioso. **

**Podían crear una sociedad de admiración mutua integrada por dos personas. **

**—****Quítate esa prenda de lana que llevas, mujer, y enséñame los pechos. **

**Candy se atragantó, y durante unos segundos fue incapaz de hablar. **

**Numerosos hombres habían intentado alcanzar esa meta hasta ella sabía que tenía unos pechos excepcionales, pero ninguno de una manera tan obvia y sin molestarse en ejercitar aunque sólo fuese una minúscula cantidad de esfuerzo seductor. Se apresuró a cubrírselos con las manos defensivamente. **

**—****Oh, pues me temo que va a ser que no... **

**¡—Cállate!— rugió él. —No volverás a hablar hasta que yo diga que puedes hacerla. **

**Candy se echó atrás como una cobra que se dispone a atacar y volvió a rascarse el cuero cabelludo. ¡No podía hablar en serio! Ciertamente parecía haber hablado muy en serio. **

**Después de un momento de perplejo silencio, en una voz lo bastante dulce para causar cavidades en una funda dental, Candy dijo: **

**— ****Jódete, asqueroso neandertal dominante. Han tocado diana, así que a ver si te enteras de que ya no vivimos en la Edad de Piedra. **

**— ****Como ya he señalado antes, eso es una imposibilidad física. Y sé muy bien en qué época estamos. Ven aquí, Candace White St. James. Ahora. **

**Candy parpadeó. Entonces se le ocurrió algo que explicaría muchas cosas acerca de aquel hombre. **

**— ****¿Cuánto tiempo has estado prisionero dentro de ese espejo?— inquirió. **

**Un músculo tembló en la mandíbula de él. **

**— ****Te he dicho que te calles. **

**Él parecía decidido a persistir en su necedad, pero el enfado inicial de Candy empezó a menguar conforme sentía crecer la sospecha de que su conjetura había dado en el blanco. **

**— ****Bueno, está claro que no me voy a callar, así que ya puesto podrías responder a mi pregunta. **

**Él entornó los ojos, y la recorrió de arriba abajo con aquella mi rada color whisky. **

**— ****Mil ciento treinta y tres años. **

**— ****¡¿Qué?! —Candy tragó aire. Eso lo situaría en... ¡no! ¿El siglo IX? Imposible. ¿Un hombre del siglo IX que había quedado atrapado dentro de un espejo antiquísimo y luego había pasado once siglos dentro de él? N o podía ser. Un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo de Candy y sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta. **

**— ****¿De veras? —Se había puesto tan contenta que casi chilló las palabras. Los últimos vestigios de su enfado quedaron reducidos a un montón de cenizas. ¡Oh, la de cosas que podría contarle aquel hombre! ¿Había sido contemporáneo del legendario rey Cináed mac Ailpin? ¿Había tomado parte en todas aquellas grandes batallas? ¿Había presenciado la unificación de los escoceses y los pictos? Esos brazaletes increíbles que llevaba quizás hubieran sido hechos en el siglo IX. ¿Y qué eran esos tatuajes que lucía? Y las runas talladas en el espejo quizá correspondieran a una lengua aún no descubierta. ¡Madre de Dios! Y ahora que pensaba en ello, ¿realmente el espejo databa de la Edad de Piedra? ¿Cómo podía ser tan antiguo? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Quién lo había creado? ¿De qué estaba hecho? Ahora que ya había admitido la realidad de su existencia, Candy tenía muchísimas preguntas acerca de aquel objeto. Su mente era un caos de preguntas que colisionaban y se enredaban entre sí, y al final estaba tan confusa que lo único que pudo hacer fue quedárselo mirando en un perplejo silencio. **

**Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que él la miraba con exactamente la misma expresión. **

**Como si no pudiera creer que ella existiese. **

**Allí estaban, de pie en el despacho del profesor Keene separados por tres metros de distancia, y cada uno miraba al otro con una expresión entre incrédula y llena de sospecha. Lo que era ridículo, claro está. ¿Cómo podía ser que le costara creer en ella? **

**— ****Di mi nombre, muchacha ordenó él con voz atronadora. **

**Candy sacudió la cabeza, estupefacta por todas las preguntas que agolpaban en su mente y sorprendida por su petición. **

**— ****Terrence MacBaker. ¿Por qué? **

**Eso pareció tranquilizado un poco. Luego volvió a mirada con cara de sospecha. **

**— ****Ráscate la nariz, mujer. **

**— ****No me pica. **

**— ****Ponte de puntillas. **

**Ella arrugó la nariz. **

**— ****No quiero. **

**— ****Por todos los diablos — jadeó él, como si hablara consigo mismo, — no puede ser. — Volvió a someterla al mismo intenso escrutinio de antes, pareció mantener una breve pero muy acalorada discusión consigo mismo, y luego le indicó el escritorio con un gesto de la cabeza. —Siéntate en esa silla. **

**—****No me apetece. Me encuentro muy bien de pie donde estoy, gracias. **

**— ****¿Humedécete los labios? dijo él, al tiempo que clavaba la mirada en su boca. **

**Candy tuvo que hacer un considerable esfuerzo de voluntad para no humedecérselos mientras él se los miraba de aquella manera.**

**Era como si ser observada por aquel hombre la obligase a fijar la vista en esa boca suya tan increíblemente besable, a querer no sólo humedecerse los labios sino ofrecérselos en un gesto insinuante y llevarle inmediatamente su «precioso trasero». Quizás hasta le enseñaría los pechos, después de todo. Candy estaba asombrada ante lo indiscriminada que había resultado ser la naturaleza de las hormonas, y la horrorizó descubrir que un hombre podía caerte fatal —porque ya no se trataba de que no tuvieseis nada en común, sino que además ni siquiera existíais en el mismo mundo—, y aun así querías arrancarle la ropa y practicar apasionadamente el sexo con él como si fuerais dos animales en celo. **

**Resistió, estoicamente. **

**— ****¿Qué trato me ofreces? **

**— ****Dios — murmuró él lentamente. —He pasado tanto tiempo encerrado ahí dentro que lo he perdido. **

**— ****¿Qué es lo que has perdido? Oh, te refieres al juicio. Sí, bueno, me parece que en eso estamos completamente de acuerdo. **

**Él frunció el entrecejo y la contempló en silencio un largo instante. Después el fruncimiento desapareció de su frente y sus ojos se aclararon. **

**— ****No, mi mente aún es tan extraordinariamente superior como lo ha sido siempre en el pasado. Bueno, da igual. Hay más de una manera de despellejar a un gato. **

**Dios, qué arrogante era aquel hombre. Su presuntuosa seguridad en sí mismo llenaba de asombro a Candy. ¿Todos los hombres del siglo IX habían sido así? **

**Aunque ahora que pensaba en ello, se le ocurrió que tendría que haberlo visto venir. **

**Después de todo, ella adoraba la historia, estudiaba a la humanidad, y reflexionaba sobre las antiguas civilizaciones. Sabía cómo había sido la vida hacía mil años para las mujeres. **

**Los hombres eran hombres. **

**Y las mujeres eran propiedades. **

**Pero por mucho que Candy supiera todo eso, lo que no se esperaba era que él bajase aquella cabeza tan sexy y arremetiera contra ella. **

**— ****¡Uuuuf!— gruñó Candy cuando el hombro de él hizo contacto con su estómago. **

**Sus pies despegaron del suelo, su mundo se inclinó precariamente, y de pronto se encontró encima del hombro de él con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo. **

**Él le rodeó la cintura con uno de aquellos brazos repletos de músculos y la dejó atrapada contra su hombro. La otra mano quedó firmemente plantada sobre su trasero. **

**Candy abrió los labios y se disponía a soltar un chillido del que hasta una ****_banshee _****se hubiese sentido orgullosa, cuando la mano de él se movió. **

**Posesivamente. De un modo muy íntimo. Para descender entre sus piernas. **

**El hombre apretó unos dedos duros como la roca contra la abertura de la vulva de Candy a través de los tejanos, y su pulgar le encontró expertamente el clítoris al mismo tiempo. **

**Candy sintió que un fuego abrasador ardía por todo su cuerpo. Su boca, abierta en lo que se pretendía fuese un alarido de rabia, se limitó a exhalar perplejamente. **

**Aquella mano tan grande y cálida permaneció allí unos instantes durante los que aplicó una delicada pero implacable presión. **

**Sentirla bastó para que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Candy cobraran vida de repente y su útero se estremeciera con un súbito anhelo. **

**Él no dijo nada. Ella tampoco, principalmente porque, en ese momento, lo único que se le ocurrió que podía decir fue: «Perdona, pero tu mano parece haberse extraviado entre mis piernas y si la mueves aunque sólo sea unos milímetros de nada, estoy segura de que podría llegar al orgasmo.» **

**La mano se fue. **

**Luego regresó, más abajo, para apretarla contra él por detrás de las rodillas. **

**La razón regresó también, acompañada por furia. Lo triste era que lo que acababa de hacerle aquel hombre la había dejado tan excitada que Candy no tenía claro si estaba furiosa con él por haberlo hecho en primer lugar, o por haber dejado de hacerlo. **

**Y eso la puso aún más furiosa. **

**— ****Bájame— consiguió sisear. Sonó un poco más jadeante que sibilante, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer con la cabeza colgando hacia el suelo y los pechos apretados contra la cara. **

**— ****Refrena tu locura, mujer. **

**— ****¿Que refrene mi qué? **

**— ****Significa «calla», Candace. Guarda silencio. ¿Te mataría estarte callada? **

**— ****Probablemente— replicó ella. — Bájame. Puedo andar. **

**— ****No. Porque no quiero que seas dueña de tu destino en ningún modo, por muy insignificante que sea. Eres demasiado impredecible. **

**— ****¿Que yo soy impredecible? **

**— ****Sí. **

**Candy se quedó sin habla un momento. Luego le pellizcó el trasero con fuerza. **

**— ****¡Ay!— chilló él, y le pegó en el trasero. **

**— ****¡Ay!— chilló ella. — Pórtate bien — gruñó él. — Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, muchacha. Acuérdate de eso.— El brazo que le rodeaba la cintura aflojó su presa unos instantes y Candy pasó a quedar colocada en una nueva posición encima de su hombro para luego ser apretada de nuevo contra él, lo que le hizo comprender que probablemente no conseguiría bajar de allí ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Aquel brazo lleno de músculos parecía estar hecho de acero reforzado. **

**Él la había cambiado de posición tan abruptamente que la mochila de Candy, que seguía colgada entre sus hombros, se salió del sitio. Cargada como estaba con su bolso, su portátil, un libro de texto sobre las civilizaciones antiguas que tenía diez centímetros de grosor y todo un surtido de cuadernos de notas, lápices y bolígrafos, la mochila sucumbió a la fuerza de la gravedad, resbaló y le dio en la nuca con un fuerte impacto. **

**— ****¡Ay! —volvió a chillar Candy. — ¡Mierda! ¡Bájame ahora misa, animal! **

**— ****Increíble. — oyó que mascullaba él. **

**— ****Ah, vaya. Así que lo encuentras increíble, ¿verdad? —Gruñó Candy. — La que ha acabado encima del hombro de un primate soy yo. Tú eres el primate. Soy yo la que tiene derecho a decir «increíble», no tú. **

**— ****Increíble — volvió a mascullar él. Se giró tan deprisa que Candy estuvo a punto de esparcir las cinco tazas extra de café que se había tomado en la cafetería sobre aquel magnífico trasero que acababa de pellizcar y, sí, al igual que su brazo, las nalgas de aquel hombre también parecían estar hechas de acero. **

**Levantó del suelo el enorme espejo, se lo metió debajo del brazo que había liberado al cambiarla de posición, y se volvió hacia la puerta. Mujer en un lado, artefacto en el otro. Sin que ello pareciese exigirle el menor esfuerzo. **

**Y Candy sabía lo que pesaba aquel espejo. Los de la empresa de transportes apenas habían podido con su peso. **

**— ****¿Por dónde?— inquirió él, tras salir al pasillo. **

**Candy levantó la cabeza, en un intento de poder ver algo con diecisiete kilos de mochila —una vez la pesó porque quería tomar en consideración el ejercicio que suponía llevarla encima a la hora de calcular su particular su ingesta calórica diaria, con lo que ganó dos raciones de copos de avena especiales Crispí Kremes en días alternos — apoyados en su cráneo. **

**— ****¿Por qué debería decírtelo? replicó altaneramente. **

**Él le mordió la cadera. **

**— ****Izquierda — rechinó ella. **

**Él se volvió hacia la izquierda e inició un rápido trote. Candy notó que empezaba a dolerle el cuello por el esfuerzo de tener la cabeza levantada y volvió a bajarla. Los pechos le quedaban justo en la cara y, mientras rebotaba sobre aquella espalda tan musculosa con cada paso que daba él, la mochila se estrellaba una y otra vez contra su nuca. Al menos sus pechos le hacían de acolchamiento en la cara contra los repetidos golpes, y así no tendría que notar como su nariz llevaba el ritmo en un rápido tableteo contra la columna vertebral de él. Candy agradeció al cielo aquel pequeño favor. O aquellos dos grandes favores, como era más bien el caso. **

**— ****¿Adónde me llevas?— farfulló contra su suéter. **

**— ****A cualquiera que sea el medio de transporte del que dispongas. Luego nos llevarás hasta unos alojamientos apropiados. **

**— ****¿Lo haré? **

**— ****Si quieres vivir. **

**Ella volvió a farfullar algo ininteligible. **

**— ****¿Qué has dicho? **

**— ****¿Acabas de decir algo acerca de tus pechos?— dijo él cautelosamente. Una pausa y luego, en un tono lleno de reverencia: — ¡Oh, Dios, pero si te están aplastando la cara!— **

**Se detuvo tan abruptamente que la mochila se estrelló contra la nuca de Candy en un movimiento doble, la primera vez con un golpecito y la segunda con un impacto, bastante más violento, que la dejó un poco aturdida. **

**Cuando sintió que el pecho de él empezaba a temblar, Candy tardó unos segundos en poder identificar el movimiento. Se estaba riendo. **

**El muy bastardo se estaba riendo. **

**—****Te odio — les dijo a sus pechos. Sabía que ni el derecho ni el izquierdo se darían por ofendidos, ya que ellos también odiaban a aquel hombre. **

**Él no paraba de reír, y sus carcajadas hicieron que las últimas reservas de energía que le quedaban a Candy se disipasen en una nubecilla de humo. Estaba agotada, no entendía nada, y realmente lo único que quería era poner los pies en el suelo. **

**— ****¿Podrías hacer el favor de bajarme?— dijo con voz quejumbrosa. **

**Sospechó que él debió de sentir la disminución de la tensión en los músculos de ella, leer su lenguaje corporal y saber, mentalmente, que por fin había capitulado. **

**La risa cesó. Él se inclinó y le puso los pies en el suelo con mucho cuidado. Su mirada color zafiro brillaba con una diversión y un deseo sexual que ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de ocultar. **

**— ****¿Mejor?— Rodeándole la barbilla con una mano, le rozó el labio inferior con el pulgar. Candy se apresuró a apartar la cara. **

**— ****Mejor. Venga. Salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea con el espejo del profesor... **

**— ****¿Qué cuernos estás haciendo, Candy? ladró secamente Mad Troudeau detrás de ella. **

**Candy se volvió para mirarlo con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía ser que le hubiera bastado con pensarlo para que se hiciese realidad? **

**El despacho de Mark estaba separado por unas cuantas decenas de metros del que había ocupado el profesor Keene. Cuando Candy pasó ante él hacía un rato, no había ninguna luz encendida. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo él allí a una hora tan tardía? ¿Es que no tenía vida de la que ocuparse? **

**Estupendo, sencillamente estupendo. Justo lo que necesitaba: Mark suelto por ahí para contarle a todo el que quisiese escucharlo que Candy no sólo había arrancado la cinta de la policía del campus y entrado en el despacho del profesor, sino que luego había salido de él con un misterioso artefacto que no tenía precio. Si los polis empezaban a investigar, enseguida descubrirían que lo que se había llevado del despacho era lo que los dos repartidores (asesinados) le habían traído al profesor (asesinado). **

**Y ella se habría dado oh tan incriminatoriamente a la fuga, desparecida sin dejar rastro, visto a por última vez en compañía de un desconocido muy alto que llevaba un kilt, mientras robaba la pieza arqueológica fabulosamente cara salida del mercado negro por la que ya habían muerto tres personas. **

**Sin tener ocasión de contar su versión de la historia y señalar que alguien había intentado matarla a ella, también. **

**Como si alguien fuera a creerla aunque lo hiciese. **

**Mierda, mierda, mierda. Cuando todo aquello hubiera terminado Candy esperada sacarse el doctorado en la universidad donde había empezado a estudiar la carrera, no a través de cursos de correspondencia desde la cárcel. Ese tipo de cosas siempre quedaban fatal en un currículo. **

**— ****¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Mark, son las dos de la madrugada! ¿Qué haces aquí? **

**— ****Creo que acabo de preguntarte precisamente eso. — Sus ojos castaños muy juntos tras los cristales sin montura fueron de Candy al coloso medio desnudo cargado con el espejo, y volvieron a clavarse en Candy. **

**¿Qué podía decir ella? Sondeó las profundidades de su mente y sacó una red vacía. Por mucho que se estrujara el cerebro, no se le ocurría una sola excusa para sus circunstancias actuales; convincentes o de otro tipo. Candy hubiera agradecido Incluso una que sonase claramente absurda, pero al parecer su cerebro había dado por terminada la jornada laboral. **

**Mientras ella lo miraba como una idiota sin poder moverse del sitio, Terrence MacBaker se hizo cargo del problema. **

**— ****Regresarás a esa habitación de la que has salido, y permanecerás dentro de ella, en silencio, hasta mucho después de que nos hayamos ido. Ahora. **

**Mark se dio la vuelta y echó a andar obedientemente por el pasillo en dirección a su despacho sin ni siquiera un rebuzno de protesta. **

**«Caray.» Candy parpadeó y levantó la visto a hacia Terrence MacBaker. **

**— ****Hummm— murmuró él suavemente mientras seguía con la mirada al licenciado que se batía en retirada. —Puede que sólo sea ella. **

**— ****¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a mí? ¿Qué es eso que puede que sólo sea yo? —pregunto Candy expectante. **

**— ****Qué hombrecillo más insignificante —se mofó él, mientras Mark cerraba la puerta obedientemente. **

**¿Sería por eso? ¿Era ésa la razón por la que Mark había huido con el rabo entre las piernas, porque él era un hombrecillo insignificante y Terrence MacBaker era tan enorme e imponente? **

**Candy inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo contempló. Con sus casi dos metros de altura, y sus más de noventa kilos de puro músculo, nadie podía evitar parecer un enano ante él. Con aquellas trenzas oscuras que le llegaban hasta media espalda y esos amenazadores tatuajes negros y escarlata que serpenteaban a través de su pecho para detenerse donde empezaba la mandíbula de granito sombreada por un principio de barba, parecía completamente primigenio: un mortífero guerrero de la antigüedad que acechaba por los pasillos de la universidad. Candy supuso que su aspecto habría bastado para dejarle claro a Mark que no podría salir vencedor de una discusión con aquel hombre, así que decidió que no tenía sentido iniciada. **

**¡Causar semejante impacto sobre el mundo tenía que ser delicioso! Candy decidió que si realmente existía la reencarnación, quería regresar siendo Terrence MacBaker. Aunque sólo fuese por una vez, le encantaría ser el hombre que era un gilipollas en lugar de tener que estar sometida a los dictados de los hombres que eran unos gilipollas. **

**Y si iba a ser el hombre que era un gilipollas, prefería hacer las cosas bien y ser el ejemplar más terrible de la especie. **

**— ****Eso ha sido asombroso— dijo con voz enfervorizada—. No tienes ni idea de lo inaguantable que es ese tipo. Ya no me acuerdo de la de veces que he deseado poder obligarle a huir como acaba de hacer. Como si no tuviera otra alternativa que obedecerme, o algo por el estilo. **

**—****Vamos, Candace— Terrence MacBaker cerró una mano alrededor de su brazo—. Tenemos que desaparecer. **

**########**

**Una hora después se detenían bajo la marquesina del Sheraton en el centro de Chicago. **

**Candy quiso ir a casa a recoger unas cuantas cosas, pero Terrence MacBaker lo vetó inmediatamente y con suma vehemencia. **

**«El próximo asesino ya podría estar esperándote allí, mujer», le dijo**

**Candy se estremeció. La aterraba pensar que en ese mismo instante alguien podía estar al acecho dentro de su apartamento con las luces apagadas, a la espera de que ella entrase allí para matarla. Era extraño pensar que no podía volver a casa. Quizá por mucho, mucho tiempo. **

**Quizá nunca. **

**Pero mientras conducía comprendió que ahora la cosa ya no tenía remedio. Había ido demasiado lejos para echarse atrás. Oficialmente, ya era una fugitiva. Su situación no habría sido tan apurada si Mark no los hubiera sorprendido cuando se iban con el artefacto. **

**Pero lo había hecho. **

**Esa leche ya había sido derramada, y no tenía sentido llorar por ella. **

**Miró a Terrence, al que apenas podía ver por encima del enorme espejo puesto de lado entre los asientos del coche. Una buena cuarta parte de él sobresalía de la puerta trasera abierta y había sido cuidadosamente envuelta, para que no sufriese ningún daño, con un amplio surtido de prendas de Candy las chaquetas, los suéteres y las camisetas que tendían a acumularse dentro de su coche conforme cambiaban las estaciones—, embutidas a modo de protección entre el metal y el cristal. **

**Con la cabeza pegada al techo, Terrence parecía sentirse tremendamente incómodo. Meterlo en el diminuto coche había sido tan difícil como introducir el espejo. **

**No habían parado de discutir ni un instante por l eso durante todo el trayecto hasta el centro. **

**Aquel hombre sabía dar un nivel completamente nuevo al concepto de lo que significa hacer de copiloto. **

**« ¡Procura no ejecutar los movimientos de cese tan abruptamente! Por el amor de Dios, mujer, ¿Es que tienes que salir disparada hacia delante después de cada cese? ¿Estás segura de que has estado bien el espejo? Deberíamos parar y comprobarlo. ¡Por Danu, muchacha, intenta guiar a la bestia con un poco de dulzura en vez de hincarle los talones de esa manera! —Un silencio, una sarta juramentos murmurados en voz baja, y luego—: ¡Caballos! ¿Qué ha sido de los caballos? ¿Es que perecieron todos en alguna batalla?» **

**Cuando Candy puso su compacto favorito de Godsmack en un esfuerzo por no tener que oírlo, él soltó un rugido que hizo vibrar ventanillas del coche. «Por todo lo sagrado, mujer, ¿Qué es ese ruido tan horrendo? Cesa y desiste! ¡Ni un campo de batalla en plena carga podría ser tan cacofónico!» **

**Uh. A ella le encantaba Godsmack. Estaba claro que aquel hombre no tenía el menor gusto musical. **

**Candy arrugó la frente y puso el ****_Réquiem de Mozart _****que reservaba para sus días más negros, normalmente los fines de semana y unos instantes después él ya estaba silbando alegremente al compás la música. Alegremente!. Cualquiera entendía a ese hombre!. **

**—****Tendrás que esperar aquí —le informó ella.— Iré a recepción vendré a buscarte en cuanto me hayan dado la habitación.**

**—****Me parece que no —gruñó él. **

**—****Se te ve muy distinto al resto de nosotros. **

**—****Cierto —admitió él— Soy más grande. Más fuerte. Mejor. **

**La mirada que le lanzó Candy decía que tenía algo muy desagradable en la punta de la lengua y no conseguía quitárselo de ella. **

**—****No me refería a eso. Nunca podremos pasar desapercibidos contigo andando por ahí vestido así. **

**—****Eso déjamelo a mí, mujer. **

**Antes de que ella pudiera articular otra palabra, él luchó unos instantes con la manivela, abrió la puerta y salió del coche. O más bien se extirpó de él para luego desplegarse sobre el pavimento y cerrar la puerta. **

**Para ser un hombre del siglo IX, no cabía duda de que se lo veía muy familiarizado con las cosas modernas, pensó Candy, aunque parecía que por haberlas observado y no porque hubiese interactuado con ellas. **

**Cuando subió al coche lo examinó todo, pulsando los botones y haciendo girar los mandos en el salpicadero. Incluso se quedó mirando el volante con expresión pensativa. Afortunadamente, pareció pensárselo mejor. Por desgracia, Candy no creía que esa circunspección fuera a durar demasiado. A aquel hombre le gustaba ser el que mandaba. **

**—****No me miraréis —oyó que les decía a los porteros del hotel—. Sólo la veréis a ella. —Un silencio. Luego: Y no le miraréis los pechos. **

**Candy parpadeó y se echó a reír. ¡Menudo neandertal estaba hecho! ¡Como si los pechos de ella fueran de su propiedad o algo por el estilo! ¿Y pensaba que los porteros del hotel lo obedecerían mansamente como había hecho Mark? **

**En ese caso, Candy tenía una noticia para él: no era tan impresionante. **

**—****No eres tan impresionante —dijo mientras bajaba del coche y le lanzaba una mirada gélida a través del techo. **

**Cinco porteros del hotel estaban de pie alrededor del coche. Todos la miraban a ella, y únicamente a ella, y sólo su cara. — ¿Podemos recoger su equipaje, señora? —dijo uno de ellos, al tiempo que la miraba directamente a los ojos. **

**Los hombres rara vez hacían eso. Al menos no de entrada. **

**Candy se alisó el suéter rosa e inspiró, muy despacio y lo más profundamente que pudo. Eso siempre funcionaba. **

**Cinco miradas permanecieron fijas en su rostro. **

**Candy miró hacia abajo. Sus pechos seguían allí, redondos, erguidos, grandes y obvios como siempre. **

**—****No tengo equipaje —dijo sin entender nada, y sacó la llave del coche de su llavero. **

**Terrence fue a la puerta trasera y empezó a sacar el espejo. **

**— ****¡No podemos entrar con eso! —Demasiado tarde, Candy comprendió que habría sido más sensato ir a algún motel de mala muerte perdido en las afueras. **

**Pero el Sheraton junto al Lago era el único hotel en el que se había alojado (durante un seminario de arqueología el verano pasado), y cuando salieron del campus, fue directamente hacia él, conduciendo en una especie de piloto automático perplejo, demasiado ocupada en defender su capacidad de conducción para que le fuese posible pensar con claridad. **

**Meter a aquel hombre en una habitación de hotel sin causar una conmoción que tardaría mucho tiempo en ser olvidada ya iba a ser bastante difícil. Tenían que evitar llamar la atención. **

**Llevarse el espejo era simplemente imposible. Aunque pensándolo bien, se dijo Candy con ceño, tampoco podían dejarlo en el coche. **

**—****Eso déjamelo a mí, mujer —repitió él. **

**Fue entonces cuando Candy cayó en la cuenta de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que la policía viniera a arrestarla, y sintió que se le hacía un vacío en el estómago. **

**Como en un oscuro portento, una sirena de la policía empezó a sonar unas cuantas manzanas calle abajo. **

**Candy se estremeció. **

**Oh, sí. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. **

**Terrence pensó— No había perdido el don. ¡Por todos los diablos, no lo había perdido! **

**Eso quería decir que no le pasaba nada. A la que le pasaba algo era a ella. **

**Con el espejo debajo de un brazo y el otro alrededor de su mujer, Terrence la llevó al interior de aquellos alojamientos aparatosamente iluminados donde se le había sacado brillo a todo hasta hacerla relucir. **

**Dios, qué maravilla poder volver a andar libremente y con una mujer tan hermosa en su brazo. Estar vivo era el cielo. Incluso cuando te perseguían. **

**Incluso cuando sabías a qué tendrías que hacer frente. Eso era mucho más de lo que Terrence esperaba con la partida tan avanzada. **

**La ciudad de Candy White St. James se parecía mucho a lo que había visto de Londres, con insignificantes diferencias. Ambas eran enormes, ambas estaban tremendamente pobladas y vibraban con un frenesí de coches y personas que corrían de un lado a otro, pero la ciudad de ella tenía edificios más altos que ninguno de los que él había podido entrever desde el estudio de William Albert. **

**Cian continuó lanzando órdenes con la Voz mientras se adentraban en los alojamientos que ella había escogido. **

**«No nos miréis. Fuera de mi camino. No reparéis en el espejo. No estamos aquí.» **

**Los hechizos de la memoria eran extremadamente complicados, y si se hacían mal podía llegar causar daños terribles que luego no había manera de revertir. **

**Desviar las miradas de la gente siempre costaba menos que hacerles olvidar. **

**Con todo, las órdenes no específicas como «no estamos aquí» nunca llegaban a ser verdaderamente efectivas. **

**Servían para ocultar un poco las cosas, para hacer que los acontecimientos se volvieran borrosos. Para que la Voz fuese realmente irresistible, las órdenes tenían que ser lo más concisas y precisas posible. Las órdenes demasiado vagas o complicadas podían causar problemas. Una orden que fuera contra las convicciones más fundamentales de una persona podía causar un intenso dolor.**

**— ****¿Por qué no te quedas aquí mientras vaya hacerme con una habitación? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró. Y no hace falta que me tengas cogida del brazo. —añadió irritadamente**

**—****. No tengo otro sitio adonde ir. **

**Él sonrió. Eso le había gustado. **

**— ****¿Dónde? **

**— ****¿Dónde qué? **

**— ****¿Dónde tiene que ir uno para hacerse con una habitación? **

**—****Oh. Ahí. —Señaló con el dedo. — Espera aquí. **

**—****Cesarás en tus intentos de darme órdenes, muchacha. —Terrence volvió a probar la Voz sobre ella, pensando que quizás algo en su entorno anterior entraba en conflicto con su intento de usar la magia.**

** —****y tú cesarás en tus intentos de ordenarme que deje de darte órdenes —dijo ella exasperadamente—. Sólo intento ayudar. **

**—****Para lo poco que valdré el día en que necesite ayuda a la hora de satisfacer las necesidades de una mujer, bien podría estar muerto. **

**Ella lo midió con la mirada. **

**—****Ya me gustaría a mí que más hombres compartieran ese sentimiento. Claro que aún tendrías que acostumbrarte a dejar de hablar en plan yo Tarzán, tú Jane. **

**Terrence no tenía ni idea de a qué podía referirse ella, pero daba igual. Ahora lo que importaba era conseguir una habitación. **

**La escoltó hasta el sitio que ella le había señalado, RECEPCIÓN, y apoyó el espejo con mucho cuidado en la corta pared de madera. **

**Un cuarentón de aspecto atildado, pelo castaño rojizo y un bigote que debía de pinchar bastante fue hacia ellos, con cara de que hubiese preferido estar en cualquier otro sitio a esas horas. **

**—****Nos darás una habitación. Ahora. Y deja de mirarme. **

**—****Tendrá que disculparlo —se apresuró a decir Candace a su lado. —A veces puede ser un poco... ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! —Dejó la frase y levantó la vista hacia Terrence para contemplarlo con ceño cuando el recepcionista, obedientemente y sin ninguna clase de protesta, apartó los ojos de él y empezó a procesar los impresos para que les dieran una habitación. — La gente no para de obedecerte como si fueses alguna clase de..., de..., bueno, de dios... o algo por el estilo. **

**— ****¡Figúrate! —«En mis tiempos, muchacha, lo era.» **

**—****No puedo. **

**—****Ya me había dado cuenta de que no puedes —cortó él. **

**—****Bueno, ¿por qué lo hacen?**

**—****Acaso, mujer, porque reconocen a un "Hombre" entre los hombres. —No pudo resistir la tentación de provocarla un poco. — Me refiero a un Hombre con «H» mayúscula. **

**Candace puso los ojos en blanco, como él había sabido que haría. Reprimió una sonrisa. Explicarle lo de la Voz no hubiese servido de nada. No lo habría entendido, y además era exasperantemente inmune a ella. Impasiblemente inmune. La diversión se desvaneció. **

**Terrence entornó los ojos y la estudió por centésima vez, en un nuevo intento de discernir algo —lo que fuese— distinto en ella que pudiera explicar aquella peculiaridad. **

**No pudo discernir nada. De todas las muchachas que la Diosa Fortuna podía haber nombrado para servirle como salvadora a regañadientes, la muy zorra había decidido enviarle a la única mujer a la que no podía controlar. **

**—****Necesitaré una tarjeta de crédito —decía el hombre del mostrador. **

**Terrence abrió la boca para volver a usar la Voz, pero Jessica ya le alargaba algo al hombre. No tenía ni idea de qué podía ser aquello. Se encogió de hombros. Bueno, dejaría que ella se sintiera útil. Sabía que a las mujeres también les gustaba sentirse importantes. Lo único que le disgustaba un poco era que él prefería hacer que se sintieran importantes de otra manera. **

**Como mujeres, por ejemplo. En su cama. **

**Mientras él estaba dentro de ellas. **

**Y esta mujer, oh, ésta le provocaba algo extraño. **

**Una versión más sutil de esa sacudida electrizante que sintió la primera vez que ella lo tocó se repetía cada vez que él la tocaba. **

**Hacía que le fuera casi imposible mantener las manos alejadas de ella. **

**Todo el tiempo que la llevó encima del hombro no había parado de sentir como una corriente muy tenue siseaba a través de su cuerpo. **

**Cada vez que sus cuerpos se tocaban en algún punto, Terrence enseguida sentía como si los rayos de una tormenta de verano empezaran a chisporrotear bajo su piel. **

**Y sabía, por mucho que Candace fingiera lo contrario, que ella también sentía lo mismo. **

**Cuando puso la mano tan ostensiblemente sobre su montículo de mujer, estaba preparado para la indignación, el escándalo y una feroz reprimenda verbal. **

**Él nunca había tratado a una mujer de un modo tan posesivo —al menos no hasta después de ser amantes—, pasando por alto cualquier pretensión de cortesía o seducción. Y, sin embargo, de algún modo había sabido que Candace no arremetería contra él. **

**Era como si su mano simplemente hubiera sido hecha para estar en esa parte de su cuerpo. Y ella lo sabía, también. **

**«No te dejes llevar por la fantasía, Keltar. Sigue así y pronto empezarás a pensar que Candace White St. James es la compañera de tu vida.» **

**Según la leyenda de los Keltar, cada druida que nacía en el clan estaba destinado a encontrar una compañera del alma, una pareja perfecta en corazón y mente, así como en cuerpo, a la que quedaría unido por una pasión explosiva e incendiaria que nada podía contener. **

**Si el Keltar intercambiaba los sagrados votos de unión druídica con su verdadero amor, y su pareja se los devolvía voluntariamente, entonces sus almas quedarían unidas para toda la eternidad, en esta vida y más allá de ella, por siempre jamás. **

**Los votos los vinculaban inexplicablemente el uno al otro. **

**Se decía que si un Keltar daba los votos y estos no le eran devueltos, ese Keltar siempre estaría incompleto porque le faltaría una parte de su corazón y echaría de menos el amor de una mujer a la que nunca podría tener, eternamente atado a ella, a través de su vida y de toda su existencia futura, tanto en el ciclo del renacimiento como en el paraíso, el infierno o, incluso, en una eterna prisión invisible.**

**«Si algo debe perderse... —decían los legendarios votos—, será mi vida por la tuya... » **

**Terrence resopló despectivamente. Él no tenía ninguna vida que dar. **

**Sólo un pequeño vestigio de alma. **

**Tampoco mucho honor, si uno quería profundizar en el juramento. Cosa que él no quería hacer. **

**— ****¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, sorprendida al oído resoplar. **

**Terrence bajó la vista hacia ella. Candace lo miraba de soslayo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para poder verle la cara. Los rizos de su corta melena rubia relucían bajo las luces del hotel, su delicada piel brillaba con un beso dorado de sol—a la muchacha le gustaba estar al aire libre—, y la expresión en sus ojos lograba ser curiosa, irritada, preocupada y resuelta, todo al mismo tiempo. **

**Sólo con mirarlo así, Candy ya le hacía sentir que le faltaba la respiración. **

**Y él no era el tipo de hombre al que eso le ocurriese fácilmente. **

**Era algo más que su apariencia lo que le provocaba eso, y Terrence sabía que provenía de la mujer que había dentro de ese magnífico envoltorio. **

**Candace White St. James era toda una mujer; precisamente la clase de mujer que él llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando encontrar. **

**Erudita y educada, tenía coraje, temperamento e independencia de voluntad. **

**Terrence había llegado a sentirse tan hastiado de todo cuanto lo rodeaba en el siglo IX que se hubiese alegrado ante una buena rabieta femenina, aunque fuese completamente infundada —le habría encantado cualquier muestra de temple—, pero como laird del castillo desde su nacimiento, y heredero de los rituales del druidismo, lo único que recibió por parte de las muchachas desde que era pequeño fue obediencia, deferencia y un respetuoso sobrecogimiento.**

**«Sí, milord. Como vos digáis, milord. ¿En qué puedo serviros, milord? ¿Es el vino de vuestro agrado, milord? ¿Puedo ir a traeros lo que sea... , Milord?» **

**Y la cosa no hizo sino empeorar conforme crecía y se convertía en un hombre, un guerrero y un hechicero formidablemente poderoso. **

**Se sentía cada vez más atraído por las mujeres más maduras, como aquélla. **

**Sospechaba que Candace White St. James ya tenía que haber vivido su buen cuarto de siglo. En la época de Terrence, a esa edad probablemente ya habría tenido tres o cuatro bebés y habría perdido a unos cuantos esposos. Terrence prefería a las mujeres que habían vivido lo suyo, porque el paso del tiempo las hacía madurar y las volvía más interesantes. **

**Le gustaba hacer el amor — ¡qué diablos, eso siempre le había encantado!—, pero también le gustaba poder hablar cuando había un buen momento después del sexo. **

**Aquella mujer era ciertamente interesante. Parecía ser inmune a su poder para dar órdenes a los demás. Atractiva y decidida, alzaba la mirada hacia él para contemplarlo con un brillo irresistible en su carnoso labio inferior. **

**Terrence bajó la cabeza y la saboreó. **

**Era suave como la seda, y absolutamente deliciosa. Le mordisqueó delicadamente el labio inferior y luego paladeó la casi imperceptible fricción que sintió al rozarle la boca con la suya. No intentó profundizar el beso; ya habría tiempo para besos mucho más abrasadores e intensos después. **

**De momento se daría por satisfecho con el puro placer hedonista de saborearla lánguidamente. **

**Con movimientos lentos y suaves, con atraerla hacia él. **

**Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de ella se inclinaba hacia delante para empezar a derretirse, se apartó con un lento y erótico tirón sobre su labio inferior. **

**Candace alzó la mirada hacia él con una expresión entre sorprendida y escrutadora, los labios entreabiertos y el inferior ligeramente extendido hacia fuera. **

**Terrence notó un leve hormigueo en la boca después de aquel breve contacto. Se preguntó si ella lo sentiría también. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando, sintiendo. **

**Desplegó sus sentidos y la sondeó, con la sospecha de que el hacerla no serviría de nada. Si la Voz no surtía efecto alguno sobre ella, dudaba mucho que la escucha profunda fuera a servir de algo. **

**La escucha profunda era el arte druídico de leer las mentes y los corazones de los demás, y era otra de sus grandes habilidades.**

**No, eso no era del todo correcto. Él destacaba en todas las artes druídicas Siempre lo había hecho. **

**Terrence era una anomalía; el único Keltar que al nacer ya poseía el poder de todos sus antepasados, combinado e incrementado; una anormalidad de la naturaleza; un anatema en una, por lo demás, muy honorable, antigua y predecible estirpe. Su padre había destacado en las artes curativas, su abuelo era infalible a la hora de predecir las estaciones para la siembra y la recogida de las cosechas, y su tío siempre estuvo muy dotado tanto para la Voz como para la alquimia; pero Terrence nació con todos esos **

**Talentos centuplicados, además de con capacidades jamás vistas antes en ningún Keltar. **

**Eso era una parte del porqué acabó atrapado dentro del Cristal Oscuro. **

**«Demasiado poder para un solo hombre. No sigas por ese camino, Terrence —solía decirle su madre, mientras lo miraba con ojos llenos de preocupación—.Un día irás demasiado lejos.»**

**Y así fue. Terrence quiso hacerse con las Consagraciones Oscuras, aunque sabía que contenían la esencia innatamente corruptora de la magia negra, y que ningún hombre podía poseer una sin ser cambiado por ella. Aun así, no dejó de anhelar, igual que lo había hecho William Albert, un poder cada vez más grande; pero mientras que William Albert estaba dispuesto a abrazar el mal, el error de Terrence había consistido en que se creyó arrogantemente incapaz de ser corrompido o derrotado por hombre o magia alguna. **

**Qué equivocado estaba. **

**Pero eso había sido en otro tiempo, una historia ya muy lejana, y una que más valía olvidar. **

**Ella existía ahora. **

**Terrence abrió su mente, enfocó los sentidos y la sondeó delicadamente. **

**Ni una sola sombra de emoción. **

**Ni el menor susurro de un pensam1ento. **

**Asombroso. **

**Centró sus poderes en ella y arremetió contra Candace White St. James un ariete lanzado contra las puertas del castillo de su mente. **

**Para ponerse a prueba a sí mismo, le disparó una flecha de búsqueda al hombre que iba a darles la habitación. Lo vio apresurarse a retroceder. El empleado del escritorio era muy desgraciado. **

**Su esposa lo había abandonado recientemente por uno de sus mejores amigos. Terrence tragó saliva e intentó quitarse de la lengua el repugnante sabor del desespero del hombre. El desespero nunca le hacía bien a nadie. **

**Le entraron ganas de agarrarlo por los hombros y decirle: «Lucha, idiota. Lucha por ella. Nunca des la batalla por perdida. Nunca permitas que tu enemigo se alce con la victoria.» **

**—****No te rindas, hombre —siseó. **

**El empleado levantó la cabeza y lo miró con cara de susto. —No puedes dejarla marchar así como así —gruñó Terrence—. Ella es tu esposa. **

**El empleado entornó los ojos y pareció asustarse bastante. **

**— ****¿Quién es usted? ¿Lo conozco? —preguntó a la defensiva. **

**— ****¿Decía usted algo? —Dijo Candace junto a él—. ¿Qué pasa? **

**—****Nada. Olvídalo —dijo Terrence. Y al empleado del mostrador le dijo: —Tranquilo. —Él no era quién para salvar al mundo. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero sabía lo que había que hacer para ello, y no era eso. **

**Con un suave resoplido de exasperación, Candace aceptó un paquetito de manos del nuevamente sumiso empleado del mostrador, hizo girar su precioso trasero y echó a andar hacia dos enormes puertas de oro bruñido que había en la pared. **

**Le lanzó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro, y su expresión no podría haber dicho más claramente: «Bueno, ya puedes venir, pedazo de bruto autoritario. No me caes bien, pero tenemos que cargar el uno con el otro.» **

**Terrence admiró la vista por un momento, antes de recoger el espejo e ir a su encuentro. **

**Veinte días con aquella mujer. **

**Acaso, en algún lugar, alguna divinidad en la que él nunca había creído, creía en él. **

**Creía que se redimiría a sí mismo y ahora lo recompensaba por adelantado. **

**Candace White St. James se detuvo ante las puertas de oro bruñido. Bostezó, estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, arqueó la espalda e inclinó el cuerpo primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, como estirando la columna. **

**¡Demonios, aquella mujer era una mujer en todos los sitios donde había que serlo! **

**¿Qué más daba el porqué de las cosas? Ella era suya por los veinte próximos días. **

**##########**

**Candy se sentó al escritorio de madera de cerezo en la habitación 2112, enchufó su portátil, se miró con ceño en el espejito de pared colgado sobre el escritorio, y se preguntó por qué los hoteles siempre colgaban espejos sobre los escritorios. ¿Quién podía querer contemplarse mientras escribía? Al parecer mucha gente debía querer hacerla, porque todos los hoteles en los que había estado Candy tenían prácticamente la misma disposición: armario a la izquierda de la puerta; cuarto de baño a la derecha de la puerta (o viceversa); la primera cama encarada hacia un escritorio con el espejo de rigor colgado en la pared encima de él; una mesilla de noche con radio despertador y teléfono entre las camas; la segunda cama encarada hacia un armario con un hueco para el televisor; y, en la pared del fondo, una mesita y dos sillas delante de una pared vidriera. **

**Aquella habitación no era distinta, aunque estaba un poco por encima de algunas en las que había estado Candy, con su alfombra merlot y champán, adornada por un dibujo de diamantes dorados, el empapelado de finos tonos marfil labrados con embellecimientos dorados en las molduras, camas con sábanas de color marfil recién planchadas y colchas color champán, cortinas rojo oscuro en las ventanas. **

**Detrás de Candy, Terrence MacBaker se daba una ducha más allá de la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño. **

**La puerta la había cerrado ella. **

**Como también cerró los ojos cuando él dejó caer su kilt enfrente de ella. Lo que no quería decir que Candy fuese una pacata y se abstuviese de mirarlo a través de la separación de la ducha cuando cerró firmemente la puerta unos instantes después. Porque lo había mirado. **

**Nada más entrar en la habitación del hotel, la mirada de él fue inmediatamente hacia las dos camas. **

**La de Candy siguió la misma dirección, con lo que hubo uno de esos momentos de intensa tensión entre dos personas en los que o se abalanzan la una sobre la otra, o se alejan todo lo que pueden la una de la otra. **

**Candy ejecutó un cauteloso desplazamiento lateral que casi la llevó de vuelta al pasillo. Él le había sonreído levemente, burlonamente, y luego pasó junto a ella para someter toda la habitación a un minucioso examen antes de dejar el espejo apoyado contra la pared del fondo, encarado hacia la puerta de entrada. A Candy no se le pasó por alto que así también quedaba encarado hacia las camas, pero se negó a pensar demasiado en ello. **

**Por un instante pensó que él iba a besarla otra vez, pero, mientras venía nuevamente hacia ella, su mirada fue más allá para posarse en el cuarto de baño. **

**— ****¡Dios —exclamó—, por fin sé lo que es un retrete moderno! **

**No podía ver más allá de la puerta del que había en el estudio de William Albert, aunque he visto imágenes... —Se calló y contempló el cuarto de baño con expresión pensativa. **

**— ****¿Era ahí donde te tenía..., uh, donde tenía colgado el espejo? ¿En su estudio? — ¡Qué extraña habría sido su existencia dentro de un espejo! Candy se sentía incapaz de imaginarla. **

**—****Sí. Aunque he visto la mayoría de las invenciones modernas en libros y demás reproducciones dentro de su estudio, no he tenido ocasión de examinar los objetos reales. **

**Candy se disponía a hacerle una rápida demostración —lo que fuese con tal de alejarse de aquellas camas—, pero él enseguida puso manos a la obra, igual que había hecho en el coche, y tomó el mando para empezar a girar los controles y apretar las botellitas de champú y acondicionador hasta que la habitación quedó convertida en una sauna de vapor, aromatizada con los perfumes de los artículos de tocador. **

**— ****¿Contiene esta hostelería una cocina y mozas que traigan la comida, muchacha? —preguntó él, tras interrumpir sus exploraciones momentáneamente. **

**Candy asintió. **

**Cuando vio que él se quitaba los brazaletes de las muñecas, debió imaginarse lo que vendría a continuación. **

**Sin mayores preámbulos, él dejó caer su kilt. Luego se quedó plantado allí, sin ningún sentido de la vergüenza, con una funda de cuero que contenía un cuchillo abundantemente adornado con joyas atada a un muslo lleno de músculos por única vestimenta. También se quitó esto, para dejado encima del compartimiento de la ducha, y luego se puso bajo el chorro. **

**Candy se apresuró a dar media vuelta, con el pulso repentinamente acelerado en el cuello y cerrando los ojos. **

**Todavía podía sentir el sabor de él en los labios. El beso que le dio en el vestíbulo del hotel la había dejado aturdida. **

**Y le había inflamado el cuerpo con un intenso calor que la abrasaba por dentro. Él no le había metido la lengua, o había intentado agarrarle un pecho en cuanto pensó que la tenía distraída con el beso. No, lo que hizo fue besada lánguida mente, sin tocada en ningún sitio, como si dispusiese de todo el tiempo del mundo, pasándole por la boca aquellos labios tan firmes y sexis al tiempo que le chupaba delicadamente el labio inferior. **

**Candy se derritió bajo el beso de aquel neandertal egoísta, y se sintió separar los labios. **

**La lógica, la razón y la capacidad de ser consciente de los acontecimientos actuales se esfumaron de su cerebro tan abrupta y completamente como si alguien acabara de usar una aspiradora para extraérselos a través de la oreja. **

**Era esa delicadeza lo que tanto la había afectado, decidió mientras subían en el ascensor. La había cogido por sorpresa, nada más. Porque no se esperaba semejante suavidad por parte de un hombre tan agresivo con un cuerpo duro como la roca. Candy no estaba preparada para eso, como tampoco lo estaba para que luego se quedara completamente desnudo ante ella. **

**Y, puñetas, menudo trasero... **

**Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio la vuelta, miró a través del cristal empañado. Allí estaba él, casi dos metros de magnífico cuerpo desnudo para que se llenara la vista con ellos. **

**Robustos músculos daban forma a sus largas piernas y sus gruesos muslos, con su apretado trasero perfectamente formado y lleno de todavía más deliciosos músculos. ¡A Candy le encantaba que un hombre tuviera un buen trasero! Demasiados tipos prácticamente no tenían trasero. **

**Tanto las piernas como el trasero estaban espolvoreados por sedosos pelitos oscuros; él no era uno de esos culturistas o modelos a la caza de mujeres que se afeitan el cuerpo: **

**Terrence MacBaker era un hombre, y estaba orgulloso de ello. Candy vio que había más pelitos oscuros en sus antebrazos y bajo sus brazos. **

**Se había enjabonado a conciencia y empezó a frotarse bajo el vapor del chorro de agua. Sus poderosas manos se movieron sobre su cuerpo, y Candy siguió con la mirada el ondular de aquellos músculos tan magníficos bajo el terciopelo dorado de su piel mojada. **

**Candy estaba tan absorta en observado mientras se lavaba que cuando él se echó un poco de acondicionador en la mano y la cerró alrededor de su virilidad, no apartó su cada vez más perpleja mirada de la ducha.**

**No fue hasta que la mano de él empezó a subir y bajar por su miembro en un rítmico vaivén cuando Candy cayó en la cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que le estaba viendo hacer. **

**Con los ojos muy abiertos, se apresuró a subir la mirada hacia su rostro. La mirada de él había estado fija en el rostro de Candy, los ojos entornados y un fuego abrasador en las pupilas. Entonces vio que le dirigía una sonrisa llena de malicia que era tanto una invitación como un reto, y se ponía la punta de la lengua entre los dientes. **

**Candy retrocedió a toda prisa y cerró de un portazo. Aquel hombre estaba pero que muy bien provisto. **

**Una parte de ella, que tenía que estar completamente loca y a la que le daban igual las consecuencias, sólo quería entrar en el cuarto de baño, desnudarse, meterse en la ducha con él y apartado la mano para reemplazada por las suyas. **

**«Intenta no perder el control, Candy —se riñó a sí misma—.y cuando hablo de controlar me refiero a tu vida, no a lo que le acabas de ver al hombre del espejo.» **

**Después de dejarlo encerrado en el cuarto de baño y respirar profundamente unas cuantas veces para tranquilizarse, Candy fue al teléfono, marcó la clave del servicio de habitaciones e hizo un pedido, que también cargó en su tarjeta de crédito. **

**— ****¿Por qué no? —le murmuró a su reflejo por encima de la tapa del portátil—. Ya puestos, también podría aprovecharme de la impunidad. —Tal y como iban las cosas, de todas maneras probablemente no viviría lo suficiente para tener que pagarlo. **

**Candy se miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca. Había sido un día muy largo, y empezaba a acusar el esfuerzo. **

**Su maquillaje al parecer había tirado la toalla, sus dos remolinos ya habían empezado a hacer de las suyas, y tenía la ropa llena de arrugas. **

**Cogió un pañuelo de papel de una caja que había encima del escritorio, hizo desaparecer los vestigios de rímel que le manchaban las pestañas y se pasó la mano por sus cortos rizos rubios. **

**La gente solía decirle que parecía una versión con más curvas de la chica que interpretaba a Virginia, la heroína de El décimo reino, y Candy suponía que tenían razón siempre que pensaran en Virginia después de que el hombre lobo le hubiera hecho un buen estropicio en el pelo. O después de que los gitanos la hubieran maldecido por **

**haber liberado a sus pobres pájaros enjaulados. **

**Candy también los hubiese liberado. Lo que no quería decir que llevase el pelo hecho un desastre. **

**Se lo hacía cortar cada seis semanas en la Academia de Tratamientos de Belleza, y siempre sabían hacer un buen trabajo para los seis pavos que cobraban. **

**Entornó los ojos y contempló su reflejo. Pechos. Sí, no cabía duda de que eran su mejor atributo. Algunas personas tienen un pelo y unas uñas magníficas, algunas personas tienen una sonrisa preciosa o unos ojos bonitos, algunas personas tienen el tipo de traserito perfecto y repugnantemente ideal que sabe mantenerse dentro de la parte inferior del biquini para que puedas lucirlo en la playa. Candy tenía buenos pechos. **

**Tampoco era que fuesen tan grandes, desde luego. Francamente, a ella no le parecía que lo fueran. Era sólo que los tenía realmente redondos, realmente altos y realmente firmes, y realmente grandes, tampoco tenía el cuello muy largo (que era la razón por la que llevaba el pelo tan corto, y además las chicas de la Academia de Tratamientos de Belleza decían que así su cuello parecía más largo), y a veces hasta ella pensaba que ciertos tops hacían que sus pechos pareciesen un poco artificiales, pero no lo eran. **

**Eran completamente naturales. Quizá mostraran un cierto exceso de entusiasmo a la hora de mantenerse erguidos, pero Candy pensaba que debería disfrutar de eso mientras pudiera, porque ya había aprendido a resolver ecuaciones complejas como la que combinaba la gravedad con el paso del tiempo. **

**El reflejo de la reluciente esfera roja del reloj de la mesilla de noche atrajo súbitamente su atención cuando el cilindro de las horas rodó con un parpadeo. **

**Las cuatro de la madrugada. **

**Candy se miró en el espejo, atónita, y cayó en la cuenta de que sólo faltaban tres horas y veinte minutos para que empezaran las clases correspondientes a la jornada. **

**El martes daba cuatro clases de primero de Antropología. **

**O acostumbraba a darlas. Ciertamente hoy no iba a dar ninguna. **

**Consideró llamar para decir que estaba enferma, pero decidió que sería mejor no hacerlo. Cuando todo aquello hubiera terminado, ya pensaría en qué clase de historia podía contar. Quizá consiguiera colarles la de que se la llevaron por la fuerza y quedara completamente exonerada. **

**Lo que significaba que si ahora llamaba para decir que estaba enferma, eso la haría quedar como una mentirosa. **

**«Ya sé que no es muy habitual que un secuestrador deje llamar por teléfono a su secuestrada para decir que no se encuentra bien, pero es que era un secuestrador muy raro.» Claro. **

**Eso sonaría de lo más creíble. **

**Candy exhaló un ruidoso suspiro, volvió a centrar su atención en el portátil y se conectó con la línea del hotel. Decidió comprobar su correo electrónico mientras él se duchaba, parcialmente en un sin—duda—inútil intento de hallar algo de consuelo en la **

**Rutina, pero también para no pensar en el sexo, lo que, con él rondando por allí, probablemente era como intentar no pensar en el chocolate mientras estabas sentada ante una fondue del tamaño de una persona rodeada de cocoteros. **

**Su buzón estaba lleno de lo habitual, boletines informativos a los que se había suscrito para mantenerse al corriente de las novedades más significativas en su campo; mensajes de estudiantes de las clases que tenía a su cargo, repletos de excusas impresionantemente imaginativas sobre por qué ellos deberían ser la excepción a la regla, y habría que perdonarles su: **

**a) absentismo**

**b) inasistencia a un examen**

**c) retraso a la hora de entregar un trabajo. **

**Las inventivas y siempre entretenidas súplicas de clemencia venían seguidas por correo basura, correo basura y más correo basura y, finalmente, lo que más le gustó: las fotos del Hombre Desnudo de la Semana enviadas por su cibera migas de RBL Romántica. **

**La correspondencia no la entretuvo mucho rato. **

**Candy remitió los boletines a una carpeta de espera para examinarlos más adelante, respondió con una negativa a todas las excusas/súplicas de un alargamiento de plazo que no vinieran acompañadas por un fallecimiento en la familia, se libró del correo basura, y estudió apreciativamente las fotos del Hombre Desnudo antes de elegir una de ellas como fondo para el ordenador de su escritorio. **

**Iba a salir del buzón cuando vio aparecer un nuevo correo electrónico. Leyó la identificación de la persona que lo enviaba. **

**Andry . **

**Candy no conocía a ningún Andry y tenía auténtica fobia a los virus. **

**Si le pasaba algo a su portátil, uno nuevo no figuraba en el presupuesto. **

**La línea donde ponías el asunto del mensaje estaba vacía, lo que significaba, según los criterios muy estrictos por los que se guiaba Candy, que el único sitio al que podía ir a parar aquel correo electrónico era el icono de la papelera. **

**Cuando movió el puntero hacia él, Candy sintió un frío terrible. **

**Puso los dedos sobre el ratón y lo hizo rodar hacia atrás para apartar el puntero. **

**Luego volvió a impulsarlo hacia delante. Un frío tan intenso que casi dolía le lamió la mano inmediatamente. **

**Candy se estremeció y soltó el ratón. Oh, qué cosa más rara. **

**Candy frunció el entrecejo y se puso a pensar en cómo había visto materializarse aquel mensaje. ¿Había aparecido alguna vez un correo electrónico en su buzón cuando ella estaba inactiva dentro de la página? **

**No que ella pudiese recordar. A veces, cuando ponía al día la página o volvía a entrar en el buzón, aparecían mensajes nuevos, pero nunca había visto materializarse uno mientras ella estaba inactiva dentro de la página. **

**Despacio y con mucha cautela, Candy volvió a llevar el puntero hacia la línea explicativa: SIN ASUNTO. **

**Torció el gesto ante la sensación inmediata de que le habían metido la mano mojada dentro de un congelador y luego hizo clic sin pensárselo dos veces y se apresuró a apartar los dedos de la almohadilla del ratón. **

**Se apretó la mejilla con la palma de la mano y notó que le temblaba. Estaba helada. **

**Miró la pantalla con ojos como platos. El correo electrónico contenía tres cortas líneas: **

**«Devuelve el espejo inmediatamente. **

**»Contacta con Andry para recibir instrucciones. **

**»Tienes veinticuatro horas.» **

**Eso era todo. En la pantalla no había nada más salvo por una línea de símbolos y formas absurdas en el extremo inferior. **

**Candy se había puesto a estudiarlas cuando una sombra pareció abatirse repentinamente sobre la habitación de hotel. La esfera del reloj de la mesilla de noche brilló con menos fuerza, la luz en el techo del pequeño vestíbulo de entrada zumbó, y el empapelado color marfil adquirió un enfermizo tono amarillento. **

**Y tan claramente como si un hombre estuviera de pie a su lado, Candy oyó que una profunda y refinada voz masculina decía: **

**—****. Morirás, Candace White St. James. **

**Candy giró en redondo y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Allí no había nadie. **

**El agua seguía corriendo en la ducha detrás de la puerta del cuarto de baño, y Terrence MacBaker aún hacía ruido debajo de ella. **

**Candy se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, frágil como el cristal, a la espera de ver si su invitado incorpóreo tenía algo más que añadir. **

**Los segundos transcurrieron lentamente. **

**Candy encorvó los hombros y contempló su reflejo con expresión taciturna. **

**La había llamado Candace White St. James. Al parecer todo Dios sabía su nombre!. **

**##########**

**William Albert apartó la mano de la pantalla. **

**Ella se había ido. Pero por un instante William Albert la había tenido allí. **

**Joven y llena de vida. **

**Aparte de eso, un enigma. Oculta por espesas sombras que él no había podido penetrar. ¿Quién era aquella mujer que estaba con Terrence MacBaker? **

**Lo habitual era que si conseguía establecer una conexión, luego pudiera usar la escucha profunda, sondear y obtener algo más que la sensación general que había percibido de ella, siendo ésa la razón por la que había intentado establecer el contacto para empezar. Quería comprobar si había algo que pudiese averiguar acerca de Candace White St. James y pasárselo a Eve para que actuara con la mayor diligencia. **

**Los usuarios de Internet se preocupaban por los virus y el robo de identidades y, en cambio, eran completamente inconscientes de los verdaderos peligros que corrían al entrar en la World Wide Web, donde se conectarían con lo primero que encontraran sin pensar que podía estar a la espera de que llegasen para usarlos como presa. **

**Se preocupaban por los asesinos y los estafadores, por los pederastas que podían engatusar a sus hijos. No tenían ni idea de la facilidad con que un practicante de las artes oscuras podía llegar a violarlos, examinarlos y coaccionarlos a través de una línea telefónica. **

**Aun así, William Albert no había podido llegar muy lejos con aquella mujer. Una extraña barrera se encargó de detenerlo en cuanto empezó a ejercer presión sobre la señorita St. James. **

**Abrió el expediente de Román, que contenía la concienzuda evaluación de sus objetivos llevada a cabo por el difunto asesino, la cual incluía fotos, direcciones —tanto las reales como las del ciberespacio—, matriculación de su vehículo, certificado de nacimiento, pasaporte, líneas de crédito, fondos disponibles y demás hechos pertinentes, y volvió a estudiar la foto de la señorita Candace White St. James. **

**Su permiso de conducir le proporcionó sus características personales. Veinticuatro años. Altura: metro sesenta y cinco. Peso: sesenta kilos. Ojos: verdes. Pelo: rubio. Donante de órganos: no. **

**Era preciosa. **

**No le cupo duda de que Terrence MacBaker la deseaba. **

**El highlander estaría tan fascinado como él por su resistencia al sondeo. **

**William Albert y el highlander no eran tan distintos como le gustaba creer a ese bastardo condescendiente. **

**Cerró el expediente, tecleó una serie de números en su teléfono y le transmitió un cambio de planes al socio de Eve: el espejo aún era la prioridad, pero además debía hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para traer a la señorita Candace White St. James viva. **

**William Albert estaba impaciente por estudiarla y dar con las claves que hacían de ella un auténtico enigma. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía intrigado por una mujer. **

**Ya satisfaría su curiosidad mientras el Keltar miraba impotente desde su percha en lo alto de la pared del estudio.**

**—****Oh, eso sí que no va a colar —dijo Candy secamente cuando Terrence salió del cuarto de baño. Saltó de la cama y fue a contemplarlo desde un lugar seguro, al Iado de la ventana. Estar sentada en la cama con aquel hombre en la habitación simplemente no parecía prudente—. Vuelve a entrar ahí y vístete —ordenó. **

**Lo más gracioso de todo era que Candy se había entretenido haciendo apuestas consigo misma sobre en qué estado saldría del cuarto de baño su arcaico highlander: con el kilt Y recatado, envuelto en una toalla y algo recatado, o completamente desnudo y en plena modalidad depredadora. **

**Al final se había decidido por completamente desnudo. **

**Se debía a sí misma cinco pavos. **

**Él dejó su funda y el cuchillo adornado con joyas encima del escritorio, ataviado con dos toallas; una en la cintura y la otra enrollada alrededor de la cabeza al estilo turbante. El efecto era prácticamente el mismo que si fuera desnudo. **

**De hecho, a Candy le entraron ganas de arrancarle las toallas nada más verlas. **

**Como si le hubiera leído la mente, él bajó la cabeza y desenrolló la primera toalla para secarse el exceso de agua de su oscura melena. Luego volvió a erguirse y se echó el pelo sobre la espalda con un suave tintineo de cuentas metálicas. Hilillos de agua descendieron por su pecho magníficamente tatuado, y un delgado canal se escurrió sobre aquel pezón tatuado. **

**Los músculos se hincharon y ondularon en sus bíceps tatuados. **

**Candy se humedeció los labios y se preguntó qué sería lo que andaba mal en ella. Nunca había reaccionado tan intensamente a la presencia de un hombre. **

**Le bastaba con mirarlo para sentirse estremecer por dentro. Y tampoco era como si nunca hubiera salido con un hombre guapo. **

**Lo había hecho. Kenny Dirisio era un auténtico Semental Italiano de Primera. Hasta Ginger, con todo lo cerebral y re concentrada que era ella, había dicho: «Candy, chica, sigue mi consejo, sáltate unos cuantos cursos este trimestre y échale la zarpa a ése. Ejemplares así no aparecen muy a menudo.» **

**Pero Candy no le había echado la zarpa. De hecho, lo que hizo fue ofrecerse voluntaria para otro seminario y eso provocó que rompieran, y ahora sabía por qué habían roto. **

**Si bien su cerebro apreciaba la increíble masculinidad de Kenny, su cuerpo nunca había llegado a ponerse en marcha. **

**En realidad, ninguno de los tipos con los que llegó a salir había logrado que se pusiera en marcha. **

**Con Terrence MacBaker, sin embargo, pese al hecho de que el cerebro de Candy no quería tener nada que ver con él, su cuerpo quería hacer con él todo lo que se podía llegar a hacer entre un hombre y una mujer. Su cuerpo había hecho algo más que ponerse en marcha, y ya estaba ocupadísimo avivando el fuego para hornear la primera tanda de pequeños MacBaker. **

**Con un hombre que llamaba «casa» a un espejo. Eso era muy mala señal. **

**— ****¿No pediste que trajeran comida, Candace? **

**Candy parpadeó e intentó volver a enfocar sus pensamientos. **

**—****Sí, pero aún tardará un rato en llegar. Mira, he estado pensando, ¿qué plan tienes, en todo caso? **

**—****Acostarme contigo. **

**—****No, me refería a la clase de plan que podría funcionar. —Le enseñó los dientes en un frío sucedáneo de sonrisa. **

**—****Ah, ese plan. Consistiría en cruzar esta habitación ahora mismo y besarte hasta que empezaras a arrancarte la ropa y me rogaras que te f... **

**—****No, tampoco me refería a ése —se apresuró a decir ella. ¿Cómo había podido moverse tan deprisa? **

**Hacía un instante él estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, con el espacio de dos camas entre ellos, y un segundo después una mano muy grande se cerró suavemente sobre la barbilla de Candy para inclinarle la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que sentía el calor posesivo de la otra en la cintura. **

**Aquel hombre era mortíferamente rápido. **

**Lo que era muy buena señal en lo referente a la protección, ya que ahora él pasaba a ser la única persona de la que Candy no iba a estar protegida. **

**Clavó en ella una mirada abrasadora. **

**Luego bajó la boca, muy despacio y como si no tuviera prisa, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento. Visto. Tan de cerca, era realmente magnífico. Sus ojos color azul rielaban con abismos dorados enmarcados por gruesas pestañas oscuras. Su piel era como terciopelo dorado delicadamente oscurecido por un principio de barba. Sus labios eran sensuales, rosados y firmes, y permanecían curvados en el inicio de una sonrisa. **

**—****Dime que no te bese, Candace. Dímelo ahora mismo. Y más vale que consigas hacerme creer que lo dices en serio —le advirtió dulcemente, a apenas un centímetro de sus labios. **

**—****No me beses —murmuró ella, al tiempo que se humedecía los labios. **

**—****Inténtalo otra vez —dijo él. **

**—****No me beses. —Empezó a inclinarse hacia el cuerpo de él, acero atraído por un imán. **

**—****Inténtalo otra vez —siseó él—.Y más vale que tengas cuidado, mujer, porque es tu última oportunidad. **

**Candy inspiró profundamente. **

**—****No... me ... —Otra profunda inspiración—.Beses? Él rió, un ramoneo lleno de triunfo. **

**Puñetas, pensó Candy con desaliento mientras aquella cabeza tan sexy bajaba hacia la suya, menudo estropicio acababa de hacer con la puntuación**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Aunque sabía que iba a llegar, Candy no estaba preparada para el beso de Terrence MacBaker. Nada hubiese podido prepararla para la devastadora intensidad con que la besó él. **

**Aquel beso no tenía nada que ver con el que le dio en el vestíbulo del hotel, cuando apenas la había rozado con los labios. Ahora la besaba de verdad. Intenso y exigente, aquel beso en estado puro era tan seductor como descaradamente carnal. **

**El highlander del siglo IX cerró una mano en torno a los cortos rizos oscuros de Candy y plantó su boca sobre la suya. Le tomó la mejilla con la otra mano y le apretó suavemente la comisura de los labios con el pulgar, hasta dejárselos separados. En cuanto la sintió ceder, le selló los labios con los suyos y se los abrió todavía más para profundizar en el beso, tomar completa posesión de su boca y acallar cualquier vestigio de protesta que ella hubiera pensado emitir. **

**Era un beso dominante, el beso de un hombre que sabía que era m hombre y al que le encantaba serlo, un beso de experto que salía lo que se hacía. Terrence MacBaker no era ningún universitario, ningún joven licenciado que tanteaba cautelosamente la delgada línea entre el deseo y la corrección política. Ahora Jessi estaba con un hombre que se sentía perfectamente a sus anchas con el deseo, que carecía de inhibiciones y no se andaba con rodeos. **

**Era exactamente la clase de beso, comprendió con aturdimiento, que llevaba toda la vida esperando. Pero hasta ahora no había sido capaz de definir con exactitud qué era lo que echaba en falta qué podía ser ese algo para lo que se había reservado a sí misma durante todo aquel tiempo. La asombró darse cuenta de que el problema con sus novios de la universidad siempre había consistido en que eran sólo eso: novios de la universidad, unos chicos con los que salías para pasar el rato. **

**Pero Terrence MacKeltar era un hombre, y una fuerza verdaderamente formidable en lo que hacía referencia a la sexualidad. Candy sencillamente no estaba a su altura. **

**Entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa: que tendría pero que muchísima suerte si salía de aquella habitación de hotel siendo la misma Candy que cuando entró en ella. Siendo virgen, aunque eso era algo que nunca admitiría ante ninguna de sus amigas. Ahora ya nadie era virgen, y la presión de tus iguales podía llegar a volverse intensa si la gente sabía que tú aún lo eras. **

**Personalmente, Candy siempre había tenido claro que el que el fuese virgen o no era asunto suyo. **

**Suyo, y del hombre con el que decidiese compartir esa pérdida. Su madre podía alentarla liberalmente a que tuviera hijos, pero también alentaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el respetarse a sí misma. «Tened cuidado a la hora de elegir, chicos —les aconsejaba Lilly St. James a sus hijas—. Hay mucha birria suelta por el mundo.» Habida cuenta de que actualmente su madre andaba entre los esposos número cuatro y número cinco, Candy pensaba que tenía que estar muy bien informada acerca del tema. **

**—****Dios, muchacha, qué bien sabes —ronroneó Terrence MacBaker. **

**Candy se estremeció de placer cuando él le atrajo el labio inferior entre los suyos, lo mordisqueó y luego cerró la boca con fuerza sobre la suya para sumergir su lengua en ella. Besaba como un hombre que no hubiera podido disfrutar de ese placer tal vez en mil años o un período semejante y estuviera decidido a sacar el máximo provecho posible de él, a saborear todas sus sutiles y sensuales vacaciones. **

**Tan pronto tentaba y seducía como atacaba, y eso la enloquecía. Besaba como si quisiera devorarla, tal vez incluso meterse en su piel. Besaba como si le hiciera el amor a su boca, aquel highlander hermoso como el pecado con su caliente lengua mojada y su cuerpo tatuado duro como la piedra. Besaba tan minuciosa y posesivamente que Candy ya no era Candy sino sólo una mujer mientras él sólo era un hombre, y si existía era únicamente porque él la besaba y si dejaba de hacerla, podía ser que ella dejara de existir. **

**Candy no tuvo ni idea de cómo acabaron en el suelo. **

**Hacía un momento él la tenía en sus brazos mientras la besaba con unos besos que quitaban el sentido —literalmente, al parecer—, y un segundo después estaba **

**Tendida boca arriba en el suelo debajo de su enorme y poderoso cuerpo aún mojado por la ducha, con los pezones tan endurecidos que se clavaban en el pecho desnudo de él a través del sostén y el suéter, con la barra de acero de la erección de él firmemente apretada contra su estómago. **

**Y no podía estar del todo segura, pero le parecía que ahora ya no sentía una toalla entre ellos. Y madre de Dios, aquel hombre era enorme. **

**Perpleja y aturdida, Candy se preguntó cómo se le había ocurrido hacer aquellas cosas y, mientras se lo preguntaba, enterró los dedos en el enredo mojado de la cabellera de él. **

**Más besos, lentos y delicados, firmes y llenos de pasión. Candy se ahogaba en un mar de hombre, en el sabor y el olor y el contacto de Terrence MacBaker. Como si tuvieran voluntad propia, sus manos descendieron por la gruesa columna del cuello de él y bajaron hacia las musculosas protuberancias de sus hombros. **

**Entonces él cambió de posición para que sus piernas quedaran encima de las suyas, y Candy apenas se dio cuenta de ello hasta que lo vio acomodarse entre la uve de sus muslos, y la gruesa protuberancia de su miembro hizo que la costura interior de sus tejanos se apretara contra su clítoris para rozárselo con una deliciosa fricción. El gesto era tan íntimo que la hizo estremecer. **

**Cuando él le puso una mano debajo del trasero, le levantó las caderas y dio inicio a una serie de lentas acometidas eróticas que eran tan viejas como la humanidad misma, una parte lejana de la mente de Candy empezó a hacer sonar una clamorosa alarma. Pero a alarma interior no tardó en volverse un poco más tenue con cada lenta y poderosa embestida del miembro de él, conforme Candy caía bajo el irresistible y seductor hechizo de Terrence MacBaker. **

**Cuando le subió el suéter hasta las costillas y empezó a trazar un sendero de besos desde su trasero hasta sus pechos, despacio y sin darse prisa en ningún momento, como si se grabara en la memoria cada una de las sutiles curvas y descensos de su cuerpo, Candy gimoteó dentro de la boca de Terrence, ávida de sentir aquellas manos tan grandes sobre todo su cuerpo desnudo. Sentía como si una corriente eléctrica de pequeño voltaje palpitara bajo su piel dondequiera que la tocaba él, y cada terminación nerviosa se apresuraba a cobrar vida con un delicioso cosquilleo. **

**Cuando él cerró la mano sobre uno de sus pechos, un torrente de calor descendió hacia el estómago de Candy y aún más abajo, y no pudo evitar reprimir el impulso de clavarle las uñas en los hombros al tiempo que se arqueaba ávidamente hacia arriba para acoger su próxima acometida. **

**Él tragó aire con un siseo entrecortado y de repente tiró de la cremallera de sus tejanos, y un instante después Candy sintió el frescor del aire sobre su piel desnuda **

**Cuando él le bajó los tejanos y las bragas. Aquella alarma casi inaudible sonaba de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza que antes, pero él la besaba tan apasionadamente, con tanta energía y... **

**... de pronto Candy se encontró boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. **

**Sola en el suelo. **

**Parpadeó. ¡Cielos, había que ver lo deprisa que podía llegar a moverse aquel hombre! Candy se sentó en el suelo y miró a su alrededor sin entender nada. **

**— ****¿Dónde estás? —dijo con voz entrecortada. **

**—****Detrás de ti, mujer —fue la seca y furiosa réplica. **

**Candy miró por encima del hombro. Él estaba dentro del espejo apoyado en la esquina, y respiraba con fuerza como si acabara de echar una carrera. Verlo respirar así hizo que Candy se diera cuenta de que ella también jadeaba. Sus labios estaban hinchados, notaba que le empezaba a escocer la espalda allí donde se la había restregado contra la alfombra, y le palpitaban los pezones. **

**¿Por qué estaba él dentro del espejo? En realidad, ¿cómo había entrado en el espejo? Candy lo miró boquiabierta. **

**—****Me reclama en cuanto ha pasado un tiempo —dijo él cansinamente. **

**Candy se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta. **

**— ****¿S—sin ningún preámbulo? —Tartamudeó—.Simplemente te reclama? **

**—****Sí. No fui yo quien decidió dejarte de esa manera. —Su mirada descendió bruscamente y se quedó fija—. Ay, Jessica, tienes un trasero realmente precioso. Casi ha valido la pena vivir un millar años para verlo. **

**Sus palabras hicieron que Candy se diera cuenta de que estaba sentada en el suelo, entre el armario de la televisión y la cama, encarada hacia la puerta de entrada y con el trasero al aire dirigido hacia el espejo mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro, con el suéter subido, los tejanos bajados y las bragas caídas alrededor de las rodillas. **

**La fría realidad de la razón regresó. **

**Oh, Dios, ¿qué había estado a punto de hacer? Aún boquiabierta, Candy clavó la mirada en el espejo. **

**¡Unos cuantos minutos habían bastado para que se encontrase tumbada en el suelo con los tejanos bajados y las bragas alrededor de las rodillas! Unos cuantos besos apasionados, y había estado a punto de practicar el sexo con un hombre al que apenas conocía. Que, además, era increíblemente arrogante y atávico. Que vivía dentro de un espejo. ¡Y precisamente ahora que estaba metida en un buen lío, además! **

**Eso no era nada propio de ella. ¿Se habría vuelto loca? **

**Atónita y avergonzada de sí misma, Candy se levantó del suelo y empezó a subirse los tejanos. Las bragas se le enredaron en los muslos y los tejanos se le quedaron atascados justo debajo del trasero antes de que hubiera acabado de subírselos del todo. Candy tiró, pero los tejanos se negaron a ceder. Lo único que cedió fue su trasero, porque lo sintió oscilar. **

**Él hizo un sonido estrangulado. **

**—****Dios mío, mujer, me vas a matar. **

**Candy le dirigió una mirada ceñuda por encima del hombro mientras corría, con el trasero al aire y las mejillas encendidas, a buscar refugio dentro del cuarto de baño. **

**Un gemido la siguió. **

**—****Haz el favor de dejar de mirarme el trasero —siseó Candy ferozmente. **

**Pudo oír la risa de él, incluso a través de la puerta cerrada. **

**Unas horas después, Candy despertó con tanta hambre que sentía enjambres en el estómago. **

**Se dio la vuelta en la incómoda cama de hotel llena de bultos y miró el reloj. No era de extrañar que tuviese hambre: ¡Llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin comer! **

**El pedido al servicio de habitaciones no había llegado, por la razón que fuera: o habían intentado entregárselo mientras ella estaba tendida bajo el cuerpo duro como una roca de Terrence MacBaker, sorda, muda y ciega a todo lo que no fuese la ofensiva de sensaciones eróticas que él descargaba sobre sus sentidos; o habían traspapelado el pedido; o se lo habían traído tan tarde que ella ya estaba dormida. Como rara vez podía disfrutar de una noche entera de sueño, Candy tendía a quedarse dormida en cuanto ponía la cabeza sobre la almohada, y dormía como el tronco proverbial, boca arriba y con los brazos extendidos. **

**Después de la debacle del casi—hacerlo—en—el—suelo, Candy fue al cuarto de baño y se quedó dentro un buen rato para enfriarse un poco y tratar de pensar en cómo estaban las cosas. Pero principalmente para enfriarse —aquel hombre desprendía un intenso calor sexual—, porque a esas alturas ya estaba tan agotada que no conseguía encontrarle demasiado sentido a nada. **

**Cuando por fin salió del cuarto de baño, informó con una fría formalidad al espejo de que debía mantenerse alejado de ella y dejarla dormir, y añadió que no se atreviera a despertarla a menos que su vida corriese peligro. También le dijo que no quería hablar de nada de lo que había ocurrido, ni ahora ni tal vez nunca. **

**Él rió suavemente. «Como desees, Jessica», replicó después. **

**El estómago de Candy protestó con un largo y quejumbroso gemido. **

**Su mano buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz en el aplique mural que había sobre la mesita de noche, lo accionó, cogió el teléfono y apretó el botón para hablar **

**Con el servicio de habitaciones. Candy estaba pidiendo una ración doble de hamburguesa con queso y patatas fritas y un vaso supe grande de refresco, cuando el espejo gruñó: **

**—****Que sea el cuádruple de todo eso. Y si no hay nada dulce, añade algo que lo sea. **

**Candy supuso que se lo comería cuando volviera a salir del espejo, se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le pedía. **

**Hasta que el espejo lo reclamó, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza preguntarse por qué había vuelto a entrar en él después de que ella lo dejara salir aquella primera noche en que mató al asesino. En defensa propia, Candy podía alegar que había tenido muchas otras cosas en la cabeza. Ahora ya sabía la respuesta. Aparentemente, Terrence MacBaker no tenía elección. Aunque se lo podía liberar del espejo cantando un hechizo, luego no podía permanecer fuera de él durante mucho tiempo. **

**Eso era un problema. ¿Cómo planeaba protegerla desde detrás de un panel de cristal azogado? **

**Candy volvió a dejar el teléfono en el soporte y miró a Terrence con ceño. Dios, qué hermoso era. Cada vez que lo miraba se quedaba sin respiración. Verlo hacía que se olvidara de todas las cosas importantes en las que debería estar pensando. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó pensar con claridad. Había llegado el momento de obtener más respuestas. **

**— ****¿Con qué frecuencia y por cuánto tiempo se te puede liberar de ese espejo? **

**Él se apoyó en algo dentro del espejo que Candy no podía ver, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y cruzó sus pies calzados con botas a la altura de los tobillos. Candy entornó los ojos. **

**—****Espera un momento, ¿cómo te las has arreglado para que tu ropa fuera a parar ahí dentro? **

**—****He dispuesto de muchos siglos para experimentar con el cristal. Aunque los elementos que lo componen quedan más allá de mi comprensión, he aprendido a servirme de él hasta cierto punto. Fue concebido para contener humanos, no cosas inanimadas, y he aprendido a materializar en su interior los objetos inertes que se encuentran dentro de mi campo de visión. **

**Candy parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. El kilt y las botas habían desaparecido. Hasta el cuchillo y su funda habían desaparecido. Aparentemente él había llevado todas esas cosas al interior del espejo mientras ella estaba dormida. ¡Oh, tenía un millón de preguntas acerca de la naturaleza de aquel artefacto! Pero primero lo más importante: asegurarse la supervivencia. **

**— ****¿Y bien? —insistió—. ¿Con qué frecuencia? Él se encogió de hombros. **

**—****inténtalo otra vez. **

**Candy respiró hondo. En realidad no quería tenerlo fuera del espejo, al menos por el momento. Todavía no se sentía preparada para vérselas con él en carne y hueso,porque no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo ante la proximidad de aquellos casi dos metros de atractiva carne masculina. Aun así, necesitaba entender los parámetros de la situación en la que se encontraban. Recitó el canto que servía para liberarlo. **

**No sucedió nada. Él inclinó la cabeza. **

**—****Ya me lo imaginaba. No puedo dar ninguna respuesta precisa a tu pregunta. Sólo puedo decirte lo que ha sucedido en el pasado. En ciertas ocasiones, cuando William Albert deseaba algo de mí, me permitía disfrutar de un período de libertad. Una vez, hace varios siglos, me liberó durante cuatro días consecutivos. Cada día se me permitía un intervalo diferente junto al cristal. Un día sólo pude tener unas pocas horas, otro cinco o seis, el cuarto día dispuse de la totalidad de un día y una noche. No hay forma de predecirlo. **

**—****Así que puedes salir cada día, al menos durante un rato —discurrió ella. **

**—****Sí. **

**—****Lo que significa que probablemente no puedas volver a salir del espejo hasta mañana por la mañana. **

**Otro encogimiento de hombros. **

**—****No lo sé. Deberías seguir intentándolo a intervalos frecuentes. **

**— ****¿Cómo piensas protegerme si no puedes permanecer fuera de ese espejo? —dijo ella de mal humor. **

**—****Muchacha, nos basta con evitar caer en las manos de William Albert durante cierto número de días. Veinte, para ser exactos. Eso es muy poco tiempo, ¿verdad? Te aseguro que te mantendré a salvo hasta entonces. **

**— ****¿Veinte días? ¿Por qué sólo veinte? **

**Eso no sonaba tan terrible. Candy no sabía que hubiera un límite al período de tiempo durante el que su vida quedaría patas arriba, y la alegró saber que iba a ser relativamente corto. Estaba segura de que podría volver a encarrilar su existencia después de sólo veinte días fuera—de—control, si las cosas realmente quedaban resueltas cuando finalizara ese plazo. Agradeció haber sido lo bastante sensata para no llamar diciendo que estaba enferma. **

**De pronto sus probabilidades de sobrevivir y volver a la normalidad parecían haberse incrementado considerablemente. A lo mejor una buena trola bastaría para sacada del apuro. Quizá ni siquiera haría falta que fuese la mitad de inventiva que algunas de las que intentaban colarle sus estudiantes. **

**—****Porque El Pacto que me mantiene atado al Cristal Oscuro exige que un diezmo del oro más puro sea enviado a través del espejo cada siglo para reafirmar que este objeto pertenece a los invisibles. El próximo diezmo debe ser pagado la víspera de Todos los Santos, el treinta y uno de octubre, a medianoche. **

**Puñetas. Diezmos, pactos, pertenencia: cada vez que a Candy se le ocurría ponerse a pensar en reanudar una vida normal, se le recordaba que estaba metida hasta las cejas en un mundo de hechizos y maldiciones que parecía salido de un cuento de hadas. **

**Y la parte realmente aterradora era que todo empezaba a sonarle un poco razonable. Cuanto más interactuaba con un hombre que vivía dentro de un espejo, menos le costaba acostumbrarse a los acontecimientos extraños subsiguientes. La existencia de Terrence MacBaker ya era tan inexplicable en y por sí misma que no tenía sentido ponerse a discutir las otras inaplicabilidades. Aunque Candy nunca hubiese creído en ella, la magia existía. Ahora mismo tenía la prueba delante de los ojos. Fin de los alegatos, caso cerrado. **

**Candy estaba perpleja. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de la cama —había dormido con toda la ropa puesta salvo por los zapatos y los calcetines—, fue hasta el espejo y se detuvo ante él. Estudió el fabuloso marco con sus extraños símbolos, acarició los fríos relieves dorados y pasó la mano por el cristal plateado. **

**Dentro del espejo, Terrence también levantó la mano y siguió la trayectoria de la suya, en un gesto que hizo que pareciese como si las puntas de sus dedos se encontraran. Candy sólo sintió el frío del cristal. **

**Cuando las puntas de sus dedos pasaron sobre la mancha negra en el borde, se apresuró a apartados. Había sentido que se le helaban de golpe, como cuando recibió aquel extraño correo electrónico, y casi le había parecido como si..., bueno, como si una especie de sanguijuela psíquica intentara mantenerse pegada a ellos mientras los apartaba, como si no quisiera soltárselos. Candy se dijo que debía hablarle a Terrence del tal Myrddin y ese inquietante correo electrónico que le había puesto la piel de gallina. Pero primero, más preguntas. **

**—****Eso se debe a que el espejo es una Consagración Invisible, muchacha —dijo él suavemente. **

**— ****¿Qué? **

**—****Me refiero a la sensación de frío. El poder oscuro es frío, mientras que el poder de la luz es cálido. Un artefacto visible exuda un suave calor. Pero basta con que un hombre toque una página del Libro Oscuro de los invisibles para que esa página empiece a absorber su calor. Dicen que consultar el Libro Oscuro convierte a un hombre en algo que ya no es humano porque al final llegará un momento en el que **

**Ese contacto, al prolongarse día tras día, lo habrá despojado de toda la luz y el calor que hubiera en su interior. **

**Candy absorbió la información, pero tenía asuntos más urgentes en los que pensar. Necesitaba sentir que aún era capaz de ejercer un cierto grado de control sobre las cosas y para eso antes tenía que entender su situación inmediata y, que ella supiera, ese Libro Oscuro del que le acababa de hablar él no tenía nada que ver con sus problemas. **

**— ****¿Así que lo único que tenemos que hacer es mantenerte lejos de ese William Albert hasta que haya pasado el momento en que habría que pagar el diezmo, y entonces el hechizo quedará roto? ¿Sólo necesitamos escondemos durante tres semanas? ¿Eso es todo? **

**—****Sí. **

**—****Entonces, ¿Qué..., qué pasará cuando el hechizo quede roto y seas libre? — ¿Podría librarla Terrence MacBaker de ese hombre que quería verla muerta? ¿Asegurar su regreso a una vida agradable y normal? **

**Él inhaló profundamente, y un destello de aterradora brutalidad brilló de pronto en sus ojos azul profundo e impactante. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó áspera. **

**—****Entonces ya nunca tendrás que volver a preocuparte por William Albert Andry. Nadie tendrá que hacerla. Lo juro. **

**Oírle decir eso hizo que Candy diese un paso atrás. Con aquellas palabras, él se había transformado de un hombre muy sexi en una bestia salvaje, los labios apretados en una mueca silenciosa, los orificios nasales súbitamente dilatados, los ojos entornados y no del todo cuerdos. Una locura nacida de más de mil años de cautiverio fulguró por un instante en aquellas profundidades color azul, fría y plagada de sombras como la mancha de tinta que cubría el perímetro del Cristal Oscuro. **

**Candy tragó saliva. **

**—****Pareces muy seguro de tu capacidad para derrotarlo, teniendo en cuenta que fue él quien te dejó atrapado dentro de ese espejo. —se sintió obligada a señalar. **

**Una malvada sonrisa de fiera curvó los labios de él. **

**—****Ah, Candace, esta vez ganaré. De eso puedes estar segura—dijo con suave amenaza. **

**Aquellas palabras hicieron que Candy sintiera que se le helaba la sangre en las venas. Había una seguridad tan implacable en la voz de él, un salvajismo tal en sus ojos, que de pronto ya no le cupo duda de que Terrence MacBaker era perfectamente capaz de mantenerla con vida. **

**Algo le decía que aquel hombre tenía unos cuantos trucos escondidos en sus proverbiales mangas, incluso ahora que estaba atrapado dentro de un espejo. Trucos **

**Que ella probablemente ni siquiera podía imaginar. Candy tuvo otra vez la extraña sensación de que había algo más en Terrence MacBaker. **

**Oh, sí, de un modo u otro, aquel hombre la mantendría a salvo. « ¿Y cómo te las arreglarás tú para mantenerte a salvo de él?» Buena pregunta. **

**Veinte días más. Durante los que él podría verse libre del espejo por al menos una porción de cada día. **

**Candy no sabía qué hacer. **

**Terrence MacBaker la atraía de una manera que desafiaba la lógica o la razón. Claro que eso no debería sorprenderla demasiado, pensó sardónicamente, porque todo en su situación actual desafiaba la lógica o la razón. Candy tuvo la súbita y desalentadora sospecha de que el que aún tuviera intacto el himen probablemente no se debía tanto a su impresionante fibra moral sino al hecho de que, simplemente, nunca había experimentado aquella intensa química que no guardaba ninguna clase de relación con el cerebro. Porque si la hubiese experimentado antes, seguramente a esas alturas ya no sería Virgen. **

**— ****¡Servicio de habitaciones! —La alegre llamada vino acompañada por un enérgico repiqueteo de nudillos sobre la puerta. **

**Un poco más animada, Candy se apartó del espejo. **

**—****Gracias a Dios —dijo—.Me muero de hambre. **

**Terrence retrocedió hasta quedar detrás del azogue, desde donde podía ver sin ser visto. **

**Mientras Candace iba hacia la puerta, clavó la mirada en su precioso traserito. Esa misma mañana había tenido en las manos aquellas deliciosas curvas suaves como la seda, una nalga en cada palma. **

**Se disponía a poseer a aquella mujer, a llenarla con su miembro y esparcir su semilla dentro de ella. **

**Había tocado la redondez de sus magníficos pechos, había besado aquellos labios tan carnosos, había saboreado la dulzura de miel que era Candace White St. James. Y pronto saborearía la dulzura entre sus muslos, mientras lamía y chupaba y mordisqueaba hasta llevarla a un tembloroso orgasmo tras otro. **

**Un suave gruñido creció dentro de su garganta. ¡Dios, le encantaba verla moverse! Candace tenía unos andares resueltos y de propósito, pero también llenos de gracia. Con un cuerpo semejante, no podía evitar ser sexy. Sus cortos rizos dorados la hacían parecer todavía más femenina, porque realzaban las delicadas de su cuello, los finos huesos de sus omoplatos y la esbelta curva de su espalda. **

**«No quiero hablar de lo que ha ocurrido hace unos momentos», le había dicho secamente. **

**«Por mí encantado, mujer», había pensado él con una cal silenciosa y un encogimiento de hombros. No necesitaban n a las palabras. **

**Sus cuerpos hablaban el mismo lenguaje, usaban idéntico vocabulario. **

**Deseo. Lujuria. Anhelo. **

**Terrence la miró y algo posesivo y abrasador se agitó dentro de su pecho. **

**No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que quisiera acostarse con ella. Sí que tenía que ver, y mucho, con responder a una llamada de buscar pareja que no podía ser denegada. **

**Tenía que ver con la pura pasión animal. Tenía que ver con… **

**Comida. Por todos los diablos. Terrence sintió que se le hacía la boca agua. Olía a carne. **

**—****Puede ponerla ahí —estaba diciendo Candace, al tiempo que señalaba la mesa junto a las ventanas. **

**Una mujer de treinta y pocos años, esbelta y con una la cabellera castaña que le llegaba a la espalda, entró un carrito con ruedas sobre el que había una bandeja y lo llevó por el estrecho pasillo entre las camas y el mobiliario. **

**Carne poco hecha. ¡Bendita fuese Candace White St. James, que no había pedido que les trajeran pescado o algún ave! Terrence llevaba más de un siglo sin comer y quería carne que no estuviese muy hecha. **

**La última vez que lo había liberado William Albert, consiguió llenarse el estómago con pan, queso y cerveza. Para su paladar acostumbrado a las privaciones había sido un auténtico festín de sabores y texturas divinamente variadas, pero no era carne tierna y jugosa. Eso recuerdo que no había dejado de atormentarlo durante 427 años. **

**Aunque cuando estaba dentro del espejo su existencia quedaba suspendida y no padecía ninguna necesidad corporal —no había hambre, no había sed, no había ninguna necesidad de dormir, bañarse u orinar—, eso no significaba que no padeciera necesidades mentales. **

**Estaba hambriento. ¡Diablos, tenía un hambre terrible! No era raro que se entretuviese semanas enteras rememorando los sabores y los olores de sus comidas favoritas. **

**Terrence cerró los ojos y paladeó los aromas que empezaron a flotar junto al espejo conforme la mujer empezaba a vaciar el carrito. **

**No hubiese sabido decir qué fue lo que lo puso en guardia. Luego decidiría que las intenciones de la mujer tal vez fueran tan intensas y tuviese la mente tan centrada en ellas que había recurrido a la escucha profunda sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, porque había podido captarlas incluso a través del cristal. Eso ya le había ocurrido en **

**Algunas ocasiones con William Albert, habitualmente cuando sus emociones eran muy intensas porque algo lo había puesto furioso. **

**Por lo que quiera que fuese, Terrence actuó instantáneamente, sin vacilar. **

**Su mano fue a la funda de su muslo. **

**Abrió mucho los ojos, desenvainó su machete y siseó el canto que descorría el velo de plata. **

**Y arrojó el cuchillo, sus veinte centímetros de hoja afilada como una navaja de afeitar, a través del cristal. **

**#######**

**Candy retrocedió ante la mujer del servicio de habitaciones boca abierta en un grito al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza en una frenética negativa. **

**Hacía un momento estaba hablando de tonterías con la empleada del servicio de habitaciones y de pronto algo caliente, mojado, completamente inesperado la había salpicado, manchándole la cara y el pelo, el suéter, y hasta los tejanos. Candy cerró los ojos instintivamente. **

**Cuando volvió a abrirlos, fue para ver a la mujer inmóvil ante ella, los ojos muy abiertos y un poco vidriosos mientras movía labios sin emitir sonido alguno. **

**Con el cuchillo incrustado de piedras preciosas de Terrence MacBaker sobresaliendo de su garganta. **

**Cuando por fin comprendió qué era lo que la había salpicado Candy estuvo a punto de vomitar. Pero en cuanto abrió la boca lo único que salió de ella fue un grito. **

**— ****¡Candace, tienes que dejar de gritar! —le ordenó secamente la voz que hablaba desde el interior del espejo. **

**Candy ya lo sabía, y no habría tardado en callarse. De veras. La mujer trastabilló hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza chocó contra el armario de la televisión con un **

**Violento impacto, y luego su espalda resbaló a lo largo del mueble. Una última convulsión le estremeció el cuerpo antes de quedar completamente inmóvil, medio sentada, medio caída en el suelo, el uniforme del hotel enredado alrededor de sus caderas. **

**Mientras Candy la miraba conmocionada, un poco de sangre burbujeó entre sus labios y los ojos se le quedaron extrañamente vacíos. ¡Oh, Dios, estaba muerta; la mujer estaba muerta! **

**Terrence golpeó el interior del espejo con los puños. **

**— ****¡Deja de gritar, Candace! Por todos los diablos, escúchame, si tus gritos hacen acudir a alguien, pensará que fuiste tú quien la mató. Nadie creerá tu historia de que había un hombre dentro de un espejo y yo no me mostraré. ¡Dejaré que vayas a la cárcel, Candace! **

**Candy se estremeció, como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido un bofetón que había puesto fin a su ataque de histeria. Dejó de gritar tan abruptamente que el último grito se convirtió en un hipido primero, y fue engullido por el silencio después. **

**Él tenía razón. **

**Si sus gritos hacían acudir a alguno de los huéspedes de las habitaciones más próximas, la encontraría cubierta de sangre, en posesión de un artefacto robado y una mujer muerta en el suelo. No tardaría en saberse que la muerte de dicha mujer había sido provocada por otro artefacto que Candy no podría explicar por qué tenía en su poder. **

**La arrestarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. **

**Y no sólo por robo, que era lo que la preocupaba cuando se fueron del campus, sino por asesinato. **

**Y no se le ocurría qué iba a ganar él si se hacía visible para cargar con la culpa. **

**De hecho, teniendo en cuenta que lo único que quería hacer él era pasar veinte días lo más escondido posible para poder disfrutar de esa venganza en la que no había dejado de pensar ni un solo día durante mil años, probablemente le encantaría acabar guardado bajo llave en el depósito de artículos robados del Departamento de Policía de Chicago. Allí podría esconderse de manera inmejorable, bajo protección policial. **

**No, Terrence MacBaker ciertamente no tenía ningún incentivo para salvarle el pellejo a Candy. **

**Mierda, mierda, mierda. **

**Candy apretó los labios y se quedó inmóvil, porque no quería arriesgarse a echar ni aunque sólo fuese otro rápido vistazo. **

**—****Cierra la puerta y pasa el pestillo, Candace. **

**Candy saltó por encima de la cama tan deprisa que cayó al otro lado. Cuando le franqueó la entrada a la mujer había dejado la puerta entornada, con el pasador de seguridad extendido entre la puerta y el marco. Candy se levantó del suelo, corrió hacia la puerta, la a sólo lo necesario para volver a introducir el pasador metálico el hueco, siempre asegurándose de permanecer fuera de la línea de visión de cualquier persona que pudiera haber en el pasillo, y cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo. **

**Podía oír un murmullo de voces pasillo abajo y un sonido de pasos que se aproximaban. **

**No se molestó en apartarse de la puerta. Aunque sus gritos habían durado más de unos segundos, tenía buenos pulmones: consciente de la cantidad de ruido que había hecho. **

**Unos instantes después llamaron con firmeza. **

**— ****¿Va todo bien ahí dentro, señora? —preguntó una preocupada voz masculina—. Estamos unas puertas más abajo y la o gritar. **

**Candy tragó aire un par de veces mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza. **

**—****Uh, sí —logró farfullar finalmente—.N o pasa nada. Si haberles molestado. —Se obligó a soltar una risita avergonzada.—Había una araña en la ducha y tengo un poco de aracnofobia pongo que me asusté. —Inyectó lo que esperaba fuese una convincente nota de bochorno en su voz. **

**Hubo un silencio, y luego el sonido de una suave risa masculina. **

**—****Mis amigos y yo estaríamos encantados de ocupamos de la araña por usted, señora. **

**Hombres. A veces podían ser tan condescendientes, incluso cuando creían que sólo intentaban ayudar. Candy nunca había tenido miedo de las arañas. Y si lo tuviese, eso no era razón para reír ella. Los cadáveres, en cambio, sí que la ponían de los nervios. Las cositas pequeñas con muchas patas nunca la habían impresionado. Claro que cuando le tenías miedo a algo, simplemente no podías evitar tenérselo. Una de sus mejores amigas, Cheryl Caw tenía miedo a las flores, y eso sí que no tenía ninguna gracia. **

**—****No, no —se apresuró a decir—, ya está solucionado, Mi marido se ocupó de ella. —«Di algo», articuló por encima del he para que Terrence pudiera leerle los labios. **

**—****Ahora todo está en orden —dijo Terrence con voz atronadora.— Ha sido usted muy amable al inquirir al respecto. **

**Candy lo miró con ceño. « ¿Inquirir al respecto?», le hizo silenciosamente al tiempo que arrugaba la nariz. Dios, ¿podría sonar más arcaico? **

**Oír la voz de otro hombre hizo que una nota de reserva se infiltrara en la de su aspirante a salvador. **

**—****Quizá debería llamar a recepción para comunicárselo. No debería haber ningún bicho en la habitación. Mi novia tampoco soporta a las arañas. **

**—****Sí, eso haré. Gracias. —«Vete. Largo.» **

**Los pasos empezaron a alejarse por el pasillo y Candy se dejó caer contra la puerta. Cometió el error de frotarse los ojos y luego lo empeoró mirándose las manos. **

**Separó los labios. Un torrente de aire entró en sus pulmones, preludio a un grito. **

**—****No lo hagas, Candace—siseó Terrence—. Él no te creerá dos veces. Candy arrugó los labios y se obligó a expulsar el aire en una serie de pequeñas explosiones silenciosas. Luego hizo unas cuantas inspiraciones entrecortadas, como si respirase de una bolsa de papel. «No vaya gritar. No vaya gritar.» **

**— ****¿Por qué la mataste? —preguntó unos minutos después, cuando se fió lo suficiente de sí misma para atreverse a hablar. **

**—****Mira en la mano de esa mujer. No puedo distinguir lo que es, pero pretendía hacerte daño con eso. **

**Candy se armó de valor, volvió a entrar en la habitación de mala gana y bajó los ojos hacia la muerta. Su mano izquierda permanecía cerrada alrededor de algo. Candy la empujó con el pie. Una jeringuilla se le escapó de entre los dedos y rodó sobre la alfombra manchada de sangre. Candy se estremeció. **

**— ****Candace, intenta hacerme salir del espejo. **

**Ninguno de los dos esperaba que funcionase. No funcionó. **

**—****Quita la colcha de la cama y cubre el cuerpo con ella. **

**Cautelosamente, Candy lo hizo. **

**No sirvió de mucho. En lugar de un cadáver en la misma habitación que ella al que podía ver, ahora había un cadáver en la misma habitación que ella al que no podía ver, y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa. Todo el mundo sabía que los malos nunca morían realmente justo cuando creías que por fin estabas a salvo, volvían a levantarse con los ojos convertidos en dos abismos aterradores para ir hacia ti mientras agitaban los brazos torpemente como en ****_La noche de los muertos vivientes_****. **

**—****Ahora irás a bañarte, Candace. **

**Candy no se movió del sitio. No pensaba meterse en la ducha sólo para protagonizar uno de los momentos cumbre de ****_Psicosis_****. **

**—****Está muerta, muchacha. Lo juro. Era humana, nada que se saliese de lo corriente. Ahora ve a bañarte —dijo Terrence con una voz que no admitía resistencia alguna—. Yo te protegeré. Ve. **

**Después de escrutar unos instantes su mirada de un azul como el mar embravecido, Candy fue al cuarto de baño. **

**Unos minutos antes del amanecer del viernes, 13 de octubre, Candy miró en el espejo, soltó un bufido de exasperación y masculló por enésima vez el hechizo para liberar a Terrence. **

**Esta vez por fin surtió efecto. **

**Habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas desde la larga ducha con agua muy caliente en la que consumió dos pastillas enteras aquellos jaboncitos rosados. **

**Terrence la había entretenido con historias de su vida en el siglo IX. Le habló de sus siete hermanas que lo adoraban, de su madre, intentaba llevar por el buen camino a su numerosa prole, de eventuales intentos por conseguir para sus hermanas unos maridos dignos de ellas. **

**Le había hablado con todo lujo de detalles de su castillo en montañas, y de los precipicios y torrentes de aguas cristalinas lo rodeaban. Era obvio que adoraba su hogar, su familia y su clan. **

**Sus palabras habían hecho que las Highlands cobraran, brillantemente en la imaginación de Candy, y aquella grave masculina que no paraba de hablar la ayudaba a relajarse. Sabía que su highlander intentaba impedir que ella enloqueciera de tensión mientras mataba el tiempo en una habitación con un cadáver, y había funcionado. **

**La conmoción que le causó ver que volvían a intentar matarla, y la rapidez con que Terrence había eliminado a la mujer que quería asesinarla, se desvanecieron finalmente, y Candy hizo frente a los hechos. **

**Hecho: aquella mujer había ido allí para matarla. Hecho: un las dos tenía que morir. Candy se alegraba de no haber sido ella. **

**Problema: no tardaría en salir de una habitación donde había sangre por todas partes, y dejaría un cadáver en ella. Aunque lograran sacar el cadáver de la habitación —y Candy no veía cómo poder llegar a sacarlo del hotel sin que los vieran—, no podrían hacer desaparecer toda aquella sangre. **

**Hecho: ahora era una fugitiva. **

**Ése era el hecho que podía hacerla enloquecer. Doctorado, vida, futuro: todo eso había saltado por los aires. **

**¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? **

**Candy tuvo una repentina y horrenda visión de sí misma en algún momento del no—tan—lejano futuro mientras llamaba a su madre desde algún extraño y aterrador país extranjero en el que las cucarachas y los escarabajos eran del tamaño de ratas, e intentaba convencer a Lilly St. James de que su hija no había hecho nada de lo que la policía aseguraba que había hecho. **

**Para colmo, ni siquiera tenía ropa que ponerse para salir del hotel sin llamar la atención. Aunque había podido limpiar una parte de la sangre de sus tejanos, su suéter era una causa perdida. Había podido salvar sus bragas, pero no su sostén. **

**No podía salir al centro de Chicago envuelta en la manta que llevaba ahora. Ese tipo de extravagancias quizá pudieran hacerse en Nueva York, pero no en Ciudad Tímida. **

**Cuando una intensa claridad dorada emanó de las misteriosas runas talladas en el marco y la sensación de distorsión espacial rechinó sobre sus ya muy maltrechas terminaciones nerviosas, Candy se envolvió un poco más en la manta. **

**Comenzó a levantarse del sitio en el que estaba sentada sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, lo más pegada posible a la pared para poder fingir que el bulto en el suelo no estaba allí. De pronto, Terrence estuvo de pie junto a ella. **

**Antes de que Candy pudiese abrir la boca para protestar, él le puso las manos sobre los hombros, la atrajo contra su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente, antes de soltarla para que volviese a caer sentada en la cama. **

**La miró un instante, volvió a levantarla de la cama y la besó de nuevo. **

**Esta vez la estrechó entre sus brazos, un brazo alrededor de la cintura, la otra mano sobre su nuca, y la besó tan profunda y apasionadamente que Candy hubiese jurado que todo su cuerpo empezaba a echar vapor como una plancha ajustada en el punto de Neblina Densa/Vapor. **

**Se aferró a él para tomar todo lo que le daba. Quería hundirse en el cuerpo de Terrence, absorber el acero y el calor de aquel hombre. **

**Cuando la soltó por segunda vez, Candy se dejó caer sobre la cama sin aliento. **

**Se sentía infinitamente mejor que hacía unos instantes, como si algo de la formidable fuerza de Terrence MacBaker hubiera pasado a ella a través de su beso. Dios, aquel hombre tenía fuerza para dar y tomar. **

**Ella miró, sus ojos color azul entornado por el deseo y algo más, algo que Candy simplemente no pudo definir; una emoción que se le escapaba. Casi parecía pena, pero eso no tenía sentido. ¿Qué podía lamentar aquel hombre? **

**Cuando él levantó la mano y le pasó suavemente los nudillos por la mejilla para luego deslizar los dedos entre sus cortos rizos negros, Candy enseguida dejó de pensar en eso. Él enredó lentamente los dedos a través de sus cabellos, como si saborease la sedosa textura de cada rizo. **

**La suavidad con que le acariciaba el pelo hizo que Candy sintiera un pequeño escalofrío. **

**Aquel hombre era una dicotomía ambulante. Esas manos tan fuertes que podían romper un cuello y lanzar un cuchillo para matar sin pensárselo dos veces eran igualmente capaces de ser tiernas y delicadas. **

**—****Echa el pestillo de la puerta cuando me vaya, muchacha. No tardaré mucho en volver. No abras a nadie más que a mí. ¿Me obedecerás? **

**Candy abrió la boca para preguntar por qué, y qué era lo que iba a hacer él, y cómo pensaba que iban a salir del lío en el que estaban metidos, pero él le apretó los labios con la punta del dedo. **

**—****El tiempo es verdaderamente esencial—dijo con suavidad—.Nunca sé de cuánto tiempo vaya disponer, y ahora la acción nos será de mucha mayor utilidad que las palabras. ¿Me obedecerás por el momento, Candace? **

**Candy dejó de contener la respiración y asintió. **

**—****Buena chica. **

**Candy sacó la lengua y fingió jadear como un perro, dispuesta a conformarse con cualquier brizna de jocosidad que pudiera encontrarle a la situación. **

**Él le sonrió con aprobación. **

**—****Nunca pierdas la capacidad de reír, Candace. La risa es una gracia redentora. **

**Exactamente lo que pensaba ella. **

**Él se dio la vuelta para coger la colcha con su carga ensangrentada, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. **

**—****Echa el pestillo —fue la orden en voz baja que le llegó a Candy desde el otro lado. **

**Candy así lo hizo, y sólo entonces oyó cómo los pasos de él se alejaban pasillo abajo. **

**Cuarenta minutos después, Candy y Terrence salían juntos del ascensor. **

**Él la llevaba cogida de la mano y, aunque ella nunca se había considerado demasiado partidaria de que la cogieran de la mano, le encantaba sentir su manecita en la de Terrence, tan grande y fuerte, y firme entrelazamiento de sus dedos. Se sentía delicada y juvenil— de hecho, más bien consumadamente femenina— junto a aquel hombre. **

**Alzó la mirada hacia él y tragó aire. Terrence Mac Baker estaba devastadoramente atractivo. **

**Se había puesto unos tejanos descoloridos y una camiseta de Ironman que había pasado por un montón de lavados. El kilt colgaba de uno de sus hombros y la funda para su cuchillo estaba descaradamente atada alrededor del muslo, la mortífera **

**hoja ahora limpia y devuelta a su estuche protector. Candy ya había intentado explicarle que no podía llevarla así, que conseguiría que los arrestaran. Él le había dicho que no malgastara el aliento, porque Terrence MacBaker no obedecía más leyes que las suyas. Cosa que no la sorprendió demasiado. **

**Su cuerpo lleno de músculos ondulaba bajo la delgada tela de algodón. Con aquellos tatuajes negros y escarlata que subían hasta su cuello y le rodeaban ambos poderosos bíceps, aquellos brazaletes tan amenazadores en las muñecas, sus largas trenzas, y su imponente altura y corpulencia, tenía un aspecto francamente peligroso. **

**Era una ropa muy adecuada para él, y Candy se preguntó cómo se las habría arreglado para quitársela a su dueño. La pelea tenía que haber sido terrible. **

**Luego estaba la cuestión de la ropa que había traído para ella, y que aún estaba impregnada por el perfume de otra mujer. Ahora llevaba unos tejados ceñidos a las caderas (con la sugerente leyenda No sabes la suerte que tienes estampada en la tira interior de la cremallera) del modelo Grandes Cabalgadas —como si su futuro inmediato fuera a incluir sentarse con el trasero vuelto hacia una habitación llena de gente—, y un suéter blanco de escote en V tan apretado que revelaba hasta la última línea de su sostén. **

**O lo revelaría en el caso de que a Terrence MacBaker se le hubiera ocurrido traerle uno. **

**Oh, bueno. A veces una no estaba en situación de exigir nada. **

**Lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar hasta su coche, y podría ponerse una chaqueta encima. **

**Cuando él regresó a la habitación y le puso en las manos el bulto de ropa, Candy empezó a preguntarle de dónde la había sacado. **

**—****Calla —había dicho él de inmediato—. Vístete y salgamos de aquí. Tenemos que actuar lo más deprisa posible. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar cuando me reclame el cristal. **

**«Vale.» Candy se encogió de hombros. Sabía que no podía olvidarse como si tal cosa de sus problemas actuales. Él quizá pudiera hacerla. **

**Ya lo había visto encargarse de dos cosas que ella no había creído que tuviera absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de llegar a hacer: librarse del cuerpo y procurarse algo de ropa. Aunque realmente le habría gustado poder disponer de un sostén. Entusiasmada no era el adjetivo que Candy se hubiese aplicado a sí misma en ese momento, pero ciertas partes de su cuerpo parecían sentirse un poco más animadas con cada paso que daba. Esperaba no tener que echar a correr por la razón que fuese. **

**El vestíbulo del hotel estaba casi vacío a aquella hora tan temprana. Cuando entraron en el gran espacio lleno de luz y destellos, la atención de Candy enseguida se **

**Vio atraída por un hombretón atiborrado de esteroides que estaba de pie ante el mostrador de recepción, con el brazo alrededor de una rubia bastante aparatosa que parecía mucho más calmada que él. **

**Casualmente, tenía el aspecto de ser la clase de hombre que llevaría una camiseta del Hombre de Hierro. **

**El hombre gritaba furiosamente a dos empleados de recepción. **

**Estupendo, pensó Candy. No podía quitarse de encima la paranoia de que en cualquier instante vería salir de la nada a un agente de policía que los arrestaría. Cualquier clase de distracción era bienvenida. Con un poco de suerte, los empleados de recepción estarían demasiado ocupados con aquel hombretón enfurecido para darse cuenta de que ella y Terrence se escabullían del hotel. Aunque, con un espejo de casi dos metros de alto bajo el brazo de él, nada que los casi dos metros de hombre de Terrence MacBaker pudieran llegar a hacer se parecería ni remotamente a escabullirse. **

**Terrence le apretó la mano. **

**—****Deprisa, muchacha. **

**Candy aceleró el paso y siguió adelante como si tal cosa. **

**—****Le digo que ese hombre es uno de los huéspedes. Vi cómo volvía a subir en el ascensor. ¡El muy hijo de perra se llevó nuestras ropas! —gritó el hombre. **

**Candy parpadeó. Miró al hombre y su esposa. Luego se examinó a sí misma. **

**Alzó la mirada hacia Terrence. Él se encogió de hombros. **

**—****No todas. Les dejé la ropa interior. —Cuando vio que ella levantaba las cejas, añadió—: Eran de nuestra talla. Necesitábamos ropa. Sospeché que tendrían más y, mira, la tienen. Me tropecé con ellos en el ascensor. Sigue andando, muchacha. Muévete. **

**Llevaban cruzado medio vestíbulo cuando de pronto el hombre levantó las manos en un gesto de exasperación y se volvió hacia ellos. **

**«Se acabó lo que se daba —pensó Candy, y se puso rígida—.Estamos listos. Ahora llamarán a la policía. Acabaremos entre rejas.» **

**—****ahí está! —rugió el hombre furiosamente—. ¡Ése es el capullo que obligó a quitarse la ropa a mi esposa! **

**Candy reparó en que la rubia aparatosa no parecía tan terriblemente indignada por el hecho de que Terrence la hubiera obligado a quitarse la ropa, en todo caso no hasta el extremo en que lo estaba su marido. Tuvo una súbita visión de la guapa mujer rubia quedándose en bragas y sostén ante Terrence y sintió el inexplicable impulso de ir a atizarle un buen puñetazo. Como si la rubia tuviera la culpa de algo. **

**—****Guardaréis silencio y dejaréis de miramos. Los cuatro os daréis la vuelta y os pondréis de cara a la pared. Ahora —dijo Terrence sin inmutarse. **

**Candy puso los ojos en blanco. Obviamente, en su época Terrence MacBaker había sido alguna clase de aristócrata o miembro de la clase gobernante. Un señor feudal, tal vez, quizás incluso un pariente de alguno de los antiguos reyes pictos, o del mismísimo Kenneth Macal pin. Se comportaba igual que un dictador tiránico que esperaba que el mundo se inclinase ante el más pequeño de sus caprichos. ¡« miramos», realmente! **

**—****Oh, por favor, no pensarás que van a... —empezó a mofarse Candy, sólo para quedarse sin terminar la frase con una mueca de incredulidad. **

**Porque cuatro personas acababan de darse la vuelta, como una sola, para clavar la vista en la pared detrás del mostrador de recepción, sin dirigirles ni una sola mirada de soslayo más. Ni una sola maldición, ni una sola protesta, ni siquiera un mal disimulado gruñido de disgusto. **

**Candy parpadeó ante aquella visión tan extraña. Luego alzó la mirada hacia Cian. Después volvió a mirar a los obedientes corderitos. **

**—****No intentaréis seguimos cuando nos vayamos —dijo Terrence—. Guardaréis silencio y permaneceréis inmóviles hasta un buen rato después de que nos hayamos ido. **

**Sus palabras le recordaron la forma en que se había quitado de encima a Mark en el pasillo de la universidad, cómo se había hecho obedecer por los porteros del hotel, y dominado al empleado de recepción cuando se inscribieron. **

**¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Qué era Terrence MacBaker? **

**—****Ven, muchacha —dijo él. **

**Candy no se movió del sitio mientras lo evaluaba con suspicacia, en un intento de decidir si se sentía, aunque fuese muy levemente obligada a obedecerlo por alguna fuerza inexplicable. **

**No. **

**Se apartó de él unos centímetros, sólo para estar segura. Levantó la nariz desafiantemente. Le hizo una mueca. **

**Sin novedad. Se sentía la misma de siempre, voluntariosa y llena de libre albedrío. **

**Pero aparentemente ellos no, pensaron mientras volvía a dirigir la mirada hacia el mostrador de recepción. **

**— ****¿Qué les has hecho? —quiso saber. **

**—****Eso requeriría una larga explic ... **

**—****Lo sé, lo sé —lo cortó ella con un suspiro de paciencia—, y no tenemos tiempo, ¿verdad? Perfecto. Dime sólo esto: ¿Pudiste hacer que borraran de sus ordenadores toda constancia de que he estado aquí? **

**Él pareció perplejo por un instante, y luego una lenta comprensión apareció en sus ojos. **

**—****ha, te refieres para que no puedan relacionarte con la habitación manchada de sangre! Sí, puedo hacerla. Pero tendrías que guiarme. Hay muchas cosas de tu siglo que se me escapan. **

**Fueron al mostrador de recepción, donde Candy le explicó lo que debía hacer. **

**Terrence dio una seca serie de órdenes a los empleados, y Candy contempló con abyecta fascinación como éstos obedecían sin titubear y abrían sus ficheros de la habitación 2112. Rescindieron todas las transacciones de crédito y la hicieron desaparecer de los bancos de memoria del hotel. **

**Candy no sabía qué era lo que hacía aquel hombre ni cómo lo hacía, pero fuera lo que fuese estaba claro que era un auténtico peso pesado en el departamento de persuasión carismática. **

**Un gran problema acababa de quedar resuelto. Candy por fin pudo decir adiós a sus visiones de cucarachas y escarabajos hipertrofiados, y de tener que llamar a su madre desde algún país del tercer mundo. **

**Mientras los empleados terminaban de dar los últimos toques, Candy se apartó de Terrence y caminó unos metros para echar una mirada al culturista y su esposa. **

**Inmóviles y en silencio, ambos mantenían la vista fija en la pared. Sus ojos tenían la misma expresión vidriosa y vacía que los de los empleados del hotel. Eso era otra cosa de la que Candy tampoco se había dado cuenta antes, probablemente porque siempre estaba demasiado entretenida mirando a aquel highlander tan sexy para prestar mucha atención a las personas que había a su alrededor. **

**— ****¿Qué les haces? ¿Cómo lo haces? **

**Él se puso el espejo debajo del brazo y le cogió la mano.**

** —****Ahora no, muchacha. Tenemos que damos prisa. **

**—****«Ahora no» —gruñó ella—. No entiendo cómo es que cada vez que tengo preguntas, siempre es «ahora no». Empiezo a sospechar que nunca será el momento.**

**— ****¿No puedes ir un poco más deprisa? —Terrence miró a Candace por encima del espejo, que volvía a estar puesto de lado entre los asientos del coche. **

**Aborrecía no saber de cuánto tiempo disponía. Ignorarlo hacía que todo pareciese más apremiante. **

**—****Sólo si puedes ordenarle al tráfico en hora punta de Chicago que se vaya a otra parte en una mañana lluviosa de viernes —dijo ella, al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco y señalaba con la mano las calles llenas de coches. Luego le dirigió una mirada con ceño por encima del espejo—. No puedes, ¿verdad? **

**—****No. Muchacha, tienes que ir lo más rápido posible. Escapa de este caos a la primera oportunidad que se te presente. **

**Volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, con lo que apenas oyó el sardónico «Señor, sí, señor» con que le respondió ella. **

**El segundo ataque había llegado mucho antes de lo que esperaba Terrence. A decir verdad, no se lo esperaba en absoluto. No después de que se hubieran alojado en el inmenso «hotel» de Candace. **

**Eso le hizo comprender que estar en el siglo de ella lo situaba en una tremenda desventaja, una que no tenía ninguna manera de compensar. Porque, si bien había devorado un sinfín de tomos y publicaciones y estudiado incesantemente el mundo que había más allá de la ventana del estudio de William Albert —preparándose, siempre preparándose para cualquier oportunidad de llegar a vengarse—; aunque sabía de la existencia de cosas como los ordenadores, los coches, los aviones y la televisión, también sabía cuál era la población actual del mundo. Y el highlander del siglo IX que había en él había creído **

**—****Mientras dejaban la universidad para ir al corazón de una ciudad de semejantes proporciones— que serían tan difíciles de localizar como una mota de polvo en un pajar del tamaño de Escocia. **

**Estaba equivocado. Completamente equivocado. **

**Terrence no conocía lo suficiente el mundo de Candace para que pudiera llegar a verlo como un todo armónico. Podía estar familiarizado con las estadísticas y conocer los inventos modernos, pero no podía percibir instintivamente la forma en que unas cosas encajaban con otras. Haber leído todos los libros del mundo no mantendría con vida a un hombre en la batalla. Un guerrero tenía que conocer su terreno y entenderlo. **

**Y él ni lo conocía ni lo entendía. **

**Necesitaba llevar a Candace a algún sitio que le resultara familiar. **

**William Albert no se haría con aquella mujer. Terrence no permitiría que el muy bastardo llegara a tocarle aunque fuese un pelo de su preciosa cabeza. **

**—****No sé cómo consiguieron dar con nosotros —masculló sombríamente. **

**Candy exhaló un ruidoso suspiro. **

**—****Yo sí que lo sé. Soy una pija —le informó con tristeza. **

**Él la miró con un leve temblor de hilaridad en los labios. Los idiomas modernos lo confundían, pero al menos los reconocía por o que eran. **

**—****No, muchacha, yo no veo que seas eso. No hay nada en ti que se parezca a ninguna porción de mi anatomía —dijo alegremente, en un intento de ponerla de mejor humor y evitar que volviese a pensar en la horrible escena que había tenido lugar no hacía mucho ante ella. **

**Terrence nunca se había sentido tan frustrado y atrapado dentro del cristal como cuando tuvo que recurrir a la amenaza de dejarla ir a la cárcel para hacer que parase de gritar, cuando en realidad lo único que quería era tomarla en sus brazos y calmarla con su cuerpo. Acallar sus gritos con sus besos, consolarla. Hacer que aquel maldito cadáver desapareciese de su entorno. **

**En lugar de eso, le contó historias de su infancia para que pensara en otras cosas y como manera de ayudarla a pasar el tiempo. En voz baja y llena de dulzura, tejió para ella toda la magia de las Highlands que pudo. Dejó fuera de sus historias los recuerdos más terribles, los de un niño que a la tierna edad de diez años había tenido que asumir la responsabilidad de escoger los bandos y las batallas y enviar a unos hombres que habían sido los mejores compañeros de su padre, unos hombres que habían sido como padres para él, a que murieran en el campo de batalla. **

**Un niño que nacía siendo laird de un castillo en las Highlands crecía muy deprisa. O perdía a su clan. O moría. **

**Terrence no aceptaba fácilmente la pérdida ni la muerte. **

**Le habló de sus días de verano cuando el sol iluminaba el brezo, del frío placer de nadar en las aguas de un lago en un día de calor, de sus siete queridas hermanas y sus inacabables búsquedas de maridos a los que él pudiera dar su aprobación. **

**Jessica era una mujer fascinante. **

**«Y no es para ti», le advirtieron los escasos harapos de humanidad que le quedaban. **

**No, Candace no era para él, se mostró de acuerdo con esos harapos, y se alegró de que sólo fuesen harapos y no pudieran llegar a presentar ningún argumento de mayor peso. **

**Porque Candace sería suya. A pesar de las débiles protestas de su honor, la seduciría tan pronto como lograse llevarla a algún lugar donde no corrieran peligro. **

**Desde la noche en que lo lamió había sabido que poseería a aquella mujer. Al diablo con las consecuencias. **

**¿Por qué no? Después de todo, a él ya lo habían maldecido. Antes de deshacerse del cadáver de la asesina, la había registrado concienzudamente. La muerta no llevaba encima más que armas. Terrence había cogido un cuchillo y dos armas de fuego, que ahora estaban ocultas en sus botas. **

**Aquella mujer no pretendía matar a su Candace. **

**Si hubiese querido matarla, habría usado una de sus armas de fuego. Terrence sabía mucho sobre las armas modernas, que lo fascinaban. Ya hacía tiempo que anhelaba hacerse con un arma de fuego y averiguar de qué era capaz. Dentro de él había un guerrero del siglo IX que nunca dejaría de sentir un secreto amor por las grandes batallas y el buen armamento. **

**No, la asesina pretendía dejar inconsciente a su mujer para poder llevársela consigo, no matarla. Por eso había recurrido a la aguja, en vez de usar el cuchillo o la bala. **

**Comprenderlo hizo aflorar todo un nuevo manantial de odio hacia el hombre que había sido su carcelero durante tantos siglos. William Albert se había enterado de la existencia de Candace White St. James de alguna manera, y la quería con vida. De vez en cuando, William Albert se entretenía un rato con una mujer delante del Cristal Oscuro, sin importarle que ella viera u oyese a Terrence, porque de todas formas no sobreviviría para hablar de ello. A William Albert le encantaba romper las cosas. Siempre le había gustado. Cuanto más costaban de romper, más disfrutaba él haciéndolo. **

**Pero ésos eran pensamientos oscuros. Pensamientos de un tiempo que nunca regresaría, porque Terrence nunca volvería a ser propiedad de William Albert Andry. Nunca volvería a estar colgado en la pared del estudio de ese bastardo para ver cómo una mujer inocente era sometida a toda clase de abusos sexuales y se le daba muerte después. **

**Daba igual cuál pudiera ser el precio de la venganza. O de la libertad. **

**Ya hacía mucho que Terrence había aceptado aquel precio. **

**— ****¿No quieres saber lo que hice? —estaba diciendo Candace. **

**—****Sí, quiero saberlo. —Clavó la mirada en su perfil. Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior un momento, y a Terrence le bastó con pensar en ser mordisqueado por aquella boca tan sensual para que se le endureciese el miembro. **

**—****Usé una tarjeta de crédito. —Sonaba disgustada consigo misma—. Ya sé que en las novelas y en las películas los malos siempre te siguen la pista a través de ese tipo de transacciones, pero pensaba que eso sólo era una exageración cultivada por los medios para que no haya tiempos muertos en la historia. —Lo miró con ceño—.Quiero decir que, venga ya, ¿Tan poderoso es ese William Albert que pudo averiguar dónde usé mi tarjeta de crédito cuando sólo hacía unas horas que había echado mano de ella? **

**Terrence acorraló firmemente sus pensamientos lujuriosos. Necesitaba entender ese tipo de cosas. Eran vitales para su capacidad de mantener con vida a Candace e impedir que le ocurriese nada. **

**—****Explícame qué son esas «tarjetas de crédito», muchacha. Una vez había visto en la televisión un anuncio para aquellas cosas, en el que unos guerreros pintados que empuñaban enormes garrotes caían como una horda sedienta de sangre sobre alguien que había usado la tarjeta equivocada, pero no podía entender cómo el usarla podía bastar para delatarlo. **

**Cuando ella le hubo aclarado el propósito de las tarjetas de crédito, y explicado los registros que generaba su uso, Terrence soltó un bufido. Ahora entendía cómo se las había arreglado William Albert para dar con ellos tan deprisa. Por todos los diablos, ¿podía ser que la intimidad simplemente hubiera desaparecido del mundo de Candace? Esos ordenadores suyos hacían que todo estuviera conectado a alguna otra cosa. **

**Todo lo que un hombre decía y hacía pasaba a ser del dominio público o sema público, lo que era atroz para un montañés que prefería que nadie estuviera al corriente de sus asuntos. **

**—****Él es así de poderoso, muchacha. ¿No tienes alguna otra forma de moneda? **

**—****No en cantidad suficiente para salir del país, que es lo que empiezo a pensar que tenemos que hacer —dijo ella lúgubremente. **

**Sí, en eso tenía toda la razón. **

**El hecho de que él ni siquiera hubiese sabido que Candace había hecho algo a lo que se le podía seguir la pista —que los revelaba tan claramente como una X en un mapa—, porque no entendía lo que era una tarjeta de crédito, significaba que no podía esperar evitar que estuvieran expuestos en todo momento. **

**No aquí, en todo caso. **

**Ahora Terrence sabía que el mundo del siglo XXI contenía demasiadas variables más allá de su comprensión para que pudiera llegar a controlarlo. **

**Lo que significaba que tendría que hacerla retroceder en el tiempo. **

**Por desgracia, no literalmente —no a través del Van Drochaid, las piedras del Puente Blanco custodiadas por los Keltar; incluso Terrence daba crédito a la leyenda de los draghar, y no quería ser poseído por los trece malvados ancianos—, sino figurativamente. **

**Eso sí podía hacerlo. **

**Si lograba adentrarse lo suficiente en las Highlands, entonces podría vivir con ella durante los próximos diecinueve días empleando los medios del siglo IX. Medios a los que no se les podía seguir la pista mediante los métodos modernos. Podía cobijarla en cavernas, calentarla con su cuerpo, cazar para traer alimento, y dárselo con sus propias manos. De acuerdo con las Viejas Costumbres, esas costumbres seguidas durante tantísimo tiempo mediante las que un hombre satisfacía las necesidades de su mujer. **

**Lo único que tenían que hacer era cruzar un océano. Deprisa y sin dejar ningún rastro. **

**¿Lo buscaría William Albert allí? **

**Sin duda, en cuanto comprendiera que él ya no estaba en Chicago. William Albert lo conocía casi tan bien como él conocía a William Albert. **

**Pero allí, lejos de las moradas humanas, Terrence tendría un poco más de ventaja. William Albert nunca había amado la naturaleza, incluso en el siglo IX, y prefería evitar el ejercicio físico para ir en busca de las comodidades. Sí, cuando por fin estuviera en las colinas Terrence lo tendría todo a su favor. **

**—****Cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre el viaje moderno —ordenó—. Háblame de vuestros aeroplanos, adónde van, con qué frecuencia viajan, dónde puedes hacerte con uno, y cómo. Cuéntamelo con el mayor detalle posible. Dame una vista a ojo de pájaro, muchacha. Necesito saberlo todo, hasta los hechos más insignificantes que a ti pueda parecerte que carecen de importancia. Soy un hombre del siglo noveno, muchacha. Enséñame como a tal. **

**Ya casi era mediodía cuando Candy exigió que hiciesen un alto para comer. Tenía mucha hambre. Él podía no necesitar comer, siendo inmortal o lo que quiera que fuese, pero ella sí. La primera vez que habló con el servicio de habitaciones no vinieron. La segunda vez, los platos acabaron manchados de sangre. Aparte de una barra de chocolate y una bolsita de cacahuetes que encontró en su mochila, Candy no había comido absolutamente nada durante las últimas treinta y seis horas. **

**Desde que salieron de Chicago, Terrence la había sometido a un concienzudo interrogatorio sobre prácticamente todos los temas imaginables, desde los medios de transporte hasta los ordenadores pasando por los sitios en los que podían alojarse y las transacciones monetarias. **

**Después de escucharla durante un rato, le dijo que no podían arriesgarse a salir del país por O 'Hare o Midway; que si William Albert tenía hombres apostados en algún lugar para que lo informaran de su presencia, estarían en los dos aeropuertos locales. **

**Candy seguía sin poder creer que fueran a intentar salir del país, y no tenía ni idea de cómo pensaba él hacerlo. **

**Le indicó que fuera al aeropuerto más próximo. Candy no sabía si Indianápolis realmente era el aeropuerto que quedaba más cerca, pero era el único para el que había encontrado una ruta a partir de un mapa. **

**Hizo un alto un poco al este de Lafayette, Indiana, a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos del aeropuerto por la I —65. **

**El olor a patatas fritas y pollo frito hizo que a Candy se le hiciera la boca agua nada más detenerse dentro del Súper—Pollo. Siempre tenía la impresión de que les hacía un favor a las vacas cuando comía allí, y además le encantaban todas esas ridículas vallas publicitarias junto a las autopistas con su campaña COMA MÁS POLLO. Desde LA NUEVA DIETA QUE HACE FUROR: EL POLLO hasta SEA BUENO CON LAS VACAS. Y COMA POLLO, los anuncios en los que se veía a vacas blancas con manchitas negras enarbolando pancartas que promovían el consumo de pollo le hacían soltar la carcajada cada vez que pasaba junto a uno. **

**—****Iré a buscar comida y comeremos dentro del coche —había insistido él—. Tenemos que seguir en movimiento. **

**—****Si como mientras conduzco —discrepó ella—, seguro que chocaré con algo. Si choco con algo, el espejo probablemente se romperá. —Sentía las piernas entumecidas, necesitaba ir a orinar, y empezaba a estar un poco irritable—.Qué sería de ti entonces? **

**Eso pareció dejado bastante impresionado. «Cenaremos a cubierto.» **

**Candy había pedido seis cubos de dedos de pollo con un buen acompañamiento de patatas fritas cortadas en ruedas y ahora, sentada a una mesa con un mantel de cuadros blancos y amarillos, daba buena cuenta de su segundo cubo. Terrence ya iba por la mitad del tercero. **

**—****Estas cosas no se parecen en nada a los dedos de pollo de mi época, muchacha. Y te aseguro que he llegado a ver una buena cantidad de pollos y gallinas. Me acuerdo de una moza de las cuadras que tenía unos..., bueno, da igual. Las aves de corral que criáis ahora tienen que ser mucho más grandes que en mis tiempos. Tiemblo sólo de pensar en el tamaño que tendrán sus picos. **

**—****En realidad no son dedos de pollo —se apresuró a explicar ella, pues no quería tener que pensar en todas las imágenes desagradables que eso le traía a la mente, al tiempo que mojaba uno en la salsa barbacoa y le daba un mordisco. Hubiese dejado el tema en ese punto, realmente lo habría hecho, pero sus labios traidores tenían otras ideas—.Qué era lo que tenía esa moza? **

**—****Eso carece de importancia, muchacha—dijo él, al tiempo que devoraba otro dedo de pollo con un par de bocados. **

**— ****¿Por qué has tenido que mencionarlo si carece de importancia? —dijo ella en un tono malhumorado. **

**—****También lo he dado por zanjado, muchacha. —Dos dedos de pollo más siguieron el mismo camino que los anteriores. **

**—****No lo has hecho. Lo dejaste colgando en el aire. Ahora mismo está flotando entre nosotros, y ver algo flotando en el aire siempre me pone nerviosa. Haz que se vaya. ¿Qué era eso que tenía aquella moza? **

**Él mojó una rueda de patata en el kétchup y dio buena cuenta de ella en cuestión de segundos. **

**—****Gallos, muchacha, tenía unos gallos realmente notables. ¿A qué pensabas que me refería? **

**Candy ya estaba pero que muy enfadada. Lo fulminó con la mirada unos instantes, y luego se apresuró a apartar la vista. ¿Ya ella qué más le daba? De acuerdo, aquella seductora del siglo IX quizá tenía unos ojos irresistibles o unas piernas magníficas o un lo que fuese que no estaba nada mal. Pero sus pechos no podían ser mejores que los suyos. Pensar en los pechos hizo que se quitara la chaqueta con un encogimiento de hombros y se irguiera en el asiento. ¿Y qué más daba, en todo caso? Aquella seductora del pasado llevaba once siglos muerta. Ahora lo único que había de notable en ella era que aún hubiese alguien que se acordaba de su aspecto. **

**—****Volvamos a los pollos, muchacha. Si no son dedos de pollo, ¿por qué se los llama así? **

**—****Sólo es un nombre fácil de recordar que decidieron ponerles —dijo ella irritada, mientras le asestaba otro mordisco a un dedo de pollo—.A alguien del departamento de publicidad se le ocurrió que podían llamarlos así para que resultaran más atractivos. **

**— ****¿Vuestro siglo encuentra atractiva la idea de comerse los dedos de los pollos? ¿Qué me dices de las uñas? **

**Candy bebió un sorbo de Coca—Cola. De pronto sentía el pollo tan seco como si fuera serrín en la lengua. **

**—****No creo que nadie que los pida piense, aunque sea por un segundo, en los dedos o las uñas de un pollo, del mismo modo en que a nadie se le ocurre ponerse a pensar en los pezoncitos rosados de una gallina al comerse una pechuga... **

**Calló y entornó los ojos. Él había bajado la cabeza y las trenzas le ocultaban el rostro, pero pudo ver claramente cómo una risa silenciosa hacía temblar sus hombros. **

**El muy neandertal le tomaba el pelo. **

**Y ella había picado. **

**Transcurridos unos instantes, Candy sacudió la cabeza y soltó un bufido. Terrence MacBaker se había burlado no sólo de su siglo sino de él mismo, con un seco y sutil sentido del humor. Y ella se había creído el estereotipo que le presentaba: yo—enorme—y—estúpido—hombre—arcaico. El bufido se convirtió en una risita, y luego la risita pasó a ser una carcajada. **

**Él levantó la vista inmediatamente y clavó su oscura mirada ambarina en el rostro de Candy. **

**—****Esperaba hacerte reír —dijo suavemente—.No he visto demasiada felicidad en tus ojos desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron. **

**—****No, supongo que no la habrás visto. —Admitió ella—.La verdad es que no he tenido muchos motivos para sentirme feliz. —Compartieron unos instantes de amigable silencio en la mesa del Súper Pollo. **

**—****Así que eran sus gallos lo que tenía tan notable esa moza. Terrence sacudió la cabeza. **

**—****No, muchacha. **

**Ella frunció el entrecejo. **

**— ****¿Qué, entonces? Venga, fuiste tú quien empezó a hablar de ella. **

**Él le dirigió una sonrisa de diablillo. **

**—****En los establos no había ninguna moza, Candace. Pero no pude evitar preguntarme cómo te sentaría que la hubiera habido. **

**Terrence MacBaker no tardaría en ver que a él también se le podía sonsacar la información que se negaba a dar, pensó Candy obstinadamente un rato después mientras apretaban el paso sobre las resbaladizas hojas otoñales mojadas a través del aparcamiento. La brisa de octubre que le despeinaba los cortos rizos oscuros prometía un invierno largo y frío. **

**La llovizna que no había parado de caer desde que salieron de Chicago cedió el paso a una fina niebla, pero el cielo aún estaba lleno de oscuros nubarrones que amenazaban con descargar precipitaciones mucho más intensas. Candy se apartó de la cara los cortos rizos oscuros y se ciñó la chaqueta tejana. En claro contraste con el frío, su genio estaba al rojo vivo; no podía evitar sentirse furiosa y humillada por la facilidad con que la había manipulado Terrence MacBaker. Apenas conocía a aquel hombre, y aun así había sentido celos por él. Dos veces. **

**En cuestión de horas. Eso no era nada propio de ella. Y el hecho de que apenas lo conociese empezaba a irritada. Ya había aceptado el hecho de que tendría que encomendarse a él para sobrevivir pero, por Dios, quería saber algo más acerca del hombre al que se encomendaba. **

**¿Quién y qué era Terrence MacBaker? ¿Y quién y qué era ese William Albert Andry que la quería muerta sólo porque ella había visto su dichoso artefacto? Estaba claro que ambos eran algo más que meros hombres. **

**Cuando llegaron al coche, Candy se detuvo junto a la puerta del asiento del conductor y miró a Terrence a través del techo con ceño. **

**Él arqueó una ceja inquisitiva. **

**—****No pienso seguir adelante con esto hasta que hayas respondido a algunas de mis preguntas —dijo ella. **

**—****Candace... **

**—****Esta vez tu «Candace» no se dejará convencer así como así —repuso sardónicamente—. Sólo pido cinco minutos. No creo que cinco minutos vayan a hacer que nos maten. ¿Qué eres, Terrence? **

**Ella evaluó con la mirada por un largo instante, y luego encogió un poderoso hombro. **

**—****Soy un druida, muchacha. **

**— ****¿Un druida? —Parpadeó ella—. ¿Te refieres a esos tipos tan aficionados al muérdago que se ponían largas túnicas blancas y estaban convencidos de que podían comunicarse con el otro mundo través de los sacrificios humanos? —En su especialidad académica, Candy se encontraba a cada momento con referencias a aquella misteriosa y tan vilipendiada clase sacerdotal. El famoso Hombre **

**Lindow, que había muerto a finales de la Edad del Hierro en una turbera de Cheshire donde unos braceros que fueron a cortar turba encontraron su cuerpo preservado en 1984, evidenciaba señales de asesinato ritual y, como su estómago contenía polen de muérdago, se especuló mucho acerca de su posible relación con los druidas. **

**Terrence torció el gesto. **

**—****Ay, ¿Eso es lo que el mundo de ahora piensa de nosotros? **

**—****Más o menos sí. ¿Me estás diciendo que los druidas realmente eran alguna clase de magos? ¿Como Merlín o algo por el estilo? **

**Él paseó una mirada llena de cautela por el aparcamiento. —Candace, hay magia en todo lo que te rodea. La gente no lo sabe porque aquellos que la poseen toman todas las precauciones posibles para ocultarlo. La magia siempre ha existido, y siempre existirá. **

**Candy entornó los ojos. **

**— ****¿Y ese William Albert también es un druida? **

**—****Hubo un tiempo en que lo era. Pero se convirtió en un hechicero oscuro. **

**Una semana antes, Candy se habría reído en la cara de quien osase afirmar que existían semejantes cosas. Luego hubiese empezado a preguntarles por los leones, los tigres, los osos y las zapatillas de rubí con sistemas de tele transporte incorporados. Pero ahora puso los codos en el techo mojado del coche, apoyó la barbilla en las manos y se limitó a suspirar y decir: **

**—****Vale, ¿y qué diferencia hay? **

**—****Un druida nace con la magia en la sangre. Un hechicero oscuro adquiere su magia a través de rigurosos estudios y un largo proceso de aprendizaje de las artes negras, reforzado mediante rituales y hechizos. Un druida respeta la naturaleza innata de las cosas y deja que el universo siga sus propias pautas. Un hechicero oscuro pervierte la naturaleza de las cosas para adaptarlas a sus propios fines, y cambia las pautas del universo sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias. Un druida busca el conocimiento para curar y nutrir. Un hechicero busca llegar a conocer los peligrosos secretos de la alquimia para transformar y controlar. Un druida convertido en hechicero oscuro es mucho más poderoso que un simple hechicero o un simple druida. **

**—****Bueno, si ese William Albert es un druida que se convirtió en un hechicero oscuro y tú sólo eres un druida, y un druida que se ha convertido en un hechicero oscuro tiene tantísimo más poder, entonces ¿cómo planeas derrotar a...? ¡Oh, puñetas! ¡Mierda! **

**La comprensión había llegado por fin, y Candy retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con el coche aparcado hallado. **

**—****Mira que puedo ser lenta de entendederas, caramba —jadeó—. Porque tú eres uno de los malos, también, ¿verdad? Tú también te convertiste en un hechicero oscuro, ¿no? Es la única explicación que tiene sentido. **

**Él entornó sus ojos color azul. **

**—****Sube al coche, Candace —dijo suavemente. Ella sacudió la cabeza. **

**—****Ah, no. Ni lo sueñes. Todavía no he terminado. Aún no me has hablado de esa forma de dar órdenes que te he visto usar. Cuando dices a la gente que haga cosas, y ellos simplemente van y las hacen. ¿En qué consiste exactamente esa magia, a todo esto? **

**Un músculo se estremeció en la mandíbula de él y la contempló en silencio por un instante que pareció hacerse muy largo. Luego dijo: **

**—****Es el arte druídico de la Voz. Algunos la llaman la Voz del Poder. —No veía ninguna necesidad de explicarle que otros la llamaban la Voz de la Muerte, si el druida era lo bastante poderoso. Y él lo era. Aunque no había sabido que podía matar con su lengua hasta que fue demasiado tarde, porque entonces ya había matado con su lengua—.Es un hechizo de compulsión, muchacha. Ahora sube al coche. La tormenta empeora. **

**Pero Candy no estaba dispuesta a permitir que una inoportuna tormenta la interrumpiese ahora. Tenía su propia pequeña tormenta interior en camino, y podía sentirla crecer dentro de ella. Aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia. Absolutamente ninguna. **

**— ****¿Puedes hacer que hagan cosas que no quieren hacer? ¿Como por ejemplo cosas malas que irían seriamente en contra de su voluntad? ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que les está sucediendo cuando se lo haces? ¿Se acuerdan cuando todo ha terminado? —quiso saber. **

**El músculo volvió a saltar en la mandíbula de él. **

**—****Entra en el coche, Candace. Intento mantenerte con vida —dijo sin perder la calma. **

**— ****¿Y si me niego? —Repuso ella con la misma calma—.Recurrirás a la fuerza para hacerme subir al coche? ¿Me obligarás a entrar en él? Ahora que pienso en ello, me sorprende que aún no hayas intentado usar esa Voz tuya sobre mí. ¿Por qué te molestas en tratarme con tantos miramientos cuando podrías ordenarme que hiciera lo que quisieses? Caramba, tú ni siquiera tienes que seducir a una mujer, podrías limitarte a ordenarle que ... —Se calló y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. **

**—****Sube... al... coche... Candace.**

**—****Oh, Dios, ya has intentado usarla conmigo —exclamó ella—. Lo intentaste en cuanto te liberé del espejo. Intentaste hacer que te besara y te enseñase los pechos. ¿Verdad que sí? **

**El rostro esculpido de él era una fortaleza. Si sentía alguna emoción, quedaba completamente oculta. La mirada remota, inclinó la cabeza una sola vez. **

**Los rayos cayeron de las nubes detrás de él, intensos fogonazos cuyos destellos se recortaron sobre el oscuro cielo gris acero de Indiana. **

**Candy rió cáusticamente. **

**— ****Y no funcionó, ¿verdad? Por la razón que sea, el caso es que la Voz no surte efecto sobre mí. **

**Él negó con la cabeza. **

**—****Mi magia no surte ningún efecto sobre ti. **

**Candy se lo quedó mirando mientras intentaba digerir aquella nueva información que daba un sesgo completamente distinto a la forma ingenua en que ella había creído las cosas. Había llegado a estar convencida de que Terrence MacBaker era el bueno que la mantenía a salvo del malo. **

**Para descubrir que en el mundo de Candace White St. James no había buenos. **

**Sólo había malos y peores. **

**Quería saber exactamente como cuánto peor era él. **

**—****Me pregunto hasta dónde habrías sido capaz de llevar las cosas, Señor Pobrecito—de—mí—estoy—atrapado—en—un—espejo—mágico. Si hubiera funcionado, si me hubiera quitado el suéter y te hubiese enseñado los pechos, ¿hasta dónde habrías llegado después? **

**— ****¿Hasta dónde diablos crees tú que habría llegado? **

**—****Te lo pregunto a ti. ¿Hasta dónde? —insistió ella. **

**—****Llevo mil ciento treinta y tres años sin hacer el amor, Candace —respondió él secamente—.Soy un hombre. **

**— ****¿Hasta dónde? —repitió ella con voz gélida. **

**—****Hasta el final, mujer. Todo el maldito camino. Y ahora sube al maldito coche. —Un relámpago seguido por un trueno ensordecedor puntuó sus últimas palabras, como si la misma naturaleza conspirase con él. **

**Candy lo miró en silencio, con la lluvia resbalándole por la cara y salpicándole el pecho mientras sopesaba sus opciones. Decidida a ser brutalmente honesta consigo misma. **

**Podía irse ahora. Sola, sin más recursos que los suyos. Para ver si era capaz de desaparecer durante los próximos diecinueve días. **

**El hombre que la perseguía era un hechicero del siglo IX que la quería muerta. **

**El hombre que la mantenía con vida era otro hechicero del silo IX que quería practicar el sexo con ella y estaba dispuesto a usar a magia para salirse con la suya. **

**Su vida o su «virtud». **

**También había que tomar en consideración el hecho de que era una virtud que ella había estado a punto de entregarle por voluntad propia. **

**Cierto que en esos momentos se encontraba tan alterada que no podía pensar con claridad, pero había estado a punto de hacerla. **

**Candy subió al maldito coche.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

**El Cristal Oscuro reclamó a Terrence cuando sobrevolaban el océano Atlántico a una altitud de crucero de once mil metros. **

**Al menos esta vez no estaban a punto de practicar el sexo, así que Candy no se vio obligada a hacer frente a un severo episodio de hostilidad hormonal, y se ahorró tener que avergonzarse de sí misma ante su terrible falta de fibra moral. **

**Se apresuró a mirar a su alrededor cuando él se esfumó, y vio cómo algunos de los pasajeros daban un bote en el asiento. No la sorprendió descubrir que otras personas habían tenido los ojos fijos en él cuando desapareció. Terrence era la clase de hombre al que la gente se queda mirando. En ciertos casos porque se preguntaban cómo sería hacerla con aquel hombre tan imponente que exudaba testosterona Candy era uno de esos casos), en otros porque les preocupaba lo que pudiera ser de sus carteras, sus bolsos o sus vidas (y Candy también era uno de esos casos). **

**Ninguno de los mirones abrió la boca. Algunos tal vez creyeran que aquello había sucedido realmente, pero no parecían tener ninguna prisa por hablar del asunto. **

**Candy contuvo la risa. «Ya he estado allí, y también pasé por eso. **

**Las primeras veces que lo vi pensé que había perdido el juicio.» **

**Se subió hasta la barbilla la gastada manta azul de la compañía aérea e intentó fingir que todo estaba en orden, que había subido a bordo sola y no había nadie durante todo ese tiempo. Ya estaba preparada para verlo desaparecer. Antes **

**de que embarcaran, él le había dicho que el Cristal Oscuro sin duda lo reclamaría mucho antes de que llegaran a Escocia. **

**Escocia, Puñetas. ¡Había salido del país! La vida tal como la conocía —trabajar, estudiar y todos los planes que tan minuciosamente había planeado— se alejaba de ella a la asombrosa velocidad de mil kilómetros por hora. **

**No había creído que pudieran conseguirlo, hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto de Indianápolis y Terrence MacBaker procedió a obsequiarla con una impresionante exhibición de sus formidables «tratos». **

**Usó su «Voz» para obligar a los empleados del aeropuerto a que remitieran el espejo a la bodega de carga del avión que los llevaría a Edimburgo. No quería dejar ninguna constancia de su paso por allí, así que optó por no obtener billetes y usó la «persuasión» para abrirse paso a través del sistema de seguridad y los agentes armados. No quedaba ningún vuelo directo a Escocia disponible, y Terrence no quería tener que pasar por Londres, ya que eso los llevaría demasiado cerca de William Albert para su gusto, así que los «Voceó» a bordo de Boeing 747 que antes haría escala en París, con la palma de su mano mostrandola acompañada por unas cuantas órdenes lo más concisas posible por toda documentación. **

**Candy miraba con un abyecto asombro, Dijera lo que dijese él, la gente creía y obedecía. En silencio, dócilmente, con la mirada vacía de toda expresión. También había usado unas cuantas órdenes de «olvidar», aunque le explicó que resultaban bastante complicadas de dar y que sólo empleaba las de naturaleza más leve, para ganar el mayor tiempo posible. Le contó que un auténtico hechizo de olvido exigía demasiado tiempo y era arriesgado, porque la mente se esforzaba por retener las huellas que había en ella, y solía ocurrir que borrar un recuerdo dañase muchos otros. Era una clase de daño del que estaba claro no quería ser la causa, algo que Candy encontró interesante para un druida – convertido – en — hechicero — oscuro. **

**Cuando estuvieron a bordo y se dejaron caer en los asientos que había junto a la salida de emergencia (dos azafatas de voz cantarina se ofrecieron, en un tono que a Candy le pareció excesivamente acaramelado, a cambiar de sitio unas cuantas cosas para que aquel escocés tan alto y guapo pudiera «estirar un poco las piernas», grrr ...), **

**Candy ya tenía una idea bastante clara de por qué sus «talentos» no funcionaban con ella. **

**En realidad había llegado a sentir cómo intentaban surtir efecto sobre su mente. **

**Cada vez que él le aplicaba la compulsión a gran escala, Candy sentía que la cabeza empezaba a picarle por dentro, justo encima de la placa metálica con la que le habían unido el cráneo, que era precisamente lo que había sentido cuando lo liberó por primera vez y él intentó obligarla. **

**Era como si las órdenes que le daba él chocaran con su placa metálica y la hicieran vibrar bajo su piel. Candy no tenía ni idea de a qué podía deberse exactamente, y sólo sabía que la placa la escudaba de su magia. **

**¡Gracias, Dios mío! Por primera vez en su vida, Candy agradeció haber sufrido aquella horrenda caída en la que se partió el cráneo. «Hasta el final, mujer», había dicho él bajo la lluvia en el aparcamiento del SúperPollo. Con lo que quería decir que habría usado la Voz sobre ella para poder practicar el sexo. **

**Eso la había afectado. Profundamente. **

**Hasta que se dio cuenta de que él estaba mintiendo. **

**Él tal vez creyese que la habría obligado a ir hasta el final, pero Candy no lo creía. **

**Siempre había juzgado a las personas por sus acciones, no por sus palabras. Y las acciones de él simplemente no corroboraban sus palabras. Perro ladrador, poco mordedor. Hasta las órdenes que dio para que pudieran subir al avión habían sido medidas con mucho cuidado. Usó el mínimo de coerción necesario para alcanzar sus objetivos. **

**Lo que estaba muy claro era que un hombre dispuesto a usar la magia para practicar el sexo con ella en contra de su voluntad, simplemente hubiese cambiado de táctica cuando le falló la magia y habría pasado a usar su inmensa superioridad física para violarla. **

**Sobre todo después de once siglos de celibato forzoso. **

**Terrence era casi dos metros de puro músculo. Había tenido múltiples oportunidades de hacerle lo que quisiera. **

**Y no le había hecho ningún daño. **

**Candy subió las piernas al asiento y se acurrucó debajo de la manta. **

**Las luces estaban bajas, había sido otro día muy largo, y el zumbido de los motores era como una nana que la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. **

**Cerró los ojos, se puso a pensar en el poder que tenía él—el arte druídico de la Voz, lo había llamado— e intentó imaginarse cómo sería poder hacer que cualquier persona hiciera lo que tú quisieses, meramente con sólo decide que lo hiciera. **

**Se sintió anonadada por las posibilidades. **

**Y por la impresionante responsabilidad. **

**¿Druida – convertido – en – hechicero — oscuro? Candy no se lo acababa de creer. Oh, un poquito malo quizá sí que fuese, pero aquel hombre no era ningún malvado. De hecho, a la vista de todo lo que probablemente fuese capaz de hacer, casi parecía un modelo de contención. **

**Candy bostezó y se preguntó qué edad tendría él cuando cayó en la cuenta de que podía hacerse obedecer por los demás. «Voz» significaba poder consumado, libertad consumada. Significaba que podías vivir con la más absoluta impunidad. **

**Que no necesitabas dar excusas ni pedir disculpas. **

**Si ella poseyera ese don, pensó mientras empezaba a adormilarse podría subirse a un avión cuando le diera la gana, volar a Inglaterra y hacer que le dejaran comerse a besos los megalitos de Stonehenge. O ir a Irlanda, visitar los museos y tocar todos los objetos que contenían. ¡Hasta podría llevárselos a su casa, por el amor de Dios! **

**O, fantaseó, podría ir a un banco, hacer que le dieran unos cuantos millones de dólares, comprarse casas en diez países distintos, y pasar el resto de su vida divirtiéndose al sol en impolutas playas blancas. O, al diablo con el dinero, podría ir a esos países y hacer que la gente le diera sus casas. Se preguntó a cuántas personas podría llegar a controlar simultáneamente la Voz en un momento determinado, y durante cuánto tiempo. Seguramente habría límites. **

**—****Semejante cantidad de poder —murmuró con un suspiro somnoliento. El mundo sería literalmente tu cuarto de los juegos. **

**Pero aunque Terrence MacBaker tenía todo ese poder, se había visto atrapado dentro de un espejo por los siglos de los siglos. **

**Fuerte cuerpo de guerrero, pero manos muy suaves. Con unas dotes mágicas y, sin embargo, atrapado. **

**¡Terrence MacBaker era todo un enigma! **

**Unos segundos antes de que el sueño la reclamara, se le ocurrió pensar que probablemente debería preocupada muchísimo que— incluso rodeada por el caos absoluto en que se había convertido su vida— él fuera un enigma que se moría de ganas de descifrar. **

**_An dit a bhfuil do chroi is ann a thabharfas do chosa thú. _**

**(Tus pies te llevarán a donde está tu corazón.) **

**VIEJO DICHO ESCOCÉS **

**Segunda parte **

**Escocia **

**_A la muy intempestiva hora de las 3.00 de la madrugada _**

**_Aeropuerto de Edimburgo _**

**_Domingo, 15 de octubre _**

**—****No, no tengo ningún resguardo de equipaje —le dijo Candy a la mujer de detrás del mostrador, por quinta vez, más allá de la exasperación—. Ya se lo he dicho. Pero puedo describírsela. Con la máxima exactitud. Sin olvidarme ni un solo detalle. Tanto la caja como su contenido. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que existe semejante caja, por no mencionar lo que hay dentro de ella, a menos que fuese mía? **

**— ****Y yo ya le he dicho —resopló la mujer— que aquí no entregamos nada si no hay un resguardo, señorita. **

**—****¿Es que no entiende que necesito esa caja? —dijo Candy en el tono más apremiante de que fue capaz. **

**—****Lo entiendo perfectamente —replicó la cincuentona de cabellos rubio ceniza, sin el menor rastro de emoción en su rostro alisado por el Votos, pero con un inconfundible tonillo burlón en su voz—. Usted quiere recoger algo para lo que no tiene un resguardo de entrega. ¿Cuál sería su reacción si yo permitiese que otra persona se llevara su paquete sin disponer de un resguardo de entrega? ¿Cómo quiere que llevemos un control sobre nuestros paquetes si dejamos que la primera persona que venga se los lleve sin la debida autorización? Ésa es la razón, señorita, por la que damos esos resguardos. Tener el resguardo permite recuperar el paquete **

**correspondiente a ese resguardo. Puede presentar una reclamación por pérdida del resguardo, si lo desea. **

**— ****¿Cuánto tiempo tardaré en recuperar mi paquete si presento una reclamación por pérdida del resguardo? **

**—****Procesar una reclamación por pérdida del resguardo puede tardar desde varias semanas hasta varios meses. **

**Candy no era pesimista por naturaleza, pero hubiese jurado que una nota de presuntuosa satisfacción acababa de infiltrarse en la voz de la mujer, y de pronto no le cupo duda de que cualquier reclamación que presentara tendería a tardar varios meses en ser procesada. Por la razón que fuese, le había caído mal a aquella mujer desde el primer momento, y ahora no quería ayudarla. **

**Y sin el espejo, Candy estaba perdida. Llevaba la impresionante suma de cuarenta y dos dólares con diecisiete centavos en el bolso. Oh, claro, tenía una tarjeta de crédito, pero William Albert sabría exactamente dónde se encontraba apenas decidiera usarla. Candy necesitaba la cuenta bancaria ilimitada de la mágica y seductora voz de Terrence MacBaker. **

**Tenía que recuperar el espejo como fuese. Y estaba muy claro que aquella mujer no tenía ninguna intención de facilitarle las cosas. Algunas personas nacían para solucionar los problemas y otras nacían para empeorarlos. Aquella mujer era una Empeoradora con «E» mayúscula. **

**Candy masculló unas gracias casi inaudibles y se apresuró a darse la vuelta antes de decir algo que luego lamentaría. **

**Con un suspiro, se cambió la mochila al otro hombro dolorido, fue de nuevo por el largo pasillo, salió a la parte principal del aeropuerto y se sentó cansinamente sobre una dura silla de plástico. **

**Miró su reloj de pulsera, se lo sacó y adelantó seis horas la manecilla horaria. Eran poco más de las nueve de la mañana, hora de Edimburgo. **

**«Bueno —se consoló—, el lado bueno es que ahora no cabe duda de que podrá salir, si consigo llegar hasta él.» Ya habían transcurrido más de veinticuatro horas en ambas zonas horarias desde la última vez que lo liberó y, maldita fuese, el caso era que echaba de menos a aquel bárbaro dominante. Echaba de menos su irritante sobrecarga de testosterona, echaba de menos saber que en cualquier momento podía darle uno de esos besos que parecían aspirarle el cerebro a través de la oreja y la dejaban convertida en una melosa gatita sexual. **

**Candy se recostó en aquella silla que parecía salida de una cámara de torturas, se frotó los ojos y respiró hondo. **

**«El vuelo 412 que sale de Edimburgo con destino a Londres despegará... », entonó alegremente una voz femenina desde el altavoz que tenía encima. **

**Que sale de Edimburgo. Estaba en Escocia. El fabuloso mobiliario de piedra de Skara Brae, con sus más de cinco mil años de antigüedad, no distaba mucho de allí. La increíble capilla Rosslyn quedaba a sólo doce kilómetros de trayecto desde Edimburgo. Las ruinas de Dunnottar y otros incontables tesoros antiguos se alzaban más allá de las puertas del aeropuerto. **

**Y Candy empezaba a pensar que nunca conseguiría llegar hasta allí. Su puente aéreo procedente de París había tomado tierra hacía cinco horas. **

**Y Candy llevaba desde entonces intentando hacerse con el espejo. Tardó casi una hora sólo en dar con el estúpido Departamento de Recogida de Objetos Especiales. **

**No estaba ubicado en las inmediaciones del área de equipajes, como había esperado Candy, sino al final de un pasillo muy largo, escondido en la parte de atrás del aeropuerto y accesible únicamente a través de una ventanilla que daba a un largo mostrador incrustado en la pared. Se hallaba tan desierto que Candy no creyó estar en el sitio que buscaba hasta que entrevió el diminuto letrero escrito a mano en una esquina del escritorio. Casi parecía como si quisieran quedarse con los equipajes no reclamados. Quizá, pensó Candy cínicamente, luego los subastaban entre los empleados cuando el período de tiempo durante el que debían tenerlos almacenados llegaba a su fin. **

**Ni siquiera había una puerta exterior que diera al departamento, así que aparentemente el personal accedía a él por algún otro sitio. «Si no hay ningún nombre escrito en la caja, ¿A dónde irá cuando llegue a Edimburgo ?», había preguntado Terrence, antes de obligar a los empleados de la compañía aérea a que metieran el espejo en una aja y la remitieran. **

**«Tendría que ir a equipajes no reclamados.» A Candy no se le ocurría otro sitio al que pudiese ir a parar. Sin un nombre o una dirección a la cual devolverla, ciertamente no podían enviarla de vuelta. **

**Ella había aprendido esa lección personalmente, cuando intentó librarse de la caja. También sabía que los aeropuertos estaban obligados a guardar los objetos, incluso los que no llevaban ninguna identificación, durante cierto número de días. Una vez había perdido el equipaje, entre su casa en Maine y la universidad en Chicago, y cuando por fin volvió a emerger, resultó que no llevaba ni una sola etiqueta identificativa. **

**«Si vas a ese sitio de los "equipajes no reclamados" y la identificas, ¿te la darán?», había insistido Terrence. **

**«No lo sé», replicó ella. **

**«Tendremos que arriesgarnos. No quiero que nuestro viaje quede registrado en ninguna parte. Si puedes aunque sólo sea entrar en el lugar donde tengan guardada mi caja y decir el hechizo, podré liberarme y usar la Voz para sacamos de allí. Candace, muchacha, ciento no disponer de un plan que cubra todas las eventualidades. Tendrás que improvisar.» **

**Improvisar no había parecido una tarea tan complicada allá en Indianápolis. Pero entonces Candy se sentía extrañamente invencible con él a su lado, y los dos habían cometido el error de creer que la caja estaría en algún sitio donde ella pudiera veda, si es que no recogerla. **

**Candy gimió suavemente y deseó tener aunque sólo fuese una pizca de los increíbles poderes de Voz de Terrence para emplearlos sobre la señora Cara—de—piedra del Departamento de Recogida—de Objetos Especiales. **

**Aunque si se le hubiese dado la oportunidad de llegar a hacerse con ese poder, pensó, no estaba del todo segura de que hubiera querido tenerlo. Ciertamente sería una forma estupenda de saber lo buena que era una persona en realidad. **

**Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de la silla. Mataría un poco de tiempo con una taza de café y un cruasán, y luego volvería a recorrer aquel largo pasillo y lo intentaría de nuevo. **

**Quizá tendría la suerte de que la mujer hubiese salido a tomarse un descanso y habría otra persona en la ventanilla. **

**La mujer no sólo no había salido a tomarse un descanso cuando Candy volvió a la ventanilla del Departamento de Recogida de Objetos Especiales, sino que además puso muy mala cara cuando la vio venir hacia ella. **

**Costaba de ver, imperceptible como era a más de un par de metros de distancia, pero si Candy la observaba con mucho detenimiento, podía entrever cómo un músculo intentaba contraerse entre las cejas de la empleada. **

**Lo que era muy mala señal. **

**— ****¿Podría sacarla al pasillo y dejármela ver? —Le preguntó Candy—. Sólo para cerciorarme de que no le ha pasado nada y realmente se encuentra aquí, y luego le juro que me iré y la dejaré en paz. Rellenaré sus impresos de reclamación y seguiré los pasos reglamentarios. Sólo déjeme asegurarme de que la caja ha llegado aquí. Me tiene muy preocupada. ¿Por favor? ¿Podría aunque sólo fuese verla, por favor? **

**—****No hacemos excepciones —replicó la mujer con un resoplido de desdén. **

**—****Pero yo... **

**— ****¿Cuál es la palabra que no ha entendido? Tiene que haber sido el «no». Muy típico de la gente de su clase. Las personas como usted siempre piensan que habría que hacer una excepción con ellas. **

**Candy parpadeó. **

**— ****¿Las personas como yo? —murmuró, sin tener ni idea de qué clase de persona pensaba aquella mujer que era ella. **

**—****Sí. Las personas como usted —masculló la mujer, al tiempo que le clavaba la mirada en los pechos—o Estoy segura de que se ha acostumbrado a manipular a los hombres para que hagan todo lo que usted quiera, pero a mí no me puede manipular. Y en este departamento no trabaja ningún hombre, señorita, así que ni se le ocurra intentar volver en otro momento. Ya he advertido a mis compañeras de trabajo acerca de usted. No crea que se dejarán acaramelar. Tendrá que seguir las reglas para variar, jovencita, como hace todo el mundo. **

**Candy parpadeó. Aquel ataque tan injusto la había dejado sin habla. **

**Ella en la vida había utilizado su apariencia para conseguir nada y, si su apariencia la había ayudado en alguna ocasión, Candy ciertamente no había llegado a enterarse. **

**Sin decir una palabra más, Cara de piedra inclinó una nariz ahora visiblemente arrugada, se apartó de la ventanilla y dejó muy claro que daba por terminado el asunto. Transcurridos unos instantes, se volvió hacia una terminal de ordenador y empezó a teclear en ella con unas uñas pintadas de carmín naranja que tenían aspecto de ser bastante letales. **

**Candy reprimió el gruñido que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta. «Concéntrate —se dijo—, y no en lo mal que te ha tratado sin que tú hubieras hecho nada para merecerlo. Esa mujer no es asunto tuyo. Lo que tienes que hacer es recuperar el espejo.» **

**Retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos y recorrió el mostrador con la mirada. **

**El espejo tenía que estar cerca. No podía andar muy lejos. Si uno iba a esa ventanilla para reclamar un objeto especial, la lógica dictaba que los objetos estarían guardados cerca de allí para evitar complicaciones innecesarias. Uno presentaría su resguardo y el objeto sería traído al mostrador. Lo que parecía implicar que los objetos tenían que estar en algún lugar detrás del mostrador. **

**Candy se puso de puntillas y miró por encima del mostrador. **

**"****Cara de piedra" seguía empeñada en ignorarla, lo que a ella le iba de perlas. **

**No había ninguna caja hasta allí donde podía llegar con la vista, y el pequeño recinto, que tendría unos seis metros de ancho y unos tres de fondo, no parecía lo bastante grande para que más de tres o cuatro empleadas pudieran estar alineadas detrás del mostrador al mismo tiempo. **

**En la pared izquierda había colgada una turbulenta vista marina, al Ido de un teléfono rotulado como SEGURIDAD. La pared del fondo estaba puntuada por pequeños cuadros de barcos en alta mar, entre los que había intercalados distintos certificados de aspecto oficial en marcos negros del modelo estándar. **

**«Ajá... ¡ahí!» En la pared de la derecha, una puerta a medio abrir revelaba un largo corredor brillantemente iluminado que se perdía en la lejanía. **

**—****Mi caja está en ese pasillo, ¿verdad? —exclamó Candy. No esperaba recibir respuesta por parte de la mujer. Sabía que tendría que deducirlo a partir de la cara que pusiese. **

**La mujer alzó la mirada y un músculo se le contrajo imperceptiblemente entre las cejas. **

**¡Sí, Terrence estaba cerca! Lo bastante cerca para que fuese posible Improvisar. **

**«Puedo hacerla, puedo hacerla, sé que puedo hacerla», se dijo Candy. Mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo durante unos segundos mientras se armaba de valor. Luego dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse del mostrador. **

**—****Ya era hora —masculló la mujer desdeñosamente detrás de ella—.Y no hace falta que te molestes en volver, jovencita malcriada... **

**El resto fue mascullado en un tono demasiado bajo para que Candy pudiera oírlo, pero ya había captado lo esencial. «Ooooh, no te imaginas la sorpresa que te vas a llevar», pensó con el mismo desdén. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar que la gente se enfadara con ella cuando se lo merecía de alguna manera, pero no había hecho absolutamente nada para ganarse la animadversión de aquella mujer, aparte de ser joven y tener buenas curvas. Y ella no podía evitar ninguna de esas dos cosas. Tampoco era que le hubiesen servido de algo en la vida. Trabajar duro sí que la había ayudado. Las tetas ciertamente no. De hecho, si la obligaran a establecer porcentajes, Candy atribuiría un 90 por ciento al crearle problemas y el 10 por ciento restante al placer. **

**Movió los hombros para asegurarse de que la mochila estaba firmemente acomodada sobre su espalda y miró detrás de ella, evaluó la distancia hasta el mostrador y la altura de éste, e inspiró profundamente para coger fuerzas. **

**Luego giró en redondo, echó a correr y se catapultó por el aire. Su corta carrera bastó para darle más velocidad de la que necesitaba en realidad, y después de haber saltado la pared exterior del mostrador, Candy no pudo controlar la inercia adquirida. Las manos y rodillas le resbalaron sobre la superficie barnizada y terminó en el suelo, junto con los dos ordenadores y la pila de manuales que había arrastrado consigo en su caída. El impacto contra el suelo fue tan fuerte que le entrechocaron los dientes. **

**— ****¡Oh! —Chilló la mujer—.Salga ahora mismo! ¡Usted no puede entrar aquí! ¡Sólo los empleados del aeropuerto pueden estar detrás del mostrador! **

**Candy no malgastó el aliento en replicar. Se levantó del suelo, saltó entre los monitores y los manuales, y entró por la puerta medio abierta. El corazón le palpitaba desbocado y la adrenalina galopaba por sus venas, haciéndola sentir temblorosa y extrañamente invencible. No era de extrañar que la gente se volviese adicta a las descargas de adrenalina. **

**— ****¡Voy a llamar a los de seguridad! —chilló la mujer detrás de ella, y Candy la oyó descolgar el teléfono de la pared. **

**—****Hazlo... —Candy bajó la voz, pero a pesar de intentarlo—, zorra. —La segunda palabra no le salió en un tono todo lo bajo que pretendía. Ooops. ¡Maldición, ahora también tendría que despistar a los de seguridad! **

**Pero esta vez el que aquella mujer fuese tan mal bicho obró en beneficio de Candy. Al parecer, "Cara de piedra" era una de esas personas que sólo piensan en demostrar de lo que pueden llegar a ser capaces, y el epíteto de Candy debió de bastarle como excusa para actuar. **

**"****Cara de piedra" colgó el auricular ruidosamente y entró por la puerta como una exhalación para ir hacia ella. **

**—****No necesito a los de seguridad. ¡Yo misma puedo ocuparme de ti, jovencita presumida! —Cinco afiladas garras anaranjadas se hincaron en la tela de la mochila de Candy, y la detuvieron en seco de un brusco tirón—.No entrarás ahí! **

**Candy se quedó plantada en el sitio y recorrió el corredor con la mirada. Tendría unos cien metros de largo, con un laberinto de pasillos que nacían de él y una serie de puertas que puntuaban ambos lados. **

**Al final del corredor, relucían dos grandes puertas de acero cuyo aspecto sugería que podían dar acceso a un almacén. Cerca de las puertas, esperaban varios carritos y un pequeño vehículo elevador de carga frontal. **

**Allí sería donde estaba el espejo, entonces, detrás de esas dos puertas de acero. **

**Candy necesitaba el espejo. Eso era innegociable. **

**Y aquella sucia burócrata de alma mezquina que había cerrado el puño sobre su mochila era lo único que se interponía entre ella y la pequeña cuestión de la continuidad de su supervivencia. **

**La vida de Candy dependía de aquella caja. **

**Y no había otra forma de que pudiera llegar hasta ella. **

**Un rápido encogimiento de hombros obligó a la mujer a soltar la mochila. Cuando se le deslizó por el brazo, Candy agarró las tiras con la mano. **

**Se armó de valor e hizo otra profunda inspiración para coger fuerzas. Las iba a necesitar. **

**Con una plegaria silenciosa para que todo saliera bien y el único daño que le hiciera a la empleada fuese ponerle un ojo con un morado, Candy giró en redondo y la golpeó en la sien con los diecisiete kilos de mochila que le habían proporcionado un par de desayunos extra. **

**Para su inmenso alivio —no había estado segura de que fuese capaz de hacerlo dos veces, por muy repulsiva que fuese aquella bruja—, a "Cara de piedra" se le vidriaron los ojos y cayó desvanecida al suelo tras bambolearse unos instantes. **

**Candy miró a su alrededor y divisó unos metros más abajo una puerta sobre la que rezaba «Suministros». Agarró a la mujer por los pies, se puso sus tobillos debajo de los sobacos y la arrastró sobre las baldosas del suelo. **

**Tardó unos momentos en introducirla entre las fregonas, escobas y suministros de limpieza, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Luego cerró la puerta y examinó el pomo. No había ningún pestillo que echar. Mal asunto. **

**Y eso significaba que tenía que darse prisa. Sabía que la mujer no estaría inconsciente mucho tiempo. **

**Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, Candy corrió hacia las dobles puertas y Terrence. **

**############**

**El puño de William Albert atravesó el yeso cubierto con papel de seda de la pared de su estudio. **

**Luego descargó un segundo puñetazo. Y después un tercero. **

**Gotitas de sangre perlaron rápidamente sus nudillos desgarrados y desaparecieron con idéntica rapidez. La piel curó, no para quedar reluciente y sonrosada, pero curó. **

**William Albert se volvió hacia su escritorio, alzó la mirada hasta ese rectángulo un poco más oscuro que le ofendía la vista sólo con verlo, y le gruñó al altavoz del teléfono: **

**—****Vuelve a contarme exactamente qué fue lo que dijeron. Con todo detalle. **

**—****Ninguno de ellos recordaba muchos detalles, señor Andry —replicó Hans desde el receptor—.Sólo se acordaban de que vieron a un hombre alto, tatuado y con trenzas oscuras que llevaba un gran espejo de marco dorado debajo del brazo e iba acompañado por una mujer joven y atractiva, que cruzaron el vestíbulo del Sheraton la mañana del viernes. Si se alojaron en el hotel, todos los registros han sido borrados. En una de las habitaciones encontraron manchas de sangre humana reciente en la moqueta, las cortinas y el mobiliario, pero según los registros del hotel esa habitación llevaba varias noches sin asignarse a nadie, y no se ha encontrado ningún cuerpo. **

**Hijo de perra, sus peores sospechas habían resultado ser ciertas. **

**Eve sin duda había muerto, y la señorita Candace White St. James ayudaba al highlander y colaboraba en todo con él. Habían unido sus fuerzas contra él. **

**Y tenía menos de diecisiete días para encontrarlos. **

**— ****¿Pudiste averiguar dónde fueron a partir de ahí? **

**—****No, señor Andry, aún no lo sabemos. Estamos trabajando en ello. ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de a dónde pueden haber ido, señor? **

**William Albert se pasó la mano por la mandíbula. ¿Adónde iría Terrence MacBaker, ahora que fuera del cristal había alguien dispuesto a ayudarlo? Ése era el factor determinante, después de todo. Las reglas de su pequeña partida habían cambiado dramáticamente. Nunca en un millar de años se le había ocurrido a William Albert imaginar que una secuencia de acontecimientos tan improbable pudiera darse, que algo sería capaz de atravesar sus indestructibles protecciones; que él estaría fuera del país cuando eso ocurriera; que un ladrón entraría en su casa y robaría el espejo; que el espejo acabaría en las manos de alguien dispuesto a ayudar al Keltar. **

**Olía demasiado a sin cronicidad. Aun así, había ocurrido. **

**¿Adónde iría el Keltar? William Albert estaba seguro de saberlo: a su hogar en las Highlands, por supuesto. El montañés removería cielo y tierra con tal de poder volver a pisar suelo escocés, sobre todo ahora. **

**William Albert llevaba mucho tiempo sin visitar las montañas que se alzaban sobre Inverness. Durante incontables generaciones, después de aprisionar a Terrence dentro del Cristal Oscuro, siempre se había mantenido al corriente de lo que hacía la estirpe de los Keltar. **

**Quería estar seguro de que la madre de Terrence había cumplido su juramento para garantizar la salud y el bienestar de sus siete queridísimas hijas: sellar toda la sabiduría de los Keltar para mantenerla alejada de las generaciones futuras y borrar el nombre de su hijo de todos los anales de los Keltar, con lo que impediría que ningún Keltar del futuro llegase a tener una deuda de sangre e intentara liberar a su antepasado. **

**Pero a principios del siglo XV, cuando sus fuentes de información le confirmaron que los MacBaker —hasta el último hombre, mujer y niño— creían que el legendario Terrence sólo había sido un mito, William Albert dejó de vigilarlos y ya no se mantuvo pendiente de ellos. **

**Volvió su atención hacia otros lugares, y se concentró en la creación de su imperio y su búsqueda de las Consagraciones Oscuras restantes. **

**El tiempo y el éxito lo volvieron descuidado. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin tener que afrontar ningún reto que la complacencia le había hecho bajar la guardia. **

**¡Dios, diecisiete días! ¡Era impensable! Estaba tan cerca de alcanzar sus metas. ¡No podía permitir que aquellas estúpidas distracciones le hicieran perder de vista sus auténticos objetivos! **

**—****Escocia, Hans —le espetó al teléfono—.Registra Inverness. **

**Sospecho que prescindirá de la civilización e irá a las montañas. Averigua si aún queda algún MacBaker en el área y haz saber que ofrezco cinco millones al que me consiga ese espejo, diez si me consigue el espejo y a la mujer. No obstante, he de ser informado en el preciso instante en que se localice el espejo, y se me deberá mantener al corriente de su paradero en todo momento. Habrá otros diez millones para ti, Hans, si haces que todo salga de acuerdo con mis deseos antes de que haya transcurrido una semana. **

**— ****¡Sí, señor Andry! Se lo comunicaré a los demás, señor. Pondré a trabajar en ello a todos los hombres. Me aseguraré de que todo salga de acuerdo con sus deseos. ¡Cuenta usted con mi garantía personal, señor! **

**William Albert se quedó un rato con la mirada perdida en el vacío después de finalizar la llamada. ¿Qué eran veinte millones para él? Nada. Ya hacía siglos que la riqueza no le interesaba. Ahora sólo quería lo que había querido siempre: más poder. **

**Estaba cerca de la culminación de todos sus sueños, a un paso de poseer finalmente el Libro Oscuro de los invisibles. De ser el mayor hechicero que hubiera habido nunca, tanto humano como fae. **

**Debió ver venir aquellas complicaciones. Sabía que cuando un hombre está a punto de alcanzar la auténtica grandeza, el mundo siempre lo pone a prueba. Ya le había sucedido antes. Volvería a sucederle. Debió estar mejor preparado esta vez. Lo estaría en el futuro. **

**Él, William Albert Andry, engendrado por un druida desconocido en el vientre de una ramera que se había acostado con docenas de druidas llegados de todos los confines de la Gran Bretaña durante los tres días que duró el consejo celebrado en la minúscula aldea galesa de Cochlease, hacía 1.187 años, había sabido llegar muy arriba a pesar de su ignominioso origen y estaba a punto de ser más poderoso de lo que nunca hubiera podido soñar, tanto que podría hacerse obedecer incluso por los legendarios tuatha dé danaan. **

**Sus primeros años no habían sido fáciles. William Albert trabajó y se esforzó al máximo, estudió y recorrió el mundo en busca de conocimiento y poder. Se transformó a sí mismo, y dejó de ser ese hijo bastardo de una ramera al que tantos druidas se habían negado a reconocer como hijo suyo para convertirse en un hombre respetado y profundamente temido por los más poderosos, tanto entre los druidas como entre los hechiceros. **

**Fue durante aquellos primeros años de viajes cuando supo de la existencia de las Consagraciones Oscuras. A la temprana edad de veintiocho años, William Albert ya había logrado hacerse con calcos al carboncillo de tres páginas del increíble Libro Oscuro, y dedicó los siguientes ocho años de su vida a descifrar sus textos. **

**Una vez pudo descifrarlos, aprendió muchas cosas de aquellos calcos, incluida la ubicación del Cristal Oscuro de los fae invisibles, así como el diezmo que había que pagar y los hechizos de sumisión necesarios para usarlo. Si se le entregaban las tres cosas acordadas como precio —un sacrificio de sangre inocente, el embrujamiento de un cautivo, y un diezmo recurrente pagado en oro puro—, el espejo otorgaba la vida eterna. **

**Se rumoreaba que el mismísimo Merlín había poseído el Cristal Oscuro en tiempos lejanos, hasta que le fue arrebatado por un ejército de mil guerreros y un misterioso grupo de hombres santos irlandeses. **

**Desgraciadamente, no bastaba con saber dónde se encontraba y cómo había que usarlo. **

**William Albert había intentado hacerse con el Cristal Oscuro cuatro veces. Y las cuatro habían fracasado. La última de ellas estuvo a punto de morir, y se vio obligado a admitir que simplemente carecía del poder necesario para abrirse paso a través de los guardianes. **

**Dedicó los siete años siguientes a buscar a alguien que pudiera hacerla por él. Lo encontró en la persona de Terrence MacBaker. **

**Aborreció al highlander nada más verlo. **

**############**

**Candace yacía de bruces en un charco de sangre, sus negros rizos húmedamente pegados a la cabeza. **

**Se había desangrado y ahora, pálida e inmóvil, empezaba a ponerse rígida. Su espalda se curvaba en una dolorosa reverencia, la pierna derecha extendida en un ángulo imposible. El brazo izquierdo estaba extrañamente torcido por encima de la cabeza, la parte interior de la muñeca vuelta hacia abajo y la palma grotescamente extendida hacia arriba. Su otra mano estaba apretada en un puño ensangrentado. **

**Era obvio que había sufrido mucho mientras moría. No sólo dolor, sino un horrible padecimiento. **

**Lo había llamado a gritos. **

**Nunca había dejado de creer que él la salvaría. **

**Él le había dicho que lo haría; que sería su escudo. Le había jurado que se interpondría entre ella y todos los demás. **

**Y luego no había sido capaz de hacerla... **

**Terrence golpeó la pared con los puños y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para aullar como un animal. El sonido creó ecos en las paredes de piedra, rebotó en el suelo de piedra y volvió a él después de haberse estrellado contra un techo de piedra. **

**Mil ciento treinta y tres años no lo habían hecho enloquecer. **

**Pero los últimos dos días habían conseguido lo que once siglos no fueron capaces de hacer. **

**Ella estaba ahí fuera, su Candace, con su ingenio y su fuerza de voluntad como únicos recursos en los que confiar. Y él estaba atrapado en el espejo, incapaz de protegerla. **

**Desde el momento en que el Cristal Oscuro lo había reclamado, una posibilidad terrible sucedió rápidamente a otra y las imágenes cruzaron una y otra vez por la mente de Terrence, en una incesante repetición aterradoramente llena de detalles. **

**Un asesino subía al avión y se sentaba detrás de ellos, y tomaba cautiva a Candace apenas desembarcaba. Estaba, ahora mismo, drogada y de camino a Londres. **

**No, el maldito avión simplemente se había precipitado desde lo alto de los cielos en una interminable caída que se prolongó a lo largo de muchos kilómetros, hasta que se estrelló contra el océano y se hundió como una piedra. Terrence tampoco entendía cómo diablos se las había arreglado para mantenerse allí arriba durante tanto tiempo, de todos modos. El avión tenía alas, cierto, pero no las batía. (Ése era el menos cruel de sus infiernos; en aquél Candace no padecía indignidad alguna y la muerte llegaba más deprisa que en los demás.) **

**No, no. Cuando su espejo volviera a quedar destapado, sería para que Terrence se descubriese nuevamente colgado en la pared del estudio de William Albert y mirara desde lo alto a su hermosa Candace, atada y amordazada, mientras era violada y torturada por su antiguo enemigo. **

**No, no. Cuando su espejo volviera a quedar destapado, Terrence sólo vería el odiado rostro de William Albert y entonces el muy bastardo le haría exactamente lo mismo que ya le había hecho antes con su madre y sus hermanas. Nunca volvería a mencionar a Candace, sin importar lo mucho que se lo suplicara Terrence, y dejaría que él se imaginara el peor de todos los destinos posibles durante cada uno de los días del resto de una existencia que iba a ser eterna. **

**Cada nueva e infernal posibilidad era peor que la anterior, y le atravesaba las entrañas como una estocada. **

**Terrence se apoyó en la pared, las manos apretadas y la mandíbula rígida. **

**Para esperar. Y esperar. **

**— ****¡Ajajá, estás aquí! —Exclamó Candy alegremente al doblar la esquina—.Por fin! —A una docena de metros de allí, al final de la última hilera (no podía ser de otra manera) con las palabras ENTRADA NO AUTORIZADA escritas en grandes letras **

**Rojas, entre unas cuantas docenas de avisos de FRÁGIL esparcidos al azar, la gran caja de contrachapado se alzaba sobre uno de sus extremos. **

**Candy miró su reloj nerviosamente. Había tardado una eternidad en dar con ella. Temía que "Cara de piedra" irrumpiese por las puertas en cualquier instante para caer sobre ella, seguida por la mitad del servicio de seguridad del aeropuerto de Edimburgo. **

**Cuando entró por aquellas puertas, Candy esperaba encontrar un almacén tirando a pequeño, no uno de dimensiones industriales tan largo como un campo de fútbol lleno de grandes estanterías metálicas que subían unas sobre otras hasta llegar a un techo situado a doce metros del suelo, con hilera tras hilera de envoltorios numerados, cajas y paquetes de todo tipo. **

**Había perdido un tiempo precioso en examinar largos pasillos formados por objetos numerados, antes de deducir que los que no tenían número y carecían de resguardo probablemente estarían almacenados al fondo de aquel edificio descomunal, porque el personal del departamento sabía que nadie vendría a recogerlos en un futuro inmediato. **

**La caja tenía que ser la entrada más reciente, dado que la había puesto al final de la hilera. Candy corrió hacia ella y entonó el canto de invocación. **

**—****_Lialth bree che bree, Terrence MacBaker, drachme se—sidh_****! **

**No pasó nada. **

**Candy repitió el canto, convencida de que vería brotar luz de las rendijas y la caja empezaría a bambolearse. **

**Otra vez nada. **

**Candy se detuvo ante la caja, inspiró profundamente para recuperar el aliento y pegó el oído al panel de madera. **

**— ****¿Terrence? —llamó. Luego miró por encima del hombro, convencida de que había que extremar la cautela. Aunque el almacén era enorme y al parecer estaba completamente sola dentro de él, quería hacer el menor ruido posible. Se puso derecha, y optó por algo más sonoro que una exclamación pero inferior a un grito—: ¡Terrence! **

**Volvió a pegar el oído al contrachapado. ¿Eso que acababa de oír había sido un rugido ahogado? Escuchó un momento. Había sonado como un rugido. Sí, acababa de oír otro. **

**Candace dio un paso atrás y golpeó la caja con los puños. **

**— ****¡Terrence, estoy aquí! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Venga, haz el favor de salir ahora mismo! Tenemos que damos prisa. No sé cuánto tardarán en encontramos. **

**_Lialth bree che bree, Terrence MacBaker, drachme se—sidh! _**

**Silencio absoluto. **

**Candy ya empezaba a pensar que algo tenía que haber ido seriamente mal por el camino, o que se habría equivocado de caja, cuando una intensa luz brotó de las rendijas, el almacén pareció hacerse aún más grande de lo que era, y hubo un súbito rumor de envolturas protectoras dentro de la caja. **

**Un puño muy grande astilló la madera, a sólo un par de centímetros de su oreja izquierda. **

**Candy parpadeó y se apresuró a retroceder. **

**Terrence la oyó llamarlo. **

**En un primer momento pensó que aquella voz sólo era otra treta de su torturada imaginación, y luego la oyó chillar impacientemente que hiciera el favor de salir de allí de una maldita vez y se echó a reír. No cabía duda de que era su Candace, con el genio tan a flor de piel como siempre; habían llegado a Escocia, y ella había vuelto para liberarlo. **

**Se abrió paso entre masas de relleno y almohadillado protector y, con un último empujón para apartarse del espejo, convirtió su cuerpo en un ariete. **

**Atravesó la madera primero con un puño y luego con el otro, y golpeó y pateó la caja con toda la furia enjaulada y la rabia impotente que no habían dejado de roerlo por dentro durante dos inacabables días. **

**Demolió la parte delantera de la caja, tan impaciente por salir que la hizo pedazos con las manos. **

**Cuando apartó la mirada de las astillas y levantó la vista, fue para encontrar a Jessica con la espalda apretada contra un vehículo de carga frontal. Estaba muy pálida y lo miraba fijamente. **

**—****Ay, mujer, por Dios —siseó Terrence. Devoró con dos zancadas el espacio que los separaba, tomó su mandíbula con una mano y le inclinó la cara hacia arriba, para reclamar su boca con un beso. Una, dos, tres veces. Luego dio un paso atrás y la fulminó con la mirada—.Pensaba que habías muerto. No podía salir de ahí, maldita sea, y pensé en mil cosas distintas que había podido hacer mal e imaginé un millón de muertes distintas para ti. Bésame, Candace. Demuéstrame que estás viva. **

**Candy parpadeó y lo miró sin entender nada. **

**«Bésame, Candace. —Las palabras aún flotaban en el aire—.Demuéstrame que estás viva.» **

**Cuando lo vio salir de la caja hecho una furia, por un momento estuvo segura de que se había vuelto loco, tan salvaje e inhumana era la expresión que había en sus **

**Ojos. Luego él le lanzó una mirada abrasadora que le atravesó la ropa y la piel para llegar hasta sus huesos y, antes de que le oyese decir nada, Candy ya sabía que había sido el temor a lo que pudiera haberle ocurrido lo que lo había puesto en semejante estado. **

**Se quedó perpleja. Se sintió secretamente emocionada. Porque, por mucho que se hubiera negado a admitirlo, mientras estaba sentada en el aeropuerto intentando pensar en alguna forma de sacarlo del espejo, no había dejado de sentir cómo el pánico crecía en su interior, y no sólo porque él fuese la mejor posibilidad de seguir con vida que tenía. De algún modo que no sabría explicar, Terrence MacBaker pasó a ser un asunto terriblemente personal que la obligó a enfrentarse a un millar de preocupaciones. Preocupaciones que tenían que ver con él: ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Y si el espejo se había roto sin que se dieran cuenta? ¿Moriría él? ¿Se vería atrapado allí dentro para siempre? **

**¿Y si William Albert había logrado hacerse con él? ¿Cómo podría llegar a encontrarlo ella en ese caso? ¿Tendría que seguirle la pista al tal William Albert, con lo aterrador que parecía ser, y volver a robar a Terrence? **

**¿Y si nunca volvía a ver a aquel imponente highlander de oscura melena y aspecto de bárbaro? **

**«Sólo son hormonas. Química combativa reforzada por el peligro, nada más.» **

**Fuera lo que fuese, la reacción de él se correspondía con una fantasía que Candy ni siquiera sabía que tuviera: la de que, cuando por fin lo encontrara, él no se conformaría con salir del espejo para salvarla, sino que saldría de él para reclamarla como suya. Para apretarla contra la fortaleza de su cuerpo duro como el acero, y tomar posesión de ella con su lengua aterciopelada. Para dejarle muy claro, de la forma más básica y elemental, que tanto él como ella estaban vivos y vivirían para luchar otro día. **

**Era, comprendió Candy, lo que tenían que haber sentido las mujeres a lo largo de toda la historia cuando sus hombres volvían del campo de batalla por su propio pie, no atada a la grupa de un caballo o amontonada en una pila de cuerpos encima de un carro. **

**Impacientes por disfrutar de cada instante de pasión que pudiera ofrecerles la vida. **

**O, al menos, de poder sentir el fuego abrasador de unos cuantos besos llenos de deseo, en cualquier caso. Después de todo, unos cuantos besos nunca le habían hecho daño a nadie. **

**«Aunque todo depende de cómo te besen», pensaría después. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se humedeció los labios. A él le bastó con eso para que el deseo brillara **

**en sus ojos color azul zafiro. Puso una gran palma sobre la nuca de Candy y plantó la boca sobre la suya. **

**Cuando sus labios se encontraron esta vez, un relámpago de pasión fluyó entre sus cuerpos y fue como si ambos enloquecieran. **

**Candy había visto los efectos de la pasión incontrolable en las películas, pero nunca los había experimentado en sí misma. Ahora los sintió. **

**Se libró de la mochila con un encogimiento de hombros y se apretó contra él, decidida a estar aún más cerca. Él respondió de la misma manera, y su gruesa y dura erección quedó apretada contra el vientre de Candy. Sentirlo tan cerca hizo que ella intentara trepar por su cuerpo, pero aquel repentino intento de escalada bastó para que ambos perdieran el equilibrio. Él no reaccionó lo bastante deprisa y chocaron con las estanterías metálicas, con un golpe que los impulsó hacia delante. **

**Se tambalearon a través del pasillo, tropezaron con los restos de la caja y acabaron en el suelo de cemento. **

**Pero él no interrumpió el beso en ningún momento. **

**Le tomó el rostro entre sus grandes manos y lo reclamó con una lengua que parecía arder. Cerró los dientes sobre su labio inferior y tiró suavemente de él para luego chupárselo con un poco menos de suavidad, antes de reanudar sus lentos y eróticos movimientos en el resbaladizo interior de la boca de ella. **

**Jugó con la boca de Candy haciendo que su lengua entrara y saliera de ella con un ritmo pausado y lleno de sensualidad, y Candy se la chupó frenéticamente, como si esa lengua fuese aquella otra parte de él que estaba impaciente por capturar para tenerla lo más dentro posible. Ella dejó hacer por un instante y luego apartó la boca con un suave gruñido para mordisquearle delicadamente la línea de la mandíbula, en una deliciosa caricia que hizo que Candy sintiera el suave roce de su principio de barba en la piel. Dejó una estela de besos abrasadores sobre su cuello y luego la mordió suavemente, en el hueco donde el hombro de ella se encontraba con el cuello, para tomar el tendón entre sus dientes. **

**Candy tragó aire con un siseo ahogado al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda para pegarse a él. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, impaciente por proporcionarle el mayor acceso posible. **

**Él tiró impacientemente del cuello de su chaqueta tejana y esparció un torrente de diminutos mordisqueos amorosos sobre la piel de su hombro, siempre en un sutil equilibrio sobre la frontera entre lo que no bastaba y lo que casi era demasiado. **

**Candy tuvo la sospecha de que Terrence MacBaker visitaba muy a menudo aquella frontera invisible. **

**Dios, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, se preguntó confusamente. Iba a decirle que tenían que darse prisa y salir corriendo de allí. Que "Cara de piedra" iba a llegar en cualquier momento. Que los de seguridad sin duda ya venían de camino. Sólo unos cuantos besos más y le diría todo eso. En cualquier momento... **

**Pero lo que hizo fue tirar de su camiseta, meter las manos debajo de ella y subirlas lentamente por aquel abdomen tan sexi para acariciárselo con las puntas de los dedos en un movimiento circular hasta que sus manos encontraron la magnífica musculatura de su espalda. **

**Él deslizó las manos bajo su suéter, en un sutil cambio de postura que hizo que el promontorio de su erección pasara a quedar colocado entre los muslos de Candy. **

**«Tenemos que irnos», iba a decirle ella. **

**—****No puedo respirar—dijo en cambio—.Eres demasiado grande. Quiero estar encima. **

**Él dejó escapar un sonido a medio camino entre la risa y el jadeo, y le dio la vuelta para ponérsela encima. Candy se sentó sobre su cuerpo y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. La protuberancia de su miembro tensaba la tela de aquellos tejanos descoloridos, y era preocupantemente enorme. **

**—****Quítate esa maldita chaqueta —ordenó él. **

**«Pero es que tenemos que irnos», quiso responder ella. Pero cuando ya tenía abierta la boca, él le apretó los labios con la punta de los dedos y de pronto Candy se encontró mordisqueándoselos para luego pasar a chuparlos dentro de su boca. **

**Él gimió, los ojos entornados y la mirada apasionadamente clavada en la boca de ella. **

**Candy se libró de la chaqueta con un encogimiento de hombros. **

**Cuando él tiró de su suéter, ella levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y cedió a esa nueva acción. Sus pechos quedaron liberados del suéter, y oscilaron ante él mientras los pezones se apresuraban a endurecerse. **

**Terrence alzó la mirada debajo de ella, y sintió que el deseo le apretaba las entrañas hasta dejárselas más tensas que la cuerda de un arco listo para disparar su flecha contra el primer blanco que se moviera. I Sí, su Candace era verdaderamente magnífica! **

**Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él con un ondular de sus generosos pechos, y Terrence vio cómo le ofrecía aquellas magníficas curvas que hubiesen podido hacer que un hombre llegara al clímax sólo con verlas. Su piel era seda y crema de leche, y le bastó con mirarla para saber que toda ella sabría a eso, tanto dentro como fuera. Había lugares en los que sería aún más cremosa que en otros, y todo él ardió en deseos de no dejar ni uno solo por saborear. Sus pechos, tan grandes y hermosos, eran **

**tremendamente atractivos. Sus pezones eran dos duras cimas rosadas que oscilaban lentamente sobre el rostro de Terrence. Se incorporó sobre el suelo de cemento con una rápida contracción de los abdominales, cerró las manos sobre aquel magnífico par de senos, y se metió un pezón lo más adentro de la boca que pudo para mojarlo y hacer que ella sintiera su calor. Le tiró ligeramente del pezón, lo rozó con los dientes y saboreó su deliciosa dureza de perla con un rápido giro de la lengua. **

**Candy arqueó la espalda y enterró las manos en las trenzas de Terrence, y empezó a gemir cuando él usó su mandíbula sin afeitar para frotar delicadamente la sensible piel de sus pezones endurecidos por la deliciosa humedad de los besos que acababa de darles. Después empezó a lamérselos con lentas y eróticas caricias de la lengua hasta que Candy se retorció impacientemente encima de él. Vio cómo volvía la cabeza entre sus pechos, primero hacia uno y luego hacia el otro, para excitarle implacablemente los pezones con la punta de la lengua y, de cuando en cuando, mordisquearle la piel bajo las puntas rosadas endurecidas por sus atenciones. **

**La provocativa lentitud de aquellas caricias no tardó en hacer que los pechos le dolieran de deseo. Candace necesitaba más fricción. Quería que la boca de él se cerrase firmemente sobre sus pechos, que se los apretara y los hiciese rodar entre los dedos, sentir el paso de sus dientes. Quería que fuese enérgico, apasionado y exigente. Quería que la reclamase como suya. **

**Estaba tan excitada que el deseo había llegado a hacerse doloroso. Él movió la lengua sobre un pezón, y luego pasó al otro para administrarle una nueva sesión de aquellas caricias tan tortuosamente delicadas. **

**—****Dame mas Terrence, más —gimoteó. **

**Un instante después sintió que le faltaba la respiración cuando él se incorporó y le dio la vuelta para dejarla acostada boca arriba. Un ramoneo abrasador vibró dentro de la garganta de él. **

**El cemento estaba muy frío comparado con el calor abrasador que Candy sentía en la piel. Terrence se inclinó sobre ella, su formidable peso sostenido sobre las palmas de las manos puestas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Enterró la cara en sus pechos y —oh, pensó ella, por fin, gracias— se metió en la boca primero un pezón y luego el otro. Chupó. Mordisqueó suavemente. Hizo rodar los brotes endurecidos entre la lengua y el velo del paladar, al tiempo que los rozaba delicadamente con los bordes de los dientes. Luego apoyó el peso del cuerpo en un antebrazo, y bajó la mano que había dejado libre para empezar a ocuparse de los tejanos de Candace. **

**—****Terrence —jadeó ella. **

**— ****¿Sí, muchacha? —Bajó la boca un poco más para dejar una estela de besos calientes y húmedos sobre el estómago de Candy, y luego hizo un alto en su ombligo para sumergirse en él y lavárselo delicadamente. **

**— ****¡Oh, Dios, Terrence! —exclamó ella, al tiempo que movía las caderas para que él no tuviera que luchar demasiado con la cintura de su segunda piel tejana. **

**Unos instantes después, Candy lo oyó reír maliciosamente y supo que acababa de desabrocharle los tejanos y visto las palabras «No sabes la suerte que tienes» escritas con finos trazos dorados sobre la tela interior de la cremallera. **

**—****Sí, hoy me sonríe la suerte —murmuró. **

**—****Huuh—hummmm —consiguió farfullar ella. **

**—****No seré yo quien te lo discuta, muchacha. Supongo que soy un hombre afortunado. —Hizo una pausa—.Mujer —dijo luego—, haré que te olvides de todos los hombres que has conocido. —Pero... **

**—****Calla. —Después su boca volvió a arder sobre el cuerpo de ella, en una lluvia de diminutos mordisqueas amorosos a lo largo de la delicada piel de sus caderas mientras le bajaba los tejanos centímetro a centímetro. **

**Candy no oyó llegar a las personas que venían hacia ellos. **

**Estaba tan absorta en el furor erótico que nada hubiera podido abrirse paso a través de él. **

**Afortunadamente, Terrence oyó la voz llena de furia. **

**— ****¿Es que no me habéis oído? ¡Os digo que ha entrado ahí! **

**Se apartó de ella y ladeó la cabeza para escuchar. Abruptamente, tiró de ella hasta dejarla sentada en el suelo y empezó a subirle los tejanos por las caderas. **

**Perpleja y confundida por el deseo, Candy se quedó sentada en el frío cemento y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. **

**«Alguien viene», articuló él silenciosamente, al tiempo que le hacía gestos para que guardara silencio. Luego se incorporó, la levantó en vilo por la cintura de los tejanos y la metió en ellos con una rápida sacudida, oscilando los músculos de sus brazos. **

**Los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos cuando la sacudió en el aire y una mirada de furia apareció en ellos. Luego se dio la vuelta para dejar que se abrocharse los tejanos. Transcurrido un largo instante, se volvió nuevamente para alargarle su suéter y la ayudó a pasárselo por la cabeza. **

**Le venía tan apretado que se le quedó atascado sobre los pechos. Ella miró con una extraña expresión de derrota. Luego dio un paso atrás y se desabrochó los tejanos. Metió la mano por delante, tragó aire con un siseo ahogado y se puso bien el miembro. **

**Ella terminó de embutirse en el suéter y se puso la chaqueta tejana. Luego cogió su mochila y se la echó a la espalda. **

**El tableteo de unos zapatos de tacón resonó a través del suelo de cemento, cada vez más cerca de ellos y acompañado por un ruido de zapatos de suela blanda. Parecía un grupo numeroso. **

**¡Dios, se había olvidado completamente de "Cara de piedra"! En cuestión de minutos. Unos cuantos besos habían bastado para que su cerebro dejase de funcionar una vez más. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Cómo era posible que las caricias de un hombre causaran semejantes estragos en el agudo intelecto y los poderes de raciocinio de los que tan orgullosa se sentía ella en el pasado? **

**Candy frunció el entrecejo y miró a Terrence MacBaker con los ojos entornados, deseosa de averiguar qué era lo que tenía él que ningún otro hombre poseía. **

**Estaba familiarizada con la teoría de que las mujeres se sentían atraídas sexualmente de manera instintiva por los hombres que podían ofrecerles el complemento genético más favorable; aquellos cuyo ADN fortalecería el suyo, y viceversa, con lo que garantizaban que darían a luz hijos más fuertes y de ese modo asegurarían que la raza humana tuviera el mayor número posible de probabilidades de sobrevivir. **

**¿Era Terrence MacBaker su pareja más favorable biológicamente hablando? ¿Estaba condenada a sentirse atraída por él sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo? ¿Estaba la misma Naturaleza conspirando contra ella en algún diabólico plan evolutivo para dejarla encinta? **

**«En ese caso —propuso una diabólica vocecita interior—, probablemente deberíamos acostamos con él y acabar de una vez, ¿eh? ¿No te parece?» **

**—****Lo que me parece es que no vas tan desencaminada —masculló Candy. **

**Aunque la antropóloga que llevaba dentro podía ver que la teoría no dejaba de tener su lógica, Candy prefería creer que el amor y el sexo tenían bastante más que ver con el libre albedrío y el que supieras tomarte tu tiempo a la hora de elegir. **

**Pero en su respuesta a Terrence MacBaker no había nada ni remotamente relacionado con el libre albedrío y el saber tomarse su tiempo a la hora de elegir. **

**— ****¡No sé qué demonios puede hacer ahí atrás! —Estaba diciendo "Cara de piedra".**

**—****. ¿Lo sabéis vosotros? ¿Habéis oído ese ruido? Es como una alimaña. No se conformó con pegarme. Me agredió brutalmente. Espero que tenga un buen abogado, porque lo va a necesitar. Pienso demandarla. Mi cara quizá nunca vuelva a ser la misma. Probablemente tendrán que hacerme la cirugía plástica. **

**«Oh, por favor...», bufó Candy en silencio. **

**Terrence la miró, la frustración sexual en estado puro que ardía en su oscura mirada azul ahora atemperada por la diversión. **

**— ****¿Le pegaste? —articuló en voz baja. **

**—****Tuve que hacerla para poder llegar hasta ti —dijo ella arrugando la nariz. Comenzó a alisarse el suéter tratando de no ruborizarse, pues acababa de recordar lo que habían hecho y, lo que era aún peor, lo que habían estado a punto de hacer. Madre de Dios, pensó con disgusto, la próxima vez quizá debería limitarse a arrojarle su virginidad a la cara. **

**Oh, cielos, un momento. Pero si eso era precisamente lo que había intentado hacer hacía unos instantes. **

**Los hombros de él temblaron en una carcajada silenciosa. Fue hacia ella, bajó la cabeza y le puso la boca en el oído. Besó los delicados surcos, saboreando su oreja con la punta de la lengua. **

**—****Harías que un marido de las Highlands se sintiese muy orgulloso de ti, muchacha—susurró. **

**Sentir la lengua de él en su oreja era tan intensamente erótico que Candy se estremeció. **

**—****Gracias —murmuró. De labios de un druida—guerrero del siglo IX, aquello era todo un cumplido—.La dejé sin sentido de un solo golpe, además —añadió, sin poder evitar alardear un poquito. **

**Los hombros de él vibraron con más fuerza. **

**—****Bien, Señor Druida—convertido—en—hechicero—oscuro —continuó Candy, tenemos un pequeño problema. ¿Crees que puedes sacamos de aquí? **

**Él echó la cabeza atrás y rió a carcajadas. El sonido fue como si un trueno lejano le saliera del pecho, creando ecos que se esparcieron por el almacén. **

**— ****¿Habéis oído eso? —A unos cuantos pasillos de distancia, "Cara de piedra" sonaba escandalizada—.Hay un hombre ahí con ella! ¿Cómo se las ha arreglado esa criatura para traerse a un hombre ahí dentro? **

**Terrence miró a Candy y le dirigió una sonrisa irresistiblemente atractiva que no podía estar más pagada de sí misma. Era la sonrisa de un hombre que sabe muy bien hasta dónde llega su poder, y que está encantado de tenerlo. **

**—****Sí, puedo. Tú siéntate, mujer, y relájate. Yo me ocuparé de todo. **

**A Candy no le cupo ninguna duda de que podía hacerla. Y, a regañadientes, tuvo que admitir que ésa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban en un hombre. **


	6. Capítulo avi

Mil disculpas , he estado enferma, los medicamento que me aplicaron me duerme y no puedo concentrarme, ahora me encuentro ya mas lucida así que me tienen de regreso, terminare ahora lo ya pendiente he intentare seguir con lo nuevo, así que aquí me tienen para un rato más dando que decir... besos y gracias por sus comentarios y aprecio de todo corazón que lean mis adaptaciones . Azulvioleta23.


	7. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 **

**Es****cocia:**

**limitada por el Atlántico, el mar del Norte e Inglaterra; aproximadamente la mitad de grande que su vecina; compuesta principalmente por landas, montañas, y setecientas ochenta y siete islas mayores, contando las Shetlands, las Orkneys y los dos archipiélagos que formaban las Hébridas. **

**Candy tenía el tipo de memoria a la que se le queda pegada la información. **

**Sabía que si trazabas una línea recta desde el extremo sur de aquel país tan escarpado hasta su extremo norte, verías que sólo medía 440 kilómetros de largo, aunque su costa cubría 9.920 kilómetros llenos de magníficas vistas. **

**También sabía que la verdadera colisión de Inglaterra y Escocia prácticamente había precedido al encontronazo de los que se tomaban las cosas muy a pecho y las fuerzas políticas por unos 425 millones de años, cuando la deriva continental hizo que Escocia —hasta entonces parte integrante de una masa de tierra que incluía Norteamérica— e Inglaterra —hasta entonces parte de Gondwana— colisionaran una con otra, no muy lejos de los actuales con fines políticos. **

**Un auténtico emporio de tesoros históricos, Escocia ocupaba uno de los primeros puestos en una larga lista de lugares que hacía mucho tiempo Candy quería ver algún día, junto con Irlanda, Alemania, Bélgica, Francia, Suiza y todo lo que había formado parte de esas antiguas Galias donde vivieron, amaron y guerrearon tan apasionadamente los protoceltas. **

**Aun así, reflexionó mientras hacía girar el volante para evitar un bache en la sinuosa carretera comarcal de un solo carril, nunca había imaginado que llegaría a Gran Bretaña tan pronto. **

**Y ciertamente no como una fugitiva acosada, en compañía de un highlander del siglo IX, para conducir un gran todoterreno negro hacia el interior de las Highlands. **

**Terrence volvía a estar dentro del espejo, y estaba francamente enfadado por ello. **

**Candy no lo estaba. De hecho, que el espejo hubiera vuelto a reclamarlo poco después de que Cian hubiera usado la Voz para escapar del aeropuerto y requisar su vehículo «de alquiler» había sido todo un alivio para ella. **

**Por dos veces ya, había estado a punto de entregarle su virginidad. De hecho, si no los hubieran interrumpido, se la habría entregado en cualquiera de las dos ocasiones. **

**No lograba entenderlo. Ella siempre se lo pensaba todas dos veces, y nunca hacía nada sin tener una buena razón. Sabía que si aún no se había acostado con un hombre era, en gran parte, porque había visto cómo su madre llegaba a sumar cuatro esposos. Candy tenía tres hermanas, catorce hermanastro s y hermanastras (algunos de ellos procedentes del matrimonio anterior del hombre), un caso bastante grave de cinismo y, como resultado de ello, una intensa necesidad de comprometerse. **

**Adoraba a su madre, y jamás habría consentido que alguien osara criticar a Lilly St. James. Nadie tenía derecho a meterse con su mamá. **

**Hasta le caían bien sus hermanastros. **

**Pero detestaba tener una familia tan complicada, y ésa era una de las razones por las que abandonó Maine para irse a Chicago y quedarse a vivir allí, prefiriendo las largas conversaciones telefónicas dominicales con Lilly a tener que consumirse por el caos que era el hogar de los St. James. Aunque actualmente no estaba casada, su madre había vuelto a salir con hombres, y a veces eso implicaba algo bastante peor que la repentina adquisición de unos cuantos hermanos y hermanas extra que te cogían prestada la ropa y las llaves del coche con la impunidad propia de la adolescencia. **

**Las cenas de cumpleaños y graduaciones se convertían inevitablemente en auténticas catástrofes de programación. Las vacaciones eran una pesadilla. Candy nunca podría entender la idea del compromiso marital que parecía tener su madre. Lilly era agente inmobiliaria, y trataba los sagrados votos del matrimonio como si fueran uno más de sus «acuerdos»: un contrato de corta duración con una opción para renovarlo, que ella rara vez ejercitaba. **

**Candy tenía muy claro que algún día se casaría. Tendría hijos con un hombre. Tres o cuatro sería estupendo; quizás un niño y dos niñas que nunca padecerían ninguna clase de confusión acerca de con quién estaban emparentados, y cómo, eso por no mencionar los a menudo incomprensibles porqués. Su madre había elegido unos cuantos especímenes realmente extraños para su desfile de novios. **

**Candy quería tener un mundo pequeño, bien administrado y que se hallara lo más aislado posible de los demás. Cuantas menos personas intentaras llegar a querer, creía ella, mejor podrías quererlas. Candy era la clase de chica que prefiere la calidad a la cantidad. **

**Sin embargo, con Terrence MacBaker, todos esos calificadores previos para las relaciones que tanto se había esmerado en calcular salían volando por la ventana. **

**Él la miraba, y Candy sentía que se le humedecía el sexo. **

**Él la tocaba, y Candy se derretía. **

**Él la besaba, y Candy empezaba a quitarse la ropa. **

**No se le ocurría una sola razón para ello. Sí, él era muy sexy. Sí, él era puro macho y a ella —le daba igual que eso no casara demasiado con el nuevo movimiento feminista que parecía preferir que los hombres estuvieran emasculados— le gustaba la masculinidad en un hombre. Le gustaba que sus hombres estuvieran un poco por pulir, que no los hubieran domado del todo. Sí, Terrence MacBaker era fascinante, y Candy se moría de ganas de llevarlo a algún sitio donde pudiera interrogarlo a placer acerca del siglo IX, y enterarse de qué le había sucedido exactamente hacía once siglos. **

**Pero Terrence MacBaker también era una imposibilidad lógica. **

**Vivía en un espejo. Era un hechicero que tenía una cuenta pendiente con otro hechicero. Y era mucho más viejo que ella. **

**No era el tipo de hombre que se casa. Ni siquiera era de los que mantienen una relación estable. Y Candy lo sabía. **

**Pero a pesar de todo eso, cada vez que él la tocaba era como si experimentase una regresión inmediata que la convertía en una de sus antepasadas primitivas, impulsada por las tres directivas primarias: comer, dormir, practicar el sexo. Aunque si clasificara esas directivas por el orden que le hubiese gustado a ella, primero vendría lo de practicar el sexo, mientras se sentía delgada y tenía el estómago bien plano, luego una buena comida con montones de esos hidratos de carbono que te dejaban decadentemente relajada, y por último dormir. Luego vendría despertar y volver a practicar el sexo, con el beneficio añadido de quemar unos cuantos hidratos de carbono mientras lo hacía. Para poder volver a comer. **

**Pero en realidad todo eso no venía al caso. **

**Terrence MacBaker era un hombre que parecía incapaz de mantener las manos apartadas de ella. **

**Y cuando saliera de aquel espejo, sin duda volverían a saltar el uno encima del otro. Y Candy no podía contar con que surgiese una nueva interrupción en aquellas colinas desoladas a las que se dirigían, a menos que un meteoro cayera del cielo o fueran atacados por algún rebaño de ovejas que merodeaba por allí. **

—**He vuelto a resbalar, muchacha —dijo él con un gruñido de disgusto desde el asiento de al lado—. Ahora sólo puedo ver el techo. **

**Candy redujo la velocidad y se detuvo en el arcén. Cuando subieron al todoterreno, Terrence colocó el espejo a través de las dos hileras posteriores de asientos, y luego se instaló en el asiento del acompañante. Pero cuando el Cristal Oscuro lo reclamó, escasamente una hora después de haber salido de Edimburgo, de camino a Inverness, le dijo que echara atrás el asiento delantero todo lo que pudiera —lo que era bastante en el espacioso todoterreno—, adelantara un poco el espejo, lo dejara inclinado en ángulo, y lo sujetara con el cinturón de seguridad, para que así él pudiera ver por dónde iban. «No estoy muy seguro del terreno, muchacha —le había explicado—.Sé adónde quiero ir, pero no sé qué aspecto tendrá después de tanto tiempo. Habrá carreteras y edificios y otras cosas que antes no estaban allí; no obstante, debería ser capaz de identificar las montañas si tengo una vista lo bastante buena.» **

**Desgraciadamente, el cinturón de seguridad había sido diseñado para contener el tamaño y la forma de una persona, no un espejo plano, y el cristal resbalaba continuamente hacia abajo para adoptar una posición más horizontal. Si Candy hubiera tenido aunque sólo fuese un bulto de equipaje, podría haberlo embutido junto a la base del marco, en el suelo, pero las circunstancias los obligaban a viajar al estilo de los forajidos. Dentro del todoterreno sólo llevaban las tres bolsas de comida rápida vacías del almuerzo que se agenciaron en el aeropuerto y un puñado de mapas y panfletos que él había cogido de un puesto de periódicos mientras se iban. **

**Cuando Candy se inclinó sobre el espejo para volver a ajustarlo, Terrence masculló algo en esa misteriosa lengua suya y un libro salió súbitamente del espejo, pasando a un par de centímetros de su nariz, seguido por unos cuantos libros más. Candy se apresuró a apartarse de la trayectoria. Ya se había roto la nariz en una ocasión, aquel día en el gimnasio de escalada, y le había quedado lo suficientemente torcida para su gusto, un poco inclinada hacia la izquierda. **

—**Ponlos en la base del espejo para que hagan de cuñas —ordenó él. **

**Candy parpadeó. **

— **¿Tienes libros ahí dentro? **

—**He acumulado unos cuantos objetos a lo largo de los siglos. **

**Cosas que William Albert no echaría de menos. **

**Candy dispuso los libros al pie del espejo, poniéndolos extremo contra extremo mientras se quedaba boquiabierta ante los títulos: **

_**Una breve historia del tiempo, de Stephen Hawking; el Diccionario Webster's; la Historia natural de Plinio; La enciclopedia ilustrada del universo; y Geographica**_**, un enorme volumen de mapas y cartas de navegación. **

—**Te gusta tener a mano algo de lectura ligera para pasar el rato, ¿eh? —murmuró. Personalmente, ella optaba por la serie de Stephanie Plum que escribía Janet Evanovich (siempre había pensado que hubiese sido una buena ranger de Tejas) o cualquier libro de Linda Howard, en esas raras ocasiones en que leía por placer. Cosa que hacía, de promedio, una vez al año. **

—**Me he esforzado por mantenerme al corriente del paso de los siglos. **

**Candy miró en el espejo. Después de haberlo visto en carne y hueso muy poco antes, se le hacía raro ver a Terrence como una figura de una sola dimensión en el cristal. Tener que verlo así no le gustaba nada. Empezaba a odiar a ese espejo. Porque podía reclamar a Terrence cuando le viniese en gana. Sacudió la cabeza. Hacía tan sólo unos minutos se había alegrado de que el espejo lo reclamara. Ahora la irritaba que lo hubiese hecho. ¿Tendría claro alguna vez lo que sentía por él? **

— **¿Para el día en que por fin fueses libre? ¿Por eso te mantenías al corriente de la actualidad? **

**Terrence clavó en ella su insondable mirada de whisky quemado. **

—**Sí. **

**Libre. Después de once siglos, el highlander del siglo IX iba a quedar libre en poco más de dos semanas. **

—**Diecisiete días más —murmuró Candy pensativamente—. Dios, tienes que estar que te subes por las..., ejem, paredes..., o lo que sea que hay ahí dentro, ¿verdad? **

—**Sí. **

—**Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que hay ahí dentro, de todos modos? —Sacudió suavemente el espejo para cerciorarse de que había conseguido asegurarlo. Parecía bastante sujeto. Ahora ya no debería resbalar. —Piedra —dijo él secamente. **

— **¿Y qué más? **

—**Piedra. Gris. De distintos tamaños —respondió él en tono monocorde—.Cincuenta y dos mil novecientas ochenta y siete piedras. Veintisiete mil doscientas dieciséis de ellas son de un gris ligeramente más pálido que el resto. Treinta y seis mil cuatro son más rectangulares que cuadradas. Hay novecientas dieciocho que tienen una forma vagamente hexagonal. Noventa y dos de ellas tienen una veta de bronce que discurre a través de su cara. Tres están resquebrajadas. A dos pasos del centro hay una piedra que sobresale ligeramente de las demás, y tropecé con ella muchísimas veces durante los primeros siglos. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? **

**Candy no pudo evitar encogerse bajo el impacto de aquellas palabras, y por un momento fue como si no pudiera respirar. Sintió una súbita opresión en el pecho y en la garganta. «Sí, esto, verás, ¿cómo te las has arreglado para mantenerte cuerdo ahí dentro? ¿Qué impidió que acabaras loco de atar? ¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir más de mil años en semejante infierno?» **

**No lo preguntó porque hubiese sido como preguntarle a una montaña por qué aún estaba en pie, como lo había estado desde el amanecer de los tiempos, quizá remodelada en ciertas sutiles maneras, pero allí, siempre allí. Y salvo que hubiera algún cataclismo a escala planetaria, la montaña siempre estaría allí. **

**Aquel hombre era fuerte; no sólo físicamente, sino mental y emocionalmente. Una roca con forma humana, el tipo de hombre en el que una mujer podía encontrar apoyo incluso en los peores momentos sin tener que preocuparse nunca por la posibilidad de que las cosas se desmoronaran, porque un hombre así simplemente no permitiría que llegaran a desmoronarse. Candy nunca había conocido a nadie como Terrence. La sociedad del siglo XXI producía muy pocos machos alfa. ¿A qué podía recurrir Un hombre hoy en día para aprender a ser fuerte, ponerse a prueba a sí mismo, edificarse un carácter? ¿Batir el récord de puntuación en el último videojuego? ¿Comprarse la corbata y el traje apropiados? ¿Golpear pelotitas blancas con palos ridículamente caros en un césped al que le habían hecho la manicura? ¿Batallar por la plaza de aparcamiento más próxima a los grandes almacenes? **

—**No —consiguió decir—.No tengo más preguntas. **

**Once siglos de cautiverio. Colgado en la pared del estudio de su odiado enemigo. Once siglos de no tocar nada. De no comer. De no hacer el amor. ¿Había tenido a alguien con quien hablar? **

**El rostro de Candy tuvo que revelar los pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza, porque él la sorprendió diciendo dulcemente: —Ahora ya da igual, pero gracias por la compasión. Casi se ha terminado. Diecisiete días más, Candace. Es todo lo que falta. **

**Por alguna razón que no hubiese sabido explicar, oírle decir aquello hizo que Candy sintiese que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Once siglos no sólo no lo habían convertido en un monstruo, sino que ahora intentaba tranquilizarla, hacer que su encarcelamiento no la afectase tanto. **

—**Lloras por mí, mujer. Candy apartó la mirada. **

—**Ha sido un día muy largo. Demonios, ha sido una semana muy larga. **

—**Candace. —Su nombre fue una suave orden. **

**Que ella desobedeció, porque volvió los ojos hacia la ventanilla para contemplar las colinas. **

- **Candace, mírame.**

—**Lloro por ti, ¿vale? —dijo secamente—.Por los once siglos que llevas atrapado ahí dentro. ¿Puedo volver a conducir o necesitas algo más? **

**Él sonrió levemente, levantó la mano y puso la palma sobre el interior del cristal. **

**Sin que Candy fuera consciente de ello, su mano subió para ir al encuentro de la suya y se alineó sobre el frío cristal plateado, palma contra palma, dedo contra dedo, pulgar contra pulgar. Y aunque lo único que percibió bajo la palma fue una fría dureza, el gesto hizo que sintiera un nuevo y delicado calor dentro de su corazón. **

**Ninguno de los dos habló o se movió por un instante. **

**Después Candy se apresuró a apartar la mirada, sacó una servilleta de papel de las bolsas de comida rápida, se sonó la nariz, puso la primera y reanudó el serpenteante ascenso al interior de las Highlands escocesas. **

**Puesta de sol en las Highlands. **

**Cian tardó casi todo el día en localizar las cuevas en las que jugaba de muchacho. **

**El terreno había cambiado considerablemente en el curso de los últimos mil años, y las nuevas carreteras y casas hacían que costase reconocer lo que antaño Terrence consideraba inmutable y tan único que no podías confundirlo con ninguna otra cosa. Hasta las montañas se veían distintas cuando uno alzaba la mirada hacia ellas desde las concurridas calles de una ciudad, en vez de contemplarlas a través de una gran extensión de campos puntuados de ovejas. **

**No permitiría que Candace entrase en las cuevas hasta que él tuviese ocasión de explorarlas en busca de posibles peligros, así que le dijo que dejara el espejo firmemente apoyado junto a la entrada de la guarida de piedra, para poder montar guardia sobre todo el paisaje alrededor de ella. Terrence estaba listo para hacer frente a cualquier amenaza, aunque dudaba de que alguien fuese por allí aquel anochecer, o el siguiente. **

**Ahora, en lo alto de una montaña, miraba fuera del Cristal Oscuro para deleitarse con dos de los espectáculos más hermosos que hubiera visto nunca: Escocia bañada por los últimos resplandores del crepúsculo y Jessica St. James. **

**Su amado país era un digno telón de fondo para la mujer. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas, de cara a él, a apenas medio metro de distancia del espejo, sus negros rizos iluminados desde atrás por las llamas escarlata y oro del crepúsculo, su frente y sus pómulos espolvoreados de rosa quemado, sus labios rojo terciopelo. Sus **

**Hermosos dientes brillaron con un destello de blancura cuando sonrió, sus ojos iluminados por un fuego interior que casi igualó el del cielo detrás de ella cuando se echó a reír. **

**Había reído a menudo mientras hablaban. Su Candace parecía una mujer capaz de encontrar algo humorístico en casi todas las cosas, su apurada situación actual incluida, lo que en opinión de Terrence era una virtud digna de un guerrero. Con el miedo nunca lograbas nada. Y con el pesar tampoco, como muy bien sabía él. Ni todo el pesar del mundo cambiaría absolutamente nada ahora. No lo que había sido. No lo que sería. **

**Aun así, el humor y la tenacidad podían ayudarte a salir con bien de los peores momentos, y ella poseía ambas cosas en grandes cantidades. **

**A instancias suyas, Candace le había hablado de todas las tribulaciones por las que tuvo que pasar cuando intentó reclamar su espejo en el aeropuerto. **

**Cuando llegaba a alguna parte particularmente emocionante, se ponía a hablar con las manos y acompañaba sus palabras con gestos, y entonces las puntas de sus dedos rozaban el cristal. Terrence había alcanzado tal nivel de sintonía física con ella que sentía como si un estremecimiento lo besara suavemente cada vez que lo hacía, como si los dedos de Jessica lo rozaran a él y no a un frío espejo. **

**Por primera vez en más de un milenio, podía ver cómo la noche tomaba posesión de sus Highlands —algo que había echado terriblemente de menos— y, sin embargo, hallaba un placer aún más grande en escuchar la historia que le contaba Candace, y reía con las imágenes que ella pintaba para él. Podía ver a su fierecilla saltando sobre el mostrador, golpeando con su mochila a aquella mujer que se negaba a ayudarla, y metiéndola en un armario. Había algo de pagano dentro de Candace White St. James. **

**Una cosa más que le gustaba de aquella muchacha, pensó sonriendo. **

**La miró, pendiente de ella, y poco a poco la sonrisa se borró de sus labios. Candace se había echado su plaid sobre los hombros para darse calor mientras el sol descendía lentamente en el cielo y besaba la oscura cordillera de montañas que llenaba el horizonte. Verla ataviada con su plaid removió algo en su interior. Aunque no lucía los colores de los Keltar y sólo era un trozo de tela escocesa que Terrence se había traído al interior del espejo hacía unos siglos, cuando echaba de menos su hogar aún pensaba en él como suyo. Era como si Candace hubiese nacido para lucirlo. El escarlata y el negro le sentaban muy bien. Candace era una mujer apasionada y llena de vida, moldeada por un generoso creador de joyas con gusto por los tonos intensos: verde jade en los ojos, un rubio presioso en el pelo, rosa y oro besado por el sol en su piel. **

**Ya hacía rato que conversaban. Por primera vez desde que unieron sus suertes, no había toda clase de calamidades surgiendo de la nada a su alrededor. Desde dentro del espejo Terrence no podía hacer más de lo que ya había hecho para garantizar su seguridad, así que aprovechó la oportunidad que le brindaba el momento para saber más cosas acerca de Candace White St. James. **

**¿Dónde había crecido? ¿Tenía un clan? ¿Cuántas personas lo componían, quiénes eran y dónde estaban? ¿Qué estudiaba en la universidad? ¿Qué clase de cosas había soñado con llegar a hacer algún día? **

**«Aprendo a cavar en la tierra —había respondido ella con una sonrisa burlona—, y eso es lo que sueño con hacer algún día.» Después de explicarle lo que quería decir realmente, él comprendió que ésa era otra de las cosas que la atraían de ella. Candace White St. James era tan curiosa como un druida. Terrence podía imaginársela removiendo el suelo en busca de tesoros del pasado, y verla sonreír con deleite mientras desenterraba restos de una vasija, trozos de armadura y armas. ¡Ay, Dios, cómo le gustaría estar allí junto a ella mientras lo hacía! Contarle historias acerca de las cosas que encontrara y, más tarde, tenerla debajo de él para enseñarle otro artefacto del pasado, éste real y muy vivo. **

**Si pudiera tener lo que quisiera en el mundo, le había preguntado, ¿qué pediría? **

**Ella respondió a esa pregunta sin titubear: «Una persona que fuera mi mejor amiga.» Luego se apresuró a añadir: «Una persona que de verdad sea mi mejor amiga; alguien con quien tuviera ganas de ponerme a hablar apenas despertara por la mañana, y con la que no se me pasaran las ganas de hablar, hasta el último segundo antes de irme a dormir.» **

**Él sonrió levemente. «Te refieres a un compañero del alma», pensó para sí. Se refería a un hombre, alguien a quien pudiera amar durante toda la vida. Terrence podía verlo en sus ojos. **

**Luego le contó cómo había decidido ser arqueóloga; al parecer, cuando era más joven leyó un libro que la inspiró y la impulsó a tomar ese camino en la vida. **

**Él escuchaba atentamente, miraba atentamente. Habría podido estar allí sentado durante dos eternidades, acaso más, pendiente de ella. Quería oír los más pequeños detalles de su vida, saber todo lo posible acerca de aquella mujer. **

—**Así que allí estaba yo, en segundo de carrera —decía ella—, cuando me di cuenta de que aquello no se parecería en nada a La momia de Anne Rice. Que la arqueología no consistía en viajar, ir a lugares exóticos y sentir la emoción del descubrimiento. Que en realidad tenías que sudar la gota gorda y encargarte de montones de trámites. La mayoría de los arqueólogos nunca llegan a cavar en la tierra. **

**»Pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde —añadió con una sonrisa avergonzada—.Me había enamorado de la arqueología por razones totalmente distintas. Me volví adicta a la historia. Me había dejado atrapar por los misterios de nuestros orígenes, los orígenes del mundo, y el resto de juntar las piezas del rompecabezas. **

**Ahora hablaba de cosas propias de druidas, de las cosas que a Terrence siempre lo habían fascinado. La vida estaba llena de diminutas partículas de verdad y conocimiento, esparcidas aquí y allá, y un hombre o una mujer prudentes se esforzaban por recogerlas todas. **

**Un hombre que no supiera ser prudente iba tras otras cosas. Como las Consagraciones Invisibles. **

**Y lo pagaba muy caro. ¡Ay, Dios, lo pagaba muy caro! **

—**Mi madre detesta la carrera que he elegido —le confió ella—.N o entiende por qué no me caso y traigo al mundo un bebé tras otro. Por mucho que se esfuerce, Lilly nunca conseguirá entender que yo prefiera pasar el tiempo con los objetos arqueológicos cuando podría ir por ahí intentando encontrar un marido. **

**Terrence sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. «Intentando encontrar un marido... » Qué palabras más odiosas. Hicieron que hasta la última gota de sangre hechicera ardiese de furia en sus venas. **

— **¿Por qué no tienes un hombre? —preguntó con voz tensa. La sonrisa huyó de los labios de Candace. Guardó silencio un instante. Luego volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con una sonrisa conmovedoramente agridulce y madura para su edad. **

—**A veces me parece que he nacido en una época equivocada, Terrence. Creo que eso forma parte de la razón por la que me atrae tanto el pasado. Soy una chica un poco anticuada. Mi madre ha tenido cuatro maridos, y ya anda buscando el próximo. **

—**¿Mueren, muchacha? —preguntó él. Se preguntó si ella tendría alguna idea de cómo lo afectaba su presencia, sentada allí como estaba ahora. Con el plaid apretado alrededor de los hombros, sus delicadas manos puestas encima del regazo, las palmas hacia arriba y los dedos medio curvados. Reflexionaba sin ser consciente de sí misma, con su luminosa mirada del color del jade vuelta hacia dentro. **

—**No —repuso al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—.Simplemente parecen decidir que ya no se quieren. Si es que alguna vez se quisieron. Lo habitual es que sea ella quien los deja. **

—**¿Y ellos permiten que los abandone? —Si la madre era como la hija, le parecía inconcebible que un hombre pudiese dejada marchar, que un marido no hiciese cuanto estaba en su mano para que fuera feliz, para insuflar un hálito de vida en todos y cada uno de los sueños de su esposa. **

**Nunca entendería los matrimonios modernos. El divorcio escapaba a su comprensión. Aunque a veces él pudiera tomárselo a la ligera, lo cierto era que un druida Keltar vivía por sus votos de atadura, y por el día en que por fin podría dados. **

**Para él, ese día nunca llegaría. Pero para él, eran muchos los días que nunca llegarían. Habían sido cancelados por demasiados días que siguieron un rumbo equivocado. **

—**No lo entiendo, Candace. El amor, una vez que se ha dado, es para siempre. No puede esfumarse así como así. ¿Es que no aman a tu madre, esos hombres con los que se casa? **

**Ella se encogió de hombros, y por un instante pareció tan perpleja como él. **

—**No lo sé —dijo. A veces me pregunto si la gente de hoy en día aún sabe lo que es el amor. A veces, cuando veo que mis amigas de la facultad cambian de enamorados tan tranquilamente como podrían cambiar de zapatos, pienso que ahora hay demasiadas personas en el mundo, y todos nuestros avances tecnológicos han facilitado tanto las cosas que de algún modo han envilecido nuestros valores más básicos y esenciales. Es como si hoy en día los cónyuges fueran un electrodoméstico más: algo de lo que siempre puedes prescindir, constantemente vueltos a poner en circulación dentro del mercado, y todo el mundo intenta estar a la última ... , como si pudiera haber un «estar a la última» en el amor. —Puso los ojos en blanco—.Ni hablar. Yo no estoy hecha para eso. Tendré un marido. Me casaré una vez. Cuando antes de dar el paso decisivo sabes que va a ser de por vida, eso hace que te lo pienses un poco, y te obliga a ir más despacio y elegir lo mejor posible. **

**Cuando se sumió en un silencio pensativo, Terrence sonrió amargamente y no pudo evitar pensar en lo caprichoso que podía llegar a ser el destino. Candace White St. James era temperamental, divertida, apasionada, generosa, y tremendamente sexy. **

**Era la mujer perfecta para él. En todos los aspectos, incluida su capacidad para impedirle leer sus pensamientos. Ella, y sólo ella, siempre estaría más allá de su magia, ese talento imposible de controlar que se había encargado de hacer que la vida le resultara tan fácil. Condenadamente demasiado fácil. Peligrosamente fácil. **

**Aquella mujer estaba hecha a medida para un hombre de su calaña. **

— **¿Y tú qué? —Dijo ella finalmente—. ¿Estuviste casado en tu siglo? **

**Terrence no pasó por alto la sombra que cruzó sus hermosos ojos. **

**Candace White St. James no quería ni pensar que él se hubiese casado, que hubiera amado a otra mujer. Saberlo alivió un poco el dolor que lo roía por dentro. Sabía que ese dolor no tardaría en empeorar, y que crecería un poco más con cada día que pasase. **

—**No, muchacha. Aún no había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida cuando quedé prisionero dentro del Cristal Oscuro. **

**Candy arrugó la frente y pareció reflexionar en ello, pero entonces cambió de parecer. **

—**Dios —dijo—, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte que ni yo misma sé lo que quiero preguntarte... ¿Cuántos años tienes, por cierto? Sin contar el tiempo que has pasado dentro del espejo, quiero decir. **

—**Acababa de cumplir los treinta cuando caí prisionero. ¿Y tú? **

—**Veinticuatro. **

—**En mi época, serías... **

—**Lo sé, lo sé; en tu época hubiese sido una solterona, ¿vale? —Se echó a reír—.Ya veo que en ciertas cosas eres igual que mi madre. **

—**No —dijo él—, tú no hubieras permanecido soltera. Seguro que ya irías por tu tercer o cuarto marido. Una belleza como la tuya haría acudir a los hombres más ricos del país. Desgraciadamente, también eran los que tenían más años. **

**Ella abrió los ojos y un temblor casi imperceptible le estremeció los labios. **

—**Una belleza como la... —se interrumpió y enrojeció levemente—.Gracias —murmuró después, y le sonrió con malicia—.Pues qué bien, ¿no? Me caso; él muere. Me caso; él muere. Y ni siquiera tendría el consuelo de que eso hiciese de mí una viuda rica para hacer lo que me diera la gana. Algún pariente suyo se apresuraría a casarse conmigo, ¿verdad? Para que no tuvieran que despedirse de la dote y las tierras porque yo había dejado de formar parte de la familia. **

**Terrence asintió. **

—**Pero mi clan no era tan bárbaro —dijo luego. Tener siete hermanas que podían hablar todas a la vez, y en voz muy alta cuando querían, me enseñó un par de cosas. **

**Candy rió y ambos guardaron silencio. **

**Finalmente ella abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Se inclinó hacia delante y preguntó, en voz muy baja: **

— **¿Cómo ocurrió, Terrence? ¿Cómo acabaste dentro del espejo? Él retrocedió hacia el interior de su prisión entre una red de ondulaciones plateadas. **

—**En otra ocasión —dijo. Aunque, de cuando en cuando, una parte perversa de su ser parecía empeñada en hacer que Candace pensara lo peor de él, le encantaba la intimidad que comenzaba a nacer entre ambos. No quería mancillarla con historias de antiguos pecados—.Y ahora a dormir, mi dulce candace. Tenemos mucho que hacer por la mañana. **

**Ya entrada la noche, Terrence montaba guardia desnudo tras el velo plateado de los invisibles, provisto de cuchillos y armas de fuego, y velaba por el sueño de Candace. **

**Envuelta en un surtido de prendas que le quedaban demasiado grandes, Candace dormía sobre el lecho improvisado con sus ropas al pie del espejo. Terrence había acumulado una buena cantidad de indumentaria a lo largo de los siglos. Cuando hubo anochecido del todo y la temperatura bajó todavía más, le arrojó hasta la última prenda, incluidos los tejanos y la camiseta que llevaba, en un esfuerzo por darle un poco de calor que la protegiera de la fría noche de octubre. **

**El sueño había quedado relegado dentro del espejo, al igual que todas las necesidades físicas. Montaría guardia hasta que ella despertase. La había puesto todo lo a salvo que podía por el momento. **

**Aun así estaba mucho menos a salvo de lo que él podía hacer y haría que estuviese, cuando emplease todos los medios que tenía a su disposición, cualquiera que fuese el precio a pagar por ello. **

**Terrence no le había mentido cuando dijo que al día siguiente tenían muchas cosas que hacer. Por la mañana, volverían a Inverness y harían acopio de provisiones. Por la mañana, él recorrería el perímetro de su retiro, enterraría piedras de protección en ocho puntos y cantaría hechizos en sesenta y cuatro. **

**Por la mañana encontraría algo con lo que poder tatuarse, porque necesitaría tener más runas de protección sobre el cuerpo para no verse afectado por las artes negras a las que debería recurrir cuando tendiera las trampas que la mantendrían a salvo de William Albert y sus esbirros. Por la mañana transmutaría el suelo, del mismo modo en que los cementerios antiguos eran encantados en tiempos lejanos, para obligar a la tierra a que cambiara y hacer que cobrase vida y respondiera únicamente ante él. **

**Si había algo muerto en el suelo que pensaba usar, las consecuencias podían llegar a ser bastante... desagradables, pero Terrence protegería a su Candace. Aunque tuviese que tatuarse de pies a cabeza, afeitarse el cráneo y teñirse el cuero cabelludo, las palmas de las manos, las plantas de los pies y la lengua, él le serviría de escudo. **

**«Llegará el día en que te habrás tatuado todo el cuerpo. —Las lágrimas habían brillado en los ojos de su madre cuando vio los tatuajes escarlata que Terrence acababa de hacerse en el cuello, tan recientes que aún brotaban de ellos gotitas de sangre mezclada con el colorante—.Cómo defenderás tu alma entonces? Tienes que parar, Terrence. Haz que se vaya lejos de aquí.» **

**Terrence se había reído de ella. «Todavía no he entregado ni una décima parte de mi cuerpo, madre. Y William Albert puede ser un hombre instruido, pero no tiene suficiente poder para ser peligroso.» **

**«Te equivocas. Y su presencia te vuelve peligroso.» **

**«No deberías hablar de cosas acerca de las que no sabes nada.» Pero su madre sabía muy bien de qué hablaba. Desde aquella fría noche de invierno en la que el oscuro galés llamó a sus puertas para pedir que le dieran cobijo, porque decía haberse extraviado en la tormenta, lo había sabido. **

**«Dile que se vaya, Terrence —le había suplicado—.Viene a nuestra casa, y la oscuridad va tras él de muchas maneras distintas.» Solían venir a pedirle consejo porque tenía el don de la clarividencia. **

**«No haremos más que darle de comer y proporcionarle cobijo por una noche», dijo Terrence para complacerla. Había habido un tiempo en el que hacer felices a las personas que amaba era su mayor placer en el mundo. Sobre todo a sus hermanas y a su madre. Las ocho habían sido un ramillete de mariposas que revoloteaban a través de sus días, dando color a su vida mientras esperaba con creciente impaciencia la llegada de su propia compañera. **

**Pero entonces descubrió que el hombre que estaba sentado ante él aquella noche era otro druida; algo con lo que Terrence nunca se había encontrado anteriormente, y su curiosidad fue tan fuerte que no pudo decirle que se fuera. Su padre había muerto antes de que él naciera, no tenía hermanos, y nunca había oído hablar a otro druida. **

**Una cosa llevó a la otra. El amor propio y la arrogancia tuvieron buena parte de culpa. **

**«Yo sé hacer este hechizo. ¿Y tú?» «Sí. ¿Puedes hacer éste?» **

**«Sí. ¿Sabes cómo se hace para llamar a los elementos ?» **

**«Sí. ¿Conoces la Voz? ¿Has oído hablar de las Consagraciones Invisibles ?» **

**«No, aunque sé de la existencia de las Consagraciones Visibles: la lanza, la piedra, la espada y el caldero.» **

**«Ah, conque no has oído hablar del Cristal de Videncia... » **

**Así llamó William Albert al Cristal Oscuro cuando le habló de él por primera vez. El druida galés empezó a tender su trampa esa misma noche, y supo ponerle el mejor de los cebos. «Imagina que pudieras predecir hacia dónde soplarán los vientos del cambio político, saber con cuál de los aspirantes al trono deberías aliar a tu clan. ¿Y si supieras cuándo puede padecer alguna tragedia uno de tus seres queridos? Dicen que el cristal muestra el futuro con toda clase de detalles, y eso es algo que ninguno de nuestros hechizos podrá llegar a hacer jamás.» **

**Tal vez, pensó Terrence, y sintió que el corazón empezaba a latirle más deprisa, incluso pudiera mostrar la llegada de la compañera del alma de un Keltar. **

**Había bastado con abrir silenciosamente una puerta aquella noche, con hacer oídos sordos a las palabras de su madre. La vida urdía su complicada trama a partir de la más inocente de las alternativas, del más insignificante de los momentos. **

**Todas las personas a las que había amado llevaban más de mil años muertas. **

**¿Contaría William Albert las horas que faltaban para la festividad de Samhain —a la que él llamaba Hollantide en galés, una noche de visitas fantasmales, hogueras y adivinanzas— del mismo modo en que las contaba él? Aunque hubiese hablado de días, Terrence tenía muy claro cuánto iba a durar su espera. **

—**Dieciséis días y un rato más, Andry —gruñó en la fría noche de las Highlands—, y tendrás que responder por todo lo que me arrebataste. **

**Dentro de trescientas ochenta y cuatro horas y cuarenta y tres minutos, para ser exactos, la venganza por fin sería suya. **

**Miró a Candace y una sombra de preocupación le oscureció los ojos. **

**Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que la venganza pudiera ser un arma de doble filo. **

**# # # # # # # # #**

**Terrence MacBaker era una máquina. Y a Candy eso no le gustaba nada. **

**Después de la intimidad que compartieron en el aeropuerto y la cálida camaradería de la conversación que habían mantenido la noche pasada; después de dormir envuelta por aquel irresistible aroma viril, vestida con su ropa, acostada encima de aún más ropa suya; después de todos esos sueños tan abrasadoramente eróticos protagonizados por él en los que hacían cosas que hubiesen hecho que el autor del Kamasutra pusiera unos ojos como platos y empezara a tomar notas; después de haber despertado para ver cómo él la miraba desde dentro del espejo, completamente desnudo y con una erección tan increíble que le puso la boca seca y otras partes del cuerpo oh—no—tan—secas, Candy esperaba ... , bueno, al menos uno cuantos besos llenos de pasión. **

**No había recibido ni el más leve roce de sus labios. Ni siquiera un comentario subido de tono. **

**Sólo un: « ¿Estás despierta?» **

**Candy parpadeó sin poder apartar la mirada de él. Aquel hombre tenía, para no andarse con rodeos, el equipamiento viril más impresionante que ella hubiera visto nunca, y aunque la mayor parte de los que había tenido ocasión de ver hasta el momento venía en fotos, aun así se consideraba bastante buena juez al respecto. **

—**Sí, eh, estoy despierta —logró farfullar con voz entrecortada. **

**Ciertas partes de ella lo estaban mucho más que otras. **

—**Llámame para que pueda salir del espejo. **

**Candy se humedeció los labios y obedeció. **

**Casi dos metros de highlander desnudo y lleno de músculos se separaron del cristal, extendieron los brazos hacia ella... **

**Y las manos que remataban esos brazos pasaron de largo junto a ella para recuperar la ropa que le había prestado. **

**Se había vestido, por el amor de Dios, en un rápido despliegue de eficiencia que cubrió toda aquella magnífica masculinidad desnuda. Luego cogió el espejo y lo metió en la parte trasera del todoterreno. Regresó, la cogió en brazos como si Candy fuese otro bulto que transportar y la depositó en el asiento del conductor. **

**Mientras la sentaba frente al volante, le había rozado la frente con los labios. **

**Cuando lo vio bajar la cabeza, Candy preparó los labios como una tonta porque pensó que al fin iba a besarla, su boca dispuesta a devolverle el beso sólo encontrase aire la puso de muy mal humor, por mucho que el radiante sol otoñal prometiera un día precioso sin el frío habitual en las Highlands, y ella aún estuviera viva. **

**Con la impasible eficiencia automatizada de un Terminator cuyos movimientos son dictados por resortes de acero y chips de ordenador, Terrence usó como referencia uno de los folletos que había cogido del aeropuerto junto con el fajo de mapas, y le indicó cómo llegar a Tiedemann's, un establecimiento especializado en equipo de supervivencia y material de acampada al que solían acudir los amantes de la vida al aire libre. **

**Durante los últimos treinta minutos —desde que la dejó «aparcada» sin ninguna ceremonia delante del mostrador principal—, Terrence no le había prestado la menor atención, concentrándose en examinado todo, haced e docenas de preguntas al vendedor al que había embrujado, seleccionar y enviar al mostrador prendas forradas de material aislante, sacos de dormir, un pequeño hornillo de gas y utensilios para cocinar, aparte de docenas de cosas más con las que Candy no tenía ni idea de qué planeaba hacer. **

—**Después iremos a buscar cosas para comer —se limitó a informada bruscamente en uno de sus recorridos por la tienda. **

**Eso hizo que Candy se sintiera un poco más animada. El estómago había empezado a gruñirle. Se moría de hambre, y la comida sería un auténtico regalo del cielo. Una buena taza de chocolate humeante o un café con algo de cacao sería aún más celestial. Los tejanos que se agenció Cian hacía unos días, tan pegados al cuerpo que parecían una segunda piel, ya no le apretaban tanto la cintura como cuando él se **

**Los dio, y necesitaban un buen lavado. Candy había dormido con ellos puestos tanto en el avión como en el suelo, y ya hacía cuatro días que no se los quitaba. También llevaba las mismas bragas. Hacía cuatro días de su última ducha y, si no se daba un pronto, podía hacerle daño a alguien. **

**Se puso de puntillas y logró divisar un surtido de equipo atlético y prendas de acampada para mujeres al final del departamento en que se encontraba. Lo menos que hubiese podido hacer él, pensó con irritación, era usar la Voz para proporcionarle algo de ropa nueva. Y quería un sostén, maldición. Hasta un sostén deportivo hubiera bastado, y parecía haber varios expositores llenos de ellos. Candy dudaba de que fuera a encontrar bragas en aquella tienda, pero siempre podía salir del paso lavándolas a mano con un poco de jabón y unas cuantas botellas de agua mineral. **

**Se apartó del mostrador donde había dejado confinada su orden de «espera aquí», y fue entre el equipo de acampada en dirección al departamento de mujeres. Iba hacia los expositores de sostenes deportivos cuando vio el cartelito del servicio de señoras y se encaminó hacia él. **

**Sólo por si se diera el caso de que hoy tampoco pudiera ducharse —y no sospechaba cuántos de sus días transcurrirían bajo el cuidado, la custodia y el control de cierto highlander del siglo IX llamado Terrence MacBaker—, se administraría otra rápida sesión de aseo con toallas de papel para estar lo más presentable y menos aromática posible. **

**«Me dirás cuántas veces tendré que volver a llenar de gas este hornillo para poder usarlo durante dieciséis días en las montañas.» Terrence se preocupaba de mantener caliente a Candace y prepararle la comida, pero no se atrevía a correr el riesgo de encender un fuego con trozos de madera, dentro de una cueva o fuera de ella. El gas incoloro, inodoro y prácticamente exento de humo era un descubrimiento muy bienvenido. **

**El vendedor llevó a cabo una serie de cálculos y le dio un número, sus ojos color avellana vidriados por el hechizo de compulsión ~ sus gestos un poco espasmódicos, como si estuviera automatizado **

**Terrence no había dejado de usar la Voz desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta de la tienda. Quería estar allí el menor tiempo posible. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer ese día para darse el lujo de satisfacer aunque sólo fuese el más pequeño capricho personal, y no podía perder un solo segundo de tiempo. Si tenía la suerte de poder pasar ocho horas libre del cristal, conseguiría hacer todo lo que se había propuesto. El día anterior sólo había dispuesto de tres horas y cuarenta y dos minutos de libertad, así que le parecía razonable esperar que el indulto de hoy fuera un poco **

**Más largo; eso siempre que se pudiese esperar que cualquier cosa relacionada con el Cristal Oscuro creado por los invisibles siguiera los criterios de lo «razonable». **

**Candace se lo había tomado como un desaire personal, y Terrence lo sabía. Sentía mucho tener que tratarla así, pero era lo único que podía hacer por ahora. **

**Ella no parecía saber que él la deseaba tanto que era como si un infierno de necesidad ardiese en su interior y que, si se permitía alimentarlo aunque sólo fuese con una partícula de oxígeno, las llamas escaparían sin control y lo consumirían hasta que sólo quedase un erial de cenizas. **

**Entonces caería la noche y Candace no estaría lo bastante a salvo. y todo por culpa de él. Terrence no quería tener que cargar con semejante clase de culpa o correr semejantes riesgos con la vida de Candace. Cuando la noche extendiera su manto sobre ellos, ella estaría todo lo a salvo que él pudiera lograr. Hasta ese momento, no se atrevía a empezar a tocarla, o no podría parar. En toda la noche no había dejado de mirarla ni un solo instante mientras dormía. Estudió los ángulos y los planos de su cara bajo la luz cambiante, desde la noche iluminada por la luna a través de un amanecer rosado y finalmente bajo el intenso resplandor del amanecer, decidido a grabárselos en la memoria. De haber sido escultor, ahora podría esculpir su rostro en un bloque de piedra, incluso si estuviese ciego. **

**Estar de pie junto a ella sin dejar de observada y acariciar con la mirada aquello que no podían acariciar sus manos había sido una auténtica agonía. Terrence había aprendido hacía siglos a extraer de la vida todo el placer que le permitiesen sus infernales circunstancias. **

**Cuando despertó, candace se dio la vuelta y alzó hacia él unos ojos que el sueño hacía aún más atractivos. Tenía tres remolinos, mechones rebeldes que se enroscaban sobre sí mismos. Ahora Terrence poseía la clase de imagen de ella que sólo un amante podría conocer: qué aspecto tenía por la mañana con la cara un poco sonrojada por el sueño, los labios hinchados, los rizos enmarañados en un enredo oscuro. Al despertar Candace estaba entrañablemente hermosa, más que un poco perpleja, y absolutamente sensual. Hacía que a un hombre le entrasen ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y devorarla. Terrence se permitió una breve fantasía en la que él salía del espejo, le bajaba los tejanos y la tomaba apasionada y rápidamente, para luego llevarla al todoterreno. **

**Pero ya sabía que no debía engañarse a sí mismo con la excusa de que podría ser «apasionado y rápido» con Candace. ¿Apasionado? Sí. ¿Rápido? Antes se helaría el infierno. Si empezaba, ya no sería capaz de parar, y la vida de Candace y la venganza que él tanto anhelaba eran mucho más importantes que su deseo. **

**Dedicaría el día de hoya obtener comida y otras cosas que necesitarían para ponerse a cubierto, pigmentos, agujas y piedras protectoras. **

**Mañana reclamaría a su mujer. Y el día siguiente y el otro y el otro. Una vez que Candace estuviera a salvo, Terrence dedicaría hasta el último instante de su período de libertad del cristal a hacer que Candace White St. James fuera suya en cuerpo y alma. **

— **¿Quiere que le envuelva estas otras cosas, señor? —preguntó el vendedor. **

**Terrence asintió y volvió la cabeza hacia el mostrador donde esperaba Candace. La última vez que había mirado, ella tenía los brazos cruzados sobre sus generosos pechos, con lo que éstos le quedaban juntos y todavía un poco más arriba que de costumbre, una deliciosa mueca de malhumor torciendo su labio inferior, y repiqueteaba impacientemente el suelo con el pie. **

**Pero ahora Candace ya no estaba allí. **

**¿Dónde diablos se había metido? Le había dicho que no se moviera de ese mostrador. En un tono muy alto y claro. Y que él supiera, su Candace tenía muy buen oído. **

—**Señor, ¿quiere la tienda, también? **

—**No —gruñó Terrence sin quitarle la vista de encima a un hombre que estaba de pie, dándole la espalda, junto al mismo mostrador donde hacía unos instantes estaba su mujer. **

**¿Sería ésa la razón por la que Candace había cambiado de sitio? **

**Aquel hombre era alto y muy corpulento, y llevaba pantalones negros, botas negras y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Sus largos cabellos negros habían sido recogidos en trenzas y doblados, envueltos y atados por una cinta de cuero. **

**Los highlanders solían llevar el pelo así, antes incluso de los tiempos de Terrence. Cuando no se lo embadurnaban con cal antes de la batalla para que los afeminadamente pulcros romanos los encontrasen todavía más aterradores. **

**Aquel hombre se tenía en muchísima estima; era evidente por su porte y el modo en que se mantenía erguido. Apestaba a arrogancia. Terrence enseguida decidió que no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada. Si aquel bastardo se había atrevido aunque sólo fuese a murmurarle una palabra indecorosa a Jessica, ya podía darse por muerto. **

—**¡Candace! —ladró—.¿Dónde estás, muchacha? ¡Respóndeme! No hubo respuesta. **

**Terrence recorrió la tienda con la mirada en busca de los relucientes rizos negros de Candace. No había ni rastro de ella. ¿Adónde había ido? **

**Candace era inmune a los hechizos de coerción y la escucha profunda tampoco servía de nada con ella, pero Terrence sospechaba que le bastaría con hacer un buen **

**sondeo de la tienda para detectar su presencia. La impronta personal de Candace era única, un espacio de serenidad y silencio en un mundo por lo demás clamoroso. **

**Desplegó sus sentidos y arrojó una gran red de búsqueda sobre la tienda. **

**Entonces algo lo sondeó a su vez, tan inesperadamente y con una ferocidad tal que Terrence no pudo evitar torcer el gesto. **

**Reaccionó inmediatamente con una serie de muros mentales, erigidos a toda prisa uno detrás de otro, que sellaron su ser y le cerraron el paso a lo que quiera que fuese aquello. **

**Eran unos muros que nunca había necesitado emplear antes. Nadie había sido capaz de sondearlo, ni siquiera William Albert con todas sus artes oscuras. Ésa era una de las cosas que ponían más furioso a su captor. William Albert aún no era capaz de sondearlo, ni siquiera después de mil años dedicados a adquirir nuevos poderes y conocimientos, aunque nunca había dejado de intentarlo, convencido de que Terrence conocía hechizos que le ocultaba (los conocía y se los ocultaba), empeñado en hacerse con ellos a cualquier precio (cosa que nunca llegaría a suceder). **

**William Albert había intentado sondearle la mente en incontables ocasiones, pero Terrence nunca llegó a sentir que algo le tocara el cráneo durante ninguno de sus intentos. Andry ni siquiera había sido capaz de llegar a abrir esa pequeña brecha en sus defensas. **

**Pero ahora acababa de sentir una clara presión sobre su mente. **

**Una presencia, aunque no se hubiese atrevido a asegurar que se tratara de una sola presencia, porque lo que había ejercido aquella presión mental sobre su cráneo poseía tal complejidad de carácter, tal ancianidad —era aún más viejo que él— que Terrence no podía llamarlo..., bueno..., exactamente humano. O si lo era, no se parecía a ninguno de los seres humanos que había conocido hasta entonces. **

**Enfocó su mente y envió una sonda en la dirección general de la que había venido aquella fuerza, para tratar de aislarla. **

**El hombre del mostrador se giró abruptamente y recorrió la tienda con la mirada como si buscara algo. **

**Unos ojos dorados muy poco corrientes se clavaron por un instante en los de Terrence y luego recorrieron los percheros cargados de ropa y los pasillos llenos de equipo para acampar. Penetrantes y muy antiguos, brillaban con una intensa inteligencia. **

**Eran los ojos de algo más que un simple druida. **

**Terrence pasó junto al vendedor de ojos vidriosos y fue hacia el hombre, apartando con la mano los percheros llenos de ropa que se interponían en su camino. **

— **¿Quién diablos eres? **

—**¿Quién diablos eres tú? —replicó el hombre sin inmutarse, en voz baja y llena de arrogancia. Luego fue hacia él con la misma resuelta seguridad que había guiado los pasos de Terrence, sin mostrar el menor titubeo. **

**Se encontraron a mitad de un pasillo, se detuvieron a media docena de pasos de distancia y empezaron a dar vueltas uno alrededor del otro, sin dejar de medirse con la mirada como dos fieras que se disponen a luchar por el territorio y los derechos de apareamiento. **

**Terrence sintió cómo una serie de martillazos se estrellaban en rápida sucesión contra los muros mentales que había levantado. Dejó que llegaran y los analizó para determinar la fuerza de su enemigo. **

**Luego replicó al ataque, una sola vez. **

**Con una ferocidad que debería haberle partido el cráneo "aquel desgraciado. **

**Si su oponente sintió algo, no lo demostró. ¿Quién era aquel hombre? **

—**¿Dónde está mi mujer? —gruñó Terrence. **

—**No he visto a tu mujer. **

—**Como te hayas atrevido a tocarle aun cuando sólo sea un pelo... **

—**Tengo mi propia mujer. La tuya no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. **

—**Ya veo que deseas morir, highlander. **

—**No. —El hombre rió—.Hace mucho que ya no siento ese deseo. No he vuelto a pensar en morir desde que bajé de la cornisa de aquel ático de Manhattan. **

**Aquel hombre no decía más que tonterías. —Vete ahora mismo y no te mataré. **

—**No puedo. He venido a escoger unas botas de excursionista para mi esposa. Las quiere hoy mismo, y preferiría no darle motivos para que pueda enfadarse conmigo. —Su tono era ligeramente burlón, su sonrisa pura testosterona acompañada por un poco de oscura irreverencia **

**Justo la clase de sonrisa que solía lucir Terrence. **

**Oh, sí, aquel hombre quería morir. **

**Terrence estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que luego se hubiera arrepentido cuando una mano se cerró sobre su antebrazo en aquel momento. Bajó la mirada, y los músculos se le relajaron inmediatamente bajo la piel. Candace alzaba la mirada hacia él, hermosa como siempre, e ilesa. **

—**Mujer, ¿dónde has estado? Te di instrucciones de que no te movieras de aquel mostrador. **

—**Llevaba media hora plantada allí —replicó ella enfadada—.He ido al servicio de señoras. Me muero de hambre. ¿Tardaremos mucho en comer? Necesito un café. Y quiero darme una ducha. Cogí una toallita de baño en el servicio de señoras, pero **

**empiezo a sentirme como la fiera que esa mujer del aeropuerto me acusó de ser. Terrence, ¿por qué te mira así ese hombre? ¿Lo conoces? **

—**¿Terrence? —Preguntó el hombre—. ¿Te llamas «Terrence»? **

—**Sí. ¿Y qué? **

**El hombre lo miró sin decir nada. Luego rió, un sonido lleno de diversión, y sacudió la cabeza como si le pareciese que había algo absurdo en todo aquello. **

—**No. Esto no es posible —murmuró. **

—**¿El qué? —dijo Terrence hoscamente. **

—**Nada. Esto no es nada. **

—**¿A qué vienen tantos «esto»? Creía que los escoceses ya no hablaban así —dijo Candace, que parecía bastante perpleja mientras miraba a uno y a otro. De pronto tragó aire con un jadeo ahogado y ladeó la cabeza, y sus ojos volvieron a ir del uno al otro. **

—**Tienes mi nombre. Dame el tuyo —dijo Terrence secamente. **

- **Dageus.**

**Terrence Miro Candace. **

—**¿Te ha faltado al respeto de alguna manera este «Dageus», muchacha? **

**Ella se estremeció, como si tuviera la mente en otro sitio. **

—**¿Cómo habría podido hacerla? Es la primera vez que lo veo. ¿Lo conoces de...? **

—**Estaba junto al mostrador donde te dejé. Fui a buscarte, y tú te habías ido y él estaba ahí. **

**Ella se encogió de hombros. **

—**Tiene que haber llegado después de que yo me fuera. Terrence, ¿Sabes que vosotros dos...? **

**Terrence volvió a centrar su atención en Dageus. **

—**Puedes irte. Pero no se te ocurra volver a cruzarte en mi camino, highlander. Eso haría que corriese la sangre. No quiero volver a verte. **

—**Yo tampoco quiero volver a verte —replicó el hombre fríamente—.Pero no iré a ninguna parte hasta que liberes a ese vendedor de tu hechizo. —Movió la cabeza para señalar más allá de Terrence, donde el vendedor... seguía esperando. Donde esperaría sin enterarse de nada hasta que Terrence ya no tuviera necesidad de sus servicios. **

—**¿Qué sabes tú de hechizos? —preguntó Terrence en voz baja. **

—**Seguro que bastante más que tú. **

—**Imposible. No metas las narices en mis asuntos. **

**Candace Intento intervenir. **

—**¿Alguno de vosotros sabría decirme dónde tienen aquí los...? **

—**Esta ciudad y todo lo que hay en ella son asunto mío. Has entrado en mi mundo, desconocido —replicó Dageus sin inmutarse. **

—**Este mundo ya era mío mucho antes de que te perteneciese, highlander. —La sonrisa de Terrence mostró muchos dientes, pero ninguna diversión. **

**Dageus se mantuvo inmóvil a excepción de que la intensa mirada Dorada, Terrence sometido a un escrutinio minucioso. Terrence volvió a sentir una presión sobre impalpable mente do, Ahora más sutil que la anterior, pero del mucho más urgente.**

**La rechazó con un empujón mental, mucho más fuerte también, y esta vez aquellos ojos tan poco corrientes brillaron por un instante. **

—**Espero que no querrías decir lo que pienso que has querido decir con eso —murmuró Dageus. **

—**Pensar implica una inteligencia consciente de sí misma. Veo que apenas hay nada de eso en ti. **

—**Mira en un espejo y verás todavía menos. Quiero saber el nombre de tu clan. ¿A qué clan perteneces, highlander? **

**Candace hizo un nuevo intento de intervenir. **

—**Ahora que hablas de mirar en un espejo... **

—**Tendrás el nombre de mi clan y una batalla. Pertenezco al clan de los Keltar —escupió Terrence—. ¿Y tú? **

—**Soy un Keltar —escupió Dageus a su vez. Terrence lo miró atónito. **

—**¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! —Exclamó Candace detrás de él—.Eso era lo que intentaba decirte, Terrence. ¡Que tú y él os parecéis muchísimo! **

—**Vuelve aquí. No puedes descubrir que somos parientes y luego irte hecho una furia —le dijo Dageus secamente a la ancha espalda de Terrence. **

—**Vas a ver cómo lo hago —le espetó el imponente bárbaro mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro. Luego se dirigió al aturdido vendedor—: Envuélvelo todo y mételo en el todoterreno negro que hay enfrente de la puerta. Aquí tienes las llaves. Asegúrate de que lo dejas bien cerrado cuando termines. Vendré por él sin tardanza. No le hablarás a nadie de mí o de mi mujer. —Luego pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de aquella joven de cuerpo escultural y rizos negros como el azabache, y se la llevó consigo hacia la puerta—.Todavía nos queda mucho por hacer. Ven, muchacha. **

**Dageus contempló con incredulidad cómo su antepasado, Terrence MacBaker —presuponía que estaba ante el Terrence MacBaker del siglo IX, porque nunca había oído hablar de ningún otro Keltar que llevara ese nombre—, se disponía a perderse de vista en la mañana de las Highlands sin molestarse en despedirse. Sin haberle dicho aunque sólo fuese «buenos días, pariente» a modo de adiós. **

**Sin haberse interesado por su clan. **

**¡Sin haber dado una sola explicación por aquel comportamiento incomprensible! **

**Además, usaba la Voz indiscriminadamente, a diestro y siniestro, como si las reglas no hubieran sido hechas para él. **

—**Doy por sentado que pagarás todas esas cosas —dijo Dageus significativamente. **

—**Te equivocas. **

**Con esta seca réplica, el enorme highlander cubierto de tatuajes guió a la mujer fuera de la tienda, y el vendedor se apresuró a seguirlos. **

**Dageus clavó la mirada en la puerta. ¡Dios, su antepasado era un auténtico salvaje! Ahora entendía cómo había llegado a tener aquella reputación tan pésima. **

**Parecía incontrolable, y se comportaba igual que un bárbaro. ¡Y por Danu, el poder que había percibido en él! Si los draghar hubieran podido hincarle las garras a Terrence en vez de hincárselas a él... **

**Suspiró. Había sido una suerte que no lo hicieran. Porque Dageus estaba seguro de que aquella bestia primitiva y egoísta hubiese sido capaz de infringir todas las reglas sin pensárselo dos veces, incluida la que prohibía usar los megalitos del Ban Drochaid con fines propios. **

**¿Qué hacía Terrence MacBaker en aquella tienda? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Dónde había estado durante los últimos once siglos? ¿Quién era la mujer que lo acompañaba? **

**Dageus intentó sondearla mientras estaba junto a Terrence, pero se encontró con alguna clase de suave barrera y se preguntó si ella también practicaría las artes mágicas. Su talento para la escucha profunda había evolucionado durante los últimos meses, y habría debido captar algo. En cambio, no percibió el menor destello de pensamiento o emoción por parte de la muchacha. **

- **Este recurso se lee en nada Drustan-masculló sombrí , desde luego, nada en la apelación lee.**

**Si Dageus se caracterizaba por su disposición a sacrificarlo todo por las personas a las que quería, lo que caracterizaba a Drustan, su gemelo mayor, era que para él su sentido del honor estaba antes que nada y quería llevar una vida sencilla sin las complicaciones que siempre acompañaban a los druidas y los fae. **

**Cuando se enterase de lo ocurrido, Drustan sin duda exclamaría: « ¿Es que se han vuelto todos locos? ¿Por qué no pueden quedarse en el sitio al que pertenecen, en su propio siglo y fuera del mío?» **

**Momento en el que su esposa, Gwen, le recordaría que aquél no era su siglo. Que, de hecho, todo empezó porque él se había negado a quedarse en el siglo XVI a pesar de que era donde debía estar. Que si Drustan no hubiera optado por dormir durante quinientos años bajo los efectos de un hechizo romaní para así poder reunirse con Gwen en el siglo XXI, nunca hubiese muerto entre las llamas aquella noche hacía tanto tiempo. Y si él no hubiera muerto en aquel incendio, Drustan no habría tenido que faltar a los juramentos de los Keltar y usar los megalitos del Ban Drochaid, violando así El Pacto sagrado entre la humanidad y los tuatha dé danaan que prohibía recurrir a ellos por motivos personales, para retroceder en el tiempo y salvarle la vida a su hermano. Y si Drustan no hubiera faltado a esos juramentos, nunca hubiese llegado a ser poseído por las almas de los trece malvados draghar, y no se habría visto obliga-do a ir al siglo XXI en busca de una forma de escapar de ellos. **

**Y cuando su cuñada, que tenía un cerebro privilegiado y era doctora en física, hubiera terminado de hablar, Dageus estaba seguro de que ya se le habría ocurrido alguna teoría para postular la existencia de un oscuro pero peculiarmente sincrónico vínculo entre Dageus y el mismo Terrence, y eso permitiría que Drustan proclamara que Dageus tenía la culpa de aquella inesperada visita. **

**Lo que sería ir demasiado lejos. Dageus no permitiría que se lo culpase de la repentina aparición de aquel controvertido antepasado del siglo IX. ¡Ni que hubiese tratado de invocarlo, cuando lo único que había hecho era leer unas cuantas cosas sobre él! **

**Se frotó la mandíbula, frunció el entrecejo y pensó que ojala pudiera estar completamente seguro de ese último hecho. **

**El problema era que, unos meses antes en Londres, cuando Aoibheal, la reina de los tuatha dé daann, se apareció personalmente y usó su inmenso poder para expulsar a las almas de los trece druidas malvados que lo poseían, liberando así a Dageus de su oscuro control, había dejado los recuerdos de esos druidas presentes dentro de él, y ahora Dageus no siempre estaba seguro de lo que era capaz de hacer y lo que no. **

**Al principio, cuando la reina lo liberó de las trece almas de los draghar que lo poseían, Dageus se creyó enteramente libre. Después de haber tenido que padecer el clamor de trece entidades perversas ocultas en su interior que lo agobiaban con sus incesantes exigencias, el que dentro de su cráneo ahora sólo hubiese silencio le hizo pensar que los draghar habían quedado completamente erradicados. **

**Tardó cierto tiempo en percatarse de que, aunque las conciencias de los draghar habían desaparecido, hasta el último recuerdo de sus trece vidas seguía presente dentro de él, profundamente enterrado en su subconsciente. Dageus se negó a creer que su cerebro aún contuviera la terrible sabiduría prohibida que los draghar habían acumulado en un lejano pasado y, cuando ciertos conocimientos inexplicables empezaron a aparecer dentro de su cabeza, optó por hacer como si no existieran. **

**Pero ya no podía hacerla. Cada día descubría algo nuevo sobre sí mismo. Ya veces, en los últimos tiempos, se sorprendía murmurando partes de un hechizo que él nunca había leído o practicado, y comprendía que tenía que haberlo sacado de las oscuras criptas de los draghar que llevaba dentro, como si su subconsciente se hubiera puesto a rebuscar dentro de los bancos de memoria y se dispusiese a archivarlos de acuerdo con algún misterioso plan. **

**¿Era posible que hubiese usado algún hechizo sin darse cuenta? **

**Suspiro Dageus. **

**Si lo había hecho, la responsabilidad era suya y tenía que reparar el daño causado. **

**Si no lo había hecho, aun así tendría que hacer algo. No podía dejar que aquel pagano descomunal campase a su antojo por las Highlands, para usar la Voz sobre el primero que se cruzara en su camino y robar las mercancías a unos honrados comerciantes que sólo intentaban ayudar a su clan. **

**«Como si tú nunca hubieses robado nada», lo pinchó su conciencia. **

—**Sí, pero siempre lo devolví, tarde o temprano. —y era verdad. No creía que Terrence MacBaker tuviera intención de ofrecer alguna clase de compensación en el futuro. Parecía el tipo de hombre al que le daba igual tener muchas cuentas pendientes. **

**Dageus volvió a suspirar, se puso bajo el brazo la caja con las bocas de excursionista de Chloe y salió por la puerta del establecimiento para ir en pos de su antepasado del siglo IX. **

**Cuando salió a la soleada mañana de las Highlands, miró a izquierda y derecha. Ni rastro de Terrence MacBaker. **

**En el castillo lo esperaba su esposa, embarazada de cuatro meses y medio. **

**A su hermosa Chloe el embarazo le sentaba de maravilla; últimamente se mostraba aún más cariñosa que de costumbre, y sabía ser muy sensual cuando se daban las circunstancias adecuadas. Dageus no quería estar separado de ella ni un segundo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Para hoy tenían planeada una pequeña excursión por las montañas y una tranquila comida en el campo. El día era lo bastante cálido para que pudieran hacer el amor al aire libre sobre un pilad y bajo el inmenso cielo azul, y Dageus tenía muchas ganas de poder deleitarse con todas aquellas horas de hedonismo amoroso. A Chloe ya le habían empezado a crecer los pechos y ensanchársele las caderas, y el resplandor interior de su próxima maternidad hacía que le brillara la piel. Dageus estaba impaciente por tocar, paladear y explorar hasta el último centímetro de aquel cuerpo que cambiaba poco a poco ante sus ojos. No pensaba alterar sus planes para dar cabida en ellos a esa inesperada novedad con la que acababa de tropezarse en la tienda. Inesperadísima, a decir verdad. **

**«Drustan, ¿te acuerdas de ese antepasado nuestro, Terrence, del que te hablé hace poco? Bueno, ejem, pues resulta que está aquí.» **

**Dageus sacudió la cabeza y masculló una sarta de juramentos. **

**Luego reflexionó unos instantes mientras veía cómo el vendedor aún—completamente—sometido—a—las—órdenes —la Voz de su antepasado tenía auténtica pegada, de eso no cabía duda— metía los artículos robados en el todoterreno de Terrence, y se preguntó cómo iba a arreglárselas para pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con Chloe y aun así resolver aquel nuevo contratiempo. **

**Entornó los ojos. Equipo de acampada. Su pariente había cogido prestado un montón de equipo de acampada. **

**¿Se dispondría a acampar en algún rincón de la propiedad de los Keltar? ¡Menudo descaro! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? **

**Dageus dio un rodeo alrededor del empleado de la tienda y miró dentro del todoterreno. **

**Parpadeó. Luego volvió a parpadear, muy despacio, y mantuvo cerrados los ojos unos instantes antes de abrirlos. **

**Aún estaba allí. **

**¡No podía ser! ¡Por Amergin, era imposible! ¿Lo era? **

—**Aparta —le gruñó al vendedor, empleando la Voz sin pensar en lo que hacía. **

**El vendedor se hizo a un lado obedientemente. **

**Dageus fue hasta el todo terreno, lo abrió y apartó la manta que medio ocultaba el objeto, y otra sarta de juramentos brotó de sus labios. **

—**Imposible. **

**Pero tenía la prueba delante de los ojos. Dageus nunca lo había visto antes —a decir verdad, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que llegaría a verlo—, pero los draghar sí que habían tenido ocasión de verlo. **

**El Cristal Oscuro. **

**Una de las cuatro Consagraciones Invisibles. **

**En una época, el cristal había estado en manos de los draghar. **

**No llegaron a traducir los hechizos necesarios para usarlo, aunque no fue porque no lo intentaran. Tampoco pudieron discernir su propósito. **

**Para Dageus también era un misterio, pero aun así ahora ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber: su legendario antepasado, aquel hombre cuya inmoralidad supuestamente no conocía límites, tenía en su poder una de las cuatro Consagraciones Invisibles. **

**Y estaba vivo. Y en las Highlands, ahora. **

**¿Qué habría impulsado a un druida Keltar a hacerse con la más negra de las magias oscuras? ¡Los Keltar eran guardianes de lo visible, no de lo invisible! **

**La situación era más grave de lo que imaginó en un principio. Dageus se frotó la mandíbula y sopesó sus opciones. No había muchas. Había sentido el poder en su antepasado. No intentó engañarse a sí mismo diciéndose que podría dominarlo con su magia, a menos que recurriese a algunas de las tretas que empleaban los draghar, algo que prefería evitar. **

**Tampoco podía esperar usar la fuerza bruta sin la posibilidad de que alguna persona inocente que pasaba por allí se viera en la contienda. Sobre todo si aquel druida tan formidable simplemente recurría a un hechizo para detenerlo. **

**Pero necesitaba llevar a aquel hombre al castillo Keltar. **

**En cuanto estuviese allí, acaso él y Drustan pudieran apresarlo y, mediante un buen interrogatorio, descubrir qué estaba pasando y qué había que hacer al respecto. **

**Volvió a mirar el Cristal Oscuro. **

**El cristal parecía tirar de él con una atracción que no tenía nada de agradable. Tenerlo tan cerca hacía que Dageus sintiera un súbito anhelo de tocarlo. Había oído decir que las Consagraciones Invisibles tendían a producir ese peligroso efecto sobre los hombres por cuyas venas corría el poder. Dageus nunca lo había experimentado con anterioridad y esperaba no tener que volver a experimentado. Sentía un constante e irresistible impulso de extender las manos hacia el espejo para cogerlo, y también un frío terrible que lo advertía de que se mantuviese alejado de él. **

**Contempló el espejo con recelo, y se le ocurrió la solución. Una que reduciría su necesidad de tocarlo al mínimo. **

**Su antepasado no era el único capaz de usar la Voz. Dageus también dominaba ese arte druídico. No se creía capaz de invalidar directamente ninguna orden proferida por su antepasado, pero aun así se sentía razonablemente seguro de poder hallar una forma de burlarla. **

**Puso la mano sobre el hombro del vendedor y empezó a darle instrucciones, con voz suave pero imperiosa: **

—**Me darás las llaves de ese vehículo. Y cuando él vuelva para llevárselo como le oí decir que haría, le dirás que lo encontrará aquí. —Sacó un bolígrafo y una de las tarjetas de negocios del bolsillo de la impoluta camisa blanca del joven vendedor que lo miraba con ojos vidriosos, y escribió la dirección del castillo Keltar—. Le darás estas llaves, y le dirás que pertenecen a ese vehículo de ahí. —Entregó sus llaves al vendedor y señaló calle abajo para mostrarle el vehícu16 que había comprado recientemente, un Hummer lo llamaban, aunque Dageus no acababa de entender quién podía ser lo bastante duro de oído para confundir el rugido de su motor con un suave «hum». **

**El vendedor asintió con desgana. **

**Dageus estaba seguro de que su antepasado vendría, con el brazo que empuñaba la espada en alto, para reclamar el Cristal Oscuro. Aquel hombre era ferozmente agresivo por naturaleza, y su evidente familiaridad con las artes oscuras lo volvía aún más agresivo. **

**Lo más probable era que fuese muy violento. Eso quería decir que él y Drustan debían impedir que Chloe, Gwen y las gemelas se hallaran presentes. **

**Dageus volvió a cubrir el espejo con la manta, despacio y con cuidado de no tocar el cristal. **

**Luego fue a la ventanilla izquierda del todo terreno, arrojó las botas de Chloe al asiento del acompañante, subió al vehículo, encendió el motor y se dispuso a volver a casa. **

— **¡Pero es tu descendiente, por el amor de Dios! —Exclamó Candy—.Cómo puedes dejarlo plantado allí como si fuera un extraño? **

**Nada más ver que «Dageus» fruncía el entrecejo al mirar a Terrence, la había impresionado lo mucho que se parecían. Cuanto más los miraba, más se convencía de que debía haber alguna clase de parentesco entre ambos. **

**Aunque el descendiente de Terrence llevaba unos caros pantalones negros hechos a medida, un suéter negro de cuello alto y una chaqueta de cuero flexible, aunque se mostrase cortés y educado, su apariencia civilizada no lograba ocultar una primitividad innata idéntica a la de Terrence. **

**Candy había intentado señalado, pero Terrence y su descendiente eran parientes hasta en el exceso de testosterona y lo poco que les costaba enfurecerse por cualquier cosa. No pudo completar la frase porque ellos siguieron hablando sin hacerle caso. **

**Optó por seguir con su evaluación, que interrumpía periódicamente para hacer otro intento de exponer lo que pensaba, siempre sin ningún resultado. **

**Ambos tenían el pelo negro y lo llevaban muy largo, ambos tenían rasgos célticos tallados a cincel, ambos lucían la arrogancia en la misma curva de su columna vertebral, la conquista en el ángulo de las cabezas sobre los hombros, y un algo extra que corría por sus venas de sangre azul y pura. **

**Ambos tenían una sexualidad avasalladora. Ambos tenían un físico poderoso y muy desarrollado. Y Dageus era increíblemente apuesto, eso nadie lo podía negar. **

**Pero Terrence era más hombre que su descendiente. Tosco, elemental. Dageus era más esbelto y agraciado. Terrence era más corpulento, rudo y directo, y todo él emanaba un aura de sexualidad en estado puro que ni siquiera se molestaba en tratar de ocultar. **

— **¡Eh, espérame! —gritó Candy, al tiempo que echaba a correr para alcanzarlo. Terrence no había dejado de andar mientras ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, y no tardaría en perderlo de vista por el pasillo del Azúcar/Especias/Frutos secos. **

**Para ser un hombre del siglo IX, no cabía duda de que aprendía muy deprisa. Nada más entrar en el supermercado se fijó en uno de los carros, miró a los otros **

**Clientes, cogió el carro y se fue con él por los pasillos, examinando artículos, seleccionando distintas latas y echándolas en el carro. **

**« ¿Café moca instantáneo con chocolate suizo? ¡Hurra!» Candy cogió dos latas del estante mientras pasaba apresuradamente junto a él, alcanzó a Terrence y echó las latas en el carrito. Había visto que el botín de la tienda de artículos de acampada incluía un hornillo de gas y unos cuantos cazos, y se moría de ganas de tomar una buena taza de café achocolatado en cuanto hubieran vuelto a su «campamento» **

— **¿No sientes aunque sólo sea un poco de curiosidad por él? —insistió. **

—**Ya es tarde para intentar empezar de nuevo, muchacha —gruñó él. Lanzó las palabras por encima del hombro con el entrecejo fruncido—.El pasado ha quedado atrás. **

**Candy trató de ocultarlo, pero no pudo evitar que se le notara en la expresión que se sentía bastante dolida. Nada de empezar de nuevo, ¿eh? Bueno, eso ya lo sabía. **

**Y no debería afectarle. Después de todo, tampoco era que ellos dos hubieran decidido empezar de nuevo. **

**Simplemente tendrían que cargar el uno con el otro durante un tiempo. **

**Él quería sexo, nada más. Y esta mañana, ni siquiera eso. Ella sólo era su medio de no volver a caer en manos de William Albert hasta que pudiera vengarse. Y él sólo era su medio de seguir con vida. **

**Terrence MacBaker no podía haber dejado más claros sus sentimientos. Desde que salieron del aeropuerto, lo único que había recibido ella a modo de beso fue un ridículo picotazo en la frente que hasta una gallina hubiese podido hacer más sensual. **

**Pero como una idiota, empezó a leer en las cosas algo más de 10 que había realmente. Se veían obligados a compartir un espacio muy reducido, había peligro, y eso sólo servía para hacer que todo le pareciese mucho más intenso de lo que era en realidad. Para colmo, aquel hombre era terriblemente sexi, poderoso, inteligente y mágico. Cualquier chica hubiese sentido lo mismo que ella. **

**«Nada de empezar de nuevo.» **

**¡Maldición, no debería haberle dolido tanto! **

**Pero le dolía. Trató de apartarse, pero la mano de él fue más rápida y la cogió por la mandíbula. **

—**Suéltame —masculló Candy. **

—**No —dijo él, su presa implacable sobre la mandíbula. **

**Ponerse a pelear para recuperar el control de su cara no hubiese tenido mucho sentido; él podía levantarla en vilo con esa mano tan grande que la sujetaba si se lo proponía. **

**Terrence la miró a los ojos durante un largo instante de silencio. **

—**Realmente no lo sabes, ¿verdad? Excepto contigo, Candace. Tú, muchacha, eres la excepción a todo —dijo suavemente. **

**Aquellas palabras la dejaron sin respiración y consiguieron que se le doblaran las rodillas. Luego él le soltó la barbilla, dio media vuelta y empezó a empujar nuevamente el carro. **

**Inmóvil en el pasillo, Candy lo contempló alejarse. Echó a correr hasta alcanzarlo y lo detuvo cerrando la mano sobre su antebrazo. **

— **¿Quieres decir que no se trata sólo de que tengas que cargar conmigo porque me necesitas? ¿Te gusto? —Le entraron ganas de darse de patadas por haber sido capaz de preguntarle semejante estupidez. «Eres patética, Candy», se dijo. «Eso ha sido peor que lo de "Yo llevé una sandía" en Dirty Dancing.» **

**Ella miró con los ojos oscurecidos por alguna emoción que Candy no supo identificar. Le devolvió la mirada, en un desesperado intento por determinar qué podía ser. Era una emoción que ya le había visto en varias ocasiones, y siempre en los momentos más inesperados. **

**Pena, comprendió abruptamente. **

**Lo que había en aquellos hermosos ojos de oscuras pestañas era peno, sutil y al mismo tiempo insondable. **

**Pero ¿qué podía lamentar él, y por qué en ese preciso instante, cuando había tantos otros entre los que escoger? ¡No tenía ningún sentido! **

**De pronto él sonrió, y el calor de su mirada color azul venció a la tristeza. **

—**Sí, Candy, me gustas mucho. Y hay algo más que el tener que cargar contigo. Llenas un vacío precisamente aquí, mujer. —Se golpeó el pecho con el puño. **

**Luego apartó la mano que ella le había puesto en el antebrazo y siguió adelante con el carro. Candy lo vio alejarse pasillo abajo, todo él oscura gracia y ágil musculatura animal. **

**Uf. Terrence MacBaker no era hombre de muchas palabras, pero cuando las usaba, ciertamente sabía usar las palabras justas. «Llenas un vacío precisamente aquí. Eres la excepción a todo.» **

**Puñetas. **

**Justo lo que ella pensaba que tenía que ser una relación. Las persianas deberían ajustarse bien la una a la otra: unos días como esos zapatos de tacón que te hacían parecer tan sexy, otros como un cómodo calzado deportivo; pero siempre del número que calzabas. Y si de verdad te importaba una persona, debería ser la excepción a todo; la prioridad número uno, la que estaba antes que todas las demás. **

**Él ya estaba a medio pasillo de distancia cogiendo una lata del estante; su cazador/recolector primigenio obtenía comida mediante métodos modernos, pensó **

**Candy, con un bufido de diversión. Lo vio examinar atentamente la lata, leer sus ingredientes y luego volver a ponerla en el estante y elegir otra, para repetir el minucioso estudio de antes. **

**El contraste entre su apariencia de tipo duro y el acto doméstico que llevaba a cabo removió extrañas ideas en la cabeza de Candy. **

**Tuvo una súbita visión de un niñito de pelo oscuro instalado en el asiento del carro, y vio cómo ese niñito alzaba la mirada hacia Terrence para echarse a reír y tirarle de las trenzas con sus puñitos regordetes, mientras su papá inspeccionaba la lista de ingredientes en un bote de comida infantil. La imagen mental de un hombre tan fuerte y sexy con un precioso niñito hizo florecer algo en el pecho de Candy. **

**En ese preciso instante, dos mujeres aparecieron por la esquina del pasillo con una cesta en el brazo. Tendrían la misma edad que Candy, y eran tan guapas que podrían ser modelos. **

**Cuando vieron a Terrence, abrieron mucho los ojos y dieron un respingo. **

**Aquella sensación tan cálida y suave reventó como un globo pinchado. **

**Mientras se acercaban por el pasillo, las recién llegadas — ¡menuda cara!— se giraron tres veces más para inspeccionarle el trasero a Terrence. **

**Su trasero. Como si fuese un bien público. **

**Candy apretó los puños. Una pequeña tormenta cargada de truenos empezó a incubarse dentro de ella. **

**Desgraciadamente las mujeres echaron a perder lo que había prometido ser un estado de ánimo envidiable cuando, al pasar a su lado, le sonrieron y dijeron, en un claro tono de conspiración entre hermanas: **

—**Vista al frente, querida, que no todos los días ves hombres así. No te lo pierdas. **

**Cuando las vio desaparecer en el pasillo contiguo, Candy exhaló un ruidoso suspiro. Por si fuera poco, además habían tenido que ser encantadoras con ella. **

**Se cruzó de brazos y clavó la mirada en el trasero de Terrence. ¿Tenía que ser tan perfecto? ¿No podía tenerlo un poco demasiado pequeño? Quizá debería cortarse el pelo. No, se enmendó apresuradamente, a ella le encantaba su pelo. Era sedoso y sexy, y se moría de ganas de vérselo suelto sin todas esas trenzas. Por no mencionar lo que le encantaría sentirlo sobre su piel desnuda. **

**Algo dio un salto mortal dentro de su estómago. La sensación no fue nada agradable. De hecho, daba un poco de miedo. La envidia, ese monstruo de ojos verdes, había vuelto a hacer presa en ella. Se sentía francamente posesiva acerca de Terrence. Como si le perteneciese o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? **

**Terrence se volvió justo entonces y la miró. Entornó los ojos. La recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada, y Candy sintió que le ardía la piel. Luego él se humedeció el labio inferior, puso la punta de la lengua entre los dientes y le sonrió maliciosamente. **

**Su expresión no podía decirlo más claro. «En cuanto haya terminado con todo lo que hay que hacer, seré todo tuyo, mujer.» **

**A Candy se le iluminó el rostro. **

—**Vale —dijo mientras asentía de buena gana. Al parecer aún podría haber un día memorable en la vida de Candace White St. James, después de todo. **

**Él echó hacia atrás su oscura cabeza y rió, con un destello de deseo y nada disimulado triunfo masculino en su mirada de Azul zafiro escocés. **

**Aún reía cuando desapareció **


	8. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**Adiós día memorable. **

**Para decirlo sin rodeos, Candace odiaba aquel espejo. **

**Tardó casi una hora en encontrar el camino de vuelta al todoterreno. **

**O mejor dicho, al sitio donde había estado el todoterreno en su otra vida; ésa en la que parecía haber muchas más probabilidades de que lograse sobrevivir después de todo. **

**Al salir de Tiedemann's a paso de carga, Terrence había recolocado el espejo para que sus nuevas «compras» no pudieran caer durante el trayecto y dañarlo. Luego había girado en redondo para alejarse por las calles de Inverness con tales zancadas que a Candace le costó no perderlo de vista. Apenas se había fijado por dónde iban, ni se molestó en intentar llenarse los pulmones con suficiente aire como para dirigir la palabra a Terrence, hasta que se detuvieron en el supermercado. Por consiguiente, no se dio cuenta de lo grande que era la distancia que habían llegado a recorrer, hasta que desanduvo el camino sola a través de aquellas calles escocesas que no le sonaban de nada. **

**Entonces —y únicamente gracias a que buscaba el todoterreno, no la tienda— pasó por delante de Tiedemann's dos veces antes de percatarse de que su vehículo de alquiler robado ya no estaba allí. **

— **¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —chilló mientras contemplaba el espacio vacío que tenía delante. **

**Miró calle abajo, pensando que al todoterreno quizá le habían salido pies y se había trasladado a sí mismo a otro sitio mientras ellos iban al supermercado. Cosas más raras habían ocurrido últimamente. O que se había olvidado de dónde lo aparcó exactamente en la avenida adoquinada. **

**No, ni un solo todoterreno negro robado en toda la calle. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tuviese tan mala suerte? **

—**No respondas a eso —se apresuró a decir como si hablara con el cielo—Era una pregunta puramente retórica, así que puedes ahorrarte los ejemplos prácticos. —Su paranoia había llegado a tales extremos que empezaba a sospechar que el universo le estaba gastando una broma perversa detrás de otra. **

**Mientras daba vueltas por las calles, Candace no había dejado de sentir que el pánico crecía lentamente en su interior a pesar de sus repetidos intentos de convencerse de que todo saldría bien; aquello sólo era un pequeño contratiempo, Terrence simplemente había vuelto a regresar al interior del espejo antes de lo previsto, y que en cuanto hubiera dado con el todoterreno, conduciría de vuelta a su campamento y una vez allí volverían a intentarlo, con mayor éxito que antes. **

**Lo que no quería decir que no se enfadase muchísimo cuando él desapareció. Se enfadó lo suyo. Había dejado el bolso dentro de la mochila en el todoterreno porque pensaba que no les haría falta ya que Terrence siempre podía usar la Voz para cubrir todas sus necesidades, y sus cuarenta y dos dólares con diecisiete centavos ciertamente no la llevarían muy lejos. **

**Entonces, cuando él desapareció de forma abrupta, se encontró sola en el supermercado con un carrito lleno de tentempiés y el estómago gruñendo de hambre, y comprendió que tendría que dejar toda aquella comida porque no llevaba ni unos pocos dólares guardados en algún bolsillo, y no podía comprar ni una miserable barrita de chocolate para salir del paso. **

**Tenía tanta hambre que llegó a considerar la posibilidad de robar unas cuantas cosas en el supermercado. Lo que le impidió lanzarse por la senda del robo no fue un súbito ramalazo de conciencia —el hambre era un motivo suficientemente imperioso—, sino el miedo a que la pillaran, porque a saber lo que sería de Terrence entonces. **

**Después de que esa preocupación pasase a ocupar un primer plano en su mente mientras el estómago protestaba a cada paso que daba, Candace salió del supermercado y corrió en busca de su highlander. **

**Para encontrarse con una gran plaza de aparcamiento vacía. **

**¿Dónde estaba Terrence? **

**Decidió descansar un rato y se sentó en el bordillo, los codos en las rodillas y la barbilla apoyada en los puños. **

**No podía creer que Albert hubiera tardado tan poco en dar con ellos. **

**Porque si realmente los había localizado, ella ya tendría que estar muerta. O a punto de estarlo. Candace miró recelosamente a su alrededor. **

**Nadie la miraba o venía hacia ella con aire amenazador. **

**Lo que sólo dejaba dos posibilidades en las que pensar: 1) alguien había robado el vehículo robado, lo que —además de rayar en el límite del absurdo— no se tenía en pie, porque no se le ocurría cómo iba a poder seguirle la pista a un ladrón ella sola, y tampoco podía ir a la policía para denunciar que les habían robado el todoterreno, porque la policía era la temible posibilidad número dos; 2) la policía había detectado la desaparición del todoterreno y había emitido una orden de busca y captura, con lo que ahora se buscaba a Candace White St. James por robo de vehículo (gracias a la media docena de maneras de identificarla que contenía su bolso) además de por el robo del espejo y, probablemente, por el de todas las cosas que Cian se había agenciado en Tiedemann's mediante la Voz, y posiblemente asesinato en primer grado (aunque esperaba que haber eliminado los registros del hotel la librase de eso), a lo que había que añadir la cada vez más presente posibilidad de que acabara fiambre por obra de un hechicero malvado. **

**Nunca la habían buscado por tantas cosas. **

**Y ni una sola de ellas tenía absolutamente nada de bueno. **

**Dageus torció el gesto mientras sacaba el Cristal Oscuro de la trasera del todoterreno. **

**Aunque no quería tener ninguna clase de contacto con él (principalmente porque lo que más deseaba en el mundo era tocarlo), quería que estuviese en el castillo, que era la parte mejor protegida de la propiedad. Allí estaría más seguro, y siempre cabía la esperanza de que todas las protecciones mágicas atenuaran un poco la atracción que el espejo ejercía sobre él. **

**No habían lanzado ningún hechizo de protección sobre el amplio garaje que quedaba detrás del castillo, donde había aparcado el todoterreno requisado. El edificio era demasiado nuevo para que pudiera haberlos, y además Dageus no había supervisado su construcción. Tenía intención de proteger adecuadamente aquel garaje lo antes posible, porque esperaba hacer un gran uso de él. Había empezado a **

**Aficionarse a los medios de transporte de la era moderna. Eran mucho más llevaderos para las partes íntimas de un hombre que tener un caballo entre los muslos. **

**Ya empezaba a lamentar haber dejado su Hummer en Inverness. **

**El H1 Alfa con su motor lleno de brío era el primer vehículo que había adquirido desde que vivía en el siglo XXI, y era una máquina realmente magnífica. Un hombre podía ir a prácticamente cualquier lugar de las escarpadas Highlands en él. Dageus había llegado a sentirse tan unido a su Hummer como lo estuvo con su primer pura sangre. Esperaba que su bárbaro antepasado fuera un conductor responsable. **

—**Neandertal arrogante —masculló mientras mantenía el espejo a un brazo de distancia de él y le echaba una buena mirada. **

**No pudo evitar un suspiro de fascinación. El legendario Cristal Oscuro. En sus manos. **

**Asombroso. Pasó los dedos por la fría superficie plateada, y luego resiguió las runas talladas en el marco dorado. **

**Ni siquiera los trece druidas malvados que llevó en su interior, aquellos draghar que habían vivido entre los tuatha dé danaan durante varios miles de años, conocían la lengua con la que había sido adornado el marco. **

**Se decía que las Consagraciones Visibles e Invisibles habían cobrado existencia a través de la palabra, por la magia de la lengua tuatha dé. Las reliquias sagradas habían sido creadas mediante la canción y las palabras y no en la lengua de Adam Black y sus contemporáneos, sino en una mucho más antigua. Pero habían sido pronunciadas hacía eones, mucho antes de que los tuatha dé llegaran a este mundo, y se decía que sólo los más ancianos de entre ellos se acordaban de esa lengua. **

**Un escalofrío empezó a subirle por los brazos. La sensación no era del todo desagradable. **

**De hecho, resultaba extrañamente revigorizarte. Hacía que se sintiera poderoso. Lo que no era bueno. Pero que nada bueno. **

**Dageus frunció el entrecejo, dio media vuelta y se apresuró a salir del garaje. En cuanto hubo salido de aquel frío interior desprovisto de ventanas a la brillante luz del sol, se sintió mejor, más fuerte. **

**Aun así, debía asegurarse de que aquella cosa infernal permanecía el menor tiempo posible en sus manos. **

**Se puso el cristal debajo del brazo con el lado plateado vuelto hacia él para no cegar a nadie que pudiera estar mirando en aquella dirección, rodeó el castillo y fue hacia la gran extensión de césped que había ante él. **

— **¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL! —Rugió el espejo— ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO? **

**Que el Cristal Oscuro comenzase a rugirle dejó tan perplejo a Dageus que reaccionó como la mayoría de los hombres hubiesen hecho. **

**Lo dejó caer. **

—**Dios, ha sido asombroso —dijo su esposa con voz enfervorizada, mientras se acurrucaba junto a él para acariciarle con una delicada mano la mandíbula de barba incipiente. **

**Drustan sintió un súbito impulso de saltar de la cama y aporrearse el pecho con los puños en señal de orgullo. **

**Se conformó con volver la cabeza hacia su esposa, besarle la palma de la mano y decir, con una estudiada despreocupación: **

— **¿Te refieres a la cuarta vez o a la quinta, muchacha? Ella rió. **

—**Me refería a todas las veces. Como lo ha sido desde nuestra primera vez, Drustan. Tú siempre eres asombroso. **

—**Te quiero, mujer—dijo él apasionadamente, al tiempo que recordaba su primera vez. Era una noche que nunca olvidaría, ni un solo detalle de ella: ni el gatito de encaje escarlata que había creído era una curiosa cinta para recogerse el pelo cuando lo vio dentro de su mochila, hasta que ella se bajó los pantalones cortos que llevaba aquella noche y le mostró para qué servía en realidad. Ni la intensidad con que habían hecho el amor bajo la bóveda celestial llena de estrellas, en el centro del círculo de megalitos del Ban Drochaid. Ni la confianza y el amor que vio brillar después en la mirada de ella, cuando la proyectó hacia atrás en el tiempo. **

**Gwen Cassidy era su compañera del alma y se habían unido el uno al otro a la manera de los antiguos druidas, para toda la eternidad hasta más allá del fin de los tiempos, y cada instante de su vida con ella era inapreciable. Gwen había enriquecido su mundo de tantísimas maneras distintas, la última de ellas con el reciente regalo de dos preciosas hijas de negros cabellos que, con apenas cinco meses de edad, ya empezaban a dar señales de poseer una asombrosa inteligencia. ¿Y por qué no habrían de hacerla, pensó él orgullosamente, entre los dones druídicos de su padre y la brillante mente de doctora en física de su Gwendolyn? **

**Y ahora que pensaba en sus pequeñinas ... **

— **¿No crees que deberíamos...? **

—**Sí —convino ella inmediatamente—.Yo también las hecho de menos. **

**Drustan sonrió. Llevaban poco más de un año casados, pero el corazón y la mente de cada uno no tenían secretos para el otro. Aunque las dos niñeras que vivían **

**en el castillo se encargaban de que sus dos hijitas tuvieran todas las atenciones y cuidados posibles, Drustan y Gwen preferían pasar cada momento del día con sus pequeñinas. A menos que estuvieran haciendo el amor, naturalmente. Entonces tendían a olvidarse del mundo. **

**Cuando su esposa por fin se decidió a separarse de él y fue a darse una ducha, Drustan—se levantó de la cama para ir a reunirse con ella. **

**Pero cuando pasaba ante los ventanales de su dormitorio, un movimiento atrajo su mirada más allá de ellos. Drustan se detuvo y miró fuera. **

**Su hermano estaba de pie en el césped y miraba la hierba. La sonrisa de Drustan se hizo un poco más grande. **

**Nunca olvidaría lo mal que lo pasaron cuando Dageus se volvió oscuro. Fue un auténtico infierno, pero ahora su hermano era libre y, por Amergin, la vida era maravillosa. Su padre Silvan y su madrastra Nell habrían estado encantados de lo bien que les iban las cosas a sus hijos en la época moderna. **

**Drustan tenía todo lo que siempre había querido: una esposa a la que adoraba, un clan que no paraba de crecer, a su hermano felizmente casado, y la perspectiva de una larga vida sencilla en sus amadas Highlands. **

**Las cosas se complicaron un poco cuando el mes pasado apareció uno de los tuatha dé, Adam Black, pero luego todo volvió rápidamente a su tranquila cadencia habitual, y ahora Drustan esperaba poder volver a disfrutar de un largo período de... **

**Parpadeó. **

**Dageus estaba conversando con un espejo. **

**De pie en el césped, lo tenía agarrado por los lados y le hablaba vehementemente. **

**Drustan se frotó la mandíbula, perplejo. **

**¿Por qué se habría puesto a hablar con un espejo? ¿Sería alguna extraña manera de reflexionar sobre las cosas propias del siglo XXI, de —literalmente— consultar con uno mismo? **

**Y ahora que pensaba en ello, se dijo, ¿de dónde había salido aquel espejo? **

**Drustan habría jurado que hacía unos instantes no estaba allí. El espejo era más alto que su hermano. Más ancho, también. Dageus no podía llevarlo escondido en un bolsillo o debajo de un pliegue en su kilt, y además tampoco llevaba kilt. Ambos habían adoptado la indumentaria moderna y poco a poco iban adaptándose a las nuevas costumbres. **

**Drustan se apoyó en el panel de la ventana. No, el espejo no sólo era tan grande que Dageus no podía esconderlo, sino que además relucía con intensos destellos oro y plata bajo el sol. ¿Cómo podía haberlo pasado por alto antes? **

**Acaso, decidió, estuviese olvidado en el suelo y Dageus acababa de tropezarse con él, y ahora se limitaba a decirle algo del estilo: «Oh, vaya, qué raro, ¿de dónde has salido tú?» **

**Los ojos plateados de Drustan se entornaron. Pero ¿qué razón podía haber para que alguien se dejara olvidado un espejo en el jardín principal? Tenían jardineros. Uno de ellos tuvo que darse cuenta de que había un espejo olvidado en el jardín y guardarlo en otro sitio. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí aquel espejo? ¿Habría caído del cielo? **

**Empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento. **

— **¿Vienes, amor? —preguntó Gwendolyn. **

**Drustan oyó cambiar el sonido del chorro de la ducha cuando su esposa se puso debajo. Podía verla con los ojos de la imaginación: el agua corriendo por su hermoso cuerpo, las gotitas reluciendo sobre su suave piel. Drustan adoraba la fontanería moderna, y nunca se cansaba de hacerle el amor a su esposa cuando estaba enjabonada, resbaladiza y tenía ganas de jugar un poco. **

**En el jardín, Dageus gritaba al espejo y parecía amenazarlo con un puna. **

**Drustan cerró los ojos. **

**Transcurrido un largo instante, volvió a abrirlos y dirigió una mirada anhelante a la ducha que corría y su magníficamente desnuda y mojada esposa. **

**Luego le lanzó una mirada feroz a la ventana y suspiró ruidosamente. **

—**Me temo que no, cielo. Lo siento —anunció—, pero parece ser que Dageus, él sabrá por qué, está teniendo una acalorada discusión con un espejo en nuestro jardín principal. **

— **¿Que Dageus está teniendo qué con un espejo en el jardín? —exclamó Gwen desde la ducha. **

—**Discusión, cielo, discusión —aclaró él. **

— **¿Uh? **

**Drustan volvió a suspirar. **

—**Que le está hablando a un espejo —dijo más alto—.Tengo que ir a averiguar por qué lo hace. **

—**Dageus le habla a un..., joh! ¿En el jardín principal? ¿Dageus? ¿De veras? ¡Espérame, Drustan! Enseguida voy —gritó ella a su vez—. ¡Esto suena positivamente fascinante! **

**Drustan sacudió la cabeza. «Fascinante», había dicho su mujer. **

**A veces Gwendolyn sabía ver las cosas desde una perspectiva francamente extraña. **

**Sonrió apenas, menos disgustado de lo que debería por la perspectiva de otro imprevisto en su vida. Después de todo, ¿qué era la vida sino una sucesión de imprevistos? **

**Imprevistos. **

**Y si un hombre realmente había sido bendecido por la fortuna del modo en que lo había sido él, entonces tenía a una esposa como Gwendolyn con la que compartirlos. **

—**Recógeme, so bobo. Este maldito sol va a dejarme ciego —gruñó el espejo. **

**Dageus miró el espejo y parpadeó. Estaba vuelto hacia el sol y contenía a un Terrence MacBaker que no podía estar más furioso. **

**Su antepasado tenía una mano apoyada en el lado interior del cristal, y se había llevado la otra mano a la frente a modo de visera para protegerse del sol. **

**Por un largo momento, Dageus no pudo encontrar palabras con las que formar una frase. **

— **¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí dentro, pariente? —consiguió farfullar al fin. **

**Había un hombre dentro de un espejo, y además ese hombre era pariente suyo. Para ser exactos, era un antepasado suyo de hacía muchos siglos. Dageus creía haberlo visto todo, pero nunca había visto nada semejante. Docenas de preguntas colisionaron en su mente. **

—**El sol. Me va a dejar ciego. Recógeme del suelo —masculló su antepasado. **

**Dageus miró arriba. El sol estaba directamente encima de él. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo. Cada vez más perplejo, se inclinó y levantó el espejo del césped. Intentó manejarlo con el mayor de los cuidados para tocarlo lo menos posible. Eso hizo que no lo tuviera muy bien sujeto, y el espejo resbaló entre sus dedos y faltó poco para que cayese al suelo de nuevo. Dageus a duras penas logró cogerlo a tiempo. **

— **¡Por el amor de Dios, ten más cuidado! —siseó su antepasado—.Esta maldita cosa está hecha de cristal. Más o menos. En cierta manera, vamos. ¿Siempre eres tan torpe? **

**Dageus se envaró. **

— **¿Y tú siempre tienes tan mal carácter? Eres todo lo malhablado, grosero e impaciente que se podía esperar de un highlander, ¿eh? No me extraña que tengas tan mala reputación. **

—**Así que tengo mala... — Terrence calló y levantó las manos como si el tema no fuese muy de su agrado—.Olvídalo. No quiero saber qué es lo que dicen de mí. —Recorrió el jardín con la mirada—.Adónde demonios me has traído? **

—**Al castillo Keltar. —Dageus se lo pensó un poco y añadió—: Un segundo castillo Keltar, no el que tú probablemente conociste. **

**Un músculo se estremeció en la mandíbula de su pariente. **

— **¿Ya qué distancia de Inverness se encuentra este segundo castillo Keltar? **

**Dageus se encogió de hombros. **

—**A cosa de media hora de trayecto. **

—**Vamos a ver si lo adivino, bárbaro entrometido. ¿Por alguna razón, cogiste mi vehículo? —preguntó Terrence en un tono seco. **

— **¿Bárbaro yo? Mira quién habla —replicó Dageus indignado. **

—**Maldito imbécil, baja allí y trae a mi mujer. Ahora. **

— **¿Tu mujer? ¿Te refieres a la muchacha que estaba contigo en **

**la tienda? **

—**Sí. **

**Dageus sacudió la cabeza en una lenta negativa. Aquello era coacción. **

—**No. Al menos hasta que me cuentes qué está pasando, y te expliques ante mi hermano. ¿Qué haces dentro de ese espejo? Sé muy bien lo que es. Es el Cristal Oscuro, una Consagración Invisible, y los Keltar preferimos mantenemos lo más alejados posible de todo lo que esté relacionado con los invisibles. ¿Cómo es que lo estás usando? ¿Practicas la magia negra? Mi hermano no permitirá que se hagan tales cosas en su propiedad. Drustan no quiere... **

**Su pariente golpeó el interior del cristal con los puños, tan fuerte que llegó a hacer vibrar el marco tallado. **

— **¡Ve a recoger a mi mujer! ¡La has dejado desprotegida, hijo de perra! **

—**No. Las respuestas primero —dijo Dageus sin inmutarse. **

**Se fulminaron con la mirada, sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera admitir que la situación había llegado a un punto muerto. **

**Entonces Dageus tuvo una idea. ¿Por qué su temperamental y formidablemente dotado antepasado no salía del espejo e iba a buscar a su mujer? ¿Qué podía detener a un druida tan poderoso como Terrence MacBaker? **

—**Estás atrapado en el espejo, ¿verdad? —exclamó. **

— **¿A ti qué te parece? ¿Crees que estaría sentado aquí dándoles **

**vueltas a los pulgares si pudiera hacer algo? Ve ... a ... buscar... a ... mi. .. mujer. **

—**Pero hace un rato estabas fuera del espejo. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué...? **

—**Has dicho que tú tienes tu propia mujer —lo interrumpió Terrence sin ningún miramiento— ¿Cómo te sentirías si se hubiera quedado sola en una ciudad donde nunca había estado antes, y hubiera asesinos muy bien adiestrados que le siguen la **

**pista? ¡Mi mujer corre peligro, maldición! ¡Tienes que ir a recogerla, hombre! ¡Tráela aquí y te diré todo lo que quieres saber! **

**Dageus sintió que un puño invisible le oprimía el corazón cuando pensó en lo que sentiría él si fuese Chloe la que se encontrara en semejante situación. Ya la había visto en peligro, yeso casi lo había matado. La mujer de un hombre tenía prioridad sobre todo lo demás. Las preguntas podían esperar. El bienestar y la seguridad de las personas a las que amabas siempre iban primero. **

**Siempre. **

—**Oh, maldita sea, no lo sabía. Iré a traer a tu mujer —dijo inmediatamente. Volvió a ponerse el espejo debajo del brazo y se apresuró a ir al castillo. **

— **¡Vamos en dirección equivocada! —gritó el espejo por tercera vez mientras Dageus subía los escalones de la puerta principal y entraba en el castillo. **

—**No, vamos bien. Ya te he dicho que no irás conmigo —dijo Dageus sin perder la calma—.Encontraré a tu mujer mucho antes si no he de estar pendiente de que no te rompas. Sé qué aspecto tiene. La encontraré, te lo juro. **

**Dageus no mentía al decir que no quería tener que preocuparse por si le ocurría algo al espejo, pero tampoco quería pasar ni un solo segundo más tan cerca del Cristal Oscuro. Sospechaba que la extraña atracción que ejercía no había dejado de actuar sutilmente sobre él durante todo el trayecto de vuelta al castillo, para alcanzar su apogeo cuando abrió la trasera del todoterreno. N o quería tener que verse obligado a pasar lo que muy bien podían ser horas sentado al volante, con la Consagración Invisible a tan poca distancia de él en un recinto cerrado. **

**Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó « ¡Drustan!», con un volumen de voz que hizo temblar los techos. **

—**Por el amor de Dios, Dageus, estoy justo encima de ti —contestó su hermano con una mueca—.No hace falta que intentes echar abajo las paredes con esos alaridos. **

**Dageus levantó la vista. Su hermano estaba de pie junto a la balaustrada que dominaba el gran vestíbulo de entrada y miraba hacia abajo. **

— **¿Cómo iba a saber dónde estabas? ¿Qué haces plantado ahí Drustan? **

— **¿Por qué te has puesto a hablar con un espejo? —preguntó Drustan en voz muy baja. **

— **¡Te dije que me esperases! —chilló Gwen en ese momento, desde algún lugar en el corredor detrás de su hermano. **

**Dageus sacudió la cabeza. No había tiempo para explicaciones. **

**La mujer — Terrence se lo había dicho mientras cruzaban el césped, en una breve pausa entre sus cada vez más enfurecidas demandas de acompañarlo de regreso a Inverness— se llamaba Candace St. James. Ella no tenía nada que ver con aquello —lo que quiera que fuese «aquello»—, y su vida corría peligro. **

**Tenía que irse. Enseguida. **

**Dageus apoyó el espejo en la pared cerca de la puerta, se despidió de él con la mano y dijo: **

—**Drustan: Terrence MacBaker. Terrence MacBaker: Drustan. **

—**Dageus —dijo Drustan con voz aterciopelada, algo que nunca era buena señal—, ¿por qué crees que tienes que presentarme a un espejo? **

—**Mira en el espejo, Drustan —dijo Dageus impacientemente, al tiempo que lo volvía unos centímetros hacia la escalera para que su hermano pudiera verlo desde arriba. **

**Su hermano se quedó boquiabierto. **

**Dageus sonrió levemente. Era agradable saber que no había sido el único que se quedaba estupefacto al ver a un hombre atrapado dentro de un espejo. **

—**No creo que pueda salir de ahí, Drustan, así que no debería haber ningún peligro. No obstante, tal vez prefieras meterlo en algún sitio alejado de las mujeres y las niñas hasta que sepamos algo más al respecto. **

**Drustan seguía boquiabierto y parecía haberse quedado sin habla. **

— **¿Lejos de las mujeres y las niñas? —gruñó el espejo— ¡Yo nunca he sido ninguna amenaza para las mujeres y las niñas, so Daba! **

—**En verdad, pariente, no sabemos absolutamente nada acerca de ti —replicó Dageus—. Así que quizá deberías intentar explicarle cómo están las cosas a mi hermano mientras yo estoy fuera. Así alguien podrá intentar explicármelas a mí en cuanto haya regresado. **

—**No me dejes aquí —siseó Terrence —. Llévame contigo. **

—**He dicho que encontraré a tu mujer, y lo haré. **

**En lo alto de la escalera, Drustan por fin consiguió recuperar el habla. **

— **¡Terrence MacBaker! —estalló— ¿Te refieres a nuestro Terrence del siglo noveno? **

—**Sí. Y este espejo es el Cristal Oscuro, Drustan, una de las Consagraciones Invisibles —le comunicó de la manera más resumida que pudo. Su hermano no había tenido que servir de receptáculo al vasto conocimiento de los draghar, y Dageus dudaba de que fuera capaz de reconocer el espejo por lo que era—.Tal vez desees mantener reducido al mínimo tu contacto con él. Obra sobre la magia que llevamos en **

**la sangre, y la usa para atraemos. —Añadió un último aparte—: Dejé desprotegida a su mujer sin darme cuenta. He de ir allí. Regresaré lo antes posible. **

**Sin añadir una palabra más, Dageus dio media vuelta y salió del castillo**

**Candace terminó de dar buena cuenta de su tercera hamburguesa, hizo una bola con el envoltorio de papel y lo metió en la bolsa. **

— **¿Mejor, muchacha? —preguntó Dageus. **

—**Oh, sí —dijo ella con un suspiro de satisfacción. Eran las hamburguesas más deliciosas que había comido en su vida, aunque sospechaba que llevar más de veinticuatro horas en ayunas quizá la hiciese pecar de falta de imparcialidad al respecto. Echó unos buenos tragos de su agua mineral de tamaño supe grande; todo aquel caminar y preocuparse de' hacía un rato habían hecho que se sintiese terriblemente deshidratada. **

**Luego se repantigó en el asiento del todoterreno y estiró las piernas. Se sentía mucho mejor, entre la comida que le había servido de combustible y la buena noticia de que Terrence se hallaba a salvo en algún sitio y, además, enterarse de que aquella noche no tendría que dormir debajo de algún puente con unos cuantos periódicos por mantas la había puesto de muy buen humor. **

—**Ay, Dios, ¿te he dicho lo mucho que lo siento? —preguntó Dageus. **

—**Sólo unas cien veces con ésta —respondió Candace en un tono bastante seco. **

—**No entiendo cómo puedo haber sido tan idiota, muchacha. **

**Nunca me hubiese llevado el espejo si hubiera sabido que eso iba a ponerte en peligro. Te ruego que lo creas. **

—**Lo creo —le aseguró ella—.Y no te preocupes tanto. Al final todo ha salido bien, ¿verdad? Yo estoy aquí, Terrence está a salvo, y a nadie le ha pasado nada. —Aunque, añadió para sí, no se quedaría tranquila del todo hasta que viese a Terrence con sus propios ojos. **

**Miró a Dageus. Fuera ya estaba oscuro, y dentro del todoterreno no había otra luz que el tenue resplandor verdoso de los indicadores electrónicos del salpicadero. Con aquella iluminación tan tenue, Dageus se parecía mucho a Terrence los mismos rasgos firmes, el pelo muy largo, el cuerpo corpulento. La responsabilidad llena de respeto que parecía sentir por las mujeres también le recordaba a Terrence. **

**Cuando sus caminos se cruzaron por fin, Dageus le contó que hacía horas que la buscaba. **

**Como no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer en cuanto descubrió que el todoterreno había desaparecido, Candace empezó a buscar metódicamente por cada calle, callejón y aparcamiento de Inverness, esperando contra toda esperanza que se tropezaría milagrosamente con el vehículo en algún sitio. Como plan era un auténtico desastre y Candace lo sabía, pero necesitaba iniciar alguna acción, de la clase que fuera, o le daría un ataque de nervios. **

**Lo cierto era que no esperaba dar con el vehículo robado y cuando ya había empezado a oscurecer y lo divisó al final de la manzana siguiente, con el motor en punto muerto junto al bordillo de la acera, se quedó estupefacta. **

**Echó a correr hacia él como una boba nada más vedo. Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo, llena de recelo, a un par de metros del vehículo. **

**Para ver cómo el antepasado de Terrence bajaba del todoterreno. « ¡Eh —gritó Candace a la espalda de aquel hombre, sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía—, yo a usted lo conozco! ¿Qué está haciendo con mi todoterreno?» **

**El súbito temor de que aquel hombre también pudiera ser uno de los malos no llegó hasta ese momento, pero la dejó helada. Entonces él se dio la vuelta y la miró con tal expresión de alivio que todos los miedos de Candace se esfumaron de golpe. « ¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí, muchacha! —exclamó— ¡No he parado de buscarte por todo Inverness!» **

**Agotada y muerta de hambre, Candace casi se echó a llorar. **

**No estaba sola y perdida en Escocia sin ningún lugar al que ir en busca de ayuda, al fin y al cabo. Alguien había recorrido todo Inverness en busca de ella. Alguien se alegraba de verla. **

**Con la primera de las muchas disculpas que le presentó, Dageus le había contado que si se llevó el todoterreno fue porque vio el Cristal Oscuro dentro de él, y lo **

**preocupó el uso que se pudiera estar haciendo de la Consagración Invisible. Ya estaba en casa cuando descubrió a Terrence dentro del espejo, y su furioso antepasado lo envió de regreso a Inverness para encontrarla. **

**«Su furioso antepasado», había dicho. Dageus lo sabía. ¡Y no parecía nada sorprendido! **

**Aunque Dageus ya había llamado «pariente» a Terrence cuando estaban en Tiedemann's, Candace pensó que debía creer que tenían alguna clase de parentesco lejano en la época actual, que Terrence era un primo lejano ilegítimo o algo por el estilo. **

**Ciertamente no que fuese un antiguo antepasado que llevaba once siglos atrapado dentro de un espejo. Realmente, ¿qué clase de persona aceptaría semejante disparate a las primeras de cambio? Candace ciertamente no lo había hecho. Se resistió hasta el último momento, y sólo lo aceptó cuando se vio obligada a admitir que su vida estaba en juego. **

**Pero al parecer Dageus no había tenido problemas a la hora de aceptarlo. Lo que llevaba a una única conclusión lógica. **

—**Así que supongo que ninguno de los MacBaker sois lo que se dice del todo normales, ¿eh? —lo tanteó Candace. **

**Dageus sonrió de un modo vago. **

—**No, no exactamente. Estoy seguro de que mi esposa sabría contar la historia mejor que yo, pero yo y mi gemelo, al que no tardarás en conocer, venimos del siglo dieciséis. **

**Candace parpadeó. **

— **¿Tú también te convertiste? ¿Fue así como llegaste aquí? **

— **¿Convertirme? **

—**En un hechicero oscuro —le aclaró ella— ¿Fue así como tú y tu hermano acabasteis aquí? ¿También quedasteis atrapados dentro de algún objeto? **

**Dageus hizo un sonido estrangulado. **

—**Por todos los santos. ¿Me estás diciendo que Terrence es un hechicero oscuro, muchacha? **

— **¿No sabes nada acerca de tu antepasado? **

—**Su nombre fue borrado de los anales de los Keltar hace once siglos. A decir verdad, hasta que la cámara subterránea volvió a ser abierta recientemente, creíamos que Terrence sólo era una leyenda. ¿Es un hechicero oscuro, entonces? **

—**Eso es lo que piensa él. Pero yo no estoy tan segura. **

— **¿Cómo acabó atrapado en el espejo? **

—**No lo sé. No quiere hablar de ello. Todavía —añadió. Candace había tenido varias epifanías ese día mientras buscaba a Terrence, aterrorizada por la idea de que nunca **

**volvería a vedo. El día se le había hecho eterno y, a solas con sus pensamientos y miedos, ciertos hechos habían adquirido una austera claridad en su mente. **

**Uno era que quería saberlo todo acerca de Terrence. Absolutamente todo, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Candace ya sabía, por ciertas partes de las historias que lograron abrirse paso a través de su estupor la noche en que él mató a la asesina que se hacía pasar por una empleada del servicio de habitaciones, que Terrence había tenido una infancia maravillosa en las Highlands. También sabía que, en algún lugar, algo había ido terriblemente mal. Quería saber qué fue; cómo acabó atrapado dentro del espejo; cómo podía estar tan convencido de que era un hechicero oscuro, cuando cada vez que la miraba, ella veía luz. **

**Oh, no esa purísima luz celestial que te cegaba. Ni mucho menos. **

**Terrence MacBaker no era de esa clase de hombre y nunca lo sería. A decir verdad, a Candace nunca le habían gustado mucho esos hombres. Terrence no era uno de los malos, pero podía llegar a serlo si hacía falta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin sentir ningún remordimiento de conciencia por ello. **

**Pero «hombre malo» no era la parte primordial de su personalidad. Terrence era lo que los psicólogos y los antropólogos llamarían un macho alfa, hombres definidos por una capacidad inherente para el desorden y la anarquía. Los machos alfa sólo obedecían su propio código, y si en algún momento éste convergía fugazmente con las leyes de la sociedad en general, era por pura casualidad. Uno nunca podía estar seguro al cien por cien de lo que sería capaz de hacer un macho alfa si él, o aquellos a los que consideraba suyos, se veían amenazados. Había que conformarse con esperar que siempre estuvieras dentro del círculo protegido del macho alfa, o que pudieras perderte de vista si llegabas a quedar excluido de ese círculo por la razón que fuese. **

**Candace sabía que quería estar justo en el centro del círculo protegido de Terrence MacBaker. Y no sólo porque alguien quisiera matarla, sino porque él quería tenerla allí cualesquiera que fuesen las circunstancias. Ésa era la segunda de las epifanías que había tenido hoy mientras lo buscaba frenéticamente por todo Inverness. **

—**Pero tú no piensas que él se haya vuelto oscuro, ¿verdad, muchacha? —le preguntó Dageus—. ¿Te parece que Terrence es bueno? ¿Crees en él, muchacha? ¿Con todo tu corazón? **

**Candace lo miró con curiosidad. Había percibido una nota de urgencia en su voz, como si aquellas preguntas fuesen muy importantes para él. **

—**Ni siquiera me conoces. ¿Tanto te preocupa que yo crea en tu antepasado? **

—**Oh, sí, Candace A un MacBaker siempre le importa mucho lo que piense y sienta una mujer. **

**Candace decidió que cada vez le gustaban más los MacBaker. **

— **¿Y bien? ¿Crees en Terrence? —insistió Dageus. **

—**Sí —dijo Candace sin ninguna clase de reservas—.Creo en él. **

**Cuando llegaron al castillo — ¡Puñetas, estaba en un castillo!—, Dageus la condujo por él a tal velocidad que todo pasaba ante sus ojos como una exhalación y Candace apenas tuvo ocasión de llegar a ver nada. **

**Sólo pudo entrever una magnífica sala en la que una fabulosa escalinata salida de un cuento de hadas descendía desde ambos lados de los pisos superiores, fijarse por un instante en la impresionante armadura que ocupaba una pequeña alcoba, y echarle un breve vistazo al interior de una estancia recubierta de paneles oscuros en la que había expuesta una gran colección de armamento antiguo: espadas, hachas de doble hoja y lanzas dispuestas en curiosas pautas geométricas adornaban las paredes. Candace se moría de ganas de coger una silla, descolgarlas de su sitio y empezar a hacerles pruebas de autenticidad. Aunque sospechaba que todo lo que veía era completamente genuino. **

**¿Por qué el contenido del castillo no iba a tener muchos siglos de antigüedad? Sus ocupantes ya tenían unos cuantos. **

**Después de llevarla a una biblioteca, Dageus le dijo que esperase allí y se fue corriendo a «reunir al resto del clan y traer a tu hombre. Mi hermano y nuestras esposas enseguida se reunirán contigo». **

**Luego, mientras esperaba a solas, Candace procedió a echarle una buena mirada a lo que la rodeaba. **

**La biblioteca era una estancia magnífica, espaciosa pero al mismo tiempo muy acogedora, y verla le recordó la impecable y discreta elegancia del despacho del profesor Keene. **

**Grandes ventanales flanqueados por cortinajes de terciopelo daban a un cuidado jardín. Muebles librería en madera de cerezo estaban incrustados en los paneles de las paredes. Una enorme chimenea de mármol y piedra rosada subía por una pared, y la repisa esculpida que la coronaba llegaba hasta el techo. Había muchas otomanas y sillones tapizados con brocado dispuestos en varias áreas de conversación, junto a alguna que otra mesa que combinaba las tallas con delicados motivos de terciopelo. El techo contenía tres hileras de elegantes molduras entre las que corrían otras tantas series de tallas repujadas. Un magnífico mueble bar evidentemente hecho a medida había sido incrustado en una de las secciones de estanterías. **

**A juzgar por lo que Candace había tenido ocasión de ver mientras Dageus la llevaba con tanta premura al lugar en el que se encontraba ahora, todo el castillo era el sueño de un historiador, suntuosamente decorado con antigüedades y reliquias, y la biblioteca no tenía nada que envidiar al resto. **

**Tapices que tenían varios siglos de antigüedad adornaban las paredes. Exquisitas —y auténticas, Candace se hubiese jugado lo que fuera— lámparas Tiffany puestas sobre las mesas bañaban todos los rincones de la biblioteca con una suave claridad ambarina. La mayoría de los libros de los estantes estaban encuadernados en cuero y algunos, que parecían bastante antiguos, habían sido cuidadosamente puestos de lado, no en posición vertical porque eso les hubiese desgastado el lomo. Un enorme escritorio con tres relucientes paneles de madera noble divididos por intrincados nudos célticos ocupaba una de las esquinas, con un gran asiento de cuero detrás de él. Grandes mesas de biblioteca se alzaban bajo retratos de antepasados del clan iluminados por pequeños focos cenitales. El suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras antiguas, complementadas con alguna que otra hermosa piel de oveja. Una escalera con un delicado motivo de volutas podía correr a lo largo de las paredes repletas de estantes gracias a sus ruedas de goma, que le permitían desplazarse silenciosamente sobre el reluciente perímetro del suelo de madera. **

**Candace se dirigía a la escalera con la idea de empujarla hacia una pila de manuscritos que habían llamado su atención, cuando dos hermosas rubias entraron de sopetón en la biblioteca, seguidas por un hombre al que en un principio confundió con Dageus. **

—**Bienvenida al castillo Keltar —dijo una de las rubias con voz entrecomada—. Yo soy Gwen y éste es mi marido, Drustan. Ésta es la esposa de Dageus, Chloe. **

—**Hola —dijo Candace tímidamente—.Soy Candace White St. James. **

—**Ya lo sabemos. Dageus nos lo contó —dijo Gwen—. Tenemos muchas ganas de oír tu historia. Puedes empezar ahora mismo si quieres —añadió alegremente. —Llevamos todo el día esperando. **

**Dageus entró en la biblioteca en ese momento cargado con el espejo que sujetaba por los lados. **

**Candace esperaba oír a Terrence anunciar su llegada con unos cuantos alaridos de furia, y la sorprendió un poco que el espejo permaneciese en silencio. **

**Dageus atravesó la biblioteca y apoyó el espejo en uno de los muebles librería, cerca de donde estaban reunidos Candace y los MacBaker. **

**Candace miró en el espejo. Sólo vio una lisa superficie plateada en la que no había ni rastro de Terrence. **

**Corrió hacia el espejo y extendió las manos sobre él instintivamente. **

**Para ver cómo la mano de Terrence aparecía dentro de la plata cuando dio un paso hacia delante, ahora por fin visible. **

**Oyó que un par de voces femeninas dejaban escapar exclamaciones ahogadas detrás de ella. **

—**Conque estaba ahí —murmuró una de las mujeres—.No sólo se ha negado a responder a ninguna de las preguntas que le hicimos, sino que ni siquiera se ha dignado mostrarse hasta que llegaste aquí. **

**El mundo pareció encogerse alrededor de Candace, y fue como si todo se alejara velozmente de ella hasta que sólo quedó Terrence. La expresión en su mirada color azul no podía ser más desolada. **

—**Ay, Candace —dijo él, la voz de ponche de ron ahora áspera y baja, y luego guardó silencio unos instantes para bebérsela con los ojos—.No debo de ser muy hombre cuando ni siquiera soy capaz de proteger a mi mujer. ¡El maldito cristal me reclamó y no pude ir contigo! **

**«Mi mujer», la había llamado él. Candace pudo ver en sus ojos que aquel día lleno de preocupaciones también había sido un auténtico infierno para él. Lo sintió, y al mismo tiempo se alegró. Se alegró de que no estuviera volviéndose loca. Se alegró porque eso quería decir que él sentía lo mismo que ella. **

—**No digas eso —contestó con vehemencia—.He conocido a muchos hombres, y aun viviendo mil años no llegarían a ser la mitad de hombres que tú. ¡Ya me has salvado la vida dos veces! Estaría muerta de no haber sido por ti. Además, tampoco podías saber que al idiota de tu descendiente se le ocurriría robarte. Eso sí que era imprevisible. **

**Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ella. A Candace le pareció que había sido Drustan, pero él y Dageus se parecían tanto que costaba estar segura. Un instante después supo que había sido Dageus porque, con una nota de maliciosa diversión en la voz, le oyó decir: **

—**Al idiota de su descendiente le gustaría saber cómo lo liberaste, muchacha. **

**Candace puso la palma de la otra mano sobre el cristal, y Terrence se apresuró a poner la mano debajo de la suya. Se miraron ávidamente el uno al otro. Después de tanto temer haberlo perdido, Candace necesitaba tocarlo y anhelaba sentir el cuerpo de él contra el suyo, el sabor de sus besos. «Su mujer», la había llamado él, y Candace empezaba a estar segura de que ésas eran unas palabras que un highlander del siglo IX nunca usaría a la ligera. **

— **¿Puedo contárselo? —le preguntó a Terrence. Él se encogió de hombros. **

—**Supongo que sí. **

— **Existe un hechizo de invocación —explicó Candace hablando por encima del hombro—.**_**Basta con decir Lialth bree che bree, Terrence MacBaker, drachme se sidh. **_**Pero ahora no funcionará porque... **

**Iba a explicar que aún no había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente desde la última vez que Terrence fue liberado aquella mañana, cuando las runas talladas en el marco empezaron a arder con una intensa luz interior y los parámetros de la biblioteca parecieron sufrir una súbita alteración. Candace se quedó boquiabierta. **

**Al principio Terrence pareció sorprenderse tanto como ella, y luego sus oscuros ojos brillaron con un fulgor exultante. **

—**Acaso se deba a lo cortas que fueron las dos últimas veces, muchacha —exclamó con voz enronquecida—. ¿A quién le importa el porqué? **

**Dio un paso adelante y extendió las manos hacia ella. Hacía un segundo Candace tenía las palmas apretadas contra el frío cristal, pero de pronto todo fue hielo y negrura por un instante y luego sintió el calor y la fuerza de las manos de Terrence alrededor de las suyas. Su highlander se separó del espejo, arrancándose a sí mismo de aquel pequeño mar de ondulaciones plateadas para obligarla a dar un paso atrás cuando fue hacia ella con el fuego de la pasión encendido en sus ojos. **

**Candace se estremeció de expectación. **

**Oyó muy lejos las exclamaciones de sorpresa que lanzaron Chloe y Gwen, y después ya no oyó nada porque Terrence bajó la cabeza y plantó sus labios sobre los suyos en un ávido beso. Candace sintió como si se fundiera, y toda ella pareció derretirse contra el duro acero del cuerpo de él mientras enredaba los dedos en sus trenzas, separaba los labios y se le entregaba por completo. **

**Entonces lo sintió apartar los labios de su boca. **

— **¿Este castillo se encuentra protegido, parientes? —masculló por encima del hombro. **

—**Bueno, sí... —empezó a responder uno de los gemelos. **

— **¿Creéis que dos druidas de nada como vosotros podrían defender esta fortaleza durante una sola noche? —lo interrumpió Terrence. **

—**Te aseguro que este par de druidas de nada —escupió uno de los gemelos—podría defender... **

—**Estupendo. Pues ya podéis empezar a defenderla. Largo de aquí. **

**Volvió a plantar sus labios sobre los de Candace. **

**Detrás de la pareja apasionadamente entrelazada, Drustan entornó los ojos y soltó un bufido de furia. **

—**Nunca había visto tamaña arrogancia en... **

— **¿Te acuerdas del día en que te dejé atrapado detrás de cierta puerta hasta que por fin recordaste quién era yo, amor mío? —lo interrumpió Gwen dulcemente. **

**Drustan se tragó el resto de lo que iba a decir. ¡Que si se acordaba! Estuvo a punto de enloquecer de deseo. Nada en el mundo hubiese podido impedir que le hiciera el amor a Gwen, allí y entonces. De hecho, se apresuraron a quitarse hasta la última prenda que llevaban encima y, aunque ya hacía tiempo de eso, Drustan aún no estaba seguro de si tuvieron algún público en la gran sala. Y del mismo modo en que no le había importado entonces, seguía sin importarle que pudieran haberlos visto. **

**Que era exactamente lo que parecían sentir Terrence y Candace en aquel preciso instante. De hecho, la camiseta de él voló por encima de su cabeza para acabar encima de una lámpara. La delicada pantalla de vidrio de colores osciló precariamente por un instante, y luego volvió a quedar inmóvil. **

**Drustan no tenía ningunas ganas de ver a su antepasado aún más desnudo de lo que estaba en aquel momento. **

**«Aunque ahora que los tengo delante —pensó sin apartar la vista de aquel torso esculpido—, me pregunto qué demonios serán esos tatuajes.» ¿Estarían ante otro Keltar que había decidido seguir el camino equivocado? Y de ser así, ¿Hasta dónde habría sido capaz de llegar? Drustan tenía dos hijitas dormidas en el piso de arriba y una esposa y un clan a los que proteger, y le habría gustado saber a qué atenerse. ¿Quién y qué era aquel hombre y qué había venido a hacer allí? ¿Y por qué tenía consigo una de las Consagraciones Invisibles? Drustan quería explicaciones, por Dios, merecía que le dieran explicaciones. Estaban en su castillo, en su mundo. ¡Él era el hijo mayor, después de todo! O..., ejem, lo había sido hasta hacía unos instantes. **

**Se puso muy serio. Si aquel antepasado suyo del siglo IX creía que podría arrebatarle sus derechos como señor del castillo porque había nacido unos cuantos siglos antes que él, estaba pero que muy equivocado. **

**Drustan lo miró con irritación, pero ni el disgusto que sentía pudo evitar que su expresión no tardara en dulcificarse. **

**Terrence y Candace se besaban como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en cualquier momento. **

**Y Drustan sabía muy bien lo que tenían que estar sintiendo. **

**Porque cada vez que besaba a su esposa, cada vez que cogía en brazos a sus preciosas gemelas, le parecía que aunque llegase a vivir eternamente todavía le faltaría tiempo para amar a sus seres queridos. **

**No necesitaba sondear a su antepasado con la escucha profunda para saber que la mujer a la que estaba besando Terrence era su compañera del alma. **

**Ciertas cosas no precisaban explicaciones. **

**La unión de un Keltar con su mujer era una de ellas. **

**Oyó el gemido metálico de una cremallera. La de él o la de ella, no lo sabía. Y tampoco pensaba quedarse allí ni un segundo más para averiguado. **

**Sus preguntas tendrían que esperar. **

**Drustan dio media vuelta y se los llevó a todos de la biblioteca. **

**##############**

**En cuanto oyó que la puerta de la biblioteca se cerraba con un chasquido detrás de los MacBaker, Candace se puso rígida y sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. **

**Se habían quedado solos, Terrence estaba libre del espejo y ella lo tocaba. No hubiese podido pedir más y, sin embargo, de pronto sintió como si todo aquello fuese demasiado para ella. **

**Con los instintos de un depredador nato, Terrence percibió el cambio que acababa de efectuarse en el cuerpo de ella. Interrumpió el beso, dio un paso atrás y la miró. Aquella boca tan sexy aún se hallaba inclinada en el gesto de besar con los labios separados sobre la respiración entrecortada que acompaña al deseo sexual, y sus oscuros ojos medio entornados brillaban peligrosamente. **

**Candace retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo para alzar la mirada hacia Terrence, cuya respiración se había vuelto tan entrecortada como la suya. **

**Él extendió la mano y le rozó la mandíbula con los nudillos. **

**Cuando habló, su voz fue áspera, grave y tensa. **

— **¿Hay algún problema, mujer? —Candace negó con la cabeza—.Me parece que me tomaría bastante mal que quisieras jugar a alguno de tus pequeños juegos conmigo, Candace. — Candace tragó saliva audiblemente y volvió a negar con la cabeza—.Qué, entonces? **

**Candace se encogió de hombros en un gesto lleno de impotencia. **

**Se había quedado sin palabras. No hubiese sabido explicarlo. Lo deseaba como nunca había deseado nada en su vida y, al mismo tiempo, sentía como si de pronto hubiera visto que estaba inmóvil al borde de un precipicio, y no tenía ni idea de qué hacía allí. Lo único que sabía era que una parte de su ser le ordenaba desesperadamente que retrocediese, que buscase un terreno más seguro. **

**No lo entendía. No era ninguna cobarde, y ciertamente no era ninguna calientabraguetas. Deseaba a Terrence. Y no sólo para disfrutar del sexo con él, sino para mucho más, que era el modo en que siempre había creído que tendrían que ser y serían las cosas cuando por fin se acostara con un hombre. Terrence estaba allí, el hombre al que ella deseaba, y él también la deseaba. Ya se había sentido lista para dar el paso decisivo y llevar a cabo el acto sexual con él en dos ocasiones. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba ahora? **

**Terrence la escrutó con la mirada. Ahora hubiese sido el momento ideal para ser capaz de usar la escucha profunda sobre aquella mujer, pero no podía recurrir a ese arte, así que centró su atención sobre el cuerpo de Candace en vez de centrarla sobre su mente. **

**Sus ojos del color del jade amenazaban tormenta. Toda su postura irradiaba desafío. Su barbilla permanecía rígidamente levantada, sus fosas nasales se habían dilatado y mantenía los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo a la altura de los hombros, como una pequeña guerrera. **

**Pero en un claro contrapunto a esa negativa tan evidente también había no una mera invitación, sino lo que sólo podía calificarse de pura y simple provocación femenina. «Mírame.» Su espalda permanecía arqueada, su trasero sobresalía hacia fuera, sus magníficos pechos estaban orgullosamente levantados y exhibían la postura que más realzaba su atractivo. **

**Sus pezones endurecidos tensaban la blanca lana del suéter. **

**Y acababa de volver a humedecerse los labios. Para luego sacudir la cabeza en algo que no era una negativa, sino una clara forma de retarlo a que fuese hacia ella. **

**« ¡No me toques! / Ven y tómame», decía cada gramo de su cuerpo. Terrence cruzó la distancia que los separaba, bajó la cabeza e inhaló profundamente. Ella volvió a retroceder, pero no antes de que él obtuviese lo que quería. Sonrió, encantado por la dicotomía que emanaba de ella. Era un buen augurio. **

**Candace desprendía una exquisita combinación de miedo, desafío y un desesperado apetito sexual. Era un aroma que Terrence llevaba toda la vida esperando, un deseo que no había dejado de crecer vertiginosamente durante los últimos días. **

**Se hubiese jugado lo que fuera a que, incluso con toda su instrucción, ella no podía entender del todo lo que sentía su hombre. **

**Pero él sí que lo entendía. Perfectamente. **

**Aquello era todo lo que se había atrevido a esperar. **

**Candace White St. James lo había aceptado como su hombre, y por mucho más tiempo que aquella única noche. Porque si no lo hubiese hecho, no habría olido a aquella combinación tan peculiar. Una mujer que sólo buscara una noche de placer olía a deseo, y poco más. Ciertamente no a miedo y desafío, a menos que el hombre hubiese empezado a hacer lo que no debería, cosas que la mujer no quería que le hiciese, y a esos bastardos siempre había que pararles los pies. Las mujeres eran tesoros a los que había que cuidar como tales, en vez de profanarlos y saquearlos. **

**Pero una mujer que reconociese al compañero de su vida olía a todas aquellas cosas entremezcladas porque ese reconocimiento presagiaba un cambio muy significativo en la existencia. En el siglo de Terrence, la mujer se habría dado cuenta de que no tardaría en traer hijos al mundo, de que se disponía a dejar atrás su juventud y su clan para unirse a un nuevo clan, con lo que quedaría atada para siempre a su marido y sus gentes, e iba a embarcarse en la misma travesía de pasión, lágrimas y alegría que su madre ya había emprendido antes que ella. **

**Una mujer de carácter, independiente y moderna como Candace White St. James se resistiría a semejante cambio, instintivamente y en proporción al intenso deseo que suscitaba en ella. Candace estaba acostumbrada a controlar las cosas. Con él, ese control se vería amenazado, y Terrence tenía intención de amenazarlo hasta que renunciase a él. **

**Ya iba siendo hora de que ella fuese suya. De que él le dejara muy claro que, aunque algún día se acostase con otro hombre, ningún hombre sería él, ninguno le parecería lo bastante bueno, ninguno la haría sentir lo que le había hecho sentir él aquella noche. Lo que le haría sentir la próxima noche y la otra y la otra. Dejaría su marca sobre ella de mil maneras distintas que Candace nunca sería capaz de olvidar. Cuando, algún día, ella llevara a su cama a otro hombre sería para encontrarse con que Terrence se hallaba presente entre ambos sobre ese colchón, un highlander descomunal que ocupaba demasiado espacio, creando una barrera alrededor de su corazón, r nunca dejaría de estar vivo en su memoria. **

**Cuando extendió las manos hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos, fue aún más consciente de aquella dicotomía femenina. Pero era una dicotomía con la que un hombre podía vivir sin demasiados problemas y que, a decir verdad, incluso podía llegar a ser saboreada. **

**Porque cuando la tomó en sus brazos, ella le volvió la espalda como para rechazar su presencia y negar que él estuviera allí pero, al mismo tiempo, se apresuró a pegarse a él y Terrence pudo sentir su delicioso trasero firmemente apretado contra su **

**miembro endurecido. Candace quería lo mismo que él: primero tenías que reclamar, luego ya habría tiempo para el amor y el cariño. **

**Y como para confirmarlo, ella gimió suavemente al tiempo que empezaba a buscarlo con el trasero. Oír aquel sonido bastó para que Terrence sintiera que se le hacía un nudo en los testículos, y una punzada de tensión le desgarró la ingle. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, le rodeó la mandíbula con la mano y le volvió el rostro hacia él para besarla, larga y profundamente, mientras presionaba aquel precioso trasero con la dureza de su miembro. **

**La hizo caminar hacia delante, una mano en su cintura para que no dejara de estar bien apretada contra él y la otra en su barbilla. Mordisqueó suavemente sus sensuales labios humedecidos por el beso, y los saboreó con lentas y firmes succiones de su boca. Dejó una estela de besos sobre la delicada forma de su oreja, hacia abajo hasta la línea de su mandíbula, por encima del cuello. Mientras tanto no dejó de guiada hacia delante hasta que tropezaron con algo, sin importarle de qué mueble pudiera tratarse, con tal de que hubiera encontrado uno. **

**Algo sobre lo que poder dejarla inclinada sería perfecto. **

**Ah, el escritorio de su descendiente. ¡Todavía mejor! Terrence buscó a tientas e hizo a un lado todo lo que había encima de él, sin prestar atención al ruido de objetos que chocaban con el suelo. Luego se llenó las manos con los hermosos pechos de su Candace y la inclinó hacia delante, sobre la fría madera tallada. Ella dio un respingo y apoyó las palmas en la superficie reluciente. **

**Necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Nada que quedara por debajo de esa prueba incontrovertible de que ella lo había escogido para que fuese su hombre podría saciarlo ahora. Soltó de mala gana aquellos pechos que se mecían tan perfectos, tan femeninamente con cada empujón, y bajó las manos hasta los tejanos de Candace. **

—**Ahora te tomaré, muchacha. **

**Ella se estremeció, arqueó su delicada espalda y giró la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro. Terrence la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos la misma pasión sin límites que sabía tenía que haber en los suyos. **

—**Sí —la oyó decir con voz entrecortada—. Por favor, Terrence. «Por favor, Terrence.» ¡Hubiera podido pasar el resto de la eternidad oyéndole decir aquellas palabras! Moriría feliz, si podía irse de este mundo oyendo cómo ella le rogaba que le diese placer carnal. Moriría intentando darle lo que le pedía, sin importarle cómo. **

— **¿Estás lista para mí, Candace? — Terrence sabía que lo estaba. **

**Podía oler su deseo femenino. Pero quería oírselo decir a ella. Quería oírla hablar de cómo la hacía sentir, de lo que su Candace sentía por él. **

—**Como lo estoy siempre que te tengo cerca. —Sonaba a la vez maravillada e irritada por la admisión. **

— **¿Y eso te disgusta, muchacha? **

—**Nunca me había sentido..., ¡oro! —jadeó ella cuando Terrence se movió en un lento círculo contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que le desabrochaba poco a poco el botón de arriba de los tejanos—, así antes. Siempre estoy excitada, y por mucho que lo intente no puedo dejar de estarlo. **

—**Y eso te hace sentir que ya no controlas la situación. **

—**Sí. —Ahora sonaba más disgustada que antes, y ya no parecía tan maravillada. **

—**Se supone que deseas tanto a tu hombre que pierdes el control, muchacha. La pasión es así. ¿Piensas que tu pasión va a ser tranquila y ordenada? —Se echó a reír—.Difícilmente. No en mi cama. **

— **¿Qué pasa con el hombre? —quiso saber ella—.Él también pierde el control a causa de la mujer? **

**Terrence gruñó. Un hombre nunca podía perder completamente el control con su mujer. Al menos no un hombre de sus dimensiones con una mujer de las de ella. Con todo, eso tampoco significaba que él aún fuera capaz de controlar el curso de sus pensamientos y anhelos. Porque esa clase de control ya hacía mucho tiempo que lo había perdido. Mirar a Candace bastaba para que una parte de su ser que siempre había sido salvaje, se volviera aún más salvaje. **

—**Mi miembro siempre está duro para ti, muchacha. Lo sentí endurecerse en cuanto te vi la primera noche. Y no, muchacha, tampoco puedo hacer que quede en reposo para más adelante. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo ni siquiera intento hacerlo. Me entrego a la pasión. A la necesidad. Al dolor del anhelo. Saboreo la sensación de querer que seas mía, de pensar en todas las cosas que quiero llegar a hacerte. —Tomó una nalga cubierta de tejanos en cada gran palma y la apretó. Su voz se hizo aún más grave, y pasó a ser un ronroneo cargado de sensualidad—.Disfruto sólo con pensar que serás mía, con saber que vaya conocerte de esa manera tan completa y tan íntima en la que sólo un hombre puede llegar a conocer a su mujer. Y conoceré hasta el último centímetro de tu cuerpo, muchacha. Porque eso es lo que tú quieres, ¿verdad, Candace? **

—**Sí —gimió ella. **

—**Cuando haya terminado de darte placer, ya nunca serás capaz de olvidarme. Será como si te hubiese marcado a fuego tan profundamente que llevarás la impronta de mi ser bajo la piel durante el resto de tu vida. Dime que quieres que lo haga, **

**Candace. —«Perdóname ahora por unos pecados que ni siquiera sabes estoy cometiendo.» **

—**Quiero que me..., ¡oooooh! —La respuesta de ella se convirtió en un jadeo estremecido cuando él la estrechó contra su cuerpo. **

**Terrence sonrió con oscura satisfacción. Había demasiada ropa entre ellos. Necesitaba sentir a su Candace mojada, tensa y resbaladiza mientras se apretaba contra él. Arrancó los últimos botones que le quedaban en los tejanos y tiró de ellos hasta que su hermoso trasero quedó al descubierto. **

**Luego tragó aire y le bajó los tejanos hasta los tobillos, pero no más allá, de modo que sus pies quedaran atrapados en ellos. **

— **¿Quieres sentirme dentro de ti, muchacha? **

— **¡Sí! **

— **¿Despacio y con mucho cuidado, o deprisa y con fuerza? ¿Qué quieres que te haga, Candace? **

—**Sí —gimoteó ella. **

**Él rió, un oscuro torrente de triunfo masculino. Lo que un hombre soñaba con oír de labios de una mujer tan exquisita era precisamente eso, un «sí» incondicional. **

**Terrence le levantó las caderas y se las dejó en la posición que quería que tuvieran. Luego le echó los pies un poco hacia atrás, le separó los muslos hasta que ella acomodó las rodillas al nuevo ángulo y se colocó entre ellos. Con los tejanos de Candace firmemente sujetos detrás de las botas, un par de rápidas patadas hacia atrás bastaron para tensarlos a la altura de los tobillos y dejarla inmovilizada, atrapada entre la mole del cuerpo de Terrence y el escritorio. **

**Con las piernas de ella extendidas a cada lado de sus muslos, Terrence podía mantenerlas separadas con el trasero levantado hacia arriba y los delicados pliegues de su sexo al descubierto. En esa postura supina, ella sólo podía recibir lo que él se disponía a darle. No podría ejercer ninguna clase de control sobre ello. Y si lo intentaba, a él le bastaría con volver a desplazar la bota hacia atrás para inmovilizarla. **

**Más tarde podría otorgarle todo el control que quisiese tener ella —aunque su virilidad se sentiría muy ofendida, hasta había considerado permitir que lo atara a Simbol de nueve maneras distintas si eso la complacía—, pero por el momento cualquier control que pudiera darle a ella debilitaría el suyo, y ahora su control ya estaba tan en las últimas como los calzones que llevaba puestos el día en que Albert lo hizo prisionero. **

**Ya hacía siglos que habían quedado reducidos a unos harapos. Candace no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando Terrence se le puso entre las piernas. ¡Estaba tan mojada y lista para él! No hubiese podido mover la mitad inferior del cuerpo ni aunque le fuese la **

**vida en ello, y nunca se había sentido tan excitada como en aquellos instantes, indefensa y completamente expuesta a él. **

**Lo tenía detrás de ella, su gran highlander intensamente sexual, y por un instante Candace se acordó de la primera vez que lo vio en el despacho del profesor, una oscura presencia intimidatoria dentro del espejo. Y se le ocurrió pensar que el momento actual había sido determinado de alguna manera desde aquel preciso instante. Era inevitable. Como si fuera cual fuese el camino que ella hubiera intentado seguir, habría terminado inclinada sobre un escritorio en una nerviosa espera de que Terrence la poseyese por fin mientras hacía que toda ella se sintiera inmensamente viva. Candace tenía una palabra en la punta de la lengua, algo referente a lo que ocurría cuando los acontecimientos se sucedían unos a otros del modo más improbable. No era «sinergia», no era «coincidencia» o «providencia». Le parecía que empezaba con la letra ese, pensó... **

**Entonces sintió que las manos de él le subían el suéter sobre los hombros hasta sacárselo por la cabeza, y bastó con que sus pechos quedaran al descubierto para que dejase de pensar en las palabras. Terrence se los rodeó con las manos y los amasó, los pellizcó suavemente y le tiró de los pezones hasta endurecérselos antes de hacerle poner las manos encima de la cabeza y empujada firmemente hacia delante, con lo que los pechos de Candace quedaron apretados contra el escritorio. El frío contacto de la madera hizo que le ardiesen los pezones. **

—**Agárrate al canto del escritorio, muchacha. Las manos por delante de la cabeza, así. **

**Candace tragó saliva y se agarró al canto tallado. **

**Terrence cerró una gran mano sobre su nuca y le hizo girar la cabeza hasta que su mejilla quedó apretada contra el escritorio. Una banda de intrincados nudos célticos dividía dos paneles tallados a escasos centímetros de los ojos de Candace. La palma de la mano de Terrence se curvó en torno a su cabeza y la obligó a mantenerse inmóvil. **

**Su otra mano fue entre las piernas de Candace y empezó a separar los resbaladizos pliegues femeninos que habían quedado al descubierto. **

**Candace dejó escapar un grito de impotencia. Él ya tenía la cremallera abierta. Ella misma se había encargado de bajársela la segunda vez que la besó, mientras los otros MacBaker aún estaban en la biblioteca. Esperó con el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes el momento en que sentiría el fuego abrasador de la primera acometida de Terrence. **

**Todo su cuerpo se 'convulsionó cuando la gruesa punta de aquel miembro endurecido empezó a hurgar en su sexo con una deliciosa e insistente fricción. Candace la sintió ir y venir lentamente entre todo aquel calor líquido, y notó cómo iba esparciendo **

**la sustancia erótica. Se retorció, impaciente por sentido dentro de ella, deseosa de que él saciara su anhelo y disipase de una vez la insoportable tensión que sentía en el cuerpo. **

—**Por favor —jadeó, al tiempo que intentaba ejercer presión hacia atrás con su trasero. Pero él la tenía agarrada de tal forma que no podía moverse ni siquiera esos escasos centímetros. **

— **¿Es esto lo que quieres? —ronroneó él, su voz oscura y grave, mientras se guiaba a sí mismo a través de los labios hinchados de su sexo. Para luego volver a torturada al quedarse inmóvil, como suspendido justo en la entrada de su sexo. **

—**Sí, Terrence, por favor —gimoteó ella. **

**Él empezó a entrar, poco a poco y con mucho cuidado. Candace se agarró al canto del escritorio, tan fuerte que le pareció que sus uñas no tardarían en dejar surcos sobre la madera que relucía bajo sus manos. Terrence era tan grande, tan robusto. El cuerpo de Candace nunca había tenido que abrirle paso al miembro de un hombre y los músculos de su feminidad se tensaron, como en un desesperado intento de resistir el acero de la intrusión masculina, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo clamaba por sentirla. Candace se removió, en la escasa medida en que podía hacerla, ansiosa por franquearle la entrada. **

**Él apretó los dientes y soltó un siseo de exasperación. **

— **¡Por todos los diablos, Candace, estás muy apretada! **

— **¡Probablemente porque nunca..., ah..., había hecho esto antes! —consiguió farfullar Candace, presa de un súbito torbellino de sensaciones. **

**Terrence se quedó inmóvil detrás de ella, el miembro apenas introducido en su sexo. **

—**Dime que bromeas —murmuró, transcurrido un largo instante. **

—**j Terrence —gritó ella—, no te atrevas detenerte ahora! **

— **¿Eres virgen? ¿A tus años? **

—**Eh, que no soy tan vieja. ¡Muévete, maldita sea! **

— **¡Para lo que se estilaba en mi época, esto es inconcebible! **

—**Para lo que se estila en la mía también, no creas —jadeó ella—.Así que ahora que he decidido no seguir siendo virgen, ¿sería demasiado pedir que pusieras un poco de tu parte para...? ¡Ooooooh! —Él empujó con el miembro, y el himen quedó atravesado en una última arremetida. **

**Luego sólo le concedió un instante de inmovilidad para recuperarse y dejar que su sexo se adaptase a la nueva situación. La breve sensación de escozor enseguida desapareció, y Candace sintió que una febril necesidad volvía a adueñarse de ella. **

**Terrence le agarró las caderas con sus grandes manos y empezó a empalarla lentamente, un delicioso centímetro tras otro, para usurpar poco a poco cada uno de los recovecos que le cedía el cuerpo de ella. **

— **¿Puedes abrirte un poco más, Candace? Todavía queda más de la mitad por entrar, muchacha. ¿Te hago daño? **

— **¡No! ¡Quiero decir, sí! ¡Quiero decir, sí y no! Sí. ¡Más! **

**Terrence empujó un poco más fuerte y aquel miembro duro como la roca no tardó en distenderle el sexo, para llenarla por completo. **

**Candace gimoteó y se agarró al escritorio. Aquello no se parecía a nada de cuanto ella hubiese podido imaginar. Cuando le parecía que ya no iba a caberle ni un solo centímetro más, de pronto su calor interior no sólo cedía sino que volvía a gozar aún más intensamente de la presencia de Terrence, para tensarse y abrazar al mismo tiempo, en una reacción que lograba abrirle las puertas al miembro que la penetraba sin que por ello dejara de ceñirse ávidamente alrededor de él. El sexo de Candace era como un guante de terciopelo que tenía justo la medida de Terrence. Era como si la hubiesen hecho para aquel hombre, se maravilló, como si su sexo existiera únicamente para darle cabida. **

**Con un último y vigoroso empujón, Terrence introdujo su miembro hasta la empuñadura y el vello de sus musculosos muslos rozó aquel trasero suave como la seda, y Candace gritó al sentirse tan llena. Era dolor y, sin embargo, placer, era demasiado y, sin embargo, no llegaba a estar del todo bien. Ahora que ella formaba parte de él y sentía que él la había llenado por completo, su cuerpo se derretía alrededor del de Terrence y se adhería a él de forma que los dos pasaban a ser uno. Era intenso, era devastador, era increíble. **

**¡Entonces él empezó a moverse! Salió de ella, un increíble centímetro tras otro, hasta dejarla caliente, vacía y anhelante. **

**Para luego volver a llenarla con idéntica lentitud. Para volver a introducirse en el calor de su sexo. **

**Terrence clavó la mirada en aquel trasero suave como la seda mientras entraba y salía de Candace. Dios, su sexo caliente y deliciosamente resbaladizo le apretaba el miembro con cada movimiento que hacía dentro de ella. **

**y era virgen. No se lo podía creer. Lo asombraba que aquella mujer tan increíblemente apasionada, hermosa e inteligente nunca hubiera hecho el amor con otro hombre. Jamás se lo habría imaginado. La había tomado por una mujer experimentada. **

**Pero su Candace carecía de experiencia. Había llegado a él sin que ningún otro hombre la hubiera tocado antes. Y aunque a Terrence le hubiese dado igual cómo **

**estuviese cuando viniera, el hecho de que él fuese su primer hombre, que fuera el único al que Candace había decidido aceptar, con la de hombres que sin duda habrían intentado llegar a donde estaba él ahora, lo llenaba de una intensa posesividad y le hacía sentir una excitación que no podía ser más masculina. **

**La necesidad de derramar su semilla dentro de ella no había dejado de acosarlo como una arpía desde que introdujo los primeros centímetros en su sexo. Sentir que su miembro le atravesaba el velo de la virginidad casi lo hizo estallar. **

**Bajó la mirada hacia ella —inclinada sobre el escritorio con su delicada espalda arqueada, la piel un poco más pálida de sus magníficos pechos apretada contra la madera, los generosos montículos de sus nalgas elevándose sobre los cantos del escritorio, sus manecitas extendidas por encima de la cabeza con los dedos apretados contra la madera, su exquisito trasero elevado para recibirlo—, y se vio entrar y salir del sexo de Candace. Era el espectáculo más exquisitamente sensual que hubiera visto nunca. **

**Pensó en su prisión, para no perder el control. Necesitaba que ella encontrase su placer antes de permitirse llegar al suyo. **

**Apretó los dientes y empezó a recitar mentalmente los parámetros de su infierno. «Cincuenta y dos mil novecientas ochenta y siete piedras.» **

**Quería hacerle sentir tanto placer que cada vez que ella lo mirase a partir de entonces, todo su cuerpo recordaría lo que él podía hacerle sentir, y enseguida volvería a desearlo. «Veintisiete mil doscientas dieciséis de ellas de un gris más pálido que el resto.» **

**Quería ser cada una de las fantasías sexuales que ella hubiese llegado a tener, al igual que su hombre y su roca y su mejor amigo. «Treinta y seis mil cuatro más rectangulares que cuadradas.» **

**Pasó una mano por delante de ella, entre su montículo de mujer y el escritorio, le encontró el brote con el pulgar y su yema empezó a jugar con aquella piel suave como la seda, despacio y con mucho cuidado. «Novecientas dieciocho piedras tienen una forma vagamente hexagonal.» Luego más deprisa y con una mayor firmeza. Luego volvió a ir más despacio, con mucho cuidado, en una serie de lentos círculos alrededor del clítoris de Candace, sin que su pulgar llegara a rozarlo en ningún instante. **

— **¡Oooh..., Terrence, qué sensación tan maravillosa! **

**Salió de ella muy despacio y volvió a entrar con una poderosa acometida. Sin dejar de jugar ni por un momento con su clítoris, con movimientos lentos y suaves que alternaba con una frenética fricción, Terrence pasó dos dedos por encima de su montículo resbaladizo e hinchado por el deseo y apretó suavemente entre los labios de su sexo para sentir el punto en que se unían, allí donde su miembro duro como una roca no **

**dejaba de entrar en ella. Donde los dos se hacían uno solo. «Noventa y dos piedras tienen una veta de bronce que les atraviesa la cara. Tres están resquebrajadas.» **

**Presa del delirio, Candace se convulsionaba bajo la ofensiva sensual de Terrence. Una de las grandes manos de él permanecía inmóvil sobre su trasero, firmemente cerrada alrededor de una nalga para mantenerla inmóvil, y la otra estaba puesta entre sus piernas por delante para trabajarle el clítoris con una experta delicadeza, que alternaba el retroceder hasta que ella sentía que iba a gritar con el reanudar sus movimientos justo cuando y como ella necesitaba que lo hiciera. Candace se agarró al canto del escritorio y tembló incontrolablemente, como si una serie de pequeños chisporroteos eróticos le recorrieran el cuerpo. **

**El orgasmo llegó tan súbitamente y con tal intensidad que Candace no pudo contenerse y se puso a gritar, con un sonido desgarrador que era mitad sollozo y mitad alarido. Se apretó la boca con el dorso de la mano y gimoteó débilmente debajo de Terrence, estremecida por una oleada de placer tras otra conforme aceptaba todo lo que le daba él, y se convulsionó cuando Terrence extrajo de ella hasta la última partícula del clímax con el vaivén de su miembro, con su astuta e implacable mano. **

**La cálida presión con la que el sexo de ella le oprimía el miembro a cada estremecimiento no tardó en hacerse inaguantable. Terrence ya había llegado al límite de su resistencia, y se dejó llevar. Se inclinó hacia delante, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y haciendo que la espalda de Candace quedara apretada contra la musculatura de su pecho, y pegó la boca a su oreja para gruñir: «Eres mía, Candace. ¿Lo sabes? Mía.» Luego dio dos poderosas embestidas más con su miembro y estalló en un torrente de semilla dentro de ella. **

**La inexplicable sensación de que todo estaba bien ahora que Terrence por fin llegaba al clímax dentro de ella, combinada con la deliciosa abrasión que la yema del pulgar de él producía sobre su clítoris sensible al orgasmo y aquellas palabras tan posesivas que acababa de oírle decir, no tardaron en llevar a Candace a un segundo orgasmo. «Tú también eres mío, highlander», fue lo último que pensó antes de que los dos se deslizaran hacia el suelo y se quedaran dormidos debajo del escritorio, en un estupor de cuerpos completamente saciados que ni aun así querían separarse el uno del otro. **

**Sentado en el suelo cerca del fuego, Terrence tenía los hombros apoyados en una otomana y no podía apartar la mirada de Candace. **

**Sentada con las piernas cruzadas encima de una gran piel de oveja ante el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, Candace sentía el aroma de las gavillas de brezo con las que él acababa de perfumar las llamas. Sus ojos del color del jade brillaban, sus cortos rizos oscuros estaban un poco enredados, y el cubrecama de terciopelo escarlata que había cogido de encima de una otomana le envolvía las caderas. Hablaba **

**animadamente sin dejar de hacer gestos con las manos. Y Terrence no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo, porque era como si las palabras le entrasen por un oído y le salieran por el otro. **

**Su Candace estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba, y cada gesto hacía que sus hermosos pechos temblaran delicadamente con un suave vaivén de sus rosados pezones. **

**La cálida luz de la chimenea pintaba el rubio de sus rizos con reflejos castaños que Terrence no había visto antes, y acariciaba su blanca piel con tenues pinceladas doradas. **

**Terrence tenía que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener las manos alejadas de ella, pero sabía que si la obligaba a ir demasiado lejos aquella noche, luego no podría tenerla a la mañana siguiente, y a la otra, y a la otra. Tenía que seguir el ritmo de Candace, por mucho que le mortificase hacerla. Le picaban las palmas con la necesidad de acariciar sus magníficas curvas, de tenerla debajo de él una y otra vez. **

**Estiró las piernas, se inclinó hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en las manos y las mantuvo por detrás de él, obligándose a conformarse durante un rato con saborear la exquisita visión que tenía delante. **

**Candace White St. James: medio desnuda, toda mujer, con la piel arrebolada por sus juegos en la cama. **

**Terrence había sabido desde la primera vez que la vio que tarde o temprano llegarían a eso. Que la tomaría tal como acababa de hacer. Tan inevitable como su venganza, ella siempre había sido su destino. **

**Después de meterse debajo del escritorio se quedaron adormilados. Pasado un rato él despertó, le hizo abrir los ojos con unas cuantas caricias y la cogió en brazos. La acostó sobre la piel de oveja ante el fuego y le hizo el amor. Poco a poco y con muchísima delicadeza como si quisiera demostrarle que él era algo más que una gran fiera territorial y que también había un poco de ternura en su interior. **

**Quería que su Candace llegara a conocer todas sus facetas: señor de la guerra y hechicero del siglo IX, un druida y nada más que un hombre. **

**Luego volvieron a adormilarse y al cabo de un rato despertaron y se pusieron a hablar de naderías, cosas de enamorados que necesitan compartir sus preferencias: colores y estaciones, platos favoritos, lugares y personas. **

**Pero de repente ella se puso muy seria y se inclinó hacia delante. **

— **¿Cómo fue, Terrence? ¿Cómo terminaste atrapado dentro del espejo? **

**Él también se inclinó hacia delante, sin poder resistir la tentación de aquellos pechos tan magníficos que había visto mecerse hacia él con el movimiento. Pasó la **

**yema del dedo por debajo de la generosa curva de un hermoso montículo de piel suave como la seda. **

—**Ay, mujer —murmuró—, ¿me enseñas el cielo y me pides que vuelva a visitar el infierno? Ahora no, mi dulce Candy. Este momento es para nosotros. Nada de pensar en cosas desagradables. Sólo nosotros. **

**Le rodeó los pechos con las manos, bajó la cabeza y pasó la lengua a través de uno de sus rosados pezones antes de metérselo en la boca con un ronroneo sensual para sentir cómo se endurecía inmediatamente contra su lengua. Lo acarició suavemente con el borde de los dientes, se lo apretó contra el paladar con la punta de la lengua y lo chupó profundamente. **

—**Nosotros —repitió ella con voz entrecortada, mientras tomaba su oscura cabeza entre las manos para apretársela contra los pechos. **

**Fue la noche más increíble de su vida. Sobrepasó todo lo que Candace había imaginado que sería aquella noche tan especial. Fue devastadora. Fue íntima. Estuvo llena de sonidos de pasión que Candace estaba segura tenían que haber rebotado en las paredes de piedra, para llenar de ecos los tortuosos corredores de aquel antiguo castillo. Fue callada y conspiratoria. Fue salvaje. Fue tierna. Fue la perfección. **

**Terrence la había poseído encima del escritorio, sin que pareciera haber límites para la pasión con que la hacía suya y dejaba en libertad toda la pasión que ella llevaba en su seno. **

**Le había hecho el amor con una delicada lentitud ante el fuego, las manos alrededor de su rostro mientras la miraba a los ojos y la acariciaba, con tanta ternura y lo que casi parecía reverencia, que Candace tuvo que volver el rostro para ocultar un inexplicable torrente de lágrimas. Mientras él se movía lentamente en su interior, tierno y seguro de sí mismo, ella sentía como si le hiciese el amor a su alma. **

**Luego se acostó boca arriba y la elevó sobre él, con un ondular de músculos que se tensaron en aquellos poderosos brazos tatuados, y después la bajó poco a poco, centímetro a delicioso centímetro, sobre su erección aún en pie. **

**¡Terrence era un amante fenomenal! Su miembro nunca llegaba a relajarse del todo, y permanecía duro incluso después de que hubiese lanzado su semilla. En una ocasión Candace había reprochado que se comportara como un Terminator. Pero no pensaba malgastar ni una sola partícula de su aliento en quejarse de que él fuese una incontenible máquina sexual. (Aunque después de que hubiera amanecido, quizás **

**malgastase el poco aliento que le quedaba en unas cuantas quejas si, como sospechaba que iba a suceder, descubría que apenas podía caminar.) **

**Después de su tercer e igualmente apasionado interludio erótico, en un diván de terciopelo sobre el que ella los había cabalgado a ambos hasta un orgasmo tan intenso que los hizo jadear y pareció derretirles el cerebro, él la envolvió en los cobertores de lana que cogió de varios asientos, y fueron a las puertas vidrieras de la biblioteca para salir a una terraza de piedra bajo la luz nacarada de una luna medio llena. **

**Terrence se puso detrás de ella, la rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza. Candace quedó delicadamente envuelta por su erótico aroma masculino. Mezclado con ese olor había otro más sutil: el que producían al estar juntos. El olor que creaban al hacer el amor embriagaba a Candace con su turbadora mezcla de sudor, besos y lo que vendría después. **

**Ella mantuvo abrazada en silencio durante un largo rato mientras contemplaba la noche y las montañas que se alzaban más allá. **

**Candace miraba el cielo iluminado por los destellos de un sinfín estrellas, y se maravillaba. **

**La universidad estaba a una vida de distancia. **

**Ya no se acordaba de la Candace que tan rígidamente había programado la totalidad de su existencia. La que había empujado al fondo de todo de su alacena un tazón sobre el que ponía: «La vida es lo que te sucede cuando estás ocupado haciendo otros planes.» **

**Por fin había dejado de hacer otros planes. y la vida era esto. **

**El aquí y el ahora. **

**Entonces comprendió, para su asombro, mientras estaba de pie en la terraza bajo el inmenso cielo de las Highlands con los brazos de su irresistible highlander alrededor de ella, que ya no tenía tanta prisa por obtener el doctorado. De hecho, recorrer Escocia y llevar a cabo unas cuantas excavaciones arqueológicas improvisadas por aquellas montañas probablemente bastaría para mantenerla feliz durante mucho tiempo. Sobre todo si Terrence MacBaker se hallaba presente para cargar con sus herramientas y hacerle compañía. **

**Y aunque sabía que por mucho que lo intentara probablemente nunca conseguiría llegar a entender la inconstancia matrimonial de su madre, de pronto comprendió su intenso deseo de traer hijos al mundo, y el amor que profesaba hacia todos sus hijos: los que sólo eran mitad suyos, los nacidos de otros matrimonios en los que no había participado, y los que eran totalmente suyos. **

**Era una emoción muy compleja que Candace nunca había experimentado antes, porque nunca había conocido a un hombre del que quisiera tener hijos y cuyo apellido ya se hubiese apresurado a probarse para ver qué talle sentaba. **

**Candace MacBaker. **

**Por primera vez en su vida, Candace se preguntó qué clase de bebés haría con ese hombre. Qué clase de hijos podrían traer al mundo juntos, ella y aquel highlander lleno de pasión. Serían dignos de ver, de eso podía estar segura. **

**Por fin sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo. **

**La aterrorizaba a la vez que la llenaba de júbilo. Candace sospechaba que ahora toda ella debía de brillar con una claridad tan intensa como la de la luna que tenían encima. **

**Enamorarse podía hacerle eso a una mu****jer**.

#############

—**Vamos a entrar —dijo la profunda voz con acento escocés de uno de los gemelos MacBaker a través de las puertas de la biblioteca, a modo de advertencia. **

**Candace miró a Terrence y sonrió maliciosamente. **

—**Supongo que se han hartado de esperar. **

—**Sí, muchacha, eso parece —replicó Terrence, al tiempo que pasaba un dedo por el interior del cristal plateado. Ella se apresuró a poner la punta del índice sobre su dedo. **

**¡Cómo se alegraría cuando por fin estuviera libre de aquel maldito espejo! **

**El Cristal Oscuro lo había reclamado directamente de la ducha. **

**A primera hora de la mañana, después de que decidieran salir de la biblioteca y recorrer un corredor tras otro, mirando dentro de todas las cámaras en busca de algún cuarto de baño. **

**Finalmente encontraron uno que habría sido digno de un rey, con una fabulosa ducha provista de múltiples cabezas variables y un banco en el que recostarse. Volvieron a hacer el amor tras enjabonarse a conciencia el uno al otro, sus cuerpos deliciosamente resbaladizos bajo los chorros de agua que desprendían vapor. Luego el musculoso highlander se arrodilló ante Candace, le puso las manos sobre los muslos para dejarla apoyada en la pared de la ducha y, cuando ella hubiese jurado que ya no podía sentir más placer, la besó, la lamió y la mordisqueó hasta llevada a otro orgasmo que la hizo estremecer. **

**Aquella larga noche llena de tórrida pasión le había permitido descubrir que el hombre tenebroso que Terrence MacBaker mostraba al mundo no era el mismo que llevaba a una mujer a su cama. **

**Ese hombre —el amante— bajaba las barreras, se revelaba a sí mismo y se entregaba de mil pequeñas maneras distintas que ella nunca hubiese sospechado. Ese hombre observaba cada aletea de las pestañas de Candace y siempre sabía averiguar qué le gustaba a ella, qué la hacía sonreír. Ese hombre sabía reír y bromear con el espíritu juguetón de un chico que tuvo siete hermanas a las que era evidente había adorado. **

**Ese hombre había desaparecido mientras Candace lo besaba y la dejó sola en la ducha, abandonada y besando el aire. **

**Para que apretara los puños con una expresión de furia. **

**Fue un instante terrible, aliviado únicamente por el pensamiento de que dentro de quince días Terrence se vería libre para siempre de ese estúpido espejo. **

**Mientras terminaba de quitarse el jabón y salía de la ducha, Candace decidió que, pensándolo bien, había sido una suerte que Dageus se llevara el todoterreno. Las cosas no habrían podido salir mejor. **

**Ahora se hallaban a salvo en el castillo de los descendientes de Terrence, y Candace se sentía razonablemente segura de que —por mucho que los descendientes de Terrence pareciesen tener el genio tan fácil como él y sufrieran el mismo exceso de testosterona— harían todo lo que estuviese en su mano para mantenerlo a salvo de Albert hasta que expirase el plazo del diezmo. (Y cuando todo hubiese terminado, ella misma empuñaría un martillo y se aseguraría de que ese dichoso espejo quedara convertido en un millar de minúsculos trocitos plateados. ¿Qué más daba que fuese toda una reliquia arqueológica? Había mantenido cautivo a Terrence durante once siglos, y Candace quería verlo hecho pedazos.) **

**Ni una sola vez durante el terrible día anterior se le había pasado por la imaginación que podría empezar el nuevo día —una mañana iluminada por el espléndido sol de las Highland, además con el recuerdo de una noche dedicada única y exclusivamente a hacer el amor con el hombre de sus sueños, en el lugar más seguro que podían esperar encontrar, con otros dos druidas presentes para hacerles de centinelas adicionales dispuestos a interponerse entre ella y Terrence y cualquier amenaza que surgiese. **

— **¿Estáis decentes? —preguntó una voz de mujer, y vieron cómo la puerta se abría unos cautelosos centímetros. **

—**No, pero estamos vestidos —ronroneó Terrence. **

**Candace rió. Él ciertamente no estaba decente. Su hombre no podía ser más vergonzosamente indecente. Era una auténtica fiera en la cama. y fuera de ella. Una fiera enorme, hambrienta y desprovista de inhibiciones. **

**Ya Candace le encantaba que él fuese así. **

**Gwen fue la primera en entrar, seguida muy de cerca por Chloe. **

**Sus atractivos maridos cerraban la pequeña comitiva. Candace estudió con interés a los gemelos aquella mañana. La noche anterior había estado demasiado tensa y preocupada por Terrence para que pudiera fijarse demasiado en ellos. Ahora los examinó con toda la minuciosa tranquilidad producida por las endorfinas que acompañaban a la actividad sexual. **

**Dageus y Drustan eran realmente magníficos, con aquellos rasgos célticos que se diría habían sido tallados a golpe de cincel, su piel dorada, y el mismo oscuro principio de barba en sus mandíbulas. **

**Aunque eran gemelos, había significativas diferencias. **

**Aquella mañana Dageus no llevaba recogida su larga melena negra, y ésta le llegaba hasta la cintura en una sedosa cortina de negrura que brillaba suavemente. La de Drustan terminaba unos quince centímetros por debajo de sus hombros. Dageus tenía los ojos dorados de un tigre, y los de Drustan relucían como trocitos de plata y hielo. Si bien ambos eran muy corpulentos y rozaban el metro noventa, Dageus era más esbelto y no se le marcaban tanto los músculos; Drustan era ligeramente más alto, tenía los hombros un poco más anchos y estaba lleno de músculos. Ambos eran extraordinarios, pero Candace se hubiera jugado lo que fuese a que todos los varones del clan MacBaker lo eran. Las cualidades excepcionales y puramente masculinas que habían hecho tan único a Terrence estaban allí, presentes en sus antepasados, siglos después. Simplemente había algo extra en su sangre azul, programado en esos genes que los hacían ser tan majestuosos. **

**Gwen le sonrió cariñosamente. **

—**Pensamos que quizá te gustaría tener algo de ropa limpia, así que Chloe y yo nos pusimos a rebuscar en nuestros armarios y te hemos traído unas cuantas cosas. Hicimos que llevaran unas cuantas más a la Cámara Plateada para que pudieras usadas. Sorprendida y deleitada, Candace se levantó del asiento. ¡Ropa limpia! La mañana no paraba de mejorar. Mientras atravesaba apresuradamente las alfombras, Dageus y Drustan pasaron junto a ella sin decir palabra, obviamente fascinados por el espejo. **

— **¿Qué te parece que pueden significar las runas del marco, Dageus? —preguntó Drustan. **

—**No conozco esa lengua. ¿Y tú? **

—**No —replicó Drustan. **

**Candace cogió el pequeño bulto de ropa que le ofrecían y se olvidó de los hombres por un instante. Gwen y Chloe no se habían limitado a traerle simplemente «unas cuantas cosas», y le habían traído absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba. Había unos tejanos con cremallera de botones de un precio que Candace nunca hubiese podido permitirse, un delicado top rosa con el escote ribeteado de encajes, y un cárdigan del mismo color. También habían traído bragas, calcetines, botas, y —maravilla de maravillas— ¡un sostén! Ahora los pechos no empezarían a caérsele antes de tiempo, después de todo. Candace acarició el Apandex blanco apreciativamente. **

**Gwen se le acercó un poco más y dijo, en voz baja para que los hombres no pudieran oírla: **

—**Ya sé que no es ninguna maravilla, pero de todos los que tenía es el único que me pareció de tu talla. Lo llevé cuando estaba embarazada. **

—**Oh, es perfecto —dijo Candace fervientemente—. Es un sostén. **

**No podrías haberme hecho más feliz. Gracias. A las dos. —Les sonrió. **

—**Si tenéis planeado quedaras con nosotros durante un tiempo —dijo Chloe—, podríamos ir de compras. O si necesitáis no alejaras demasiado del castillo, siempre podemos encargar unas cuantas cosas a través de Internet. **

**Candace parpadeó, y pensó que aquellas dos mujeres acababan de darle una buena lección de humildad. La trataban como si la aceptasen sin ninguna clase de reservas. Ella había irrumpido en su casa, sin anunciarse y sin haber sido invitada, y además no sabían absolutamente nada acerca de ella, pero aun así la hacían sentirse bienvenida. Le habían traído una ropa preciosa. Incluso habían pensado en que tuviera un bonito sostén. **

—**Gracias —repitió, sinceramente y de todo corazón. **

—**Hay un pequeño cuarto de baño al final del corredor a la izquierda, al Iado de la gran sala, por si quieres cambiarte allí. **

**Candace asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, impaciente por poder volver a ponerse ropa limpia. **

**Cuando volvió a entrar en la biblioteca, los MacBaker estaban sentados junto al fuego. **

**El Cristal Oscuro había sido trasladado desde el sitio donde lo habían dejado apoyado en el mueble librería, hasta la pared junto a la repisa de la chimenea, donde estaba vuelto hacia ellos. **

**Terrence permanecía inmóvil, sus robustas piernas recubiertas por los tejanos bien separadas y las palmas de las manos apoyadas encima de algo en los bordes exteriores del cristal— Candace supuso que sería una pared de piedra a cada lado—, contemplando la biblioteca. **

**Volvía a llevar la camiseta negra del Hombre de Hierro, y los músculos ondulaban bajo las mangas en sus brazos tatuados con el menor movimiento que hiciese. Candace había tenido aquellos brazos alrededor de ella de todas las maneras imaginables la noche anterior. Se moría de ganas de sentidos de nuevo aquella misma noche, o cuando fuese que él pudiera volver a ser liberado. Una otomana estaba colocada junto a la base del espejo para evitar que pudiese resbalar sobre el suelo de madera. **

**En una mesita auxiliar había un apetitoso surtido de fruta, quesos y repostería, y tres botellones de cristal tallado de los que emanaban volutas de vapor. **

—**En el blanco hay café, el plateado está lleno de cacao, y el de color marfil contiene agua caliente para el té —le explicó Gwen. **

**Candace se apresuró a ir hacia allí con un suspiro de gratitud, se sirvió una taza de café y cogió un pastelito glaseado, antes de ocupar un asiento con los MacBaker. **

**Terrence llevó al interior del espejo unos cuantos bollos, junto con todo el botellón de cacao —para gran asombro y deleite de Chlo y Gwen, que le hicieron volver a materializado en la mesita y llevado de nuevo al interior del espejo—, y después les explicó bruscamente su situación a sus descendientes, entre sorbos de cacao y mordiscos a los bollos. **

**Candace ya había oído aquello antes, y Terrence no añadió detalles nuevos. Nadie podría acusar nunca a aquel hombre de padecer TDDI, tendencia a dar demasiada información. Les explicó que hacía once siglos fue atado al Cristal Oscuro por un hechicero oscuro llamado Albert Andry, con lo que ese hechicero consiguió la inmortalidad. **

**¡Vaya, con que el espejo sirve para eso!, había exclamado Dageus. Terrence asintió y prosiguió su relato. Les contó que Albert lo había tenido colgado en la pared de una u otra de sus residencias durante los últimos 1.133 años. Que hacía unos meses había sucedido algo en Londres que echó abajo todos los muros mágicos que protegían la propiedad mientras Albert se encontraba fuera del país; un ladrón robó su valiosísima colección, y el espejo fue transferido de un comerciante a otro a lo largo de varios meses hasta que acabó en manos de Candace. **

**Les habló del diezmo con que se había sellado aquel acuerdo con los invisibles, y les dijo que sólo quedaban quince días de plazo para pagado; debía evitar caer en poder de Albert durante otra quincena, hasta que hubiera pasado la medianoche de **

**Samhain, y les pidió formalmente ayuda para que le ayudaran a conseguido, y mantener a salvo a «su mujer». **

**¡A Candace le encantó oír aquellas dos palabras! Su mujer. **

— **¿Y luego qué? —Drustan hizo la misma pregunta que había formulado Candace cuando oyó la historia de Cian—. Una vez que el diezmo no se haya entregado y el acuerdo quede roto, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer entonces? **

**Terrence bajó la cabeza y apoyó la frente en el interior del cristal. **

**Cuando volvió a levantada, un destello de furia animal brilló en sus ojos color zafiro. **

—**Entonces me vengaré del bastardo que me dejó atrapado en el espejo. **

**Hubo un instante de silencio. **

—**Dijiste que el diezmo en oro tiene que ser pagado cada cien años según la Vieja Manera de contar el paso del tiempo —dijo Dageus finalmente. **

**Terrence asintió con la cabeza. **

—**Sí. **

— **¿Y fue Albert Andry quien lo pagó en un primer momento? **

—**Sí —repuso Terrence. **

—**Hummmm —dijo Dageus. Después guardó silencio, y pasados unos instantes añadió— La venganza puede ser un arma de doble filo, ¿eh, pariente? **

**Terrence se encogió de hombros. **

—**Sí. Tal vez. Pero en este caso, es preciso empuñarla. **

— **¿Estás seguro de eso? **

—**Sí. **

—**Hay sangres que más vale no derramar, antepasado. **

—**No creas que me conoces, Keltar. Porque no es así. **

—**Quizá te sorprenderías. **

—**Lo dudo —le espetó Terrence —. Y tampoco conoces a Albert. **

**Tiene que morir. **

— **¿Por qué? —inquirió Dageus sin perder la calma— ¿Porque te hizo prisionero? ¿Quieres vengar esa afrenta? ¿Es que la venganza lo significa todo para ti, entonces? **

— **¿Qué sabrás tú del precio de la venganza? ¿Qué vas a saber tú del precio que tienen las cosas? **

—**Sé muchas cosas. Rompí el juramento de las piedras verticales y retrocedí en el tiempo para regresar al instante en que había muerto mi gemelo y hacer que volviera a vivir. Durante un tiempo estuve poseído por las almas de los trece draghar... **

—**Dios, ¿usaste las piedras del Ban Drochaid en beneficio personal? ¿Es que estás loco? j Incluso yo me he cuidado mucho de acercarme a esa leyenda! — Terrence parecía asombrado. **

—**Al parecer ha sido lo único a lo que no te acercaste —terció Drustan significativamente—. ¿Eres, o no eres, un hechicero, antepasado? **

**Candace se encrespó. Terrence era bueno. Iba a abrir la boca para proclamarlo, pero entonces dijo fríamente: **

—**He practicado la hechicería. Parece ser que tu hermano taILbién se ha tomado ciertas libertades con algunos de los juramentos de los Keltar, de todos modos. **

**«Exacto. Muy bien dicho», pensó Candace. Nadie era perfecto. No estaba segura de haber entendido lo que fuese que había hecho Dageus, pero sonaba como si hubiera sido algo bastante grave. —Dageus obró impulsado por el amor. No nos has contado por qué llevas todas esas runas de protección tatuadas en el cuerpo, ni cómo acabaste dentro de ese espejo. **

— **¿Runas de protección? —exclamó Candace—. ¿Es eso lo que son tus tatuajes, Terrence? Hace tiempo que tenía intención de pregunte si esas runas eran alguna lengua desconocida. ¿Para qué son? **

**Fue Chloe quien le respondió. **

—**Mantienen a raya las repercusiones de todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia negra —le explicó—.He leído bastantes cosas sobre ellas últimamente. **

—**Oh. —Candace parpadeó y se preguntó a qué clase de prácticas podría haberse entregado Terrence en el pasado. Decidió que ahora había otras cosas más importantes que aclarar para insistir en el tema. Más tarde, cuando estuvieran a solas, ya le preguntaría al respecto. **

**Terrence le sostenía la mirada a Drustan, los labios curvado s en una sonrisa burlona. Candace no estuvo segura de que aquella sonrisa fuera de su agrado. Era fría. Y parecía el doble de fría después de las sonrisas llenas de pasión que había visto curvar aquellos labios tan sensuales hacía tan sólo unas horas. **

—**Mis planes no incluyen hablar de esas cosas —gruñó Terrence —. No vienen al caso. Lo que es, es. Lo que está hecho no puede deshacerse. Ahora lo único que debe importamos es detener a Albert. —No necesariamente... —empezó a decir Dageus. **

—**Oh, sí, «necesariamente» —lo cortó Cian—. Aún no os he hablado de ello, Keltar, pero hace poco Andry localizó varias páginas del Libro Oscuro de los invisibles. Lleva tras él desde el siglo noveno. ¿Estáis familiarizados con esa reliquia invisible? **

**Dageus entornó sus ojos dorados y se quedó rígido en el asiento. **

— **¡Por todos los infiernos! **

—**Precisamente —dijo Terrence en un tono muy seco. **

— **¿Andry anda tras el Libro Oscuro de los invisibles? —exclamó Drustan—. ¿Piensas que podría llegar a dar con él? —Sí, dará con él. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que lo haga. **

—**Esperad un momento —intervino Candace—. ¿Qué es ese «Libro Oscuro de los invisibles»? — Terrence ya lo había mencionado antes, pero ella estaba tan obsesionada con sus propias preocupaciones que apenas había prestado atención a lo que le decía. **

— **¿Sabes quiénes son los invisibles, muchacha? —preguntó Drustan. **

**Candace lo miró sin saber qué cara poner. **

— **¿Hum..., alguna clase de criaturas mágicas, como las hadas? **

—**Oh, eso había sonado francamente ridículo. Incluso para una chica que ahora creía en hechiceros oscuros, hechizos y druidas. **

**Pero nadie más de los presentes parecía ser de la misma opinión. —Nosotros los llamamos «pueblo mágico», Candace—dijo Gwen como si tal cosa—, pero en realidad son una raza de seres llegados de otro mundo, una civilización increíblemente avanzada conocida como los tuatha dé danaan. Vinieron a la Tierra miles de años antes del nacimiento de Cristo y se asentaron en Irlanda. **

**Candace tragó aire. **

—**Oh, Dios. ¡He leído sobre ellos en el Libro de las Invasiones! **

**Los tuatha dé danaan eran una de las razas míticas, junto con los firbolg y los nemedianos. Se supone que bajaron del cielo en una nube de niebla y calima. ¿Me estás diciendo que existen? ¿Que llegaron a invadir Irlanda? **

—**Sí. Son reales, aunque no invadieron Irlanda; inicialmente fueron bienvenidos entre las gentes que la habitaban —dijo Dageus—. No fue hasta mucho después cuando surgieron las primeras disensiones. Los tuatha dé danaan llegaron antes de lo que afirma el Libro de las Invasiones. Y siguen allí, aunque ahora se ocultan de nosotros. Los tuatha dé se encuentran divididos en dos cortes. Los visibles son la Corte de la Luz, aquellos a los que servimos los Keltar. Los invisibles son la Corte de la Oscuridad, y hay que mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ellos. Aunque se mantienen separados, están inevitablemente unidos los unos a los otros. Algunos dicen que los visibles crearon a los invisibles, otros dicen que los visibles mutaron con el paso del tiempo. Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta. De hecho, se rumorea que puede que ni siquiera pertenezcan a la misma raza. Pero todas las leyendas concuerdan en que allá donde van unos, tienen que ir los otros. En que son como las cabezas del Jano de los antiguos romanos; —dos caras que comparten un solo cráneo. **

— **¿Así que los tuatha dé danaan vinieron a nuestro mundo **

—**« ¡oh, todo esto es increíble!»— y se trajeron consigo las Consagraciones Oscuras? —preguntó Candace. **

**Dageus asintió con la cabeza. **

—**Los invisibles trajeron las Consagraciones Oscuras. Los visibles trajeron las Consagraciones de la Luz, a las que también llamamos Consagraciones Visibles. Ambas cortes cuentan con sus propias reliquias de poder. Según la antigua sabiduría, en un pasado muy lejano, los horrendos invisibles eran «mantenidos a raya» de alguna manera por los visibles. Aunque están aquí con nosotros, por así decirlo, y comparten nuestro mundo con los hombres, al igual que hacen los visibles, los invisibles no pueden salir de dondequiera que se encuentre el lugar en el que se hallan retenidos. Está escrito en antiguos pergaminos que poco después de que los tuatha dé danaan llegaran a nuestro mundo hubo un levantamiento y algunos de los invisibles estuvieron a punto de liberarse. Durante la escaramuza, sus Consagraciones, incluido el Libro Oscuro, se perdieron. Tanto el hombre como los fae llevan miles de años bus-cando esas reliquias de poder. Supuestamente, en un primer momento el Cristal Oscuro fue utilizado para mantener prisionera a una de las amantes mortales de los invisibles. Con el paso del tiempo, se ha transformado, al igual que muchas de las creaciones de los invisibles, en otra cosa. Una cosa con múltiples propósitos, o eso se dice. ¿Ves esa banda de negrura que circunda el perímetro? **

**Candace asintió. **

—**Se ha dicho que un día, cuando se hayan pagado suficientes diezmos, todo el Cristal Oscuro pasará a ser oscuro y que cuando llegue ese día se habrá convertido en algo completamente distinto a lo que es ahora, porque se volverá inteligente y será consciente de sí mismo. **

**Candace se estremeció. Miró a Terrence. **

— **¿Sabías tú eso? **

**Él negó con la cabeza. **

—**No. Pero es una razón más para impedir que el diezmo llegue a ser pagado. **

—**Sí, claro. ¡Se te ponen los pelos de punta sólo de pensarlo! **

—**Todas las Consagraciones Invisibles te ponen los pelos de punta, como tú dices, muchacha —dijo Terrence —. Debido a su oscuridad, al frío que emana de ellas. **

— **¿Hace frío dentro del espejo? —preguntó Candace, porque acababa de acordarse de lo gélida que estaba la negrura en el borde. **

**Terrence encogió un poderoso hombro. **

—**Sí, muchacha. Hay momentos en que lo siento más que en otros. Pero no es nada que deba inquietarte. —Dirigió una mirada de preocupación a los gemelos, y **

**dijo—: Albert había conseguido hacerse con tres de las Consagraciones Oscuras. El ladrón robó el amuleto y la caja junto con mi espejo. No sé si Albert habrá podido recuperarlas ya. Puede que aún anden sueltas por el mundo. **

—**Oh, Dios —murmuró Drustan—. ¡Y que estén en manos de algún idiota que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que son! **

—**Exactamente —dijo Terrence. **

— **¿Qué hay en ese Libro Oscuro? —preguntó Candace—. ¿Qué es lo que lo hace tan peligroso? **

—**A juzgar por lo que los dragar sabían de él—dijo Dageus—, el Libro Oscuro contiene hechizos que permiten abrir las puertas de los reinos, controlar el tiempo, e incluso deshacer los mundos. y lo que es aún peor, además de toda clase de encantamiento s oscuros, se supone que también contiene los Verdaderos Nombres de los más poderosos de los fae; la realeza visible e invisible. **

—**Creía que habías dicho que era imposible aclararse entre todos los recuerdos que los draghar dejaron dentro de ti —dijo Drustan, al tiempo que buscaba la mirada de su gemelo con la suya. **

—**Lo que dije fue que costaba mucho aclararse, no que fuese imposible —replicó Dageus secamente—.Es como tener dentro de la cabeza trece mil capítulos de un inmenso libro. En algún lugar de esos capítulos hay un recuerdo de la última vez que fue a mear cada uno de ellos. Sé de la existencia del Libro Oscuro porque los draghar querían que se lo buscara mientras yo buscaba los otros tomos en mi esfuerzo por escapar de ellos. Estaba muy presente en las mentes de todos ellos. —Sonrió burlonamente—Yo no era el único que buscaba la libertad, porque los draghar también deseaban escapar de mí. Entre otros deseos que tenían. **

— **¿Qué hay de tan terrible en esos nombres? —preguntó Candace. **

**La asombraba pensar que Dageus llevaba los recuerdos de otras trece personas dentro de su cabeza. Se preguntó si no le darían jaqueca alguna vez. **

—**Quien conoce el Verdadero Nombre de un tuatha dé —dijo Terrence desde dentro del espejo— adquiere un poder tan inmenso sobre ese fae que, si quisiera, hasta podría ordenarle que se destruyese a sí mismo. **

—**Pensaba que se suponía que los fae eran inmortales —protestó Candace. **

— **Y en general lo son, muchacha —le explicó Terrence —. Es raro que uno de ellos muera y matarlos es prácticamente imposible, pero puede hacerse. Los fae poseen un poder inconmensurable. En manos del hombre equivocado, el Libro Oscuro podría ser usado para liberar ese poder. Un hombre que no supiera emplearlo con la debida cautela podría llegar a causar el caos más absoluto y destruir no meramente su mundo, sino incontables mundos más. El Libro Oscuro está escrito en unos códigos **

**impasiblemente complejos, y aunque se rumorea que sus claves cambian de una apertura del Libro a otra, Albert descifró algunos códigos en el pasado cuando obtuvo calcos de ciertas páginas. Tardó largos años en lograrlo, pero lo logró. No me cabe ninguna duda de que puede volver a hacerla. **

— **¿Dónde crees que ha estado el Libro Oscuro durante todo este tiempo? —le preguntó Chloe—. ¿No es cierto que haya estado desaparecido durante miles de años? **

—**Sí. Albert y yo creíamos que o un clan había sido elegido para que lo custodiara o se encontró casualmente con él y se nombró a sí mismo guardián del Libro, de un modo muy parecido a como los Keltar custodian la antigua sabiduría —dijo Terrence con expresión sombría—.Parecería que, recientemente, les sucedió algo a esos guardianes, porque la persona con la que habló Albert le contó que el Libro había aparecido durante un corto período de tiempo y que llegó a ser visto por varias personas, todas las cuales están muertas. Esa persona, a la que también mataron unas semanas antes de que el espejo fuera robado, había podido obtener calcos de la cubierta y de unas cuantas páginas del Libro antes de que éste volviera a esfumarse. **

— **¡Así que alguien ha llegado a ver el Libro recientemente! **

—**exclamó Chloe. **

—**Sí. **

— **¿Podemos estar seguros de que realmente se trataba del Libro Oscuro y no era una mera imitación? —preguntó Gwen. **

**Terrence asintió. **

—**Pude entrever los calcos de las páginas. Albert nunca trataba de ocultar lo que hacía en su estudio. Creo que en parte lo hacía porque esperaba despertar mi interés y ganarse mi ayuda, porque yo siempre fui mucho mejor hechi..., ejem, druida que él. **

— **¿Y quién acabó atrapado dentro de un espejo? —murmuró Dageus. **

**Terrence se encrespó visiblemente y lo miró con los ojos entornados. **

**Dageus se encogió de hombros. —Oh, sólo hablaba por hablar. **

**Terrence y Dageus se miraron hoscamente. Luego Terrence resopló con desdén y continuó hablando: **

—**Se supone que el Libro es tan potente que la exposición continuada a él altera a un hombre, y no para bien. Hasta los calcos palpitaban con un oscuro poder. Las páginas de las que fueron obtenidos no eran meros pergaminos. No me cabe duda de que pertenecían al Libro. Tampoco me cabe duda de que es inevitable que Albert consiga hacerse con él, y pronto. Obtener el Libro Oscuro siempre ha sido su máxima meta, y no se detendrá ante nada con tal de alcanzarla. He visto cómo su poder y su conocimiento de las magias oscuras no paraban de crecer con el paso de los siglos. **

**No obedece a ninguna regla. No tiene ningún sentido del honor. Sé cómo funciona la mente de Albert. Soy el único que puede detenerlo. **

—**Hay otros dos druidas Keltar aquí, pariente —dijo Drustan sin molestarse en tratar de ocultar su enfado—.Estoy seguro de que podríamos ser de cierta ayuda. **

—**No sabes de qué estás hablando. El espejo hace inmortal a Albert, lo que significa que es imposible matarlo utilizando vuestros medios. N o serviríais de nada. ¿O es que estás dispuesto a empezar a tatuarte, pariente? —preguntó Terrence con voz aterciopelada. **

**Drustan lo miró sarcásticamente. **

—**Ya me parecía a mí que no —prosiguió Terrence con una mirada igual de sarcástica—.Un hombre hace lo que tiene que hacer. O no es un hombre. **

—**Lo que «tiene que hacer» siempre puede ser debatido. Y no necesariamente tendría que ser eso —replicó Drustan con voz gélida. **

—**Oh, sí que lo sería, maldito idiota. Deja que yo me ocupe de Albert. No te metas en eso. **

—**No puedo creer que ese Andry tenga tantísimo más poder que nosotros. **

**La sonrisa de Terrence rezumó oscura diversión. **

— **¡Ah, he te aquí la famosa vanidad de los Keltar! Me preguntaba cuándo la vería. Yo cometí ese mismo error. Creí que era mucho más poderoso que él. Y lo era. Sin embargo, aquí estoy. Y no lo vi venir. Yo me ocuparé de Albert. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es ofrecemos santuario aquí hasta después de la festividad de Todos los Santos. Tendré que levantar ciertas protecciones adicionales cuando vuelva a quedar en libertad. Dejad que lo haga. Es todo lo que os pido. **

**Dageus había guardado silencio mientras Terrence y su hermano discutían. Pero de pronto ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos dorados brillaron con un extraño rielar. **

—**Ahora lo entiendo —dijo—.Conque eso es lo que planeas hacer. No le veía sentido. Especialmente después de anoche Candace miró a Terrence, y se preguntó si habría sido cosa de su imaginación o realmente se había tensado de pronto. **

—**No sé de qué estáis hablando —dijo su enamorado de las Highland transcurridos unos instantes, con un encogimiento de hombros que no acabó de salirle del todo convincente. **

—**Sí que lo sabes. **

—**No puedes recurrir a la escucha profunda conmigo, no cuando mis protecciones mágicas están levantadas, y no las he bajado desde que nos encontramos. Eres bueno, pero no tanto. **

—**Todavía. Y no necesito serlo. Entiendo muy bien todo este asunto del diezmo. **

—**Pero el conocimiento que adquiriste de esos malvados draghar tal vez no sea del todo exacto, druida —dijo Terrence fríamente—.Estoy seguro de que hasta ellos se equivocaban de cuando en cuando. **

—**No —dijo Dageus con la misma frialdad que él—.Esto lo supe de nuestros tomos en la cámara subterránea, mientras buscaba una forma de librarme de los trece. Y sé que tú también los has leído. **

— **¿Qué? —dijo Candace mientras su mirada iba del uno al otro, porque acababa de percibir la terrible corriente abisal en el océano de las cosas que ninguno de los dos quería mencionar— ¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando? **

—**No lo hagas, pariente —dijo Terrence, abruptamente y con voz vehemente—.Ni se te ocurra. De hombre a hombre. **

—**No, esto es lo bastante grave para que nos dejemos de rodeos. **

**Ella tiene derecho a saberlo. **

—**Pero no es a ti a quien le corresponde tomar esa decisión. **

—**No me vería obligado a tomarla si tú no hubieras tomado la decisión equivocada al no contárselo. **

— **¿Al no contarme qué? —quiso saber Candace. **

—**Esto no es asunto de tu incumbencia. Haz el favor de no entrometerte —le gruñó Terrence a Dageus. **

—**No. No después de todo lo que está claro que ocurrió entre vosotros dos anoche. Ella tiene derecho a saberlo. O se lo dices tú, lo haré yo. Es lo único en lo que estoy dispuesto a transigir. **

— **¿Terrence? —imploró Candace, al tiempo que lo interrogaba con la mirada. **

**Ella miró en silencio durante un instante muy largo. Un músculo le vibró en la mandíbula. Luego se volvió abruptamente dentro del espejo. **

**Y desapareció engullido por la plata. Una estela de ondulaciones vibró detrás de él y luego se aquietó. **

**Candace miró el cristal sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos. ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible para que, después de la increíble intimidad que acababan de compartir, él le volviera la espalda y se fuese? **

— **¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Volvió una mirada suplicante hacia Dageus. Sentía un extraño vacío en la boca del estómago, y sabía, simplemente sabía que iba a oír algo que le haría desear que se hubiera cortado las orejas en vez de hacer esa pregunta. **

**Cuando oyó que Terrence murmuraba un breve cántico, supo qué sucedería tan pronto como él hubiese acabado de cantar y un grito de alarma se le escapó de los labios. El cuchillo adornado con gemas incrustadas que había matado a la asesina del **

**servicio de habitaciones salió volando del cristal y se incrustó en la pared, a apenas un pelo de distancia de la sien izquierda de Dageus. **

—**No le respondas, bastardo —gruñó Terrence salvajemente desde el cristal plateado. **

—**Haz daño a cualquiera de los míos y haré pedazos tu maldito espejo —dijo Drustan en voz muy baja—.Si no estuviese seguro de que has fallado deliberadamente, ya lo hubiese hecho. **

**Otro sonido lleno de salvajismo brotó del interior del espejo e hizo temblar el cristal dentro de su marco. **

— **¿Qué? —repitió Candace con un hilo de voz— ¿Contarme qué? **

**Dageus suspiró y la miró con expresión sombría. **

—**Todo aquello que te ata a los tuatha dé, muchacha (ya sea lo pactos que hagas con los visibles o las obligaciones que te sean impuestas por los invisibles) ha de ser reafirmado periódicamente mediante el oro. El Pacto Keltar, por ejemplo, fue forjado en oro purísimo, y sólo necesita ser reafirmado si algo de lo que contiene llega a ser cambiado, o si es violado por una de las partes que firmaron el acuerdo. Pero las artes oscuras nunca siguen el curso natural de las cosas, y requieren diezmos más elevados que es preciso pagar con mayor frecuencia. Como ha dicho Terrence, el diezmo del Cristal Oscuro ha de ser pagado cada cien años, en el centenario de la fecha original en que se impuso la obligación, a medianoche. **

**Dos ojos dorados llenos de pesar se clavaron en los de Candace, y la sensación de vacío se convirtió en un pozo lleno de ácido que hervía dentro de su estómago. **

— **Terrence cayó prisionero el día de Samhain, muchacha. Si el diezmo no es pagado por el que inició la obligación (en este caso, Albert), exactamente a la medianoche del treinta y uno de octubre, la obligación será violada, y eso significará que todos los años que han vivido Terrence y Albert no eran suyos para que pudieran vivirlos, y entonces esos años les serán reclamados. En un solo instante. **

**Un silencio terrible cayó sobre la biblioteca y los oprimió con un peso impalpable. **

— **¿Q -qué quieres de -decir? —tartamudeó Candace. **

—**Tú ya sabes lo que quiero decir, Candace —respondió Dageus dulcemente—.Cian ha vuelto a Escocia por una sola razón: para morir. Ésa es su venganza. Es su forma de impedir que Albert consiga hacerse con el Libro Oscuro y de poner fin a las cosas de una vez por todas. Cuando el diezmo no sea pagado, ambos morirán. Entonces todo habrá terminado. El hechicero inmortal perecerá, sin necesidad de que llegue a derramarse una sola gota de sangre. A Terrence le basta con mantenerse fuera del alcance de Albert hasta las doce y un minuto de la madrugada del uno de noviembre. Y tiene razón, porque realmente es la forma más simple y efectiva de **

**hacer que todo esto termine de una vez. De lo más pulcro, en realidad. Después Drustan y yo podremos seguirle la pista al Libro Oscuro y tratar de devolvérselo a sus guardianes o protegerlo nosotros mismos. **

**Candace lo miró boquiabierta. De pronto, todo lo que le había contado Cian desde que se conocieron —y ahora por fin comprendía lo poco que había llegado a contarle— volvió a cruzar por su mente, y lo vio bajo una luz completamente distinta. Sacudió la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la boca. **

**Ahora que por fin sabía la verdad, todo encajaba tan bien que la asombró no haberlo adivinado antes. **

**Él no había hablado ni una sola vez de lo que ocurriría más allá de su «plazo». Ni siquiera cuando ella le había preguntado qué tenía intención de hacer una vez que el hechizo se hubiera roto. Nunca había habido un « ¡Dios, qué maravilloso será volver a estar libre!». Nunca había habido mención a algo que le gustase hacer después de matar a Albert; quizá ver una película, darse un banquete, recorrer el mundo y estirar un poco las piernas. De hecho, ni siquiera había mencionado que él mataría a Albert. ¿Y por qué hubiese debido hacerla? Terrence nunca había planeado «matarlo» físicamente. **

**Nada de volver a empezar, le había dicho. **

**Terrence siempre había sabido que no estaría libre dentro de quince días. **

**Dentro de quince días estaría muerto. **

**Exactamente dentro de dos semanas y un día contados a partir de hoy, Terrence MacBaker —el hombre con el que Candace acababa de vivir la noche más increíble, maravillosa y llena de pasión de toda su existencia— no sería más que un montón de polvo de once mil ciento treinta y tres años. **

**Se volvió hacia el espejo. Su propio reflejo horrorizado le devolvió la mirada. Terrence no era visible en parte alguna. **

**Cobarde. **

**El rostro de Candace estaba muy pálido, sus ojos enormes. **

—**Oh, hijo de perra —jadeó, un instante antes de prorrumpir en sollozos. **

_**Quod non cogit amor? **_

**(¿Hay algo que no pueda obligamos a hacer el amor?) **

**MARCIAL, **

**Abril, año 40 de la era cristiana **


	9. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**Inmóvil junto a la ventana abierta de la Cámara Plateada, Candace contemplaba los terrenos del castillo envueltos en las nieblas de un día que había amanecido muy nublado. **

**Terrence cruzaba la vasta extensión de césped pulcramente podado que había ante el castillo. Se había soltado las trenzas y la melena mojada por la lluvia enmarcaba su majestuoso rostro en una larga cascada oscura. El cielo tenía un color plomizo, el horizonte de montañas oscurecido por negros nubarrones. Caía una ligera llovizna, y retazos de niebla se pegaban aquí y allá a la hierba mojada para agitarse en lánguidos remolinos cuando Terrence pasaba a través de ellos. **

**Llevaba por todo atuendo un plaid puesto alrededor de las caderas y unas botas de cuero flexible, a pesar de que la mañana era muy fría. Parecía un magnífico y medio salvaje señor feudal del siglo IX que hubiera salido a inspeccionar sus dominios en las montañas de las Highlands. **

**Dios, era hermoso. **

**Y sangraba. **

**Hilillos de sangre fluían a lo largo de su pecho mojado por la lluvia y descendían entre los promontorios de músculos en ese estómago esculpido que, hacía sólo dos noches, Candace había cubierto de besos y saboreado con la lengua. **

**Nuevos tatuajes que aún no se habían secado del todo cubrían el lado derecho de su pecho y una parte de su brazo derecho, los diminutos alfilerazos de la aguja todavía perlados por las gotitas de sangre que relucían sobre su piel. Más runas místicas trepaban por su hombro derecho y, cuando se dio la vuelta para encaminarse hacia un sendero adoquinado, Candace pudo ver que él o uno de los gemelos había cubierto una buena porción de su espalda con nuevos dibujos en negro y escarlata. **

**Runas de protección. «Mantienen a raya las repercusiones de todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia negra», había dicho Chloe. **

**Candace estaba tan ensimismada en mirar a Terrence que no oyó la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse y a alguien entrar sin hacer ruido hasta que Gwen dijo: **

—**Está transmutando el suelo, Candace. Te vio aquí arriba y me dijo que subiera a hablar contigo. Me ha pedido que te pidiera que no mirases. **

—**¿Por qué? —preguntó Candace con voz átona. **

**Gwen inspiró profundamente y luego exhaló muy despacio. **

—**Es magia oscura, Candace. Tiene ciertos efectos secundarios bastante horrendos, pero hasta Drustan estuvo de acuerdo en que era necesaria y, créeme, si Drustan aprueba que se recurra a cualquier clase de magia oscura o proceso alquímico en la propiedad de los Keltar, es que hay una razón realmente buena para hacerla. **

**Candace curvó los labios en una leve sonrisa de amargura. Había habido tanto orgullo y amor por su marido en la voz de Gwen ... Candace sabía que ella hubiese sentido lo mismo por Terrence con el tiempo, si se le hubiese dado tiempo para llegar a sentirlo. Pero él nunca había tenido intención de darle más de unas cuantas semanas. **

—**Neutralizarán los poderes de Albert si viene aquí —le explicó Gwen—, y Terrence está convencido de que vendrá. **

—**Si ese bastardo viene aquí, ¿podemos matado? —dijo Candace con una súbita vehemencia—.¿Si las protecciones mágicas lo han neutralizado? **

—**No, Candace. El cristal lo mantiene inmortal, al igual que hace con Terrence. No es posible matado. Las protecciones sólo impedirán que Albert pueda recurrir a la hechicería en la propiedad de los Keltar. No podrá hacer hechizos y no será capaz de entrar en el castillo propiamente dicho. Ahora Terrence está levantando las protecciones mágicas más poderosas que se conocen alrededor del perímetro de los muros del castillo. Por eso no quiere que mires mientras lo hace. Al parecer, si alguien murió dentro del recinto del castillo, las protecciones de Terrence harán que se levante del suelo, hasta que él vuelva a ... , ejem ... , bueno, vuelva a enterrarlo con la debida ceremonia en algún otro lugar. **

—**A ver si lo adivino, Gwen. ¿Sin sus runas de protección, esos muertos reanimados podrían volverse contra él? **

— **Terrence no lo dijo. Pero eso es lo que supuse yo también. Y en suelo escocés, sabe Dios qué personas y qué cosas puede haber enterradas. Este país tuvo un pasado de lo más turbulento. **

**Candace se estremeció y volvió a quedarse callada. Hechiceros, hechizos, y ahora cosas—muertas—que—andaban. Sacudió la cabeza. Qué extraña y terrible se había vuelto su vida. **

**En las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, había escalado las más altas cimas del éxtasis para luego verse arrojada al más profundo de los abismos. Cegada por la felicidad, creía haber encontrado a su compañero del alma hasta que descubrió que dicho compañero del alma no sólo iba a morir dentro de dos semanas, sino que ella se vería obligada a ocupar un asiento de primera fila en el espectáculo. **

**Dageus y Drustan la habían confinado dentro del castillo. Ahora no le estaba permitido salir de él a menos que ellos dijeran lo contrario. Creían que si salía del castillo, Albert intentaría usarla para capturar a Terrence (francamente, Candace no estaba segura de que a él fuese a importarle que lo hiciera. ¿Por qué debía importarle lo que pudiera ser del cuerpo de ella cuando estaba claro que le daba igual lo que fuera de su corazón?) o matarla sin mayores preámbulos si lograba capturarla. Candace hubiese apostado por la parte del matarla sin—mayores—preámbulos, lo que significaba que tenía que permanecer dentro del castillo si quería sobrevivir. **

**Lo que significaba que ella tendría que ver morir a su highlander. **

—**Dageus y Drustan están intentando encontrar otra forma, Candace —dijo Gwen dulcemente—.Alguna alternativa para liberar del espejo a Terrence y derrotar a Albert. **

—**Si Terrence no conoce otra forma de hacerla, ¿de verdad piensas que ellos serán capaces de encontrar una? No es que pretenda criticar a tu marido y su hermano, pero Terrence es el único de los aquí presentes que parece saber algo de hechicería. **

—**No puedes renunciar a la esperanza, Candace. **

—**¿Por qué no? Terrence lo hizo —dijo ella amargamente—.Está dispuesto a morir. **

—**Porque no conoce otra forma de detener a Albert, Candace. Al menos en estos momentos. Deja que mi marido y Dageus intenten encontrar alguna solución. Te asombraría lo que son capaces de lograr. Pero no odies a Terrence por esto. Oh, hizo mal al no decírtelo; en eso estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, y no seré yo quien te lo discuta. Pero estaba anonadado. Y furioso. Y dolido. Eleva todo eso a la enésima potencia, y aún te quedarás corta. Pero creo que deberías preguntarte por qué no te lo dijo. Y piensa en esto también: tú tienes veintitantos años, ¿verdad? **

**Candace asintió con la cabeza. Debajo de ella, Terrence acababa de entrar en un bosquecillo de serbales y se movía como una espléndida fiera entre los finos zarcillos de neblina lechosa. **

—**Veinticuatro. **

—**Bueno, él ha vivido, veamos ... , cuarenta y siete coma dieciséis veces ese tiempo... , casi cincuenta veces el tiempo que has vivido tú, atrapado dentro de un espejo. Donde llevaba una existencia a la que ni siquiera se podría llamar el reflejo de una vida. Durante más de mil años ha estado completamente solo, aprisionado e impotente. Anoche nos habló un poco de ello, después de la cena, mientras tú dormías. Las necesidades físicas desaparecen cuando está dentro del espejo. Allí dentro no dispone de nada que pueda ayudarlo a pasar el tiempo. Albert siempre guardó el más absoluto silencio acerca de su clan después de hacerla prisionero. Durante el último milenio, Terrence ha creído que Albert dio muerte a toda su familia y que la estirpe de los Keltar había quedado completamente aniquilada. Por eso nunca se le ocurrió buscar a ningún descendiente; por eso ni se le pasó por la cabeza que Dageus pudiera ser un Keltar cuando lo vio en la tienda. La amargura, el pesar y la determinación de matar a Albert algún día han sido su única compañía dentro del espejo. La oportunidad finalmente se presentó. ¿Te extraña que Terrence esté dispuesto a morir para acabar con su enemigo, antes que seguir con esa existencia que es un auténtico infierno? Lo que me extraña es que no enloqueciera hace siglos. **

**Candace sintió un súbito escozor en los ojos. Volvía a tenerlos llenos de lágrimas, y eso que la noche anterior había llorado tanto que creyó haber agotado las lágrimas. Ella también se había preguntado cómo se las habría arreglado Terrence para mantenerse cuerdo. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que él era una montaña. **

**El día anterior había sido el más horrible de su vida. Si Candace hubiera reunido todas las lágrimas que había llegado a derramar a lo largo de su existencia, empezando con ese primer gemido de protesta ante la conmoción de nacer para seguir a través de las penas infantiles, las indignidades de la adolescencia y los sufrimientos femeninos, apenas serían una gota en el cubo de lágrimas que había llorado ayer. **

**Cuando Dageus le explicó lo que tenía intención de hacer Terrence, Candace huyó de la biblioteca tan deprisa como pudieron llevarla sus pies. Intentó huir del castillo, pero Dageus la alcanzó y la detuvo, para conducirla con palabras llenas de consuelo hacia la cámara del piso superior que le habían preparado. **

**Candace echó el cerrojo en la puerta, se desplomó sobre la cama y lloró. Transcurrido un tiempo los sollozos se convirtieron en un profundo sueño de agotamiento. Lo peor de todo fue que mientras lloraba no había dejado de odiar a Terrence ni un solo instante por haber hecho que llegara a ser tan importante para ella, por saber que iba a morir y no habérselo dicho, y aun así hasta la última partícula de su ser anhelaba bajar a la biblioteca y quedarse sentada lo más cerca que pudiera de su **

**maldito espejo. Para recuperar aquella intimidad tan llena de ternura que habían compartido. Para tocar el cristal, ya que no podía tocarlo a él. Para conformarse con lo que fuese. **

**Para suplicar unas cuantas migajas. **

**Mientras se debatía en aquel delirio de furia y autocompasión, también tuvo momentos de lucidez durante los que pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho Gwen. **

**Sí, claro que podía entender que él no sólo estuviese dispuesto a morir, sino que la muerte incluso pudiese parecerle una liberación después de una eternidad atrapado en un frío infierno de piedra a solas consigo mismo. **

**Pero entenderlo no lo volvía más soportable. **

**Candace había leído una vez, en una de esas revistas con nombres como El día de la mujer o Reader's Digest, sobre una enfermera que se había enamorado de uno de sus pacientes, un hombre al que sólo le quedaban diez o doce meses de vida antes de que la enfermedad que padecía en fase terminal acabara con él. Normalmente evitaba leer esa clase de artículos, pero aquélla atrapó y Candace enseguida cayó víctima de la misma morbosa fascinación que hacía que la gente se detuviera a mirar la sangre y las bolsas que contenían los cadáveres de quienes habían perecido en una colisión automovilística. Pensó que la enfermera había sido increíblemente estúpida al caer en esa trampa. Debió transferir el paciente a alguna compañera de profesión en cuanto notó que empezaba a caerle bien, y enamorarse de otro hombre. **

**Al menos la enfermera había tenido casi un año. **

**El paciente terminal del que se había enamorado Candace sólo iba a vivir catorce días. **

—**Vete, por favor—dijo. **

—**Candace, ya sé que apenas nos conocemos ... **

—**Tienes razón, Gwen, apenas nos conocemos. Así que por favor, déjame estar sola. Puedes decidle que no miraré. Lo prometo. —y no mentía al decidlo. Respetaría los deseos de Terrence. Candace fue hacia la ventana con pasos de autómata, la cerró, echó el pasador y dejó que la gruesa cortina de damasco cayera sobre los parteluces de los cristales. **

**Hubo silencio detrás de ella. **

—**Vete, Gwen. Te lo pido por favor. **

**Unos instantes después Candace oyó un suspiro, y luego la puerta del dormitorio se cerró con un suave chasquido. **

**Albert se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se lo apartó de las sienes. **

**El calor irradiado por sus manos le había ennegrecido las uñas, y tenía las palmas cubiertas de ampollas. **

**Pero eso carecía de importancia. Dentro de unos instantes, todas las huellas de la desgracia que acababa de sufrir Hans ya habrían desaparecido. **

**Albert pasó sobre el cuerpo calcinado sin molestarse en mirado. Olía y había que sacado del pub. **

**Albert se abrió paso a través del bar lleno de gente con sus elegantes paneles de madera y sus reservados de respaldo alto tapizados en cuero, sin dejar de murmurar una serie de hechizos que ocultarían a la animada clientela del pub tanto la presencia del cadáver que acababa de reducir a cenizas, como la verdadera apariencia de Albert. **

**Ya hacía siglos que los tatuajes ocupaban toda su cara, incluidas las orejas, los párpados, los labios y la lengua, cosa que lo volvía excesivamente memorable a la mirada de los observadores. Incluso se extirpó las uñas para poder hacerse aún más tatuajes. Sus ojos también cambiaron poco antes de que los últimos tatuajes hechos con pigmentos negros y escarlata pasaran a ocupar el interior de su nariz. Albert había cedido su pene y sus testículos mucho antes que su lengua, y sus párpados precedieron a las sensibles membranas interiores de la nariz, aunque para entonces ya no podía sentir el dolor. La gente solía reaccionar de un modo muy desfavorable ante el rostro de un hechicero. **

**No debió acceder a hablar con Hans en un pub. En los últimos meses, varios de sus empleados habían mostrado preferencia por los lugares de encuentro público. **

**Como si importase algo dónde fueran a verse. **

**Terrence MacBaker había regresado a las Highlands. Como Albert sabía que haría. El muy bastardo quería morir en Escocia. Como Albert sabía que querría. **

**Según su difunto empleado, el castillo donde había vivido el highlander del siglo IX ahora lo ocupaban Christopher y Maggie MacBaker y sus hijos. **

**Pero lo que interesaba a Albert no era ese castillo y sus ocupantes actuales. **

**Lo que le interesaba era el otro castillo cuya existencia desconocía. **

**Un segundo castillo había sido construido en un lejano confín de la propiedad de los Keltar en algún momento del siglo XVI, años después de que Albert hubiera dejado de prestar atención a ese rincón de las Highlands tan lleno de barbarie y peñascos. Actualmente estaba ocupado por dos gemelos del clan Keltar. **

**Con nombres muy antiguos. Dageus y Drustan. **

**¿Quién coño eran y de debajo de qué puta roca habían salido? Tal como sospechaba Hans, en ese castillo se hallaba oculto el espejo. Un hombre y una mujer **

**cuyas descripciones se correspondían con las de Terrence y Candace White St. James habían sido vistos en un comercio de Inverness. Hans fue hasta allí y se encontró con la típica confusión que siempre seguía al uso de la Voz, pero consiguió obtener la información de que un Keltar hasta entonces desconocido, uno de los gemelos, Dageus, se había ido en un vehículo con un gran espejo en la trasera. El empleado se acordaba del espejo porque «ese tipo tatuado» parecía obsesionado con evitar que se rompiera, cambiándolo de sitio hasta tres veces y protegiéndolo con mantas, antes de permitir que otros objetos fueran introducidos en el vehículo junto a él. **

**Eso era algo que Albert no había previsto. **

**Esperaba que Terrence iría a las colinas. Para estar a campo abierto. **

**Esperaba tener que hacer frente a un MacBaker, no a tres; dos de ellos completos desconocidos. En un castillo donde probablemente hasta las putas vigas habrían sido protegidas con toda una serie de barreras mágicas. **

**Albert frunció el entrecejo y giró la cabeza hacia los restos ennegrecidos de Hans. El hechizo que le había lanzado aún lo mantendría oculto durante unos instantes. Luego algún cliente del pub vería el cadáver espantosamente calcinado que yacía en el suelo, las mujeres gritarían, y los hombres se agruparían a su alrededor para contemplarlo boquiabiertos mientras anticipaban sus historias para las con-versaciones matinales junto a la máquina del café. La policía sería avisada. Albert aceleró el paso y, con empujones y codazos, caminó entre la ruidosa clientela que acababa de salir de trabajar. **

**Había otros asuntos pendientes que le hubiese gustado poder atender. No había matado a Hans —oh no, por supuesto que no—, y tampoco había mantenido ninguna clase de discusión con él. A veces el poder que llevaba dentro obraba como si tuviera voluntad propia. Eso era algo inevitable que formaba parte de haber llegado tan lejos en la hechicería. El recipiente de su cuerpo tatuado simplemente ya no podía contener su grandeza. A veces la magia rebosaba y una pequeña parte de ella encontraba alguna vía de escape, con el resultado de que alguien acababa un poco chamuscado en el proceso. Literalmente. Albert soltó una seca risita. **

**Sí, seguramente ahora no había hechicero más grande que él. Catorce días. **

**Sus ojos escarlata brillaron de regocijo y no pudo reprimir una carcajada que sonó como un ladrido, tan absurdamente graciosa le parecía la idea de que él—William Albert Andry— pudiese llegar a morir. **

**Imposible. **

**Mientras salía del pub al frío anochecer londinense, consideró cuál sería su próximo paso. Un grito de horror lo siguió bajo la fina llovizna que caía del cielo antes de que la puerta de la taberna se cerrase del todo. **

**Regresaría a su residencia y haría otro intento de establecer una conexión con la señorita Candace White St. James. Albert no había dejado de intentarlo regularmente, pero o ella no usaba su dirección electrónica, o él no conseguía acertar con sus oportunidades cuando lo hacía. **

**Las mujeres eran los eslabones más débiles. Siempre había algo en ellas que pedía a gritos que lo aprovecharas. Lo único que tenía que hacer Albert era aprovecharse de ese algo en cuanto lo hubiera encontrado. **

**Castigaría a los Keltar por aquello. Por hacerle perder el tiempo. Por apartarlo de su propósito. Su destino. **

**Esa misma mañana un hombre muy extraño de largos cabellos que brillaban como si fueran de cobre y cuyos ojos rielaban con suaves destellos del mismo color había ido hacia él y afirmó conocer los códigos en los que estaba escrito el Libro Oscuro. El hombre irradiaba el tipo de arrogancia que sólo puede nacer de alguna clase de poder; ya fuese propio, o fruto de una estrecha relación con alguien que lo volvía inmune al miedo. El primer instinto de Albert había sido eliminarlo. De cuando en cuando un aprendiz solicitaba tenerlo como mentor, o un hechicero rival le enviaba un espía. Albert nunca dejaba con vida a aquellos idiotas. No confiaba en nadie que hubiera sido capaz de saber de su existencia, atravesar las capas de sus múltiples identidades y localizarlo. **

**Pero entonces aquel hombre le contó que él había vivido un tiempo entre los fae y que eso le permitió llegar a conocer bien las runas de las Consagraciones, y luego le había dicho unas cuantas palabras en la lengua que aseguró hablaban los tuatha dé. También parecía conocer a fondo sus cortes, tanto la visible como la invisible. Eso bastó para que Albert se lo pensara dos veces antes de librarse de él. **

**Necesitaba que aquel hombre, quienquiera o lo que quiera que fuese, siguiese con vida hasta que le hubiera arrancado todos los conocimientos que poseía. Un sondeo realmente profundo siempre requería su tiempo. Y hasta que volviese a tener el Cristal Oscuro, esos asuntos tendrían que quedar en suspenso. De este modo, Lu-can se vio obligado a dejar marchar al hombre, después de decirle que se mantendría en contacto con él. **

**Oh, sí, Cian sería castigado. Por retrasar la ejecución de sus planes, hacerle perder el tiempo y obligarlo a concentrar sus recursos en él durante una hora tan crucial. Los hombres con los que Hans había buscado por todas las Highlands, los que vigilaban los aeropuertos y otros a los que había estado preparando para que pusieran cerco al highlander cuando dieran con él, eran todos hombres que podrían dedicarse a seguir la última pista sobre el paradero del Libro Oscuro. **

**Albert se preguntó cómo le sentaría al arrogante Keltar tener que pasar los próximos mil años colgado en una oscura caverna, vuelto hacia una pared de piedra. Había mantenido el espejo colgado en su estudio únicamente por la diversión que le proporcionaba, y porque, en ciertas ocasiones, necesitaba que su cautivo hiciera algo para lo que él aún no poseía el poder necesario. Pero en cuanto tuviera el Libro Oscuro, ya nunca volvería a necesitar al druida. **

**Y entonces Terrence MacBaker se pudriría dentro del infierno más negro, profundo y frío que Albert pudiera encontrar para él. **

**#############**

**Bajo circunstancias ideales, Candace habría dedicado varios días a amargarse y estar deprimida. Semanas, incluso. Cuando algo la afectaba profundamente, prefería estar sola y lamerse las heridas. **

**Pero las circunstancias estaban muy lejos de ser ideales, y días era precisamente lo que no tenía. En cuanto a las semanas, tenía dos. Eran todo el tiempo de que disponía, y no había que darle más vueltas. Porque cuando hubiese terminado de lamerse aquellas heridas, ya tendría una mucho más grande de la que cuidar. **

**y entonces se despreciaría por todo el tiempo que había despreciado mientras tanto. **

**O Terrence ya había terminado de disponer sus protecciones mágicas, o el espejo había vuelto a reclamarlo. Candace lo sabía porque, hacía un rato, había oído risas y voces de gente que hablaba en el césped. Apartó los cortinajes para ver cómo los últimos rayos de sol del atardecer intentaban abrirse paso tímidamente a través de gruesas nubes grises y a varias sirvientas del castillo a las que les brillaban los ojos mientras, las manos en las caderas, flirteaban con el grupo de musculosos jardineros que recortaban los setos en el jardín todavía mojado por la lluvia. **

**También la sorprendió ver lo tarde que era. Había pasado la mayor parte del día con la mirada clavada en el vacío mientras intentaba poner algo de orden en un caos de pensamientos irremediablemente enturbiados por las emociones, porque **

**necesitaba decidir si Terrence sólo era un bastardo sin corazón que quería disfrutar de un poco de placer sexual antes de ... (aquí había que insertar una palabra que Candace se negaba a pronunciar, aunque sólo fuese con el pensamiento) o si realmente ella le importaba algo. **

**Podía presentar argumentos en favor de ambas teorías. «Llenas un vacío precisamente aquí, mujer», había dicho Terrence. y cuando se acordaba de él mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, y de su expresión en el momento de decidas, Candace no podía evitar creer en ellas. **

**Especialmente cuando ese recuerdo se combinaba con el de cómo le había hecho el amor junto a la chimenea. Y después de eso, de cómo volvió a hacérselo en la ducha. Candace habría jurado sentir como si una parte de Terrence fluyera en una súbita hemorragia de amor a través de las manos con que la acariciaba para entrar silenciosamente en su ser, como si todas aquellas caricias sólo fuesen su forma de rendir pleitesía a todas y cada una de las células del cuerpo de Candace. **

**Sin embargo, una parte cínica de ella decía que un hombre que iba a morir después de mil años de soñar con la venganza sería capaz de decir lo que fuese con tal de: a) llegar a un lugar donde estuviese a salvo para poder vengarse de una vez; y b) eh, ya puestos, ¿por qué no intentar pasado bien en la cama con la chica de las tetas grandes mientras iban hacia allí? **

**Al final el único resultado de tanto cavilar fue que la chica de las tetas grandes comprendió que quedarse sentada en su habitación sola y atrapada en una maraña de pensamientos que no conseguiría desenredar por mucho que se esforzase, no la llevaría a ninguna parte. **

**Así que decidió ir en busca de Terrence, echar mano de sus pensamientos —siempre que él se mostrara dispuesto a cooperar—, y ver qué podía sacar en claro. **

**Al final Candace echó mano de mucho más que sus pensamientos. **

**Inmóvil ante el fuego de la biblioteca, Terrence terminaba de hacerse la última trenza en el pelo. **

**Luego le rodeó la cuenta tricolor que le quedaba por poner y la apretó entre el índice y el pulgar, aplastando el blando metal hasta amoldado al extremo de la trenza. El metal era el único elemento que los hechiceros podían arriesgarse a llevar en contacto con e cuerpo cuando recurrían a la alquimia oscura. Después recogió sus brazaletes de la repisa de la chimenea y volvió a cerrarlos alrededor de sus brazos. **

**Las protecciones mágicas ya estaban colocadas, y el recinto del castillo protegido. El suelo resultó no contener tantas cosas muertas como se había esperado Terrence, probablemente debido a todas las antiguas protecciones mágicas de magnitud inferior que había descubierto, y eliminado, antes de sembrar las suyas. **

**El suelo de los Keltar era tierra limpia, potente y fértil. Las protecciones que acababa de colocar en él habían intensificado esa potencia hasta un grado casi palpable. De hecho, mientras caminaba sobre él para regresar al castillo, Terrence había sentido el tenue zumbido del poder de sus protecciones bajo los talones. **

**Ahora ninguno de los hechizos que pudiera lanzar Albert le serviría de nada en el recinto del castillo. **

**Una vez terminada la tarea, Terrence se lavó y fue a la biblioteca para comunicar a sus descendientes que el trabajo ya estaba finalizado. Encontró a los gemelos y sus esposas acomodados ante el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. **

**Mirara donde mirase, todo en aquella estancia llena de libros le traía a la memoria la noche embriagadoramente carnal y dominada por la sensualidad que había compartido con Candace. Sus cuerpos se habían buscado el uno al otro con toda la explosiva pasión que él sabía traería consigo el momento. **

**Mientras ponía las protecciones mágicas, Terrence se había impedido pensar en nada que no fuese la labor que debía llevar a cabo. Pero ahora sus pensamientos escaparon al rígido control que les había impuesto y pasaron a centrarse, con una ávida desesperación, en su mujer. **

—**¿Cómo está Candace? —preguntó. **

**Fue Gwen quien respondió. **

—**Furiosa. Terriblemente dolida. **

—**Y dolida. Terriblemente furiosa —añadió Chloe. **

—**¿Qué esperabas? —dijo Drustan hoscamente—. ¿La seduces y no le cuentas que vas a morir? ¿Es que no tienes sentido del honor, pariente? **

**Terrence no dijo nada. No se explicaría ante Drustan, ni ante ningún hombre. Lo único que le importaba era la opinión que cierta mujer pudiera tener de él, y ni siquiera eso había sido capaz de detenerlo. Había hecho lo que había hecho y no se arrepentía de ello. De no ser así, nunca habría podido gozar de su noche. Y por mucho que Candace pudiera pensar que él era un bastardo de la peor especie, tendría otra noche con ella, y luego otra más. **

**Tantas como pudiera suplicarle, robarle o tomarle prestadas hasta que lo Único que quedara de él fuese un poco de polvo arrastrado por el viento de las montañas de Escocia. **

—**¿Dónde está? —El espejo aun no lo había reclamado. Las protecciones eran vitales y no tenía más remedio que ponerlas, pero ahora que eso estaba hecho, Terrence no pensaba desperdiciar ni un solo segundo de su precioso tiempo liberado del espejo. **

**Gwen ya abría la boca para replicar cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió lentamente y Candace asomó la cabeza por el hueco. **

**Su mirada meditabunda se posó en Gwen, y en un primer momento no vio a Terrence. **

**El azul pálido de unos tejanos lavados a la piedra envolvía aquellas piernas tan sexys que él había tenido puestas alrededor del trasero no hacía mucho, los tobillos entrelazados sobre el hueco de su espalda, mientras la acometía con su miembro. La cintura de sus tejanos quedaba justo allí donde empezaban las caderas, revelando la delicada piel de ese estómago besado por el sol en el que tantas gotas de su semilla había derramado él. Llevaba un precioso suéter verde pálido abrochado sobre la magnífica redondez de sus pechos. **

**Le pareció que llevaba una eternidad sin tocarla. **

—**Me preguntaba dónde ... ¡Oh! —Las palabras murieron sobre su lengua en cuanto lo vio—.Estás aquí. **

**Terrence la evaluó con los instintos de un cazador nato. Eran tantas las veces que se había estrellado contra la fría pared oculta en el cráneo de Candace que ya no se molestaba en intentar leerla de aquel modo. Ahora lo que hacía era leer su cuerpo. **

— **Bueno, las cosas no podían estar más claras. A ella le ocurría exactamente lo mismo que a él. La necesidad había entrado en acción: irracional e imposible de contener. A Candace también la tenía agarrada por las pelotas. Metafóricamente hablando, claro. **

**Terrence llegó hasta ella en unas cuantas y agresivas zancadas. **

**Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Se humedeció los labios y los separó, no para disponerse a protestar sino en un gesto instintivo de preparación. Sus ojos se dilataron, sus piernas se separaron unos centímetros, sus pechos subieron. Dios, él sentía exactamente lo mismo que antes. **

**Bastaba con que la viese para que necesitara hacerla suya. **

**Terrence cerró la mano sobre uno de los hombros de Candace, abrió la puerta, tiró de ella hasta sacarla al corredor, y en cuanto ambos estuvieron fuera de la biblioteca volvió a cerrar con un ruidoso portazo que borró del mundo a los MacBaker. Eso bastó para hacer que dejaran de existir. **

**Ahora sólo existía Candace. **

**El corredor, largo y de techo muy alto, estaba iluminado por la pálida claridad amarilla de las antorchas que había en la pared y los últimos resplandores escarlata **

**del sol que empezaba a ponerse más allá de los ventanales con parteluces. Terrence hizo retroceder a Candace a través del pasillo, hasta dejarla con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Podía sentir el intenso calor que emanaba del cuerpo de ella, y sabía que también emanaría del suyo. Podía oler la excitación de Candace, y la suya propia. Lo que había entre ellos era, pura y simplemente, una fuerza de la naturaleza. **

**Cuando sintió que su espalda chocaba con la piedra, Candace apretó los dientes y dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado. **

—**¡Hijo de perra! —masculló luego. **

—**Ayer dijiste eso. Te oí entonces. —Si hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente, como por ejemplo una vida entera para hacer las cosas de otra forma, nunca le hubiese dado una razón para que lo llamara eso. Si la hubiese conocido cuando sólo tenía veinte años, o mejor aún, si los hubieran prometido en la cuna y hubieran crecido juntos, cogidos de la mano en las Highlands, la existencia de Terrence hubiese sido muy distinta. Habría estado inmensamente satisfecho de su vida y cuando Albert llamó a su puerta aquella noche mientras nevaba, él habría estado acostado en la cama con su esposa. Con un bebé o dos en camino. Los hechizos y encantamiento s de un hechicero no hubiesen supuesto ninguna tentación para él. Nada hubiera sido capaz de tentarIo, porque aquella mujer habría sido el único aliciente que él necesitaba en la vida. Nunca hubiese acompañado a Andry a Irlanda, nunca hubiese cabalgado a su lado un hermoso día de primavera por el camino que llevaba a Capscorth, sólo para luego desaparecer entre las tinieblas de la noche con la sangre de todo un pueblo en las manos. **

—**¡Maldito bastardo! **

—**Lo sé. —Era innegable. Lo que había hecho estaba mal. Debió contárselo en el primer momento. Así ella hubiese tenido la posibilidad de decidir si estaba dispuesta a entregar alguna parte de sí misma a un hombre condenado a morir. **

—**¡Eres un capullo y no tienes corazón! **

—**Sí, mujer. Soy todo eso que dices y más. —La noche anterior por fin había sido capaz de admitir ante sí mismo que siempre había sabido quién era ella. Que lo había sabido desde el momento en que la tocó por primera vez, allá en el despacho de la universidad cuando se la puso detrás para protegerla de Roman. **

**Entonces lo había sentido, en la médula de sus huesos. **

**Lo que llevaba tantísimo tiempo esperando, y que nunca había llegado. Le parecía que treinta años serían una espera insoportablemente larga. Nunca se le habría ocurrido imaginar que pudiera tardar 1.13 3 años más en encontradla, y que entonces sólo dispondría de veinte días en los que intentar hacer caber una vida **

**entera. Ay, sí aquella noche lo había sentido claramente. Cuando le rodeó el brazo con la mano y todo su ser siseó una única, silenciosa palabra. **

**Mía. **

**Había cerrado los ojos deliberadamente a la verdad ya pesar de ello nunca dejó de ir tras ella porque si en algún momento admitía que era la compañera de su vida, quizás hubiese sentido flaquear su resolución. Y él nunca se echaba atrás. Decidía. Se comprometía. Pagaba lo que había adquirido. Por aquel pecado, el precio sin duda sería su alma. **

**Y habría valido la pena. **

—**¡No puedo creer que me mintieras! **

—**Lo sé. —y como sabía que Candace era la compañera que siempre había estado destinado a tener, que ella seguiría adelante con su vida después de que él hubiese muerto y sin duda encontraría un esposo y crearía una familia con otro hombre, había intentado marcada a fuego con su presencia, conquistar algún pequeño rincón de su corazón. **

**Se suponía que él tenía que ser su hombre. El padre de sus hijos. **

**No algún imbécil del siglo XXI que le tocaría los pechos, besaría su suave boca y la llenaría con su semilla, y que nunca sería capaz de llegar a ser todo lo que ella se merecía. **

**Sin que eso significase que él fuera lo bastante bueno para su Jessica. Aun así, se suponía que hubiese tenido que ser él. **

—**¡Te odio! **

**Cian no pudo evitar estremecerse, tan detestables le parecieron aquellas palabras. **

—**Lo sé. **

—**¡Al menos di algo! ¡Intenta defenderte, si es que puedes! **

**Él le tomó la cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos. **

—**Catorce días —siseó—. Es todo lo que me queda. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Que te pida disculpas, que me lo recrimine a mí mismo? No lo conseguirás. **

—**¿Por qué? —gritó ella, al tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. **

—**Porque lo supe nada más verte —gruñó él salvajemente, porque aquel «te odio» aún le resonaba en los oídos—.Supe que en otra vida, una en la que no llegué a ser un hechicero oscuro, tú eras mi esposa. Y yo besaba el suelo que pisabas. Te adoraba. Te amé hasta el fin de los tiempos, Candace MacBaker. Pero ahora ya nunca tendré esa vida. Así que te tomaré como sea, de cualquier manera en que pueda hacerla. Y no pediré disculpas por ello. **

**Ella se quedó inmóvil en sus brazos. Alzó la mirada hacia él, sus hermosos ojos verdes muy abiertos. **

—**¿M -me a -amabas? **

**Él tragó aire con una brusca inhalación. **

—**Sí. —Bajó la mirada hacia ella, y sintió que algo se derretía en su interior—.Ay, muchacha —dijo en un tono mucho más dulce—, pasaré la eternidad lamentando cada uno de los instantes de sufrimiento que he llegado a causarte. Mientras arda entre las llamas del infierno, no dejaré de lamentar cada una de las lágrimas que te he hecho derramar. Pero si el infierno fuese el precio que hubiese de pagar por poder pasar veinte días contigo, volvería a condenarme a mí mismo una y otra vez. **

**Ella apoyó la espalda en la pared, y sus pestañas aletearon por un instante antes de que cerrase los ojos. **

**Terrence esperó en silencio sin dejar de mirarla, decidido a grabarse hasta la última célula de su rostro en la memoria. Desde sus enredados rizos hasta las espesas pestañas oscuras que relucían con el brillo de las lágrimas no derramadas y dejaban manchas como pequeños lunares en sus mejillas, hasta su naricita imperceptiblemente inclinada hacia un lado, sus magníficos labios y la obstinada rigidez de su barbilla. Moriría recordándola. Sentía como si hubiera venido al mundo conociendo su rostro. Como si nunca hubiera dejado de mirar en todas direcciones, a la espera de verla doblar la esquina más próxima para venir hacia él. **

**Pero ella no había venido. **

**Y él dejó de creer en las leyendas Keltar que hablaban de la compañera del alma. **

**Y echó a andar por el camino de la magia oscura. **

—**Mía —susurró apasionadamente, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron con un súbito aletea de pestañas. En sus profundidades de agua marina Terrence vio dolor, pesadumbre y pena, pero también vio comprensión. **

—**¿Sabes qué es lo más triste de todo esto? —dijo ella en voz baja. **

**Él sacudió la cabeza. **

—**Que me parece que si hubieras ido con la verdad por delante desde el primer momento, no habría tardado tanto en acostarme contigo. **

**Terrence sintió que el cuchillo del tiempo perdido que ya nunca podría ser le atravesaba el corazón, y no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor. Un instante después comprendió que Candace acababa de otorgarle una absolución que él nunca podría llegar a merecer. Porque acababa de decirle que aunque lo hubiera sabido, se habría acostado con él de todas maneras. El cuerpo de una mujer, el corazón de un guerrero. **

—**Así que tómame, Terrence. Tómame todas las veces que puedas. **

—**La voz se le quebró con las palabras que dijo a continuación—: **

**Porque da igual cuántas veces podamos tener, nunca serán suficientes. **

—**Lo sé, amor mío, lo sé —dijo él ásperamente. **

**No perdió el tiempo. Le rodeó el rostro con las manos y la besó, su cálida lengua aterciopelada bien adentro de la boca de Candace. Enredó los dedos en aquellos rizos de seda y le inclinó la cabeza delicadamente, para tenerla justo en el ángulo adecuado. **

**Candace se derritió contra él. «Eras mi esposa —había dicho Terrence —. Te amé hasta el fin de los tiempos, Candace MacBaker.» Ella había llamado así, como si realmente hubiese llegado a casarse con ella en otra vida. **

**Cómo había anhelado oír semejantes palabras. Ni las esperaba ni estaba preparada para ellas. En cuanto se las oyó decir, comprendió que hubiese sido menos cruel que nunca hubieran salido de sus labios. Que Terrence hubiera sido capaz de resignarse a que ella lo tuviera por un capullo sin corazón, a que le odiase. **

**Pero ahora esas palabras impedirían que pudiera llegar a odiarle. La habían abierto implacablemente en canal, y su corazón había quedado al descubierto. La ira se había disipado como si jamás hubiese existido, y ahora sólo quedaba una desesperación muy parecida a la que sentía Terrence: Candace anhelaba lo que pudiera tener de él, sin importarle lo que fuese, durante tanto tiempo como pudiese. Porque sentía exactamente lo mismo que Terrence. Como si se supusiera que debían dar justo en el centro de la diana, tener una larga vida llena de loca pasión juntos, pero por algún azar inexplicable fueron el uno hacia el otro por el ángulo equivocado y, a causa de ello, fallaron la diana de lo que habría podido ser. **

**Sabía que pensar en ello la haría pedazos. Candace se negaba a ahogarse en el océano de las lamentaciones, y decidió que lo que haría sería ahogarse en la exquisitez del instante. Ya habría tiempo para la pena más tarde. Demasiado tiempo. Toda una vida. **

**Pero ahora su hombre la estaba besando. Ahora las poderosas manos de él parecían arder sobre su piel desnuda mientras se deslizaban bajo su suéter. Ahora la cogía por la cintura y la levantaba en vilo para estrecharla contra su pecho. **

**Candace le rodeó el cuerpo con las piernas y juntó los tobillos detrás de su espalda, y él la llevó hacia la pared sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente. **

**Siempre les quedaba el presente. **

**Y no iban a desperdiciar ni uno solo de sus preciosos instantes. **

**Gwen sonrió a Drustan por encima del hombro cuando éste la siguió hacia la puerta. **

**Poco después de que su antepasado del siglo IX se levantase de su asiento sin decir palabra para salir de la biblioteca en compañía de Candace, Gwen se dio cuenta de que casi era hora de cenar. Y menos mal que reparó en ello, porque con todo el ajetreo del día se había olvidado completamente del almuerzo, y su estómago ya empezaba a gruñir. **

**Pero en cuanto Terrence se hubo marchado, Dageus y Drustan se enzarzaron en una acalorada discusión sobre él. Gwen tardó sus buenos diez minutos en lograr que volviesen a prestarle atención r proponerles que trasladaran su conversación al comedor. **

**Cuando por fin los convenció, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir al corredor. **

—**Oh, cielos —murmuró con un hilo de voz. **

**Gwen cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se apresuró a batirse en retirada hacia el interior de la biblioteca. **

—**Ejem, ¿por qué no, ejem, nos quedamos un ratito más en la biblioteca? ¿Quién quiere jugar al Pente? —preguntó alegremente—.Me parece que no tengo tanta hambre como creía. —Se dio la vuelta y su nariz chocó con las costillas de Drustan. **

—**¿Por qué, muchacha? —preguntó él, al tiempo que la agarraba por los hombros—.¿Algún problema? ¿Qué has visto ahí fuera? —Dio un paso atrás y la miró con expresión perpleja. **

—**Nada, nada en absoluto. **

**Él levantó una oscura ceja. —Bueno, entonces vayamos al… **

—**Oh, no, todavía no —dijo Gwen, al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza hacia él para dirigirle una gran sonrisa. Luego retrocedió hasta pegar la espalda a la puerta, y se apoyó en ella como si tal cosa—. Quedémonos aquí. Otra media hora debería ser tiempo de, ejem, sobra. —Luego parpadeó, como si no estuviese muy segura de que bastase con media hora—.Espero. **

**Drustan ladeó la cabeza, la estudió en silencio unos instantes y luego extendió la mano hacia el picaporte por detrás de ella. **

**Gwen suspiró. **

—**No lo hagas, Drustan. Todavía no nos podemos ir. Terrence y Candace están ahí fuera. **

—**¿«Ahí fuera»? —repitió Drustan, con cara de no entender nada y la mano detenida a mitad de camino del picaporte—.¿Y? ¿O es que el corredor no es lo bastante grande para que podamos pasar junto a ellos? **

—**Estoy segura de que si lo intentáramos podríamos pasar. Pero no estoy segura de que quiera hacerlo —dijo Gwen significativamente. **

**Ella miró con expectación. **

**Ella lo volvió a intentar. **

—**Ya sabes, están ahí fuera. **

**Drustan siguió mirándola con la misma expresión expectante. **

—**Oh, Gwen —trinó Chloe nerviosamente—, ¿Quieres decir que están ahí fuera? **

**Gwen asintió con la cabeza. **

—**jAjajá! —exclamó Chloe—. Ya sabía yo que esa chica no tenía un pelo de tonta. **

—**Esperad un momento. ¿Están ahí fuera? —preguntó Dageus como si no se lo pudiera creer—.¿Queréis decir que Terrence y Candace están en el corredor? ¿Yo puse más de cien habitaciones en este castillo, y ellos dos están ahí fuera en el dichoso corredor como si no pudieran encontrar una puerta que lleve a una cámara? El caso es que tampoco hice nada para disimularlas, y hay una maldita puerta cada pocos pasos. ¿Tanto esfuerzo supone hacer girar un picaporte? **

**Un músculo saltó en la mandíbula de Drustan, y sus ojos se entornaron. **

—**Muchacha, ¿Pretendes hacerme creer que Terrence y Candace están haciendo el amor en ese corredor? ¿Por eso cerraste la puerta? **

**Gwen se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. **

—**¿Lo has visto con tus propios ojos? No, qué pregunta más estúpida. Pues claro que lo has visto. ¿Qué fue lo que viste exactamente, muchacha? **

—**¿Yo? Oh, nada. —Gwen cruzó los brazos encima del pecho y clavó la mirada en un punto lejano. **

—**¿Gwendolyn? —insistió él. Después se cruzó de brazos y esperó. **

—**Vale, puede que llegara a ver algo —admitió Gwen—, pero Terrence la tiene arrinconada contra la pared y lo único que pude ver fue el trasero de él, y cerré los ojos nada más verlo. **

—**¿Le viste el culo a mi antepasado? —dijo Drustan con voz gélida—. ¿ Terrence MacBaker iba con el culo al aire y tú se lo viste? ¿Es que no lleva nada de ropa encima? —Volvió a extender la mano por detrás de ella, en dirección al picaporte. **

**Gwen se apresuró a detenerlo. **

—**Oh, por el amor de Dios, Drustan, ya viste cómo iba cuando salió del castillo. Lo único que llevaba puesto era su plaid. ¿Tú qué crees? **

—**Creo que ese hombre es un salvaje —respondió Drustan, que empezaba a estar un poco furioso. **

—**Cierto —se mostró de acuerdo Dageus. **

—**Oh, me parece que deberíais hacéroslo mirar —dijo Chloe con una carcajada—.Y Dageus, ¿necesito recordarte algunos de los sitios en los que tú y yo ... ? **

—**Caso defendido y ganado, muchacha —se apresuró a decir él. **

—**Apenas llegué a ver nada —le aseguró Gwen a Drustan—. Tampoco es que hubiera dejado la puerta abierta y me hubiese puesto a mirar, aunque no debemos olvidar que él es un MacBaker. —Parpadeó—.Y puedo aseguraras que lo es hasta el último centímetro de su ... —Se calló, puso cara de vergüenza y fingió sentir una súbita fascinación por sus cutículas—. Lo que quería decir es que vosotros los MacBaker sois unos hombres realmente magníficos, Drustan, y él es pariente tuyo, de hecho te precede en el banco genético, lo que podría explicar por qué ... Oh, cielos, probablemente debería cerrar la boca, ¿verdad? —Se calló y apretó los labios. **

—**Bien, hasta ahí podíamos llegar —dijo Drustan calmosamente—.Tendré que matar a ese hombre. **

**Dageus se encargó de volver a poner las cosas en perspectiva. —Supongo que no hablarás en serio, Drustan, y además aunque hablaras en serio, el caso es que tampoco podrías hacerla. Mientras Terrence esté atado al espejo no es posible matarlo. Pero no te hagas mala sangre por eso. Porque dentro de un par de semanas el pobre bastardo estará muerto, y nunca volverá a hacerle el amor a la compañera de su vida en el corredor. **

**Drustan torció el gesto y una oscura sombra veló sus ojos. Bajó la mirada hacia Gwen para contemplarla en silencio unos instantes, y luego la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. **

**Dageus también abrazó a su esposa, porque se acordaba de unos momentos en los que él tampoco había creído que pudiera pasar mucho tiempo con la compañera de su vida. **

**Media hora después, un cuarteto muy sombrío le echó una cautelosa ojeada al pasillo antes de hacer otro intento de ir a cenar. **

**Candace despertó a altas horas de la noche, sola, en un dormitorio. Al final ella y Terrence se habían dado cuenta de dónde estaban —y de lo público que era aquel sitio—, y huyeron del corredor dando traspiés para entrar en el dormitorio más próximo. **

**Candace cambió de postura en la gran cama con dosel, cobijada por el delicioso calor de un montículo de mantas tan suaves que parecían estar hechas de terciopelo. Se pasó la mano por los rizos enredados, y no necesitó buscar un espejo para saber **

**que tenía un buen caso de pelo recién levantado. Entonces una terrible realidad llamó a los confines de su conciencia para entrar en sus pensamientos, pero Candace se negó a concederle audiencia. Ahora era ahora. El después no tardaría mucho en llegar. **

**Sonrió. Se había quedado dormida en la cama con los fuertes brazos de su highlander alrededor de ella, la espalda pegada a la parte delantera del cuerpo de él, y con una de sus robustas piernas extendida encima de ella. **

**El recuerdo no podía ser más perfecto, y Candace se apresuró a guardarlo en un rincón muy especial de su mente que se encargaría de inmortalizar cada uno de los momentos que pasara con Terrence. Los recuerdos que hiciese con él ahora tendrían que durarle toda una vida. **

**Pero cuando asomó la cabeza en la biblioteca tenuemente iluminada —ya hacía horas que el castillo se había ido a la cama junto con sus ocupantes—, el espejo no estaba donde lo había visto antes, y una punzada de pánico hizo que sintiera una peligrosa opresión en el pecho. **

—**Lo hemos cambiado de sitio, muchacha —dijo una voz muy suave a través de la oscuridad. **

**Candace dio un respingo y escrutó la penumbra. Al tenue resplandor rojizo de las brasas de un fuego que no tardaría en apagarse, pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre sentado en un sillón cerca de la chimenea. Pilas de libros lo rodeaban a ambos lados mientras él pasaba lentamente las páginas del volumen que tenía en las manos. **

—**¿Drustan? ¿Dageus ? —No podía distinguirlos sólo por la voz. **

—**Soy Dageus, muchacha. ¿Por qué no puedo usar la escucha profunda contigo, Candace? **

**Candace se encogió de hombros. **

—**Creo que es porque de joven me lesioné y llevo una placa de metal en la cabeza. Cuando Terrence usa su hechizo de Voz sobre otras personas, siento una especie de picor dentro del cráneo. **

**Él permaneció callado unos instantes, y luego se echó a reír. —Oh, esto es demasiado perfecto. Es exactamente lo que sientes al llegar a ella, como si te hubieras topado con una barrera muy fría que no puedes atravesar. No sé a qué puede deberse, pero esa placa te protege de la magia. Has dicho «otras personas». ¿ Terrence nunca ha intentado usar la Voz sobre ti? **

—**Sí —dijo ella—.No funciona. **

**Dageus volvió a reír. **

—**A pesar de lo condenadamente poderoso que es él. Terrence tampoco puede usar la escucha profunda contigo, ¿verdad? **

—**Creo que no. Me dijo que ninguna de sus magias surte efecto sobre mí. **

—**Bien —dijo él lentamente—. Eso está muy bien. **

**A Candace la extrañó bastante que Dageus dijera eso y se dispuso a pedir que le aclarase a qué se refería, pero él volvió a hablar sin darle tiempo a abrir la boca. **

—**¿Te encuentras bien, Jessica? **

**Ella lo miró y volvió a encogerse de hombros. ¿Qué podía decir? «Me siento más feliz y viva de lo que me había sentido nunca, y al mismo tiempo siento como si me estuviese muriendo. Y sospecho que antes de que todo esto haya terminado, desearé estar muerta.» Pero lo que dijo fue: **

—**¿Dónde está el espejo? **

—**Lo llevamos a la gran sala a petición de Terrence. Cuando construí este castillo enterré cuatro piedras de protección bajo la entrada; este, oeste, norte y sur. Son unas piedras enormes y yo mismo me encargué de hechizadlas. Terrence percibió su potencia y pidió que el espejo fuera colgado en el rellano de las escaleras. En ningún otro lugar estará más protegido que allí. Quiere evitar a toda costa que Albert pueda llegar hasta el Cristal Oscuro. —Hizo una pausa y Candace tuvo la sensación de que estaba bastante disgustado con su antecesor—. Va a tener su venganza, muchacha, cueste lo que cueste. **

**Candace ya lo sabía y no le apetecía hablar de ello. Un guiso muy amargo burbujeaba a fuego lento en su interior, pero aún no estaba lista para introducir el cucharón en él. Primero disfrutaría de todo lo que sabía bien. Asintió con una brusca inclinación de cabeza. **

—**Gracias —dijo, y salió de la biblioteca. **

**Veinte minutos después, Candace ya tenía todo lo que le iba a hacer falta. **

**Mientras extendía las colchas, los cubrecamas y los edredones junto a la base del espejo en el espacioso rellano de la escalera de la **

**gran sala, un Terrence enmarcado por el espejo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando estuvo bien arrebujada entre las mantas, hecha un ovillo vuelta hacia el espejo, Candace alzó la mirada hacia él con una sonrisa adormilada en los labios. **

—**Buenas noches, Terrence. **

—**Buenas noches, Candace. Que tengas dulces sueños, muchacha. **

—**Y tú. **

**Fue lo bastante prudente para no recordarle que él no dormía ni soñaba mientras estaba dentro del espejo. **

**Antes de dormirse, Jessica escribió una entrada en su diario mental. **

**«Recuerdo/Día catorce: hoy nos hemos dado las buenas noches como unos cónyuges que llevaran muchos años casados.» **

**Qué importaba que él estuviese dentro de un espejo y ella fuese a dormir en el suelo. **

**Aun así era un recuerdo precioso. **

**############## **

**Los días pasaron con pies alados. **

**Candace siempre había pensado que eso no era más que una colección de frases hechas: el tiempo pasaba con pies alados; el tiempo vuela cuando te estás divirtiendo; o, como lo había expresado Terrence en una ocasión, el tiempo es absolutamente esencial. **

**Sí, lo era. **

**De pronto todas las frases hechas del mundo resultaban ser ciertas. Todas y cada una de ellas habían adquirido sentido para Candace. Las mismas canciones de amor que antes la hacían mirar el techo apenas las oía en la radio para apresurarse a buscar una emisora en la que pudiera oír algo de Godsmack, ahora la ponían sentimental con los primeros compases. El otro día se había puesto a tararear la melodía de una canción country de lo más cursi, yeso que a ella nunca le había gustado la música country. **

**El año pasado había leído **_**El extranjero **_**de Albert Camus en francés para ganarse unos cuantos créditos en la asignatura de lenguas extranjeras. El libro la dejó bastante fría, aunque le dio algunas cosas en que pensar, como esa afirmación existencialista de que la muerte hermanaba a los hombres. **

**Ahora Candace sabía que lo que realmente hermanaba a todas las personas era el amor. Por muy distintas que pudieran ser unas de otras, el amor era ese terreno **

**común y definitorio que hacía que todas enloquecieran de mil y una deliciosas maneras. **

**Como habían hecho incontables mujeres antes que ella, desde tiernas jovencitas a experimentadas señoras mayores que se ponían muy contentas al ver que se les ofrecía una segunda oportunidad, Candace empezó a llevar un diario para que sus recuerdos quedaran capturados por siempre jamás. **

**«Recuerdo/Día trece: hoy nos hemos besado en todas y cada una de las ciento cincuenta y siete habitaciones del castillo (¡armarios, trasteros y cuartos de baño incluidos!). **

**»Recuerdo/Día doce: hemos celebrado una pequeña cena de medianoche con salmón ahumado, quesos y tres botellas de vino (¡cómo me duele la cabeza!) en uno de los jardines del castillo bajo un cielo lleno de estrellas y, mientras todo el mundo dormía, nadamos desnudos en la fuente e hicimos el amor en cada uno de sus tres niveles. **

**»Recuerdo/Día once: echamos a los cocineros de las cocinas y nos preparamos una buena cantidad de panqueques con mermelada de fresa y nata batida.» **

**Pero no todos los recuerdos eran buenos. Había algunos que Candace nunca podría usar como refugio, porque le abofeteaban la cara con la triste verdad. **

**«Recuerdo/Día diez: hoy ha venido Albert Andry.» **

**Albert se detuvo sobre la línea de demarcación entre la tierra protegida de los Keltar y la tierra protegida de Andry y alzó la mirada hacia el castillo. En una muestra de arrogancia, rozó la línea con la puntera de una bota a pesar de que la sensación no le gustaba nada. En absoluto. El poder de los Keltar zumbó en la tierra bajo su pie mientras intentaba abrirse paso a través del límite invisible, para verse detenido por sus propias protecciones. **

**Albert había necesitado toda la noche y los esfuerzos de una docena de hombres bien adiestrados para hacerse con aquella porción de terreno, lo bastante grande para que pudiera divisar su objetivo y llegar hasta él. A la luz de una pálida luna, mientras el castillo dormía, hechizaron el suelo desde la limusina negra preparada para una rápida partida detrás de él, hasta el círculo de tierra de los Keltar que Terrence había reclamado para sí mismo. **

**Ahora Albert estaba a unos doscientos metros del castillo, y esperaba. El highlander había sabido administrar el tiempo y los recursos de que disponía al proteger únicamente el terreno inmediato. Albert enseguida vio cómo aquel perímetro, **

**reducido pero imposible de atravesar, bastaba para prohibirle el acceso al castillo, tal como Terrence había sabido que ocurriría. **

**Mientras no atravesara ese límite, Terrence no podría usar la hechicería sobre él. Mientras Terrence no lo atravesase, Albert tampoco podría usar la hechicería sobre él. Como ambos eran inmortales y se recuperaban rápidamente de cualquier herida, no podían hacerse daño el uno al otro. Ya hacía mucho que cada uno sabía exactamente cuáles eran las protecciones que neutralizaban el poder del otro. Encontrarse en un terreno neutralizado era la única forma en que estaban dispuestos a verse las caras unos hechiceros que vivían en perpetua reclusión. Terrence no cruzaría la línea, ni tampoco lo haría Albert, a menos que llegasen a estar lo bastante furiosos para hacerla, y ambos eran demasiado listos para dejarse arrastrar por la ira. **

**Aunque Albert era inmortal y no era posible matarlo físicamente, sí podía ser hechizado. Si cometía el inmenso error de entrar en el terreno que había protegido Terrence, el highlander podría tenderle una trampa y apresarlo en una red de éxtasis místico, con lo que Albert pasaría a quedar tan impotente como una mosca atrapada en una gruesa telaraña pegajosa. **

**La situación en aquel segundo castillo Keltar era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado Albert. Podía sentir en él la potencia de los dos druidas Keltar de los que sólo sabía que su poder era tan antiguo como sus nombres. Eran fuertes. No tanto como Terrence. Pero aun así, Albert nunca se había encontrado con unos druidas tan poderosos. **

**Al llegar el día antes por la tarde se había apresurado a hacer un reconocimiento inicial del terreno. Enseguida supo que no podría entrar en ese castillo sin ayuda. **

**Por esta razón habían pasado la noche montando guardia, y por eso ahora él estaba allí de pie. **

**Su ingenio tendría que volver a sacarlo de apuros, como había hecho durante mil ciento treinta y tres años antes. **

—**Andry —dijo Terrence con una mueca de furia mientras escupía la palabra. **

—**Keltar —escupió Albert a su vez, como si la más vil de las heces acabara de pasar a través de su lengua; una lengua tan abundantemente tatuada que estaba ennegrecida por los pigmentos. **

**La misma lengua que había pronunciado tantos terribles hechizos y tantas sórdidas mentiras que debería haberse podrido hasta caer de la boca del hechicero **

**oscuro, como el alma se le había desprendido del cuerpo después de pudrirse lentamente dentro de él durante tantos años. **

—**No veo que estés muy listo para morir —se burló Albert. Terrence rió suavemente. **

—**Hace más de mil años que estoy listo para morir, Andry. **

—**¿De veras? Tengo unas cuantas fotos de tu mujer. Se diría que **

**tiene un polvo magnífico. Me parece que iré a comprobarlo en cuanto haya pagado el diezmo. **

—**El diezmo nunca será pagado, Andry. **

—**Podrás vemos mientras lo hacemos, highlander. La arrinconaré contra tu espejo y... **

**Terrence dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia el castillo. —Sólo sabes hacerme perder el tiempo, Andry. **

—**¿Por qué has salido, entonces, Keltar? **

**Terrence se volvió de nuevo, regresó a la línea de demarcación y se detuvo ante Albert. Ahora estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se rozaban. Tan sólo el grosor de un cabello los mantenía separados, a salvo el uno del otro. **

**Albert vio movimiento detrás del highlander. La mujer acababa de aparecer en el último escalón de la elaborada entrada de piedra. Precisamente como él había esperado que hiciese. **

—**Para mirarte a los ojos, Albert —dijo Terrence en voz baja—, y poder ver la muerte dentro de ellos. Y la he visto. **

**Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar nuevamente hacia el castillo. Alzó la mirada hacia la entrada. **

—**Entra en el castillo, Candace. Ahora —ordenó secamente al verla de pie en el último escalón. **

—**¿Qué piensa ella de todo esto, Keltar? —le preguntó Albert mientras lo veía alejarse, en un tono lo bastante alto para que su voz llegara a los oídos de Candace White St. James—.¿Está tan sedienta de venganza como tú? **

**Terrence no respondió. **

—**Dime, ¿está tan lista para morir como tú, highlander? —gritó Albert. **

**Terrence corrió hacia las escaleras. **

—**No creo que quieras morir, Keltar —le gritó Albert al ver que echaba a correr—.Sé que yo no quiero morir. De hecho, estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese para seguir vivo. Me parece que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de entregar ese diezmo a través del Cristal Oscuro la medianoche de Samhain. —Su voz resonó COI: fuerza a través del césped, y los muros de piedra del castillo devolvieron los ecos de sus palabras. **

**Terrence llegó a la entrada principal y subió los escalones de tres en tres. Hizo girar a Candace agarrándola por los hombros, la condujo al interior del castillo y cerró la puerta tras ellos. **

**Pero a Albert le dio igual, porque lo que había venido a hacer ya estaba hecho. Sus últimas palabras no iban dirigidas al Keltar. Las había dicho para la mujer que delataba sus emociones tan imprudentemente mientras esperaba en el último escalón, las manos apretadas y los ojos oscurecidos por la pena. **

**Requeriría su tiempo. Albert sabía que tendría que esperar más días de lo que le hubiese gustado, y otros morirían, víctimas de su disgusto, en el ínterin. Aunque no podía leer a la mujer (de hecho había vuelto a estrellarse contra aquella extraña barrera), sí que había leído su cuerpo. Las mujeres enamoradas perdían la cabeza por cualquier cosa. **

—**Piensa en eso, Candace White St. James —murmuró—.Y siente cómo empieza a roerte por dentro. **

**Algunas horas después, cuando ya hacía mucho que Albert Andry se había ido en su negra limusina de cristales negros, Candace no apartaba los ojos de la pantalla del ordenador en la penumbra de la biblioteca **

**Apoyó las manos en la fría superficie de la pequeña mesa baje el retrato suavemente iluminado de un patriarca MacBaker del siglo VIII y su esposa, manteniéndolas a una buena distancia del teclado y el ratón. **

**Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y el castillo estaba silencioso como una tumba. Candace no era la única afectada por la visita del hechicero oscuro. Aunque Albert Andry se había marchado, dejó tras de sí una sombra impalpable que parecía cernirse pesadamente sobre todos los MacBaker. **

**Cian era el único que parecía satisfecho, aunque de un modo sombrío. «Viene a suplicar. Sabe que he ganado», le había dicho. **

**Candace no era de la misma opinión. Había muchas maneras de ganar, y ninguna de ellas incluía el morir. **

**Albert Andry era malvado. Él debería morir, no Terrence. **

**Candace se pasó la mano por los rizos y miró la pantalla. Albert Andry era, de hecho, absolutamente aterrador. No había tenido ni idea de cómo sería el antiguo enemigo de Terrence, pero aunque él la hubiese prevenido, nada podría prepararla para lo que vio desde la entrada del castillo. **

**Albert Andry ni siquiera parecía humano. La placa que impedía que Candace se viera afectada por la compulsión y la escucha profunda realmente la protegía de todas las clases de magia, porque, mientras que Gwen y Chloe sólo pudieron ver a un hombre muy apuesto ya entrado en la cuarentena, Candace había visto la verdadera apariencia del hechicero oscuro. **

**Llevaba tantos tatuajes que había sitios en los que los pigmentos parecían haberle podrido la piel. Se movía con el sigilo de un reptil. Sus ojos, si se los podía llamar así, eran dos rendijas que ardían con un fuego rojizo. La lengua ennegrecida oscilaba dentro de su boca cuando hablaba. **

**Pero mucho peor que su grotesca apariencia había sido aquella fría y asfixiante sensación de maldad en estado puro que emanaba de él, incluso desde tan lejos en el césped. **

**Aunque no lo bastante lejos para que Candace no pudiese escuchar claramente cada una de sus palabras. **

**Había intentado no moverse del castillo tal como le ordenó Terrence. Pero cuando él y Andry se encararon uno con el otro, cuando vio cómo su hombre le plantaba cara a aquella ... cosa ... en el césped, Candace no pudo contenerse y salió del castillo. **

**Todos sus instintos le exigían que hiciese algo —lo que fuese para ayudar a Terrence, aunque ya sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. No contra algo como Andry. En ese momento, por fin comprendió una gran parte de la convicción de Terrence. Porque lo que emanaba del antiguo hechicero no era sólo una inmensa maldad, sino también un inmenso poder. No era tan grande como el de Terrence, pero ahora que Candace lo había visto por sí misma, debía admitir la posibilidad de que en cuanto Andry contara con la ayuda del Libro Oscuro, llegaría a ser realmente incontenible. **

**«Me parece que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de entregar ese diezmo a través del Cristal Oscuro la medianoche de Samhain», había dicho el hechicero. **

**Candace no era tonta. **

**Sabía que él sólo intentaba hacerle morder el anzuelo. El problema era que contaba con el cebo ideal. **

**La vida de Terrence. **

**Se llevó las manos a la cara y se masajeó las sienes. En cuanto Albert Andry le dijo aquello, la parte más débil de Candace empezó a preguntarse cómo podría ponerse en contacto con él, si quería hacerla. **

**La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar: correo electrónico. Por supuesto. **_**Myrddin . **_**El medio para contactar con él siempre había estado a su alcance. **

**Transcurridos unos instantes, Candace levantó la cabeza y volvió a clavar los ojos en la pantalla. **

**Su portátil ya casi se había quedado sin batería y no disponía de ningún adaptador, así que Candace esperó hasta que el castillo estuvo dormido antes de levantarse de su cama improvisada en el rellano de la escalera, ir por los corredores de piedra llenos de ecos y encender uno de los tres ordenadores que había en la biblioteca de los Keltar. **

**Para ver que tenía más de cien correos electrónicos nuevos. Cuarenta y dos de ellos eran de Albert Andry. Desde aquella noche en el hotel,Trevayne no había dejado de intentar contactar con ella a intervalos periódicos. Sus primeras intentonas no especificaban ningún asunto. Los correos electrónicos más recientes iban encabezados con toda una serie de burlas y provocaciones:Lo amas, Candace? ¿Estás lista para ver morir a tu highlander? Puedes salvarlo. ¿Te dejaría morir él? ¿Renunciaría a tu vida? Gana un poco de tiempo, Jessica, y vive para luchar otro día. **

**Un ardid tan juvenil. Y tan condenadamente efectivo. **

**Ahora lo único que necesitaba hacer ella para establecer la comunicación era abrir uno de los correos electrónicos. Candace estaba segura de que allá en su residencia de Londres —.quizás asó: unos cuantos kilómetros carretera abajo, en algún lugar entre el castillo e Inverness—, Albert estaba pendiente de un ordenador, ala espera del momento en que ella hiciese tal cosa. **

**A la espera de un mero «sí» para dejar vivir a Terrence. **

**¿A qué precio? **

**Candace sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. **

—**Puedes verlo tal como es en realidad, ¿verdad, muchacha? **

—**le había preguntado Terrence mientras la hacía entrar en el castillo. **

**Candace había asentido, al borde del llanto porque sabía exactamente lo que diría él a continuación. **

—**Yo soy el único que puede detenerlo, Candace. —Sí, justo lo que ella había pensado que le oiría decir—.Soy todo lo que se interpone entre ese monstruo investido de un poder ilimitado. **

—**No necesito ningún curso acelerado sobre ética, Terrence —había dicho ella secamente. Para luego lamentar inmediatamente su tono y sus palabras. **

**Les quedaba tan poco tiempo. Candace se había jurado que no echaría a perder ni un solo instante de él, que nunca usaría a su Terrence como válvula de escape para toda la rabia, la frustración y el dolor que sentía. Que reservaría esos sentimientos tan **

**desagradables para más tarde, cuando ya hubiese perdido todo lo que tenía que perder. **

**Que mientras aún hubiese un presente, su noble highlander sólo tendría de ella el único regalo que Candace podía hacerle: días perfectos, y noches perfectas. **

**Una pequeña vida perfecta en muy poco tiempo. —Lo siento —había murmurado. **

—**No, muchacha, soy yo quien lo siente —repuso él mientras la tomaba en sus brazos—.Nunca debí ocultártelo ... **

—**¡No! —Candace le apretó el labio con los dedos—.No te atrevas a decir que te arrepientes, Terrence. Yo no me arrepiento de nada. **

**Una mentira. El arrepentimiento no dejaba de roerle las entrañas. Por mucho que se repitiera que entonces no sabía lo que ahora, Candace se arrepentía de no haberse acostado con él aquella primera noche en la habitación del Sheraton. Se arrepentía de no haberse quedado en el despacho del profesor Keene aquella primera noche para liberarlo del espejo, porque de ese modo habría podido pasar más tiempo con él. **

**Se arrepentía de ser tan cobarde. **

**De no ser capaz de decir: «¡Que les den por el saco a todos! Que intenten detener a Albert ellos solitos. Que algún otro se encargue de salvarles el pellejo a todos. No mi hombre. ¿Y yo qué?» **

**Candace se mordió el labio con fuerza y clavó la mirada en la pantalla. Extendió la mano hacia el ratón. La apartó. Luego volvió a extenderla y dejó el dedo suspendido encima del ratón. Incluso sin tocarlo, podía sentir el frío que irradiaba de él. **

**Sus alternativas: perder a Terrence si permitía que él diera su vida para matar a Albert, o perder a Terrence si lo traicionaba y decidía aliarse con su enemigo para que él no tuviese que morir. **

**En cualquiera de los casos, Candace lo perdería. **

**Y si lo mantenía con vida, él seguramente la odiaría. **

—**No puedo hacerlo —susurró, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. **

**Transcurridos unos instantes apagó el ordenador y salió de la biblioteca. **

**Oculto entre las sombras tras un cortinaje de terciopelo, Dageus vio cerrarse la puerta tras ella y luego miró la pantalla que ya se había oscurecido y suspiró. **

**Después de que Albert se hubiera ido, Candace había corrido a su encuentro cuando Dageus se disponía a cruzar —sin que nadie hubiese reparado en su presencia, creía él—la entrada trasera del castillo, en un intento de evitar todo contacto con Terrence, como ya llevaba varios días haciendo, porque no quería arriesgarse a que su poderoso antepasado intentara recurrir a la escucha profunda con él. **

**«Dageus, esos druidas de la antigüedad, los draghar cuyos recuerdos llevas dentro, ¿saben algo? ¿Existe alguna manera de salvarlo ?», le había preguntado Candace, el rostro muy pálido y el jade de sus ojos oscurecido por la pena. **

**Dageus respiró hondo y luego le dio la misma respuesta que a su hermano Drustan hacía unos días, cuando éste le hizo la misma pregunta: «No, muchacha.» Había mentido. **


	10. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

**«Recuerdo/Día nueve: ¡**Terrence** y yo nos hemos casado! **

**»Mi boda no se pareció en nada a lo que yo solía imaginar que sería, y no pudo ser más perfecta. **

**»Escribimos nuestros propios votos y celebramos una pequeña ceremonia privada en la capilla de la propiedad. Al final de la ceremonia, escribimos nuestros nombres en la Biblia de los Keltar, sobre un grueso pergamino color marfil ribeteado de oro. **

**» Candace White MacBaker, esposa de Terrence MacBaker. **

**»Drustan, Gwen y Chloe nos sirvieron de testigos, pero Dageus no se encontraba bien, así que no pudo venir. **

**» ¡Ahora Terrence es mi esposo! **

**»Desayunamos pastel y champán y pasamos un largo día lluvioso de luna de miel en una gran cama de cuatro postes, junto a un fuego que rugía en la chimenea de un magnífico castillo escocés construido hace quinientos años. **

**»Los votos de él me parecieron preciosos, muchísimo mejores que los míos. Sé que a los MacBaker también se lo parecieron, porque Gwen y Chloe contuvieron la respiración y se les pusieron los ojos llorosos. Hasta Drustan pareció sentirse bastante afectado cuando se los oyó pronunciar. **

**»Yo quería decide lo mismo, pero Terrence no me lo permitió. No entendí por qué, pero no hubo manera. Luego tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su corazón; hizo lo propio con la suya —fue tan romántico— y dijo: **

_**Si algo debe perderse, será mi honor por el tuyo. **_

_**Si algo debe quedar olvidado, será mi alma por la tuya. **_

_**Si la muerte vuelve a venir, será mi vida por la tuya. **_

_**He sido entregado. **_

**»Oírle decir esas palabras hizo que sintiera escalofríos. **

**»¡Dios, cómo quiero a ese hombre!» **

**«Recuerdo/Día ocho: Ésta mañana hemos decidido los nombres para nuestros hijos. Él quiere chicas que se parezcan a mí y yo quiero chicos que se parezcan a él, así que hemos decidido tener cuatro, dos para cada uno. **

**»(Yo me conformaría con uno. Así que, si alguien está escuchando ahí arriba: ME CONFORMARÍA CON UNO, POR FAVOR.) **

**«Recuerdo/Día cinco: oh, maldito sea ese hombre. ¡Me ha pedido que no esté allí cuando suceda!» **

**Candace no lo vio venir. La conversación no pudo empezar de una manera más inocua. Estaban acostados en la Cámara Plateada, Terrence boca arriba y Candace, deliciosamente saciada, tendida encima de él. Con los senos apretados contra el duro pecho de él y las piernas separadas sobre uno de sus muslos (cada vez que Terrence se movía aunque sólo fuese un poco, Candace sentía los exquisitos hormigueos residuales del orgasmo que acababa de tener), había puesto la cara en el cálido hueco donde el pecho de él se encontraba con su cuello. **

**Habían hecho el amor durante horas, y acababan de celebrar con ruidosas carcajadas el descubrimiento de que ambos quisiesen hacer una incursión en la cocina, pero ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas para moverse. **

**Cuando cesaron las risas, hubo uno de esos largos momentos que se prolongaban incómodamente. Ahora eran cada vez más frecuentes, como otras tantas cosas que ambos ponían todo el cuidado del mundo en no mencionar. **

—**¿y si rompiéramos el espejo, Terrence? —murmuró Candace para poner fin a aquel silencio cargado de tensión—.¿Qué pasaría entonces? **

**Ella rodeó la nuca con la mano y enredó los dedos en sus rizos. —El espejo no es más que mi ventana, o mi puerta, si quieres llamarlo así, al mundo, Candace. La prisión invisible que habito existe en otro reino. Entonces me vería atrapado dentro de esa prisión, de la que no hay escapatoria posible. Cuando el diezmo no se pagase, tanto Albert como yo moriríamos. Él en tu mundo, yo en un risco donde no hay ventanas. **

**La imagen le pareció tan horrible a Candace que no pudo evitar estremecerse. **

—**Si sabías que romper el espejo impediría que Albert pudiese pasar el diezmo a través de él, ¿por qué no lo rompiste antes de que fueses a parar a Chicago? **

—**Ay, muchacha, antes de conocerte, yo no tenía a nadie para que me hiciera salir del espejo, o tal vez lo hubiese hecho. Intenté persuadir al ladrón de que me liberara, pero pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, y lo que hizo fue meter el espejo en una caja y enviarlo a otro sitio. Después de esa debacle, concluí que tal vez sería más prudente dejar que el tiempo y la distancia se encargaran de separarme de Albert. Andry busca constantemente nuevas reliquias de poder y cuenta con muchos contactos. Yo no sabía qué comerciantes podían tener algún tipo de conexión con él y temía que si volvía a mostrarme alguien se lo comunicaría tarde o temprano, y entonces Andry conseguiría recuperar el espejo antes de Samhain. Una vez que te hube conocido, tenía que salir del espejo para poder protegerte. Por eso me preocupaba tanto que pudiera romperse, porque no quería que te quedaras indefensa. —Hizo una pausa, y luego añadió—: También estaba el pequeño hecho de que antes nunca había tenido las inmensas ganas de vivir que sentí nada más verte, muchacha. Durante más de mil años, la vida no había significado para mí nada más que venganza. Pero ahora que por fin tenía la venganza al alcance de la mano, me encontré con que de pronto la vida lo significaba todo. Fue una píldora muy amarga de tragar. **

**Candace también sentía que la amargura de aquella píldora le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Conforme transcurría cada precioso día, mientras Dageus y Drustan no dejaban de sacudir la cabeza y decían que aún no habían logrado encontrar ninguna forma de salvar a Terrence, ella, por su parte, se sentía un poco más cerca de perder el control. **

**Terrence podía aceptar su muerte como una necesidad, pero Candace nunca lo haría. **

**Cada noche, en algún momento, terminaba sentada ante el ordenador con las manos apretadas sobre el regazo en la penumbra de la biblioteca. Las últimas noches ni siquiera se había atrevido a encenderlo. **

**Lo que más la asustaba era que la tentación de encenderlo iba creciendo con cada día que pasaba. ¿Ética? ¿Qué era eso de la ética? Candace empezaba a sospechar que quizá sólo fuese una manera de poder justificar tus acciones. **

—**¿Y si se rompiera en un momento en el que tú estuvieses fuera de él? —insistió. **

—**Ocurriría exactamente lo mismo. Porque en realidad no me veo arrastrado al interior del espejo, sino a ese lugar en el reino invisible. Cuando las horas de libertad que se me hubiera concedido ese día llegasen a su fin, volvería a esa prisión de la que no hay escapatoria posible. Una vez más, como el diezmo ya no podría ser pagado antes de la medianoche de Samhain, tanto Andry como yo moriríamos. **

—**Oh, por el amor de Dios —exclamó Candace, al tiempo que se apartaba de él. Se sentó en la cama y dio un puñetazo en el colchón—. ¡Estoy rodeada de magia! Vosotros tres sois druidas. ¡Como si no hubiera suficiente con eso, tú eres un hechicero y Dageus fue poseído por trece seres malignos! ¿Es que ninguno de vosotros conoce un encantamiento, un hechizo o algo que pueda deshacer esa estúpida obligación de pagarle un diezmo al espejo? **

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza. **

—**Comprendo que lo pienses, pero no. Los Keltar fueron elegidos para proteger la sabiduría de los visibles, no la de los invisibles. Aunque algunos de nosotros nos hayamos adentrado por caminos que es mejor no pisar, es muy poco lo que sabemos acerca de la magia oscura, y aún menos acerca de la mitad más oscura de los tuatha dé danaan. **

—**¡Tiene que haber alguna otra forma, Terrence! **

**Él se incorporó en la cama y la cogió por los hombros, un súbito fulgor en su mirada color whisky. **

—**Ay, muchacha, por Dios, ¿piensas que quiero morir? ¿No crees que si hubiera alguna otra forma de detener a Albert yo sería el primero en recurrir a ella? ¡Te amo, mujer! ¡Haría lo que fuese con tal de vivir! Pero es mi vida lo que mantiene inmortal a Andry, y sólo mi muerte puede arrebatarle la inmortalidad de la que disfruta ahora. Con el tiempo, Andry encontrará el Libro Oscuro. No podemos permitir que disponga de ese tiempo. Hay muchísimas vidas en juego, no sólo las nuestras. Nos jugamos el futuro de tu mundo, Candace. Ahora yo puedo detener a Andry, pero dentro de poco nadie podrá hacerla. **

—**Y tú no puedes vivir sin eso, claro —dijo Candace sin poder evitar que la amargura que sentía se hiciera patente en su voz—.Tienes que ser el héroe. **

**Él sacudió la cabeza. **

—**No, muchacha. Nunca he tenido alma de héroe, y no intento ser uno ahora. Pero hay cosas con las que un hombre puede vivir y cosas con las que no. —Tragó aire y lo exhaló lentamente—.Te dije que acabé prisionero dentro del espejo porque se me engañó, y es cierto. Pero lo que no te he dicho es que yo también quería hacerme con el Cristal Oscuro. **

**Candace se quedó petrificada. **

—**¿Por qué? —preguntó, con la esperanza de que él por fin fuese a contarle lo que le ocurrió hacía tantos siglos. **

—**Hubo un tiempo en que Albert y yo éramos amigos, o eso pensaba yo. Luego descubrí que para él no había habido más que subterfugios y engaños desde el primer momento. **

—**¿No usaste esa magia de la escucha profunda con él? Cian asintió. **

—**Sí, lo hice, porque mi madre insistía en que aquel hombre no era bueno. Pero cuando un sondeo superficial no reveló nada, opté por no insistir. Me creía tan arrogantemente superior en poder y sabiduría que estaba seguro de que Albert no podía ser una amenaza importante. No podía estar más equivocado. No sabía que él había buscado deliberadamente mi amistad para hacerse con el Cristal Oscuro. O que era un bastardo, hijo de un druida desconocido y una ramera de aldea, y que siempre se había visto rechazado por los otros druidas. Se negaron a enseñarle sus artes, y no quisieron admitirlo en su círculo interior. **

**»La sabiduría que Albert se las ingenió para adquirir antes de conocemos siempre había sido obtenida a través de la violencia y el derramamiento de sangre. Llevaba años capturando y torturando sistemáticamente a druidas menores para hacerse con sus enseñanzas, hasta que llegó un momento en el que incluso los druidas más poderosos procuraban mantenerse alejados de él. Pero no podía hacer cautivo a un druida que conociese el arte de la Voz y necesitaba desesperadamente ese arte. **

**»Supo de mí y vino a Escocia, a mis montañas, donde, al estar tan aislado del mundo, yo nunca había oído hablar de él. Luego descubrí que toda Gales, Irlanda y una gran parte de Escocia habían oído historias sobre ese "Merlín" Andry. Pero yo no. Nos hicimos amigos. Empezamos a intercambiar conocimientos y sabiduría, a competir uno con otro para ver quién era más poderoso. Andry me habló del "Cristal de Videncia" y, poco después, se ofreció a ayudarme a conseguir uno, si antes yo le enseñaba el arte de la Voz. **

—**¿El Cristal de Videncia? —repitió Candace. **

—**Sí. — Terrence sonrió con amargura—.Ese cristal fue otra de las cosas acerca de las que me mintió. Me dijo que se usaba para predecir hasta el último detalle del **

**futuro, y que disponer de él permitía alterar ciertos acontecimientos antes de que llegaran a suceder. Esa clase de poder me resultaba muy atractivo. Especialmente porque yo no podía evitar preguntarme qué me reservaba la vida. Empezaba a dudar que existiera una compañera de los Keltar para mí. Después de todo, ya casi había cumplido los treinta, y en mi siglo eso era una edad bastante avanzada para que aún no te hubieras casado. **

—**¿Una compañera de los Keltar? **

—**La leyenda dice que existe una compañera para cada druida Keltar, su pareja perfecta, su otra mitad, la que lo completa con su amor. Si la encuentra, pueden intercambiar los votos de unión de los druidas y hacer que sus almas queden atadas para siempre, pase lo que pase, hasta más allá de la muerte y por toda la eternidad. —Hizo una pausa, y fue como si por un instante perdiese el mundo de vista—. Pero —murmuró—, sólo quien haga los votos quedará atado para siempre. Quien no los haya hecho, ya sea él o ella, no ha contraído el vínculo y puede buscar otro amor. **

**Candace sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. «¿Cómo reconoce un druida Keltar a su compañera? ¿Soy yo la tuya ?», quería preguntar desesperadamente. Pero no se lo preguntaría, porque temía morir de tristeza si lo oía responder con una negativa. Entonces el último comentario que había hecho él se abrió paso a través de sus cavilaciones. **

—**Eh, espera un momento. ¿Quieres decir que si sólo uno de ellos hace el voto, entonces el corazón de la persona que lo haya hecho queda atado para siempre a otra persona que quizá nunca corresponderá a ese amor, no sólo en esta vida, sino en toda la eternidad? **

—**Sí —murmuró él. **

—**Pero eso sería horrible —exclamó ella. **

**Él se encogió de hombros. **

—**Dependería de las circunstancias. En ciertos casos, hasta podrías llegar a pensar que el destino te sonríe. —Retomó el hilo de su historia—.Acepté el trato que me proponía Albert. Le enseñé el arte de la Voz, y una mañana cabalgamos hacia una aldea de Irlanda en la que doce hombres santos y un millar de guerreros custodiaban el Cristal Oscuro en el centro de una auténtica fortaleza. **

**»Andry me había enseñado un antiguo hechizo del sueño que me dijo debería emplear en cuanto llegáramos allí. Nuestro plan era dejar inconscientes a los guardias, entrar al galope y llevamos el espejo, para luego marchamos tan deprisa como habíamos venido. No vi razón para dudar de su palabra. Andry ya había usado el hechizo unas cuantas veces en mi presencia para que viese cómo actuaba, y lo único que hacía era sumirte en un profundo sueño. Me había dicho que cuando **

**llegáramos allí debería ser yo quien lo usara porque él no era lo bastante poderoso para poder hechizar a toda la aldea, mientras que yo sí lo era. Me había esforzado por enseñarle todo lo que sabía, pero Andry simplemente no era lo bastante hábil con la Voz para poder obligar a más de un puñado de personas que estuviesen en algún lugar cerrado con él. El arte de la Voz puede aprenderse, pero el poder que le infunde vida es algo con lo que un hombre nace... o no. El poder de Andry era de otra naturaleza. **

—**Oh, Dios —murmuró Candace—. Dime que esto no va a terminar como creo que terminará. **

**Él asintió, la mirada distante y como perdida en algún lejano rincón de la Irlanda del siglo IX. **

—**Ese hechizo sólo causaba un sueño muy profundo cuando era usado por Albert, y eso únicamente porque él carecía del poder necesario para invocar el Hechizo de la Muerte. Pero yo sí que poseía ese poder. Aunque no lo sabía, junto con todos los otros «talentos» que me fueron deparados al nacer había uno, verdaderamente horrendo y que aparecía tan rara vez en nuestro linaje que nunca me paré a pensar en él. Creía que lo único que había hecho era usar un hechizo del sueño, y no dejé de creerlo hasta el momento en que me arrodillé junto al Cristal Oscuro en la cámara interior y toqué al hombre santo que yacía en el suelo. Ahora pienso que ese hombre santo intentó romper el espejo antes de permitir que nos lo lleváramos, pero mi hechizo había sido demasiado poderoso, demasiado rápido. **

**»El hombre santo estaba muerto. Y mientras yo permanecía arrodillado allí, porque ni siquiera entonces comprendí que se me había traicionado y no se me ocurría qué intentaba conseguir Albert con todo aquello, él me envolvió en el oscuro hechizo del cautiverio. Tenía el canto, el oro y el hombre al que embrujar, y yo acababa de derramar la sangre de muchos inocentes por él. **

**»Y un instante después, me encontré mirando a Albert desde el interior del Cristal Oscuro. **

**»Mientras salíamos de la aldea, Albert me envió una visión para asegurarse de que yo supiese lo que había hecho. Con un hechizo, había matado no sólo a los custodios del cristal, sino a todos los habitantes de Capscorth. Hombres, mujeres y niños, todos yacían muertos allí donde los había sorprendido mi hechizo; centenares de ellos yacían en las calles, como si una plaga hubiese hecho estragos a través de su mundo. Esa plaga era yo. —Cerró los ojos, como si intentara borrar de su memoria la terrible visión que había presenciado aquel día. **

—**Pero tú no pretendías hacerla —lo defendió Candace. ¡Maldito Albert! Sabía que Terrence aún llevaba dentro de sí el peso de todas y cada una de las vidas a las que había **

**puesto fin hacía ya tanto tiempo—.¡No es como si hubieras entrado allí al galope con la intención de matar a todo el mundo! **

**Él abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente. **

—**Lo sé, muchacha —dijo—, y a decir verdad, ya no me odio a mí mismo por lo que sucedió aquel día. Hay cosas que un hombre puede cambiar, y hay cosas con las que tiene que aprender a vivir. Yo vivo con eso. **

**Le tomó el rostro entre las palmas y la miró a los ojos. **

—**Pero poner en las manos de Albert Andry la clase de poder a la que nada puede detener es algo con lo que nunca podría aprender a vivir. Entonces fue una aldea. Con el Libro Oscuro, Andry destruiría ciudades enteras, incluso un mundo. Sólo mi muerte puede evitar que eso llegue a suceder. —Hizo una pausa—.Mi dulce Candace, tienes que aprender a aceptar ese hecho, al igual que he de hacerla yo. No me queda otra alternativa. **

—**No puedo —dijo ella, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza e intentaba contener el llanto—. No puedes esperar de mí que lo haga. —Muchacha, tienes que prometerme algo —dijo él, en voz baja y apremiante—.Ya hace días que no dejo de pensar en ello. No quiero que estés allí cuando llegue el momento. **

**Candace sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Se había esforzado deliberadamente en evitar que su mente se adelantara en el tiempo hasta llegar a aquel instante, y había evitado pensar en los detalles de la noche en que sucedería. La noche en la que estaría de pie ante un espejo y vería cómo su highlander envejecía más de mil años en un instante. **

**Y se des integraba en un montón de polvo. **

—**Pasaremos juntos todo el tiempo que yo pueda estar libre ese día, y luego te irás a otro sitio con los demás. Prométemelo —insistió él—.Drustan ha jurado que romperá el espejo cuando todo haya terminado, para que nadie pueda volver a ser hecho cautivo nunca. **

—**Eso no es justo, Terrence, no puedes ... **

—**Puedo, y lo hago. Es la última petición de un hombre que va a morir —dijo él con voz ronca—.Quiero que me recuerdes como un hombre, muchacha, como tu hombre. No como un prisionero de las magias oscuras. No quiero que me veas morir. Prométeme que no lo harás, Candace. Prométemelo, y lo digo muy en seno. **

**Candace no pudo contener el llanto por más tiempo. Calientes y mojadas, las lágrimas le abrasaron las mejillas. **

**Mientras miraba a su highlander a través de las lágrimas, una vida entera de esperanzas y sueños, de deseos y anhelos, de amor y familia y niños que nunca llegaría a tener cruzó como un relámpago ante sus ojos. **

**Fue demasiado para ella. **

**Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en voz baja y enfervorizada. **

—**Te prometo, Terrence MacBaker, que no te veré morir. **

**Cuando él la tomó en sus brazos para besarla, Candace cerró los ojos, y dio gracias por tener aquella placa de acero en la cabeza que preservaba la intimidad de sus pensamientos. **

**Porque, aunque acababa de dar la promesa que le había pedido su highlander, pensaba cumplirla de un modo muy distinto al que se imaginaba él. **

**###########**

_**Samhain **_

_**Veintinueve minutos para la medianoche **_

—**Ya está, Candace —dijo Dageus—. Las protecciones han dejado de actuar. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? **

**Candace respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza. **

—**Sí —repuso en voz baja—.Ahora Albert podrá entrar en el castillo, pero no podrá recurrir a la hechicería. **

—**No cometas el error de pensar que eso significa que estás a salvo de él, muchacha. Albert aún puede hacerte daño del modo en que lo haría cualquier hombre. Quiero que lleves esto. **

**Le sujetó una funda de cuchillo al antebrazo y luego metió en ella una daga, con la punta vuelta hacia el codo de Candace y la empuñadura dirigida hacia la muñeca. **

—**Ahora ponte el suéter para que no se te vea. **

**Candace obedeció tensamente. **

—**Haz esto —dijo él, al tiempo que movía la muñeca en un rápido giro—.Deja que te caiga en la mano. **

**Candace imitó el movimiento, y la sorprendió lo bien que funcionaba cuando guió la empuñadura de la daga hacia su palma. **

**Ella ayudó a volver a enfundarla. **

—**Albert está desesperado, Candace. Es la única razón por la que ha accedido a esto. Pero no pienses que cumplirá con lo que hemos acordado. Espera traiciones y engaños en el último momento. Porque vendrán. **

**Candace alzó la mirada hacia él. Hubo una extraña certeza en su voz cuando dijo las últimas palabras. «Porque vendrán.» Como si supiese algo que ella ignoraba. **

—**Pero ayer dijiste que pensabas que Albert haría pasar el diezmo a través del cristal y se iría —protestó nerviosamente—.Dijiste que creías que centraría todos sus esfuerzos en hacerse con el Libro Oscuro antes de regresar aquí para intentar robarles el espejo a lo Keltar. Todo el plan dependía de eso, ¿no? **

**Ella miró en silencio con expresión pensativa. **

—**El único consejo que puedo darte es que estés alerta en todo momento, muchacha —dijo finalmente—.En todo momento —repitió—. No bajes la guardia ni por un segundo. Porque no puedes saber lo que ocurrirá al siguiente. No lo olvides. Tienes que estar preparada para lo que sea. **

—**Empiezas a preocuparme. ¿Qué piensas que ...? **

—**Calla, muchacha —la interrumpió él—.Tengo que irme. Andamos cortos de tiempo, y no queremos que Albert me vea. Él cree que tú actúas sola. No debe dejar de creerlo. Pero no temas, porque no te perderé de vista en ningún momento. **

**Se alejó por el corredor, y cuando llevaba recorrida la mitad de la distancia se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella. **

—**No hay que bajar la guardia en ningún momento, muchacha —siseó. **

**Candace tragó saliva. Se apretó la muñeca para sentir el peso de la daga. **

—**No hay que bajar la guardia en ningún momento, Dageus —repitió ella—.Te lo prometo. **

**Faltaban veinte minutos para la medianoche. **

**Candace se estremeció mientras iba a toda prisa por el corredor. **

**Cinco días antes, cuando le había prometido a Terrence que no lo vería morir, andaba sobrada de resolución pero tenía muy pocas esperanzas. **

**Esa misma noche, sin embargo, sus circunstancias habían cambiado drásticamente. **

**Después de que el espejo reclamase a Terrence, Candace salió de la Cámara Plateada y fue a la biblioteca para ponerse en contacto con Albert. Estaba sentada ante el ordenador, con el acceso de recepción abierto, y se disponía a hacer dic sobre uno de **

**los correos electrónicos de Albert cuando Dageus salió de detrás de los cortinajes para pillarla con las manos en la masa. Dageus le contó que hacía unas noches había estado en la biblioteca, y sabía que Andry no cesaba de remitirle correos electrónicos. **

**Mientras Candace lo miraba sin saber qué decir, medio esperando ser llevada a rastras a alguna mazmorra medieval para recibir un severo castigo, él la dejó aún más perpleja al preguntarle hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar para que Terrence no tuviese que morir. **

**Candace se dijo que tal como estaban las cosas ya no tenía nada que perder, y su respuesta no dejó lugar a dudas. **

—**Haría lo que fuese —dijo—.Aunque luego Terrence me odiara por ello. **

— **Terrence no te odiará, muchacha —le aseguró Dageus—. Si odia a alguien, será a mí. **

**Candace contaba con eso. No con que él odiaría a Dageus, sino con que el paso del tiempo haría que pudiese perdonarla por haber ayudado a su enemigo a pasar el diezmo a través del cristal para mantenerlo con vida. **

—**Creía que habías dicho que no conocías ninguna forma de liberarlo del espejo —dijo Candace—. ¿Por qué ibas a hacer esto?**

—**¿Por qué lo harías tú? —preguntó él a su vez. **

—**Porque creo que tiene que haber alguna forma de sacarlo de ahí, que sólo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo para dar con ella. **

—**Yo también creo que hay una forma de sacarlo de ahí, muchacha —repuso él tras una pausa. **

—**¿De veras? —Oírselo decir bastó para levantarle el ánimo. Era algo en lo que creer. Candace se sentía lo bastante desesperada para aferrarse a cualquier esperanza por tenue que fuese, y lo sabía. Pero si un druida Keltar lo creía, entonces era algo más que meramente posible, era probable. No, era una certeza, Dageus y Drustan nunca se arriesgarían a que Andry se hiciese con el Libro Oscuro, lo que significaba que tenían que estar convencidos de que encontrarían alguna forma de liberar a Terrence, y en un plazo razonablemente corto después de que el diezmo hubiera sido pagado. **

**Mantener oculto aquel cambio de ánimo a los ojos de Terrence le había resultado casi imposible. Sobre todo ese día —durante lo que él pensaba iba a ser su último día juntos, pero aun así Candace consiguió hacerla. Dageus había insistido en que no debía hablar de sus planes con nadie, y llegó al extremo de amenazarla con que no la ayudaría si no lograba convencer a Terrence de que estaba convencida de que ésa sería la última noche que pasaría vivo. «Él cree que es la única forma, muchacha —la había **

**prevenido Dageus—, y me temo que montaría en cólera si llegara a sospechar que planeamos detenerlo.» **

**Interpretar aquel papel casi la había matado —¡gracias a Dios, no había tenido que llegar a vivirlo de verdad!—, pero Candace supo estar convincente porque no quería poner en peligro su única oportunidad de salvar a Terrence. **

**«Envíale un correo electrónico a Andry —le había dicho Dageus aquella noche—.Dile que lo ayudarás a entrar en el castillo para que pueda enviar el diezmo. Pero el espejo quedará en manos de los Keltar.» **

**Candace así lo hizo. Al principio Andry se negó y ofreció una miríada de alternativas, que Candace se encargó de rechazar por indicación de Dageus. **

**Pero la noche anterior, cuando faltaban exactamente veinticuatro horas para la hora cero, Andry accedió. **

**Y ahora —Candace se detuvo ante la entrada trasera y respiró hondo— Andry estaba aquí. Su proximidad le ponía la carne de gallina. Candace podía sentirlo a través de la madera de la puerta, frío, oscuro y podrido, y demasiado cerca de ella para su tranquilidad. **

**Y no tardaría en tenerlo aún más cerca. **

**Andry no había aceptado el trato propuesto por Candace hasta que ella se ofreció a sí misma como rehén. **

**«Tienes que dejar que te use para entrar y salir del castillo.» Candace abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Dageus. Él sacudió la cabeza con una mueca de furia. Pero el hechicero oscuro se había negado a entrar en un terreno protegido por la magia de los Keltar si no era así, y Dageus acabó asintiendo. **

**«¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa ?», había tecleado Andry. **

**«¿Cómo lo sé yo ?», replicó ella. **

**No hubo mucho más que decir después de eso. Las cosas no podían estar más claras, realmente. Ambos lo arriesgaban todo. Y lo sabían. **

**Candace miró su reloj. **

**Dieciocho minutos para la medianoche. **

**Dageus se había mostrado firme en que Andry sólo debía disponer del tiempo justo para llegar al espejo y pasar el diezmo a través de él. «Quiero que mientras esté contigo no haya ni un solo instante en el que permanezca quieto. Cuando haya terminado, me mostraré y lo haremos salir del castillo.» **

**Era ahora o nunca. **

**Candace se preparó para hacer frente a la horrible apariencia de Andry. **

**Pasara lo que pasara, no daría ninguna señal de miedo o debilidad. Era Candace White MacBaker, esposa de Terrence, y haría que pudiese sentirse orgulloso de ella. **

**El bastardo al que se disponía a dejar entrar en el castillo Keltar había mantenido cautivo a su marido durante 1.133 años y, aunque Candace nunca se había considerado una persona violenta, hundiría su daga escondida en el corazón de Andry sin pensárselo dos veces si disponía de una sola oportunidad de matarlo. **

**Descorrió el pestillo e hizo girar el picaporte. **

—**Albert —dijo fríamente con una seca inclinación de cabeza. **

—**Buenas noches, Candace —replicó Andry con una sonrisa cordial. Por llamarla de alguna manera. **

**Cuando él la cogió del brazo, Candace duras penas consiguió reprimir una mueca de asco. **

**Dageus esperaba entre las sombras del corredor junto a la balaustrada que daba a la gran sala, y aguzaba los oídos para no perderse ningún detalle. Después de dejar a Candace, subió por las escaleras de atrás, dio algunas vueltas y recorrió un corredor tras otro para llegar a su posición actual por una ruta distinta a la habitual, todo ello para no verse obligado a tener que pasar ante el espejo de Terrence. **

**Su hermano, Gwen y Chloe se habían retirado a una cámara situada a dos pasillos de distancia. Hasta hacía unas horas, Dageus se había visto obligado a ocultarles sus planes incluso a ellos para que nadie pudiera revelárselos sin querer a Terrence porque había pensado en ello cuando su poderoso antepasado se hallaba presente. **

—**Esto es demasiado peligroso —había gruñido Drustan. **

—**Es la única manera, hermano —contestó Dageus. **

—**¿Los draghar realmente sabían con certeza eso que me has dicho? **

—**Sí. **

—**Hay demasiadas cosas que podrían salir mal, Dageus. No tienes forma de controlar lo que suceda. **

**Dageus no intentó rebatírselo, porque sabía que se lo jugaban todo a una carta. Lo único que podía hacer era preparar el escenario, y esperar que luego los actores representaran la obra como le decía el instinto que lo haría. **

**Drustan no dio su brazo a torcer hasta que Dageus le aseguró que pasara lo que pasara, Andry no enviaría el diezmo a través del espejo. Que él mismo se encargaría de impedírselo si no había más remedio. Pero esperaría hasta el último segundo antes de hacerla, había añadido mentalmente. **

**A unos diez metros de allí, el Cristal Oscuro de los invisibles colgaba en la pared del rellano. **

**Dageus se imaginó a su antepasado dentro de él. ¿Estaría Terrence acostado sobre el suelo de piedra de su prisión, los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, con la mirada fija en el techo de piedra mientras esperaba la muerte? **

**De ser así, Dageus sabía que el mero hecho de esperar ya tenía que suponer un millar de muertes para su antepasado. Aceptar la muerte no era algo que un Keltar llevase en la sangre. Sobre todo después de que por fin hubiera encontrado a la compañera de su vida y hubiese dado los votos de unión. Dageus lo sabía muy bien. Él se había visto en una situación demasiado similar. **

**De hecho, fue la similitud de sus respectivas situaciones lo que le dio la idea. **

**Miró su reloj. Quince minutos para la medianoche. **

**«Espera engaños y traiciones en el último momento —le había dicho a Candace—. Porque vendrán.» **

**Lo que no le había dicho era que no vendrían de Albert, sino de él. **

**Desde que empezó la puesta de sol, Terrence no había dejado de oír cómo el reloj de péndulo daba la hora en la gran sala bajo el espejo que le servía de prisión. **

**Dentro de unos minutos sería medianoche, y estaba preparado para hacer frente a los que iban a ser los últimos instantes de su vida. Unas horas antes había conjurado en su imaginación una perfecta visión mental de Candace, y tenía intención de morir con esa imagen presente en sus pensamientos. **

**Un sonido de pasos que se aproximaban hizo que la visión mental quedara enturbiada un instante. Ella le había prometido que no miraría, pensó Terrence mientras se ponía tenso. **

**Unos instantes después oyó otro sonido que lo hizo levantarse del suelo de piedra. **

**Era el sonido que más odiaba en el mundo: la risa de Albert Andry. **

**¡No! ¡Imposible ¡Las protecciones mágicas impedían que el bastardo pudiese entrar en el castillo Keltar! No sin que alguien lo ayudase... **

—**Ay, no, muchacha, por Dios —susurró—.Dime que no serías capaz de hacer eso. Dime que no lo has hecho. **

**Pero no necesitaba buscar ninguna confirmación visual de lo que acababa de oír para saber que Candace lo había hecho. Él tampoco la hubiese dejado morir. Hubiese movido montañas. Se hubiese enfrentado a Dios o al diablo por la vida de su esposa. **

**Candace lo había traicionado. Terrence sonrió. **

**Y al traicionarlo, le había hecho un inmenso honor. Su Candace lo amaba tanto que era capaz de infringir todas las reglas por él, de condenar al mundo entero a la perdición con tal de salvarlo. **

**Él no hubiese hecho menos por ella. No hubiese vacilado en recurrir a ningún medio. **

—**¡Highlander, eres mío para otro siglo! —gritó Andry, y los ecos triunfales de su voz resonaron por toda la sala. **

**La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Terrence. Desgraciadamente, lo que había hecho Candace no cambiaba nada. **

—**Antes tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver —murmuró Terrence. Era la única manera, y él siempre lo había sabido. **

**Candace alzó la mirada hacia el rellano en el que había dormido todas las noches durante las últimas dos semanas, a menos que Terrence estuviese libre para dormir en una cama con ella. **

**Enmarcado en el espejo, su highlander la miró desde lo alto para verla inmóvil del brazo de su enemigo. Cerró los ojos un instante, como si intentase hacer desaparecer aquella imagen de su visión. Luego dijo: **

—**Libérame, muchacha. No debes hacerlo. Tienes que dejar que yo me encargue de detenerlo. **

**Candace miró el reloj de péndulo en la alcoba a la derecha de la escalinata. Cinco minutos para la medianoche. **

**Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. **

—**Jessica —prosiguió Cian—, no sólo me mantendrás con vida, sino que también le permitirás vivir. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Tienes que llamarme para que pueda salir del espejo. **

**Candace se armó de valor y volvió a negar con la cabeza. **

**Cuando el espejo ardió con un súbito resplandor y la sala quedó súbitamente deformada por aquella extraña sensación de distorsión espacial, en un primer momento Candace no entendió nada. **

**Luego Dageus emergió de las sombras detrás de la balaustrada, y Candace comprendió que tenía que haber murmurado el canto para liberar a Terrence; el canto que ella misma le había enseñado aquella primera noche en la biblioteca, en voz tan baja que sólo Terrence había podido oírla. **

**Pero ¿por qué? **

—**Dageus, ¿qué estás... , por qué ... ? ¡Oh! —gritó Candace. Lo vio ir hacia el Cristal Oscuro como si se dispusiera a protegerlo, y le pareció que sus intenciones no podían estar más claras. **

**La traición de Dageus la había dejado tan estupefacta que no reparó en el peligro que corría hasta que fue demasiado tarde. **

**Albert le pasó un cordón de seda por la cabeza y lo ciñó alrededor de la esbelta columna de su cuello, y las asas del garrote giraron antes de que Candace comprendiese lo que pretendía. **

—**¡Hijo de perra, suéltala! —rugió Terrence mientras salía en tromba del espejo. **

**En vez de soltarla, Albert giró un poco más las empuñaduras del garrote. **

**Candace se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Había llegado a estar bastante familiarizada con las armas antiguas, y sabía para qué servían aquellas asas. Otro giro y estaría muerta. No se atrevía a hacer el menor movimiento, ni aunque fuese los escasos centímetros necesarios para tratar de usar la daga que le había dado Dageus. **

**Él le había dicho que no debía bajar la guardia en ningún momento. **

**Ahora, pensó Candace amargamente, sabía por qué siempre había que estar en guardia. **

**Tres minutos para la medianoche. **

**Albert tenía a su esposa como rehén, un garrote alrededor del cuello. **

—**Regresa al espejo, highlander. Vuelve a entrar en él y la dejaré vivir. Muévete. Ahora. **

**Terrence desplegó sus sentidos. Habría debido sentido antes, pero no tenía ninguna razón para sospechar nada. Sí, las protecciones mágicas que impedían que Albert pudiera entrar en el castillo habían sido bajadas. **

**Pero las protecciones mágicas que le impedían usar la hechicería aún estaban activas. Lo que significaba que Terrence podía usar un hechizo sobre el bastardo y Albert no sería capaz de contrarrestado. **

**Abrió la boca y en el mismo instante en que lo hacía, Albert siseó: —Di una sola palabra en la lengua de los hechiceros y ella morirá. No pienses que podrás hechizarme. Si oigo aunque sólo sea una sílaba equivocada, le romperé el cuello. **

**Terrence cerró la boca y un músculo se estremeció en su mandíbula. **

—**Y eso también va por ti —le ladró Albert a Dageus—. Que uno de vosotros empiece un hechizo y ella morirá. Entra en el espejo, Keltar. Ahora. Vaya ir hacia allí para entregar el diezmo. **

**Siglos de odio y furia ardieron dentro de Terrence mientras miraba al hombre que le había robado la vida hacía tantos siglos y ahora amenazaba a su mujer. **

**Venganza: era por lo que había vivido y alentado durante tanto tiempo, por lo que casi había perdido su humanidad. **

**Hasta que su apasionada y temperamental Jessica entró en su existencia. **

**Había habido un tiempo en el que lo único que quería era ver muerto a Albert Andry. Costara lo que costara. De hecho, no hacía tantos días —veintiséis para ser exactos— eso era lo que más quería en el mundo. **

**Pero ahora, mientras contemplaba a su antiguo enemigo que tenía cautiva a su mujer, algo cambió dentro de él. **

**Le daba igual que Albert viviera o muriese. Ahora lo único que importaba era hacer que aquel bastardo apartara las manos de su mujer el tiempo suficiente para poder salvarla. Nada más. Sólo que su mujer viviera. Que viera otro amanecer, que se le concediera otro día. Porque ahora Candace era su luz, su verdad, su máxima aspiración. **

**El amor que sentía por ella llenaba tan completamente todo su ser que, en el espacio de tiempo entre un latido y el siguiente, los once siglos de odio y sed de venganza que Terrence llevaba en su interior se consumieron para esfumarse como si nunca hubieran existido. **

**Andry ya no era su problema. Sólo Candace lo era. **

**Una callada resolución, una inesperada serenidad que nunca había sentido anteriormente llenaron su ser. **

—**Yo también hubiese hecho un trato con el diablo por ti, muchacha —dijo él—.Hubiese hecho cualquier cosa. Te amo, Candace. Eres la mujer de mi vida, muchacha. No lo olvides nunca. **

—**Entra en el espejo, highlander —gruñó Albert—. O ella morirá. ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Ahora! **

—**¿Quieres pasar el diezmo a través del espejo, Albert? Faltaría más. No seré yo quien te lo impida. **

**Con un solo y fluido movimiento, Terrence se dio la vuelta, descolgó el espejo de la pared, giró en redondo y lo lanzó al aire para que girara en el vacío, a lo largo de los cincuenta escalones, hacia el duro suelo de mármol que lo aguardaba al final de la escalera. **

—**Cógelo. **

**Por segunda vez en su vida, Candace vio cómo los acontecimientos se sucedían con una imposible lentitud ante ella. **

**Mientras la admisión de Terrence de que ella era la mujer de su vida aún resonaba en sus oídos, vio cómo la única cosa que podía mantener con vida a su amado se precipitaba hacia una destrucción prácticamente inevitable. **

**Sabía por qué lo había hecho él. Para salvarla, porque Andry no podía sujetarla e ir a por el espejo al mismo tiempo. Terrence lo había obligado a elegir. **

**Su marido conocía muy bien a su antiguo enemigo. Andry correría hacia el espejo. Sobrevivir ahora, vivir para matar otro día. **

**La cuerda se aflojó alrededor de su cuello cuando Albert soltó las asas y echó a correr. **

**Candace se quitó el garrote de la garganta, lo dejó caer al suelo y llevó su mirada a la acción mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza. **

**Pensó que si, por algún milagro, Albert conseguía atrapar al vuelo aquel espejo que era tan grande como él, no le sorprendería que el cristal se hiciera añicos al chocar con su cuerpo. **

**Albert ya casi estaba debajo del espejo. **

**Casi. **

**Candace tragó aire y contuvo la respiración. A veces ocurrían milagros. Albert quizá conseguiría llegar al espejo, enviaría el diezmo a través de él y todos vivirían para luchar otro día. **

**El espejo se estrelló contra el suelo cuando las manos extendidas de Albert ya estaban a sólo unos centímetros de él. Una esquina del marco dorado golpeó el mármol con un ruido que sonó como el disparo de una pistola. **

**El Cristal Oscuro se convirtió en millares de diminutos fragmentos plateados. **

**Para Candace, fue como si el universo entero se detuviera, salvo por aquellos trocitos relucientes que veía esparcirse sobre el suelo. **

**La vida de su marido yacía en aquellos trocitos. **

**Cuando el reloj de péndulo empezó a dar la medianoche, Candace dejó de contener la respiración y el aire se le escapó de los pulmones con un sollozo ahogado. **

**Uno. Dos. **

**Candace levantó la vista del suelo y alzó la mirada hacia Terrence. El Cristal Oscuro estaba hecho añicos. El diezmo nunca podría pagarse. Candace había perdido a su highlander. **

**Tres. Cuatro. **

**La pequeña parte de su mente que aún era capaz de pensar se sorprendió al ver a Albert, paralizado por el estupor y extrañamente humanizado por la perplejidad, inmóvil junto al marco destrozado entre los trozos de cristal que cubrían el suelo. **

**Cinco. Seis. **

**Candace se sentía igual que él. Perpleja. Incrédula. Anonadada. Había empezado el día con tantas esperanzas, sólo para terminado con ninguna. **

**Fue vagamente consciente de que el otro MacBaker se había reunido con Dageus detrás de la balaustrada y ambos estaban paralizados, sin poder apartar la mirada de lo que tenían delante. **

**Siete. Ocho. **

**Había una petición silenciosa en los ojos de su marido. Candace ya sabía en qué consistía. **

**Le había prometido que no lo vería morir. Que lo recordaría como su hombre, no como un prisionero de las magias oscuras. **

**Nueve. **

**Era una promesa que ella siempre había tenido intención de cumplir. Sólo que no así. Santo Dios, no así. **

—**¡Te amo, Terrence! —gritó. **

**Diez. Once. **

**Lo único que podía darle era su promesa cumplida. **

**Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando se obligó a apretar los párpados. **

**Doce. **

**############## **

**Fue la risa de Albert —después de que el reloj hubiese acabado de dar la medianoche— lo que hizo que Candace volviera a abrir los ojos. **

**Para ver que el hechicero oscuro, asombrosamente, aún estaba en pie. **

**¡Y Terrence estaba allí, también! **

**¿Cómo podía ser? El cristal había quedado hecho añicos, ya era más de medianoche, y el diezmo no había sido pagado. **

**¡Ambos deberían estar muertos! Reducidos a dos pequeños montones de polvo. ¿Por qué no se habían convertido en polvo? Tampoco era que Candace necesitase a toda costa verlos reducidos a polvo. De hecho, a uno de ellos prefería verlo tal como estaba ahora. **

—**Oh, Dios —jadeó—, ¿y qué más da? ¡Todavía estás aquí! ¡Oh, Dios, Terrence! —Tragó aire y corrió hacia las escaleras, hacia su queridísimo marido que vivía y respiraba ante sus ojos. **

—**¡Candace, amor , cuidado! —rugió Terrence. **

**Albert acababa de girar en redondo y venía hacia ella, dando traspiés y resbalando sobre los trozos de cristal. **

—**Por todos los diablos, Terrence, ahora es mortal —rugió Dageus—. No lo mates. ¡Necesitamos saber dónde está el Libro Oscuro! **

**Pero su advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. Para ambos. **

**Albert ya se abalanzaba sobre ella cuando Candace se sacó de la manga la daga que le había dado Dageus, y el arma le cayó en la palma de la mano. **

**Levantó las manos para defenderse, y la hoja entró por el pecho de Albert en el mismo instante en que la punta de un cuchillo adornado con piedras preciosas lo atravesaba desde atrás, impulsado a través del corazón del hechicero por la fuerza del lanzamiento de Terrence. **

**Un instante después, Candace retrocedía ante el hechicero desplomado en el suelo y Terrence corría hacia ella escaleras abajo, la tomaba en sus brazos y se apresuraba a apartarla de aquella horrible visión. **

—**¿Dónde está el Libro Oscuro, Andry? —oyó que le gritaba Dageus a Albert—. ¡Maldita sea, dinos si conoces su paradero. **

—**Jódete, Keltar —susurró Albert Andry. **

**Y murió. **

—**Oh, Dios mío, estás vivo. ¡No me lo puedo creer! —Era como si tuviese que repetirlo una y otra vez. Tampoco podía dejar de tocar a Terrence y lo besaba frenéticamente, porque necesitaba cerciorarse de que él realmente estaba allí y no iba a desaparecer, o hacerse polvo en cualquier momento. **

—**Sí, mi amor, estoy vivo. — Terrence la miró con ceño y soltó una sarta de juramentos—.Intentaste hacer un trato con el diablo para salvarme, insensata. Que no se te ocurra volver a arriesgar tu vida por mí. ¡Jamás!¿Me oyes? —Enterró las manos en los rizos de Candace, y la estrechó contra su pecho para plantar los labios sobre los suyos y besarla vorazmente. **

—**Tú hubieses hecho lo mismo por mí —dijo ella con voz entrecortada, cuando él le permitió volver a respirar. De hecho, y aunque no fuese con esas mismas palabras, él ya se lo había dejado muy claro el día de su boda. «Si la muerte vuelve a venir —había dicho entonces—, será mi vida por la tuya.» ¿Qué importaba que luego no le dejase decir lo mismo a ella? Candace ya había hecho esas mismas promesas en su corazón. «He sido entregada.» **

—**No cambies de tema —gruñó él—.Es lo que un hombre hace por su compañera. **

**Su compañera. Candace alzó la mirada hacia él, y la comprensión llegó de pronto para llenarla de asombro. **

—**¡Oh! Los votos de boda que dijiste ese día eran los votos de unión de los que me habías hablado, ¿verdad? ¡Me diste los votos de unión y luego no me permitiste **

**devolvértelos! ¿Verdad? —Le golpeó el pecho con la palma de la mano—.¡Me engañaste! **

—**No podía permitir que quedaras atada a un muerto, muchacha —dijo él sobriamente—.Y, sin embargo, tampoco quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de entregarte mi corazón para siempre. Aunque eso significase que tendría que renacer una y otra vez, y servirte únicamente como protector desde la lejanía, mientras tú amabas a otro. Saber que estabas viva y bien me hubiese bastado. —Se quedó callado un instante, y luego continuó—: Pero no por eso hubiese dejado de hacer cuanto estuviera en mi mano para robarle tu corazón a quienquiera que fuese ese sucio bastardo —añadió con un gruñido salvaje—.Lo hubiese hecho. **

**Lágrimas de alegría velaron los ojos de Candace y no pudo contener la risa. Oh, sí, podía ver a su feroz highlander batallando por hacerse con su corazón. No le hubiese costado mucho alzarse con la victoria. **

—**Pero no moriste, así que no intentes detenerme ahora —murmuró, al tiempo que le cogía la mano y se la ponía encima del corazón y le apretaba la palma de la otra mano con la suya. Después repitió con callada reverencia las palabras que él le había dado aquel día en la capilla. **

**En cuanto el voto hubo sido pronunciado y los ecos del último juramento resonaron en los muros de piedra de la sala, Candace experimentó una emoción tan intensa que se le doblaron las rodillas. El amor que sentía por Terrence llenó hasta el último rincón de su ser. Era la sensación más increíble que había experimentado nunca. Ahora estaban inextricablemente unidos, para toda la eternidad. Terrence la tomó en sus brazos y apretó los labios contra los suyos en un apasionado beso. Candace saboreó la fortaleza de su duro cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, la pura intensidad carnal de aquel beso. **

—**Pero espera un momento —dijo unos instantes después, mientras alzaba hacia él una mirada con ceño—, ¿cómo es que aún estás vivo? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? **

**Fue Dageus quien contestó a su pregunta. Mientras ella y Terrence estaban ocupados en otras cosas, él y los otros MacBaker habían corrido escalera abajo para reunirse con ellos en la gran sala. **

**Dageus los apartó del hechicero caído y las tres parejas fueron a hablar ante una de las chimeneas. **

—**No fui del todo sincero contigo, muchacha —dijo Dageus—. La verdad era que no conseguíamos encontrar ninguna forma de liberar a Terrence. Nuestra única esperanza era tratar de invalidar el contrato invisible. Los draghar creían que, del mismo modo **

**que un pacto con los visibles queda invalidado por un acto malvado, como el que un fae mate a un mortal o el usar nuestros dones en beneficio personal, un pacto con los invisibles puede quedar invalidado por un acto desinteresado. No roto, infringido o violado. Invalidado. Las dos partes quedan liberadas de la obligación que contrajeron y vuelven a su estado normal. **

—**¿Creían? —exclamó Drustan—. Me dijiste que lo sabían. **

—**Creían en ello muy firmemente —se apresuró a enmendarse **

**Dageus, al tiempo que rodeaba a su esposa con el brazo y la atraía hacia él. **

—**Espera un momento —protestó Chloe—, ¿y el hecho de que Terrence estuviese dispuesto a morir para impedir que Albert se hiciera con el Libro Oscuro no hubiese contado como un acto desinteresado? **

—**No —dijo Dageus—. Un acto desinteresado no puede estar contaminado por motivos personales. Hacía siglos que Terrence sólo pensaba en vengarse. El anhelo de venganza estaba presente en su voz cada vez que hablaba de Albert, de morir para así poder matado. **

**Terrence asintió. **

—**Sí, es cierto. Yo no quería morir. Nunca quise morir. Quería ver muerto a Albert, y sólo había una forma de conseguirlo. Lo que quería evitar por encima de todo era que llegara a hacerse con el Libro Oscuro, pero aun así anhelaba vengarme.**

—**Pero él estaba dispuesto a morir por ti, Candace —le dijo Dageus dulcemente—.Me lo jugué todo a la carta de que él moriría por ti desinteresadamente. Lo que había en su corazón cuando arrojó ese espejo no era venganza, sino esa capacidad de sacrificarse a uno mismo que sólo puede darte el amor incondicional. Y ese gesto hizo que el contrato oscuro se esfumara como si nunca hubiera existido. **

—**No podías saber que funcionaría —gruñó Terrence. **

—**En eso tienes razón. No podía saberlo. Pero yo estuve en una situación parecida una vez, pariente. —Dageus bajó la mirada hacia Chloe—. Me pareció que podía fiarme de lo que sentías por tu compañera. **

—**Y te salió bien por los pelos. ¡Fue una cuestión de segundos! Dageus arqueó una ceja ante el tono de reproche de Terrence. —Era nuestra única esperanza. **

—**Pusiste en peligro a mi mujer. **

—**Al menos ahora tienes a tu mujer —señaló Dageus—. Por Dios, pariente, tampoco quiero que te obsesiones con la idea de que tienes que agradecerme el que te salvara. **

—**No lo salvaste —intervino Gwen, la eterna doctora en física y calculadora de probabilidades humana, como si la cosa no pudiese estar más clara—.En realidad lo **

**único que hiciste fue establecer las circunstancias, y luego él se encargó de salvarse a sí mismo. **

—**Vaya, menos mal que no lo hice para que me lo agradecieran —dijo Dageus secamente. **

—**No esperes ninguna muestra de gratitud por mi parte. Hiciste que todos corriésemos un gran riesgo —dijo Drustan. **

—**Yo te lo agradeceré, Dageus —dijo Candace fervientemente—. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Te daré las gracias cien veces al día durante el resto de tu vida si quieres, y siento haberte odiado por un momento cuando creí que me habías traicionado. **

**Dageus asintió. **

—**De nada, muchacha. Aunque podrías haberte callado la parte de que hubo un momento en que me odiaste. **

**Chloe miró a su marido con una gran sonrisa en los labios. **

—**Yo también te daré las gracias, Dageus. Te encargaste de establecer las circunstancias, y no hubieses podido hacerla mejor. **

**Él dejó caer un beso sobre la punta de su nariz. Chloe era su mayor fan, como él lo era de ella, y siempre lo sería. **

—**Ahora que habláis de establecer las circunstancias —dijo Drustan—, desde que llegasteis al castillo Keltar no he dejado de tener una sensación muy extraña. Aunque en realidad ya la había sentido unas cuantas veces antes de vuestra llegada. Es como si... , no, iba a decir una tontería. —Sacudió la cabeza. **

—**¿Qué, hermano? —preguntó Dageus. **

**Drustan se frotó la mandíbula y frunció el entrecejo. —Probablemente no sea nada. Pero últimamente no puedo evitar tener la extraña sensación de que en el castillo Keltar suceden más cosas de lo que parece. ¿Nadie más ha tenido esa sensación? —No puedo hablar por el castillo Keltar, Drustan, pero me parece que sé a qué te refieres —dijo Candace—. Yo también lo he sentido unas cuantas veces últimamente. Hay una palabra que me baila en la punta de la lengua, desde que empezó todo esto. Ya no sé la de veces que he intentado cazarla al vuelo, pero cuando por fin creo que ya la tengo, es como si se derritiese. **

**Arrugó la frente y guardó silencio un largo instante. **

—**¡Ajá! —dijo de pronto—.¡Me parece que ya la tengo! —exclamó—.¿Te referías a esto? Sincro ... **

—…**nicidad —murmuró Aoibheal, la reina de los tuatha dé danaan, con un rielar de sus ojos iridiscentes. **

**Una colisión de posibles tan incalculablemente improbables que parecería implicar la intervención divina. **

**Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una leve sonrisa, pero de inmediato Aoibheal las hizo descender. Ahora empleaba la forma mortal con tanta frecuencia que había empezado a imitar sus expresiones. **

**Los humanos siempre atribuían las interferencias de los fae a lo divino. Y no iban del todo desencaminados al hacerla, porque manejar tantísimas hebras distintas en una sutil alteración de la trama y la urdimbre del mundo realmente requería ciertas cualidades divinas. **

**Ahora estaban aquí. **

**Sus jugadores, sus piezas en el tablero. Más que peones, menos que reyes. **

**La catástrofe acaecida en el siglo XVII no había ocurrido después de todo, gracias a que Aoibheal había re ordenado los acontecimientos para que la cámara subterránea de los Keltar fuera sellada. La del siglo xx tampoco había llegado a hacerse realidad, por la misma razón. Como tampoco llegaron a hacerse realidad las otras dos catástrofes, aunque por distintas razones. **

—_**J'adoube **_**—susurró Aoibheal. «Retoco. Ajusto.» **

**Ya eran siete las veces en que había evitado la extinción del más puro y poderoso de los linajes druídicos. **

**Y puesto a los cinco druidas más poderosos que habían existido nunca precisamente allí donde quería que estuviesen. Donde podrían aliarse con ella. **

**Donde podrían salvarla. **

**Estaba Dageus, poseedor de un conocimiento mucho más grande del que ningún druida debería tener: toda la sabiduría de los draghar, los trece ancianos malvados. Los recuerdos que Aoibheal no quiso borrar de su mente ya habían empezado a hacerle cosas a Dageus que éste se negaba a admitir. Ni ante Drustan, ni ante su compañera. **

**Estaba Terrence, poseedor de un poder mucho más grande del que ningún druida debería tener: el capricho genético, la mutación inesperada que nacía una vez en cada estirpe. Las cosas que Dageus y Terrence podían hacer juntos si unían sus mentes la preocupaban incluso a ella. **

**Luego estaba Drustan: comparado con esos parientes suyos tan peligrosamente dotados, modesto tanto en poder como en conocimientos y, sin embargo, superior de una forma en la que ellos nunca podrían serlo. Dageus y Terrence podían seguir tanto el camino del bien como el del mal. Pero Drustan MacBaker era la clase de hombre cuyo **

**nombre vivía eternamente en las leyendas de la humanidad, un guerrero de corazón tan puro que se encontraba más allá de la corrupción. Un hombre que moriría por aquello en lo que creía, no sólo una vez, sino diez mil veces si fuese necesario. **

**En cuanto a sus otros dos elegidos, no tardaría en verlos. **

**Debajo de ella, en la gran sala del castillo Keltar, los humanos hablaban entre ellos sin percatarse de su presencia. Benditamente ignorantes de que a poco más de cinco años en su futuro, el caos se adueñaría de su mundo, los muros entre el hombre y los fae yacerían en ruinas, y los invisibles reinarían con gélida brutalidad sobre todas las cosas. Las sombras encontrarían de nuevo alimento, los cazadores velarían por la obediencia y castigarían la menor infracción con una sentencia de muerte, y los exquisitos príncipes invisibles darían rienda suelta a su insaciable apetito por las mujeres mortales, a las que violarían con una brutalidad que las dejaba reducidas a cascarones sin mente. **

**¿Y ella? **

**Ah, ése era el problema. **

**Aoibheal apartó la mirada de los humanos que tenía debajo, y la volvió hacia dentro. **

**Si bien su raza podía desplazarse a voluntad a través del pasado, no podían entrar en un futuro que aún no había sucedido. Si intentaban ir hacia delante más allá de su existencia actual, se encontraban con una sofocante neblina blanca, nada más. Si llegaban a retroceder demasiado en el pasado, se encontraban con la misma neblina. Ni siquiera los tuatha dé danaan entendían el tiempo. Sólo sabían cómo atravesar la faceta más simple de esa dimensión. **

**Aoibheal había retrocedido incontables veces, desde cinco años y medio en el futuro de la Tierra —el presente donde moraba ella—, para alterar delicadamente ciertos acontecimientos al mismo tiempo que intentaba no cambiar demasiado las cosas. Siempre ocultaba a los ojos de todos, los miembros de su propia corte incluidos, que se había desplazado en el tiempo mientras viajaba por él. Los mundos eran muy frágiles, y podía destruirse un planeta entero por error. Aoibheal ya cargaba con el peso de un error de esa naturaleza. Era una carga muy pesada. El consorte que tuvo hacía muchísimos años también cometió un error parecido, aunque al incon-mensurablemente anciano Rey Oscuro le daba igual que la sangre de miles de millones de inocentes manchara sus manos. **

**La reina de los fae había vivido más de sesenta mil años. Muchos de sus congéneres se cansaban de la existencia bastante antes. **

**Pero ella no. Aoibheal no sentía ningún deseo de dejar de existir. Aunque perder a Adam Black cuando su destino quedó unido al de su compañera mortal había **

**supuesto un duro golpe para ella, tanto que incluso llegó a pensar en deshacer eso también, Aoibheal sabía por experiencia propia que había un elemento humano con el que era muy peligroso entrometerse. El poder del amor era violentamente impredecible; afectaba a los acontecimientos de un modo que su mente tuatha dé había sido incapaz de prever en más de una ocasión. **

**Aoibheal no podía esperar predecir aquello que no podía entender. A veces sospechaba que el amor humano contenía un poder más elemental y más grande que ninguno de los poseídos por su raza. Infundía en las cosas una fuerza que iba mucho más allá de la que les correspondería por la mera suma de sus partes. De hecho, había sido la unión de cada varón del clan Keltar con la compañera de su vida lo que infundió un nuevo temple a su ser, como una espada que es forjada mediante el fuego, convirtiendo a sus druidas en aliados dignos de una reina de los fae. **

**La sala acababa de quedar sumida en el silencio debajo de ella. **

**La ausencia de voces hizo que Aoibheal dirigiese nuevamente la mirada hacia el pequeño grupo de hombres y mujeres. **

**Dageus, Chloe, Drustan, Gwen y Candace no apartaban los ojos de Terrence quien, inmóvil detrás de la balaustrada, dirigía su mirada directamente hacia ella. **

**Aoibheal se envaró. ¡Imposiblel En realidad ella ni siquiera estaba allí. Su presencia se reducía a una mera proyección de sí misma oculta por incontables capas de ilusión, más allá de un velo impenetrable creado por la magia de los fae. ¡Ni la más adepta de las sidhe—videntes hubiese podido aislar su forma carente de forma dentro del engaño dimensional que había creado para ocultarsel **

**Ah, sí, el poder de aquel druida no tenía igual. **

—**¿Qué pasa, Terrence? —dijo Drustan, mirando por encima del hombro en la dirección de su mirada—.¿Hay algún problema? ¿Ves algo, pariente? **

**Aoibheal miró al highlander y apretó los labios, esperando que él delatara su presencia. **

**¡No, no, no, todavía no! Eso podía alterar las cosas demasiado drásticamente. ¡Podía destruir la pequeña posibilidad que tenían! **

**El tenue equilibrio de posibles que había conseguido crear aún era demasiado precario. Aoibheal necesitaba más tiempo. **

**Le sostuvo la mirada y usó sus ojos humanos para transmitirle una muda súplica. «No digas nada, Keltar mío.» **

**El highlander del siglo IX la contempló en silencio. Pasado un instante inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento casi imperceptible, y luego se dio la vuelta y miró a Drustan. **

—**No —dijo él—.No es nada, Drustan. Nada en absoluto****. **

FIN


	11. NOTA ACLARATORIA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
